


Intertwined

by CrossMyHearts



Series: Inter- [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (some big and minor tweaks and reinterpretations of canon obviously), Annoyed Rose, Bad Wolf is in the mix, Competitive Time Lords, Confused Doctor, F/M, Hypnosis (a little), Rose in the middle (not literally though), Season 3, Sorry (not sorry), Telepathy (lots of), Very Rose/Master-centric, because the Master can be a sick bastard, cheeky Master, she is majorly torn, snogging and make-out sessions (lots of), the end of time, this gets pretty dark on occasion, this is timey-wimey, very conflicted emotions all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 103,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMyHearts/pseuds/CrossMyHearts
Summary: “It all started because she wanted to find him. She didn’t know if she truly expected to find him, though. She definitelydidn’texpect to find another Time Lord – you know, with them all presumably dead and all.”All of Rose’s dimension cannon hopping seems to bring her to the Master again and again. She didn’t even know he existed, let alone why she cannot seem to land anywhere else.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Master (Simm)/Rose Tyler
Series: Inter- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002480
Comments: 178
Kudos: 231





	1. PART I - Dimension Cannon Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the thing. I _love_ the Doctor and Rose. Everyone in my environment would confirm that. They are probably my favourite couple in TV history (alongside Buffy and Spike; and I squeaked when I found out that Rose was inspired by Buffy). BUT.
> 
> The Master and Rose is a combination that fascinates me for a while now. Also, my love for John Simm has recently grown (thanks to shows like Life on Mars or Mad Dogs.) He’s a cutie ;-) So I wanted to explore that possible relationship. Don’t fret, I didn’t forget all about the Doctor. In fact, I loved to explore the Doctor’s and Master’s frenemy-…ship(?). These are all characters in their own right, even though there’s a heavy emphasize on the Master’s and Rose’s relationship (whatever that might be ;-))
> 
> Also. I’m not a native speaker. So I also wrote this because I wanted to challenge myself. I say this for one thing so that you’re not irritated by strange mistakes, and for another because I’d be happy to find a beta reader to look over my stuff so I can improve. So if someone is interested, feel free to send me a message.
> 
> So, enough talk. I’m gonna hide now and wait if someone is even reading this. *hides away*

**PART I – Dimension Cannon Hopping**

It all started because she wanted to find him. See him again, if not permanently, then at least just _once_.

Preferably permanently, though.

She didn’t know if she truly expected to find him, even though she put everything she had and more in this dimension cannon. She certainly _hoped_. God, she hoped with all her heart.

She definitely _didn’t_ expect to find another Time Lord – you know, with them all presumably dead and all. A Time Lord who was so very similar to the Doctor and yet everything he was not. He was dangerous in a way the Doctor never felt, even though he probably was, and he was frustratingly blunt, the same way the Doctor frustratingly held back.

(She never meant to compare the two of them, it more like happened on the way. It probably wasn’t fair to both of them, but she wasn’t really asked if she wanted to be in this mess, now was she? All she had wanted to do was to find the Doctor.

But then again, things didn’t always go as planned.)

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The first time they met, neither of them knew who the other one was.

But he acted with a dangerous mixture of arrogance and charm and talked casually about technology no simple politician in this century should have any knowledge of, and the air around her tasted of time and space in a way no common human should taste like.

They never found out who the other was during this first encounter, but both of them started researching into this stranger who was slightly out of place.

After he came up with the idea of checking the TARDIS databank, it wasn’t really hard to find out who this woman was (let’s not mention how long it took for that idea to cross his mind, however). And it was indeed strange that she should be here when she was supposed to be stuck in a parallel universe. Still, who knows if he would even see her again and right now, she was not really his priority.

Rose checked the data from her scanner that she always carried during her jumps. But something was off, the data didn’t make any sense as if it wasn’t complete. As if someone had shielded himself from it. She stared into space. Huh. He really wasn’t what he seemed, now was he? The scanner was supposed to work around such shielding mechanisms, but it didn’t seem to know this one yet.

The whole Torchwood team worked the following days to fix that problem.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The second time, she kinda landed in his bathroom. With him in it.

“What the hell, woman?!” he spat out, clearly taken aback. Luckily, he wasn’t indisposed or anything. But the last time they met, they were somewhere outside, somewhere official. There was no talking out of this situation.

“Ahem, sorry,” she all but stuttered. What the hell, indeed. Why was she landing with him _again_?

“How are you even here?” he eventually sighed annoyed.

“I, um … transport experiment went wrong, sorry again.” Close enough. He wasn’t a usual human and he knew some fancy high-tech, it probably wouldn’t irritate him too much.

“No, I mean how are you _here_ and not in some parallel universe?”

Rose’s eyes grew comically. “In a what-huh?”

A gleam spread in his eyes. “Oh, you know,” he countered. She gripped her scanner faster than anything. “What is that?” he demanded at that, all humour gone.

“It can’t be …” she whispered when she saw the two hearts on her screen. That wasn’t possible, all the Time Lords were dead. When she looked up, all he saw was shock – turning into a glimmer of hope, maybe. “How am _I_ here, how are _you_?” she rapped out. “Are you …?” She flinched. Could it be the Doctor? He didn’t _feel_ like the Doctor (not that she was telepathic, mind you).

A slight grin reappeared. “What?” He stretched out his arms and approached slowly. “Impossible? Unexpected? Dashing? The most wonderful thing you laid eyes on?”

“A Time Lord,” she clarified sternly, becoming uneasy as he stepped forward.

“A Time Lord?” He raised his eyebrow und finally entered her personal space, leaning in close. “Or a doctor?” Before she could react, he grabbed her shoulders roughly. “Why are you here, _Rose Tyler_?” he hissed viciously. “You’re one of the Doctor’s _pets_ , a Time Lord’s _groupie_.”

“Not _your_ groupie. I don’t _want_ to be here,” she spat back but then shrugged lightly. “Nice bathroom, though.”

“It _really_ is, isn’t it?” he acted touched, a fake smile plastered on his face, before he took off and dragged her along. Definitely not the Doctor, then.

She still had the scanner in her hand, almost forgotten until it began beeping. With a short look, she saw that the device found something. Not just anything, but _it_. The TARDIS. It was _here_. “Give that!” The menacing voice came through to her, but she wound out of his grip and ran the other way. She didn’t come very far though. As she reached for the doorknob, his hand landed on the door, banging it shut.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she yelled frustrated. “What is it you even want?”

“I can’t let you wander off like that, not if you’re going to run to your _precious_ Doctor.”

“I don’t even know where the Doctor is. Hell, I don’t even know where _I_ am exactly.”

“All the better.” Again, he grabbed her elbow, dragging her across the living room as it seemed. He opened another door and this room kind of looked like an office. It all appeared to be very posh. He came to a halt in front of some sort of console. This was perfect. The scanner could never hack the TARDIS, but apparently it could access this device. Maybe the information on this one could tell her a little more about who she’s dealing with.

“Wait a minute,” Rose frowned slightly, remembering why he won’t let her go. “You don’t want the Doctor to know you’re here. So, he doesn’t even know where you are.”

“It can think!” he applauded ironically, taunting her. Without even looking in her direction, too focused on the console. Arrogance. It’s making him blind, it’s almost funny.

Suddenly the bookshelf creaked and began to move (like in a cheap ghost movie), opening to yet another room. He lifts her hand, both of his own surrounded hers, a mock gesture of warm safety. Grinning from ear to ear he leaned forward again. “Let’s see if we find a nice place for you to stay, shall we?”

She raised both her brows. “That’s your master plan? Locking me in?”

He chuckled, she doesn’t really know why. But there was something dancing under the surface of his brown eyes, a touch of madness emerging from beneath. “Oh, I’ll find something else for you, all in due time.”

Then she felt it, the light tug that told her the dimension cannon was bringing her back. Shortly after, he saw it too, trying to figure out why she was fading. She looked at him apologetically. “I’ll take a rain check on that, yeah?”

God, she loved throwing that arrogance back in his face.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The third time they met (she wasn’t even surprised anymore), it was in some kind of laboratory. His own, she suspected. Tinkering seemed to be something Time Lords just did. She simply sat on a desk, her legs and arms crossed.

He didn’t seem to be surprised either. As soon as she appeared, he took a device that looked suspiciously like a sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her. Just like he had expected her to come, but his eyes were nonetheless anywhere but on her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Scanning you,” he stated curtly. “You _are_ here, you’re not just an image.”

His words stung, but it was neither the time nor the place. “Yes, I knew that actually, thank you very much.”

“How can you travel between the realms, you’re only human.” He examined her with an incredulous look.

She jumped off the table. “I’m gonna take that as a compliment then.” Letting her eyes wander over the different machines, she moved through the room. “ _You_ on the other hand,” she peered at him again, a slight grin on her lips. “You’re supposed to be so clever. I’m sure, you’ll figure it out, yeah?”

“Don’t get smart on me, human,” he spat, both of his hands in his trouser pockets.

She looked up in space, pretending to think with her forefinger on her lips. “You’re a bit of a racist, aren’t you?”

He shrugged. “I just know I’m far above you lot on the food chain.”

“And yet, _I_ know how to travel between the realms. And _you_ don’t. And all that while you claim to be … the _master_ of all knowledge.”

He started to grin, a pleased expression on his face. He strode forward, slowly. “Well, I guess it was a bit careless to let all that information on an underdeveloped human device, but usually no one goes into this office. And I have to say,” his voice dropped as he was once again too close for comfort, “I _do_ love hearing you say my name.”

She blinked. “Gee,” she said drily, bending her head a little to the right. “How’s that God complex of yours coming?”

He chuckled amused, dimples and all. “You know, you’re not the only one doing your research.” He turned and jumped to one of the machines, clicking and switching. Rose felt the tension leave her body she didn’t know she was holding. She wasn’t really afraid, he would do anything to her right now, but only because he knew she would just vanish again, not because he wasn’t capable of that. No, after reading up on the Master (even though her information was still limited), there didn’t seem to be very much he wouldn’t do. “Rose Tyler,” he continued. “The Doctor’s first companion after the Time War. He actually didn’t ditch you, that’s strange…”

“Oi,” she scolded.

“He has you replaced, you know.” He eyed her calculating.

Rose shifted uncomfortably and hated herself for that. “Good,” she eventually said. “I never wanted him to be alone.”

“Oh, such bravery,” he was taunting her again. “You humans are always _soo_ predictable.”

“Again with the racism,” she rolled her eyes. “You’re not a mystery either, you know.”

“Am not?” he asked smugly, tipping on something else.

“Not really. You seem like a child, competing with the Doctor in some testosterone contest.”

“We don’t have any testosterone,” he corrected, still puttering around.

“Coulda fooled me.”

“Then you have it all figured out, haven’t you?” he eventually stated while walking over to her again. “For a second there, I feared you wouldn’t understand me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut it.”

“Soo, since the Doctor hasn’t found me yet, I conclude _you_ haven’t found _him_ yet. Which leaves the question … why are you popping up at my place, again and again? Any suggestions? Is it my looks? My charm?”

“So, this ain’t your doing, then?”

He burst into laughter at that. “What would I want with you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know, would I? Stupid human and all.”

“That’s right,” he simply agreed, and she really didn’t know if he had noticed her sarcasm or not. But that’s all right. Fuel his ego a bit and he might find some kind of solution for this problem. The thing was, she didn’t know what he would do if he actually found one.

She felt the tug und prepared herself to go back, hoping that her scanner had some useful information about this stuff here but somehow doubted it. She saw him grinning at her and waving his hand. “’Till next time, Miss Tyler.”

She hoped that he had seen her eyes roll.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The fourth time they met, he pressed some device into her hands while she was still appearing. “Hold this,” he ordered und was gone again, pressing buttons.

“What is that?” she asked, inspecting the blinking tool.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Charming.

Suddenly, he hit his machine in frustration, making her jump. The next moment he was in front of her again, taking that thing out of her hands. “Give that, that’s crap.”

He’s tinkering again, but he didn’t seem to need her right now. She eyed the only door in the room. If he didn’t find a solution, she couldn’t be spending her whole time in this universe with him. Her scanner was almost useless with this stuff here, and she had to find the Doctor. So she strolled over and didn’t feel him move at all as his voice came up directly behind her, a dangerous warning. “And where do you think, you’re going?”

Seriously, did he _fly_ here? She turned slowly, and he was in fact towering over her, just inches apart. “What, you can do your thing here and I’m gonna try…”

“… find the Doctor?” He grabbed her arm painfully and shoved her against the door, she had wanted to flee. “You’re not gonna wander around, I thought I made that clear the first time we met.”

“Second,” she corrected absently, too concentrated on regulating her heartbeat.

“Oh, _now_ we’re getting precise?”

“You can’t keep me here,” she said, shaking her head.

His grin returned, he was leaning his head forward, his nose almost touching hers, enjoying her little heart fluttering away. “Watch me,” he whispered ominously.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She suspected, he spent most of his time in that laboratory just so that she popped up somewhere, where he can control her. But that luck would run out. She knew he had to be somewhere else. The first time they met, it was on a political conference. Also, he was plotting against the Doctor, so he had to be somewhere else at _some_ point.

At Torchwood, they found some curious readings from the dimension cannon. It seemed to have picked up a certain signal, but they couldn’t figure out if this was responsible for its suddenly one-tracked mind, so to speak. She tried to scan the Master’s laboratory to find out if this signal existed on this side and was in fact responsible for her coming back repeatedly, but her scanner was still useless here.

“Why don’t you just let me scan here?” she nagged. “If this signal’s responsible…”

“And what would you do with all that information of what I got here? Bring it to your little secret agency? Or the Doctor if you find him? I don’t think so. Give me the data, I’ll look into it.”

He said the signal wasn’t here. And she just had to take his word for it.

She began bringing her own stuff. A book on traveling the realms, on some basics of the dimension cannon, anything to find something. She also browsed through the books that he had here, but she had to admit, it was way too advanced for her. She finally grabbed a book that wasn’t even written in a human language. She let her fingers slide across the strange yet beautiful circles. It was Gallifreyan, she had seen this somewhere before. “What’s this about?” she asked him, turning around.

“What?” He looked up from whatever he was doing. “Oh. You’re still here.”

“Duh,” she made.

He was there within seconds (like always), reaching for the book. “What are you doing, you can’t even read this,” he spat unsympathetic. “Go!” He pointed in some direction. “Go somewhere I can’t smell you.”

She wanted to slap him, really. But he was gone already, sitting at a table. So she decided to really go further into the chaos. She fumed because of _him_ , she fumed because she felt utterly useless here in this dump. She crossed her arms, scowling in the room. Suddenly she felt some kind of tug, but it was different from the dimension cannon. No, this was something different altogether. She walked to the wall as if it was calling her. But it was something _behind_ the wall. Carefully, she stretched out her hand, almost afraid to touch the cold surface. Finally, she felt _her_. She felt her in her head. She didn’t know how much she actually missed her until now. The next moment she wanted to scream, a strangled cry came out of her mouth as she sank to her knees. She was in _agony_.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Both of her hands crashed on the table, he was currently sitting at, all tools hopped a little. “What are you doing to her?! The TARDIS, what’s wrong with her?”

His gaze was somewhere in the middle of confusion and the desire to murder her. “What are you on about?”

“I can feel her, something is _majorly_ wrong with her!”

“How can you _feel_ her, you’re only…”

“Human, yeah, heard this song before. Well guess again, _you_ ’re so clever, on the top of the food chain!” She was screaming, she realized that. She was just glad that he was too much in thought to be bothered by that.

“The Time Vortex,” he muttered.

“Oh look, it can think,” she echoed his words, throwing them back at him.

He jumped up, examining her while getting closer. “How can you still feel her, it’s all out of you, isn’t it?” He raised a brow. “You couldn’t have survived otherwise.” He lifted a hand, ghosting it over her temple and for a moment she was afraid that he would indeed do something to her as she felt the potential connection flutter alive in a way she never felt before.

“Oh my,” he sighed chuckling. “That’s something. A human trying to play Time Lady.”

“I’m not a Time Lady,” she disagreed.

“Of course not,” he snorted and began murmuring. “Never said you were… still.” A maniac grin exploded on his face. “This is _exiting_.”

“You’re distracting,” she almost whispered.

“From what?” He still grinned, a little less crazy. It could have been charming, worn by a different face.

“What are you doing to the TARDIS?”

“She’s helping me out with a problem.”

“You’ torturing her?” she snapped.

Again with the chuckle. “You really do have a connection to her, haven’t you? _No_ , I’m not ‘torturing’ her.” He made the quotes with his fingers, while dipping his knees for a second. “But she’s kinda cranky about what I do.”

She shook her head. “You’re lying.” When she felt the dimension cannon, she intertwined. Clicking on her wristband, the tug stopped.

The Master tilted his head. “Now look at that.”

“Don’t bother touching it. It unloads _a lot_ of energy if it’s touched by anyone but me. Even you should have your problems with that. Maybe you even regenerate and lose that pretty face, you’re so fond of,” she added sweetly.

That just made him grin. “Glad you noticed the face.”

She ignored him. “Why are you doing this to her und why are you playing politician?”

“Could you always go at any moment?” Okay well, he ignored her, too.

She sighed. “It needs time to recharge. After a little while it is set to bring me back automatically as a precaution. But I _can_ stay longer if I want to.”

“You know,” he said, pointing at her wristband, careful not to touch it, “I could look into that and maybe find out more about your little condition that draws you back to me.”

“Too bad I don’t trust you,” she responded. “Also – you have been utterly useless so far.” She stepped back and decided to leave him. He wouldn’t talk to her anyway.

He just watched her disappear, his grin never leaving his face. “Have I now?”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The sixth time they met was the strangest of them all (well … up to that point, at least).

She was so angry at him for hurting the TARDIS, even though she still didn’t know what he did to her. It made her stop trying to find out why she kept coming back to him and focus to find out more about him instead. But of course he hid all of his human identity away. Despite of this chaos, he seemed to be very tidy. It was frustrating to no end.

Her endless search brought her back to the wall. The wall, where she could feel the TARDIS. She was standing in front of it, completely zoning out. It was horrible. The TARDIS was here, and the Doctor was obviously not. Nothing good could come from that. She _had_ to find a way out of here.

“You wanna see her?” His voice was once again directly behind her.

She turned around, seeing him watching her, not being able to interpret his expression. He had spoken with a soothing calm, but a dangerous glint was shining in his eyes.

“You know I do,” she simply stated.

“All right then.” He stretched out his hand, waggling his fingers. This was so odd, seeing one of the Doctor’s trademark gestures from a man who was everything but the Doctor. Seeing her hesitate, he leaned a little forward. “Do you think, I let you out of this room completely free?”

“Why do you want to let me see her in the first place?”

He groaned and let his hand fall. “Okay, if you don’t want it…”

“Wait,” she called out, grabbing his hand before she could decide against it. His grin blossomed to full size. He liked it, bending her to his will, making it even her decision to bend. “I want to go,” she still added.

He led the way, no dragging her along this time around, so that was a nice change. Too bad that he obviously was doing this with intention. And with him being him, it couldn’t be good.

She felt the TARDIS getting closer as the connection became stronger, until she finally saw her. Beautifully blue, just like she remembered. She reached for the door, but before she could use it, he pulled her to him, preventing her to go further and in the process, they were standing face to face to each other. He had no concept of personal space at all.

He pretended to phrase words. “If I let you go in there,” he began slowly and stared knowingly in her eyes, “what do you do for me?”

She honestly had no idea how to answer this. “Well, what do you want? You made it very clear that I have nothing that interests you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” he chuckled lightly, raising the hand that was currently not holding hers and run it almost gently through her hair. She resisted squirming, trying not to let that get to her.

“What are you doing?” she squeezed out strained.

He touched her cheek and let his hand wander up a little, coming to a halt at her temple. “I want a look inside.”

She couldn’t hide the horror showing in her face. “No way!”

“Then we shall go back in the cellar, shan’t we?” He grinned challengingly.

Prick. He just knew he would get what he wanted, even before she did. She couldn’t imagine letting him in her mind, but seriously, should she just go back in that damn cellar? The TARDIS was so close and the Doctor out of reach. Should she just twiddle her thumbs? Like she did for goddamn _days_?

“I have to know what you mean by that, having a look. What are you gonna do to me?” She hated that she couldn’t keep the fear completely out of her voice, ever so slight shivering in her last words.

He seemed so disgustingly pleased. “Just wanna see what’s in there, I swear. Not gonna change anything, not gonna destroy your dumb little brain, just wanna have a look at the update.”

She nibbled absently on her lower lip and only realized that as his eyes dropped to her mouth. She instantly stopped. Damn, how did she get in this fucked up situation?

“Okay, but I wanna have a look inside first.” She tilted her head to the TARDIS, almost already regretting her decision. “And you have to answer at least one question truthfully to me.”

“Fine,” he said, opening the door and leading her inside.

Rose gasped in horror, mouth wide agape as she saw all the red light and heard her groaning. “What are you doing to her?” she demanded again, letting go of his hand and examined her core.

“Don’t you think it’s beautiful?” he asked, stroking over some bits. “I think it’s one of my greatest achievements.”

“You’re sick.”

“Maybe I need a doctor,” he mocked. Of course, he was behind her again as she leaned over the railing in front of that grid, his mouth right by her ear. “Do tell, did you ever let the Doctor inside?”

“Stop it!” she spat.

“Come on!” he demanded jeeringly, twirling her around. “You promised.”

Her heartbeat came to a full gallop. “I swear, if you …”

“Yeah, yeah,” he shrugged off her worries and the next moment his hands were on her head and he drove inside. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, even though it wasn’t really painful per se. It was just … strange. Still, she could feel him drive through her mind, searching for something. She was just glad he left alone all the doors she shut. He snickered. “Something to hide, Rose?” (it was the first time, he called her that)

He was _everywhere_. God, she knew if he really wanted to hurt her, she could do nothing about it.

“All too right,” he agreed murmuring, his breath on her mouth.

“Stop reading my thoughts,” she scolded.

“I _am_ your thoughts.”

“Are not.” She gasped again as something stirred.

“Theeere you are,” he whispered.

She saw gold. It was filling her up in a way she didn’t know how to describe. Her knuckles began to hurt, and she realized that she grasped the sleeves on his upper arms _really_ hard. Until another pain grew stronger. “Master…” she protested with heavy breathing. It shot through her head like a knife, cutting it open. “ _Please_ …” she whimpered.

Something exploded. She wasn’t sure if it was her head or something else, but she found herself on the floor of the TARDIS and him groaning at the other end. “What the hell, you arsehole!” she almost whined. Her head was beginning to feel normal again, the gold washing away. He started laughing, still lying on the floor. “You’re completely mad!” She was trying to stand up again, having a little trouble with that.

“Got a little carried away there, I apologize.”

“You _promised_!” she shouted. “You promised not to hurt me!”

“And I apologize,” he spat back annoyed as if it would be all good with an apology that wasn’t even sincere.

“What happened?” she commanded to know, standing upright now and watching him finally get up as well.

“Is that your question you want to ask?” He tugged at his suit so that it would fit again. “The one I have to answer truthfully?”

“Don’t even start,” she snapped.

He never stopped being amused but there was fascination in his eyes. She doubted that this was very good for her. “Your update protected you,” he simply explained.

She blinked, needing a moment to understand, before realization hit her. She didn’t even notice when she whispered, “Bad Wolf…”

“Yep,” he said.

She looked up again, frowning at him darkly. “Which means, I needed protection.”

“I was just getting a good look,” he justified himself, dismissing his fault. “But it wouldn’t let me get too close.”

“Should I just pretend to believe that?” Sarcasm flared in every word.

“Yes please,” he quipped. “That would be nice.”

She sighed exhausted, seething inside. “What are you doing to the TARDIS?” she decided to ask and let this incident rest for now. “Explain it to me in full detail but so that I can understand.”

“That’s a contradiction.”

“Well, make do!” she shouted at him, on the edge of her patience.

“Damn, did I poke the wolf?” he bantered.

“Oh, you don’t wanna find out,” she threatened.

“Oh, but I _do_ ,” he countered excited, taking steps forward.

She instinctively backed off a bit. “Explain it me. _NOW_. Or I’m gonna roast you.”

“It’s a paradox machine.”

She blinked, hadn’t really expected him to answer. She frowned, scrutinizing him. “You created a paradox?”

“That I did, and it worked _gloriously_.” He’s so damn proud of himself. “And the TARDIS is keeping it together for me.”

“What’s the paradox?”

“It doesn’t really matter to the TARDIS, does it? And is therefore not part of your question.” He was standing opposite to her again. “But,” he began and raised his index finger, “since I was a little rough earlier, I will tell you.” He beckoned her with his finger, wanting to close the distance yet again.

She was shaking her head. “Just tell me.”

“But it’s a _secret_!” he claimed, hissing his words.

He was making it her decision again, regardless of the fact that there was not really another choice. She stepped forward, letting his cheek hover beside hers. “It’s the ultimate destruction of the human race by itself.”

She flinched, looking him in the eyes again. “How’s that?”

“Ah-ah,” he warned her. “That’s quite enough, don’t you think? But maybe I’ll save you a seat in the front line.”

Shaking her head, she watched him in disbelief. “I don’t think I ever hated someone, before now.”

“How dull of a life was that?” he commented drily. Then he stretched out his hand again, expecting her to take it.

“I’m gonna find a way to stop you,” she promised solemnly.

“That’s cute.” He smiled at her. “Now be a good little wolf and take my hand.”

She sighed but did as she was told, not expecting him to intertwine their fingers. Everything with him felt wrong on so many levels. She missed these gestures _so_ much. But not with him, never with him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

There was just so much she could do. At least he still seemed to work on their strange connection. There were a lot of things, she didn’t understand about him. But to be fair, there was a lot she hadn’t understand about the Doctor either. She wanted to know more about him and his relationship to the other Time Lord.

“Why do you hate the Doctor?” she once asked him.

“Why do you love him?”

There was no denying it and still she started murmuring, “Who says, I love him?”

He was looking up now. “Who says, I hate him?”

“You want to destroy the human race just to spite him.”

He was giving her an appreciative grin. She was getting those occasionally now.

“Are there any other Time Lords?” she wanted to know. “Other survivors?”

“Nope,” he answered, scanning her with his screwdriver again. “You are the only one who knows the only two Time Lords left in existence.” He winked at her. “Doesn’t that make you feel special?”

She rolled her eyes half-heartedly. “Yep. I’m the lucky one.”

“OW! Mother-fucking shit…”

“Language,” he scolded mockingly, leaning casually on the wall and watching her sitting on the floor.

Something hit her, some sort of electricity. Her whole underarm was burnt. “Your stupid machine could use a warning sign,” she grouched.

“You are not even supposed to touch these. What _were_ you doing?”

“Do you have a first-aid kit or something?”

“Or something,” he responded, letting her non-answer slide. He strode over and crouched down to her. “Lemme see.” He took her wrist carefully, letting his thumb gently slide across it. She wished he would stop doing that. At the beginning, he wouldn’t even have looked up from his work, as long as she didn’t leave the room. He wanted something from her. He wanted Bad Wolf.

He pulled some device out of his trousers (bigger on the inside, no doubt) and worked it along her arm. It was blissfully soothing. “Oh, thank God,” it slipped from her.

“Almost, yeah,” he grinned.

She hit his shoulder almost playfully before she could think better of it. He didn’t seem to mind, though, and just kept grinning.

“Stretch out your arms,” he ordered, touching something on a monitor. She was standing in front of some scanner – at least that was what he told her. “Wait, do you have any metal on you?”

“Uh…” she made a bit dumbfounded and he already was on her, searching the pockets of her jacket and trousers. “Err, do you mind?”

“Not at all,” he all but murmured, grinning satisfied.

“Git.”

“You know, your eyes are gonna fall out from all that rolling.”

“Then stop giving me reasons for it,” she shot back. She inhaled and froze as he suddenly unzipped her jacket and applied some belt around her waist.

“I’m not sure if you’re afraid,” he said, the smile audible in his voice. He tightened up the belt, pulling her closer in the process and letting his eyes wander across her face. “Or if you like it.”

She snorted. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“Am I now?” he countered amused. “Either way…” He took both her wrists, which had sagged during the whole belt action, and lifted them again, letting his thumbs rest at her veins, “I _do_ love you pumping away for me.”

“I have been with you for _ages_!” she complained. “Wasting my time with you, because I don’t land anywhere else. I’m on edge!”

“Want me to help you release the tension?” he quipped.

“Why are you doing this?” She had enough of this stupid game.

“Just following your lead.”

She puffed bewildered. “What _on earth_ are you _on_? _My_ lead? You are the one trying to find a way back into my head.”

He shrugged, untouched. “That can take the edge of as well. Wanna give it one more try?”

“Do your fucking experiment and leave me the hell alone.”

He did. The whole thing hurled her right back into the parallel world. She really wasn’t sure if that was his intension but since she crashed right into a big bookshelf, she would give him a piece of her mind the next time.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Except that she didn’t.

Because _finally_. She lost count which trip this was, but it finally wasn’t in his stupid laboratory. There were a lot of people and it seemed to be some sort of banquet. She was fairly underdressed. Her suspicion of this being a political event proved to be true as she saw the flyers and election posters.

Harold Saxon.

It was him. The Master running for prime minister. What kind of sick joke was this?

She checked her scanner for signs of the Doctor, but he didn’t seem to be here. Damn, if the TARDIS was here, why wasn’t the Doctor?

She feared she couldn’t blend in very well looking like this. But hell, did she have a choice? She wandered along the buffet, grabbing some crudités, and listening to various conversations.

“Are you looking for something?”

Rose turned to the friendly voice, discovering a blonde woman. “Hi,” she responded likewise. “No, nothing. Maybe for actual food, I’m starving.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I know what you mean. These events drag sometimes. Dinner will be after the speeches.”

“Right.”

“I will stand down today, though. I need a break from all this spotlight.”

This woman laughed, and Rose joined just for the sake of it. “You-err … you’re… running, too?”

She laughed again, this time a little incredulously. “No sorry, I thought you recognized me. I’m Lucy. Lucy Saxon.”

_Bitch, whot?_ Rose blinked in shock. “Come again?”

She stumbled. “I’m Lu…”

“Yes!” Rose proclaimed quickly, laughing in good humour. “Ye-hes, of course. I was just … messing with you.”

“Oh, of course.” The woman looked puzzled but smiled back.

“Say,” Rose continued questioning, “was Mr. Saxon always interested in politics? I mean – it’s _amazing_ what he accomplished, right?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s pretty amazing that his election is almost certain.”

“ _Fuck_ me,” Rose swallowed and hoped, Lucy would interpret this as amazement. She must check again if this wasn’t some perverse mirror universe. Where the hell was the Doctor? _OhGod_ , was he still alive?

She couldn’t ask anything else as the crowd started clapping and Lucy too turned around, joining the applause. The Master entered the stage. Except that for these people, this was Harold Saxon. This was the moment, she had to vanish but not via dimension cannon. She was out of that damn cellar and she would not go back there.

She snaked her way through the crowd, listening to his false promises and ambiguous plans. The people had no idea, he planned to destroy them all. Maybe she shouldn’t have turned around, maybe she should have just walked away, as he paused in mid-sentence. But she did, and her eyes met his. He grabbed the mike, leaning forward. “Security,” he said and never stopped watching her. “We have a breach.”

And Rose ran.

She heard a lot of noise and shouting, while hurrying down the hallway. She fled various security guards and got the suspicion that they cornered her. Until she met him. He clicked his tongue behind her and she just ran the other way.

“Rose!” he shouted angered and she heard footsteps following her.

She didn't stop and she got shot for it. Parts of the wall beside her crashed to the ground, making her stumble. As she turned around, his screwdriver was pointing at her. She grabbed a part of the former wall and wasted no more time to run off again. She turned the corner, waited until he did the same and hit him with the marble. _Hard_.

He cursed, his screwdriver was flying to the next corner. She slid there, grabbing hastily the device and pointing it at him. As he watched her, still on his knees and holding a hand to his head, he started laughing as if this was the most hilarious thing, he has ever seen.

“Having fun, _Harold_?” she spat.

“I prefer Harry, I think,” he answered, still catching his breath. “Do you even know how to handle that?”

“We’ll find out, won’t we?”

He arose, standing upright again. “Yes, I guess we will.” He stepped forward.

“I swear, I will just push some buttons,” she warned.

“Yeah, but what if you kill me? Can you live with that?”

“It’s a sonic screwdriver, not a weapon.”

He gasped offended, a deep frown on his face, mouth open. “Err, hellooo? Laser, if you please!” He jumped in her direction without forewarning and still she used his screwdriver in time.

And nothing happened.

He grabbed her wrist, twisted it painfully and she gasped, losing hold of the screwdriver which fell back into his hands. He fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her close. “It’s got isomorphic controls,” he hissed. “No one but me can use it.”

“I’ll think of it next time,” she spat, trying to ignore the pain he’s causing her.

A smile lit up right in front of her face. “The spunk! I’m gonna have so much fun with you, little wolf.”

“We’ll see about that.” The next few seconds passed as if in slow-motion. She reached for her dimension cannon device, but of course he noticed. Pointing his screwdriver on the wristband, he fired something the moment she pushed it. It felt like her environment exploded and hurled her hundreds of miles away in space.

In the hallway, the Master cursed and hit his palm against the wall.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The next time she appeared, it was in his office. He did not expect that, to say the least. He even must have looked a little dumbstruck, the first seconds just staring at her.

She grinned with a gleam in her eyes. “The day when words fail the Master. This is one for the books!”

He huffed, got up from his chair and walked around the desk, leaning on it. “I didn’t expect you to come back. The last time we met escalated a bit.”

“Oh, you don’t say,” she agreed with wide eyes, but an amusement underneath it all.

He tilted his head. “So. Where do we go from here, then?”

She examined him. “That last time, what was it you did, with your screwdriver? You did something to my wristband.”

“I tried. It obviously didn’t work right away. _But_ , I think it might work now.” A grin played around the corners of his mouth. “Working on it for a while now, actually.”

“You must be so proud.”

He chuckled. “Oooh Rose, I have to say, I _missed_ you. Luckily this won’t be that much of a problem anymore.”

She flinched. “What do you mean?”

He pushed away from the desk, standing in front of her. “Come with me.”

He didn’t wait, just turned around and moved the bookshelf, like he did the second time they met. She followed him into a spare room. There was a metal bed in the corner and that’s almost about it. She blushed slightly as she discovered the bed.

“What?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“Nothing,” she mumbled, walking further into the room beside the bed and in front of a small window.

He groaned satisfied. “Oh, you’re making this so easy.”

With a loud slam, metal bars smashed to the ground, cutting her off of him. She couldn’t help but rushing to the bars, gripping them. “Are you kidding me?” she spat annoyed.

“Yeah, but I think I will be the only one having fun,” he snickered.

“Okay, wow,” she sighed. “You actually built me a cage. Why bother? You know, I’m just gonna disappear anyway.”

She didn’t like his grin. At all. “Are you?” he wanted to know. Panic flooded her face for a second. She reached for her wristband, clicking it. Nothing happened. She looked up, alarmed. “You’re not going anywhere, Rose,” he promised. “I worked on our connection, all right. But I needed you to stay here. The first try was sending you right back to the parallel world, I think. After I discovered this mechanism, I just had to reverse it and configurate your wristband. So that the next time you’d come – this is _now_ , in case you wondered – your wristband would connect with my machine here and make it work. So… sorry, Rose. But you’re stuck.”

She blinked, strangely detached. “Why do you even want to keep me here? Why not stopping me from coming?”

“Why do I care, why you keep coming back to me? You’re a liability.”

She narrowed her brows. “Then why not just kill me?”

A dangerous smile spread across his face. “I can need you. I can _use_ you.”

“Charming as ever,” she sighed.

He watched her closely, frowning lightly. “Okay then.” He eventually clapped his hands, rubbing them. “Settle in, Rose Tyler. You’re gonna stay here for a while.”

She positioned her elbows on the bars, folding her hands and leaning her cheek on them. He was already turning away, when she spoke. “So,” she exhaled casually, “what about these drums of yours?”

He stopped. Everything, his movement, his blinking, maybe even his breathing. It was off. Everything about her had been off since she had landed in his office. Some remarks had been utterly strange, and she was by far too calm, accepting it all almost without question. After their last encounter, she never would have come back just like that.

He turned slowly, a nearly appreciative grin drawn on his face. “The last time I met you wasn’t the last time you met me, was it?”

Her grin grew. “It catches up,” she mocked winking.


	2. PART II – The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go :)

She crashed right onto the ground with full force. Rose groaned, having trouble to breathe for the first few seconds. She let her forehead drop to the abrasive sand and hit the ground with her right hand, just to control her pain somehow. “Bugger,” she moaned coughing.

_Arsehole._

What the hell did he do as he had pointed his screwdriver to her wristband and were on earth (or in the universe) was she? She sat up on her knees eventually, looking around. It was a wasteland. But the distant buildings indicated that this was in fact Earth. A look on her scanner (which miraculously still mostly worked) confirmed it. She started exploring her environment and needed to find out when she was exactly. And why she was here. But _damn_ , her legs hurt. This had been one hell of a trip.

She walked for a while before she heard screams. Forcing herself to run (even though her muscles killed her), she manoeuvred herself through an abandoned building and heard another voice. At first it was muffled, but she’d recognize this voice everywhere by now. Of course it was him, she was never going to get rid of him. This whole situation was a pain in the arse.

His laugh sounded even more maniac than before. And spotting him made her wonder _when_ exactly in his timeline he was. The blonde was one thing, but him taking off the ground was something else altogether. (Like … the Doctor couldn’t fly, right? It wasn’t a Time Lord thing?)

These two men were in horror. She had to do something. So she did the only thing she could do in this situation. Making herself noticeable.

She screamed, told him to stop it. Part of her didn’t think he would notice or care, but it worked. The problem was, he seemed to be coming after _her_ now. So she ran. She ran back to the building, along the bare walls, coming out somewhere else. She should’ve known it would not be that easy. As she turned the corner, he was already standing there, shocking her effectively, a sly smile growing. “Hello, Rose.”

So he knew her, then. She swallowed, trying to slow down her racing pulse. “Hello to you, too,” she breathed, scanning his head. “Did ya’ have some work done?”

He seemed amused by that, stepping forward. “Do you like it?”

She couldn’t resist backing off. The glint in his eyes was delirious, he appeared unstable in a way he had not before. “Yeah, I do actually. You know, I overheard something about you being hungry earlier,” she started, sounding casual. “So tell, what exactly were you planning to do with these two men back there?”

He snorted, but still seemed happy enough. “Forgot what a little do-gooder you are.”

“Yeah well, I don’t fancy innocents getting _eaten_ or wahtev…” It was then, when she heard his voice. It stopped her in her tracks unlike anything else. She felt her heart pound in her whole body. Blazingly fast she turned around, leaning on a wall and peering behind it for fear of sinking to the ground.

 _The_ _Doctor_.

He was there, amidst the wasteland. But he wasn’t alone. He had talked to someone. She was in a trance as she recognized the blonde figure beside him as herself. “I’m with him,” she breathed full of hope, almost unable to process it all.

“You always are.” The Master’s voice sounded unsurprised, but almost annoyed and maybe a little cloudy.

She turned to face him again and of course he was closer than she expected, grabbing her lightly (to her surprise) to pull her fully behind the wall again. She frowned, still talking a little unfocused. “What did I miss?”

“A lot,” he answered and in the next blurry, out of the blue moment, his lips crashed down on hers.

She was shocked, that was why her lips were slightly opened and his tongue inside her mouth. He cradled her head and that’s when she felt his mind nudging hers, not invading. She gasped at the feeling and fisted her hands into his jumper. It felt better than it should, _really_ that much better. She felt him pressing closer and God help her, she wanted him to. She realized that she started responding to him, sliding the tip of her tongue along his. That’s when he groaned. And that’s when she woke up.

She pulled her head back, ending the contact and holding her hands against his torso to prevent him from following. “Okay, time-out.” Damnit, she was still catching her breath. “I obviously skipped big parts of our history, did you even notice?”

He huffed offended. “Excuse me? Lord of Time here, how thick do you think I am?”

“You seemed a little out of it back there,” she reminded him.

“That’s because I am,” he murmured with a self-ironic grin and let his forehead drop to hers, eyes falling shut. “Let me in,” he pleaded almost desperate, his hands wandering to her temples again.

“Master…” she breathed warningly.

“Always loved it when you said my name.”

“You’re twisted.”

“You know Bad Wolf protects you if I do something that would hurt you,” he continued more serious, even backing off and watching her.

Right now, she wanted to, all reason aside. It felt amazing even with his mind only _there_ , what could it feel like to have him inside? But what did she feel exactly? Was he influencing her? Was it his feelings, she felt? On the other hand, he was right. Bad Wolf _would_ protect her.

“Wh- why do you want that?” Seriously, this day was messed up. She felt a tiredness she hadn’t felt before.

“Different reasons,” he answered. “Good, solid reasons, but right now…” His forehead touched hers again, both of their eyes closing. “… because I need it. I need it to be quiet. Help me be quiet?”

She had no idea, what she got into. But his desperation was real, and she was indeed protected by Bad Wolf. She had to trust that, because right now – she couldn’t say no.

“Okay,” she almost didn’t hear herself whisper.

That was all he needed. He drove inside, and it was so much different from the first time he did that. An overwhelming feeling washed over her as his mind touched hers deeply and thorough. And he did something else she did not understand. Like building something there, twisting the walls of her mind into a new structure. But Bad Wolf didn’t lash out, encouraging it even. She didn’t notice at first that his mouth was on her jaw, nibbling its way to her neck, finding one of her most sensitive spots without really searching. (Did he _know_?) She couldn’t hold back the soft moan or her hands driving in his blonde hair to hold him there. When he scratched his teeth lightly against her pulse, she bit her tongue, preventing herself from sighing out his name again.

“You _can_ let it out, you know,” he murmured smiling. “I know it’s in there.”

“Shuddup,” she sighed, and he chuckled against her neck. It vibrated though her whole body. This was bad. This was majorly wrong, but she seemed to keep forgetting why. “Wait, wai-wait,” she pushed him away, trying to clear her head. “Are you manipulating me somehow?”

Not that he would answer that if he were, but his resentful “No!” seemed honest. He rolled his eyes, annoyance obvious in his face. “Why can’t you just ever admit that you like it?” He came closer, whispering in her ear. “That you like _me_.”

She kept pushing him away. “Give me a bloody break, okay? S’not even been a day for me since you chased me down the hallways and tried to _shoot_ me!”

“And still, you’re here,” he smiled knowingly. “Letting me snog you. Even snogging me back.”

Well, he was not wrong. But realizing that she just had a heavy make-out session with the Master of all people, made her rethink her decision. “Okay, well,” she tried to win back her composure. “That was quite enough then. No more snogging for now.”

“Like the ‘for now’ part,” he commented, a seductive grin blossoming. Had his smile always been this gorgeous? He looked almost boyish.

“Stop it. Plus, I’m afraid I’m gonna fall asleep on the spot, so … you know a place I can crash? You gave me a really good run in these hallways and tossing me here wasn’t a picnic either. What _did_ you do then?”

“All in due time. Follow me, lil’ wolf.” He slid his hand into hers, leading the way. She looked over her shoulder while following him. “He’s gone,” the blonde Time Lord said, as if he predicted her move. “You two left a while ago.”

“Oh,” she made, because really, what else was there to say? This all was confusing to the core. It _did_ mean that she will travel with the Doctor again, right? But what about the Master, how the hell did he fit in?

They walked into another empty building, which obviously has been a warehouse at some point. There was a smaller hall with wide windows and an old metal bed. And at her side, a lot of food piled up. He let go of her hand and walked into the room. She eyed the food. “So, you _are_ hungry, aren’t you?”

“Can’t help it.”

“So what _did_ you plan on doing to those blokes?”

“Just to give ‘em a good scare. They were annoying.”

“Uh-uh,” she made in disbelief. “What’s with the peaches?” They were the only tins that weren’t touched.

“Hate peaches.”

“Right.”

He threw himself on the bed and inspected a thing that looked like a home-made screwdriver. He appeared more focused now. Whatever he did, it was good for him, even though now she had the feeling as if she could still sense him on the edge of her mind. But this was good, so much better than before. Maybe she could actually talk to him, reach something.

He laid the tool aside, smiling again and patted the other side of the bed. She couldn’t help but grin back, even when her eyes slightly rolled. “How can I know that this is something we do?”

“You can’t,” he simply stated. “Maybe it’s not. Maybe you hate me and I’m taking advantage.”

“You know how to make a girl feel save.”

“Feeling save was never your turn-on, now was it?”

“Okay, stop it, you’re being creepy.” She turned away, looking further around.

“I’m being honest,” he huffed but then hissed and Rose saw some sort of lightening out of the corner of her eyes. She spun around, finding him behind the bed on the floor, clutching his head. She rushed towards him, kneeled by his side and reached for his hands. “What’s wrong, what’s happening?”

He groaned. “It’s better, it’s not gone!”

“What’s not gone? Talk to me.”

His hands sunk, and he eyed her with a bitter grin. “My thoughts are not alone in my head. There’s noise. A drumming beat, never SHUTTING UP.”

She flinched as he shouted the words to the air. “And this connection with me, that helps?” she tried to understand.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “You being close helps.”

She swallowed, never letting go of him. “S’not all you did, innit? You did something, you structured something?”

“It’s all part of it.”

She twisted her mouth a bit. “I don’t understand.”

“You will. You are smarter than you look.”

“Blimey, was there a compliment in that insult?”

“Maybe,” he confessed, looking at her with that charming smile she never noticed before. It became more serious shortly after. “You could just go. I know your dimension cannon is ready to take you back.”

“Yeah, but you said you needed this. That it helps you. So I’m not going anywhere yet, yeah?”

He snorted amazed. “You’re just as sanctimonious as him, you know that? But while on him it’s annoying as shit, on you it’s almost cute.”

“Never heard someone call helping people ‘cute’, but well.”

“You don’t know anything about me. What I’ve done, what I’m capable of, what I’ve done to _you_ ,” he trailed off. “You’re so damn young. I could crush you in a second and polish my nails while doing it.”

“You sweet-talker, you.”

He laughed out at that, a genuine laugh. She was tempted to join him, but just looked at him with a raised eyebrow instead. He sniffed and pointed with his head over his shoulder. “So, weren’t you knackered just before? Or was it just an excuse to score with me?” He winked at her playfully.

She decided to ignore that last bit. “You look like you could use a snatch of sleep yourself.”

“You’re probably right,” he admitted. “But as you perhaps noticed, there’s only one bed.”

“If you’re gonna behave yourself, we don’t have a problem.” She already stood up and climbed over the mattress, feeling him do the same. She _was_ exhausted. Falling into the cushions, she couldn’t stop the happy sigh escaping her mouth. She was not really surprised (and wasn’t _that_ saying something?), but still irritated as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

She was at a loss for words. A loss for anything, really, not moving at all. She heard him right behind her, quietly. “That okay?”

Did he ever stop acting this bipolar? He couldn’t just walk around threatening her life in one moment and being super needy in the next one. She had no idea whatsoever how she related to him, and she couldn’t imagine what their obviously strange relationship was about. But she was too tired to discuss this now and didn’t really mind the embrace. (Not spooning. Let’s just not call it that.) It even felt … safe right now. So she just did what she did best – roll with it.

“S’alright.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She must have been asleep within seconds. She awoke as something twitched beside her. Or rather someone. She was too groggy at first, only acknowledging the moon shining through the windows. But the twitching didn’t stop and was accompanied by a moan of displeasure.

She turned around, looking in the distorted face of the man lying beside her. He was having a nightmare. Concerned, she reached for him. “Master,” she tried to wake him, getting closer in the process. “Hey, s’okay.”

But he didn’t wake up. She tried harder, getting louder. “Hey, can you hear me?”

He only groaned, and she became scared of his non-reaction. She couldn’t just _let him_ , could she? Trying for a third time without success she did the only thing she could think of. She slid her hands to his temples and kissed him. She didn’t know how it worked, but something worked. She also didn’t know what happened to her as he started to kiss her back, sliding his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance.

She gave it to him. She let him in, let him explore the roof of her mouth and finally did a little exploring herself. He tasted of danger and time and space, and maybe a little cinnamon. Little sighs fled her mouth and mingled with his ragged breathing. She ended up on her back (not sure how) and with him on top. His hands found their way under her shirt, sliding up her naked ribcage, leaving goose bumps. She gasped, arching into him, needing to feel more. So she took her hands from his head and slid them under his hoodie, feeling his abdomen as it twitched and shivered under her touch. He groaned into her mouth, gripping her sides a little harder. She went further and stopped at his double heartbeat. She felt proud for being the reason they beat so fast.

Suddenly she felt his hands slide south, the tips of his fingers playing with the waistband of her jeans. This shot a flash of arousal into her gut and was simultaneously ice bucket water over her head.

She broke away with a smack. “Wait, stop,” she pleaded completely out of breath. His fingers stilled. “I can’t … I can’t do this, ’m sorry.”

He didn’t move, didn’t budge at all. He waited until she focused on him again, looking him straight in the eyes. They were almost black. His fingers started moving again slowly, sliding ever so slightly under her waistband, stroking from her middle along to both sides. Her eyes fell shut and she shuddered. “But you want to?” he asked.

He already knew the answer, but wanted it to hear it from her. Some things never change. “Right now?” she sighed, eyes still closed. “Very much, yeah.” No denying that. Plus, he kind of deserved this answer, didn’t he? She opened her lids and looked into one of the most penetrating stares she ever looked into. “But I can’t do it, and you know it.” Not when she missed half their history. Not when she couldn’t trust him. Not … not if the Doctor was still around.

She had no idea if he could hear her thoughts (it’s a little unfair, tough, wasn’t it? She could not control her thoughts), or if it was a coincidence that he grimaced a little at this last part. But he finally moved his fingers (to both her relief and frustration) and cradled her face again, letting his thumbs gently slide over her cheeks. “Don’t you forget that. How you feel right now,” he said intensely, wanting to make her promise. Like she could ever forget that.

But maybe she soon wished, she could.

He rolled off her, lay down on his side, facing away. Was he pissed? Blimey, this was all getting too much. She too turned around, trying to catch some more sleep, ignoring everything that just happened.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

It couldn’t have been more than a few hours. It was still dark outside, but not as quiet. Rose was woken by exploding sounds nearby. She startled up, looking down on her empty side. Well, that couldn’t be good.

She hopped off the bed, storming outside. The explosions stopped, making it a little harder to find him, but eventually she managed. Hiding from them, she saw both Time Lords on the ground with the Doctor drawing back and the Master laughing madly. Where the hell was _she_? The other she?

The Master took off again, lightening shooting out of his hands, making her gape. This didn’t look healthy. He was shouting as light emerged from above, helicopters suddenly searching the wasteland out of nowhere. Finally, people rope down to the blonde Time Lord. She resisted the urge to scream, not sure if it was her part to intervene. She saw him slump in their arms just before another light came dangerously close to her. She ran, aiming for a building. She just reached it as a figure blocked her, intercepting her.

It was herself.

“Hello me,” future-Rose said.

“Wha- “ she breathed. “Is… is this even okay?” She gestured between them.

“It is, when it’s supposed to be,” she nodded. “Just filling out the parts.” She reached out without warning, poking her neck with a needle. Rose didn’t know what she had expected but being sedated by her future-self wasn’t it. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, supporting her to lie down in the wide open. “But I need you to be with him right now.”

Rose felt herself slipping away. “The Master,” she tried to say, voice weak. “Can I trust him?”

The Rose above her smiled. “He’s the Master, you can never really trust him. But I put a lot of work into him.”

She couldn’t respond anything before her world turned black.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She woke up in a chair, leaning back. Her head nodded to the side and she jerked, almost falling down. As she tried to keep her balance, she noted her bound hands. Man, she hoped she had good reasons for doing this to herself.

She slid from the chair and stumbled across the room to the door. She didn’t expect it to be open, but you never know. Looking around, she searched and discovered a ventilation shaft, using the chair as a ladder and opening it rather laborious, with her hands bound and all. She climbed into the shaft and cursed all the spider webs inside. This wasn’t as clean as they always showed in the movies. Cleaning ventilation shafts strangely wasn’t a high priority.

She didn’t know where she was, but she left the ventilation system where she heard no voices. Falling rather than climbing out of the hole, she had trouble standing up again, hissing in pain. Here were tools, computers and stuff, so this was good.

She grabbed a sharp object, cutting the tape on her hands open. She wasn’t sure who caught her. This wasn’t Torchwood or UNIT, but it seemed rather human. Her searching eyes rested on a screen from a security camera. Where she saw the Master, surrounded by other people.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” She heard the click of a gun behind her.

“Too right,” she murmured without turning. “But the same is true for him.” She pointed at the screen. A man grabbed her arms and crossed them behind her back, cuffing them again. She sighed. “I just got rid of those.”

“Tough.” He and two other guards dragged her out of the room and along the hall and she feared they would just cage her in again when a loud alarm went off. This was better. They started to run, finally reaching a room from where blue lightening came out. When they entered, shouts mingled with the lightening.

“Go away from that!”

“Come back here!”

She saw the Master near the shining Stargate or whatever and felt promptly a trembling gun on her temple. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot her.”

That caught his attention. He didn’t expect her to be here, that much was obvious. She on the other hand really expected him to ask them why he should care. He didn’t.

“Let her go.” His voice was sombre, mirroring his face.

Rose felt the man beside her shake his head. “No.”

The Master raised his brows. “Let her go – or I will _kill_ you.”

“Master…” She couldn’t stop the warning creep into her voice.

“Shut up!” the warden shouted at her, obviously overwhelmed with this situation. “Go away from that device!”

“Tom,” some black guy with a suit apparently tried to calm him too, but the trembling intensified.

“Last warning,” the Master commanded.

“Wait, please!” Rose objected and heard a click near her head. Lightening from his hands headed her way, forcing away the weight beside her. She jerked, stopping herself from moving and afraid of looking after Tom. But out of the corner of her eyes she saw him, lying lifelessly on the ground.

The Master’s hands were still electrified. “Everybody LEAVE THE ROOM. NOW!” he roared. After the first shock, they began moving, but the Time Lord only laughed. “No, nonono,” he snickered, holding them back. “All of you, in this room.” He pointed at a door.

Rose breathed deeply, trying to concentrate even though her thoughts and emotions were in a twirl. “What’s in this room?” she wanted to know.

He ripped the door open. “They can’t get out.”

Rose began to unfreeze and finally convinced herself to reach for Tom’s trousers, where the keys for her handcuffs were. The Master shut the door close after they all were inside, welding the knob with his flashing hands.

He turned, walking in her direction. “Master,” she said, after she had freed herself once again.

“Don’t even start,” he spat as he walked past her. “He would have shot you, I saw it. How are you even here?”

She ran after him, grapping both his upper arms, making him turn to her. “Lightening out of your hands, what the hell?! What happened to you? How is this possible? What is this creepy gate over there?”

“Look at you, bubbling over.”

“Explain it to me,” she demanded.

“Not now.”

“Yes!” she yelled. “NOW.”

He watched her, eying her closely. “I’m dying. This body is dying. Something went wrong way back and we _don’t have time for this_. There’s something different you need to know.”

She tried to ignore the fact that him dying felt like a sucker punch. “I’m all ears,” she said instead.

He swallowed, shrugging her off but only so he could take her face in his hands. “You can make it so quiet,” he nearly whispered sacredly. “And it’s been so damn loud since I came back, it _hurts_.”

Her mouth opened lightly. “The drumming?”

He nodded. “It’s been there since I was a child. But I don’t think it’s been a coincidence. I think, it’s been planted there. Like a signal.”

She frowned. “Why?”

“Still figuring this out,” he smiled cheekily, almost reminding her of the Doctor right now. He was _dying_ for God’s sake and still enjoying solving puzzles. “ _But_. These drums are also important for you. They are the signal, your dimension cannon picked up and kept playing in a loop, the reason you kept popping up to me. It’s the signal you wanted me to look into.”

“Soo...” Her eyes were jumping from one side to the other. “It must’ve been on your side too then?”

“Yes.”

“And you knew that?”

“Yes.”

“Bastard.”

He chuckled, and she felt a little mad that she actually started to like it.

“How does Bad Wolf help? It _is_ Bad Wolf, innit?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “It’s Bad Wolf’s power and your …” he paused, licking his lips, “ _compassion_ , if you like so.”

“You built something,” she remembered.

“I built our connection. Hardwiring it in your head. We … we’re sharing parts of our life forces now.”

Even if she couldn’t fully comprehend what this meant, she understood that this was something huge. She backed off, his hands falling from her face. “You didn’t ask,” she scolded calmly.

He just rolled his eyes. “I _did_ ask. You let me in, remember? This was mutual.”

“You didn’t explain!” she got louder now. “Even now I’m not really sure what it means, but it seems to be something permanent.”

“So you have a Time Lord who pleads you to let him inside your head and you think, okay why not, I can complain later?!”

“You were _so_ needy, I had to do something! To help” she justified.

He huffed. “I wasn’t the only one being _needy_ there.”

“Oh, please.” She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to clear her mind a bit. “You know what, you’re right. I should’ve asked first, this was downright stupid.”

He stepped forward again, closing the gap. “It’s not dangerous for you, promise. And you know this was right, you _felt_ it.”

She swallowed. “I don’t trust anything that I feel anymore,” she whispered, making him smile at her. An actual smile, it was gentle, slightly amused, but in a sympathetic way. She was pretty sure he wasn’t even allowed to wear one of those. “If it soothes the drumming,” she continued, stopping herself from getting caught up further in this expression, “is the signal weakened by that?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Clever girl. But no, it’s not. It just soothes the pain in my head.”

“And your touch of madness?” she teased.

A grin drove into his eyes. “A little. But some of that is all mine.” He suddenly turned around and jumped in front of a computer. “We don’t have much time.”

“Wait,” she pleaded, following him. “Can the dimension cannon ever bring me somewhere else? And what _is_ this bloody thing over there?”

“There’s no time.”

“Why? What’s happening?”

“You and your precious Doctor will come soon. Trying to stop me.”

Well, that was blunt. “Do…” she searched for words, taken aback. “Do you need to be stopped?”

He was grinning. “Always.” He turned towards her again. “The signal is like a bug in your dimension cannon, it can’t be fixed like that, only if you build a complete new one. _Or_ ,” he pulled his screwdriver-to-be out of his pocket, “you could just come back to me – the younger me, mind you – and I promise, the Doctor won’t be far. If you do that,” he stretched out the screwdriver to her, “that’s for you.”

She examined him questioning and a little absently, still trying to make sense of it. “S’got isomorphic controls,” she argued, remembering all too well her failing to use this.

“Yes, sweetheart. It does.” He couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice, could he? “For you.”

Her eyes went wide. “Whot?”

“He … _I_ … can’t touch it,” he confirmed softly. “Not use it anyway.”

She needed a moment, but eventually took it hesitantly. She got out of her trance as he started unbuckling his belt. “Um…” she blinked.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, ‘m not gonna ravish you.” He slid it off, handing it to her too and Rose felt the screwdriver in her hand click to the belt, like some sort of magnet. “It’s bio-locked as well, only you can pull it apart again. So it’ll be more complicated to steal it from you.”

“Why are you doing all this?”

“Because I want to.” He shrugged. “And maybe I want some timelines intact.”

She sighed. “I don’t even know how to use this.” She was wiggling her screwdriver.

“So glad you brought this up,” he grinned and raised his hands, hovering them above her temples, watching her questioningly.

“You want to plant the manual in my head?” she asked in disbelief.

“Just the basics. Wouldn’t want to roast your brain.” He winked.

She bit her lip unsure, but eventually nodded. His fingers touched her, and he was inside again. She felt him move through her mind, shifting some things, altering them without it feeling intrusive. It was a strange sensation. As he finished, it became clear he didn’t immediately withdraw but instead gave her the equivalent of an intimate caress.

She sighed contently. It felt _so_ good. Did it always feel so good?

“Always,” he whispered and brushed his lips against hers. Seriously, was this one package, the telepathy thing and the snogging? It seemed to go hand in hand so well. The Doctor never even mentioned this to her in the slightest.

He groaned, breaking the kiss. “Can you ever just let the Doctor stay out of this?”

“Sorry,” she said mischievously.

He leaned his forehead against hers, bathing in the feeling, closing his eyes. “No, I’m sorry.”

“’bout what?” she breathed.

“For everything I’ve done to you. Everything I still will do.” He felt her frowning. “Don’t forget that.” He grabbed her hand gently, letting his thumb stroke over it. “But you have to go now.” He took her hand to touch her wristband of the dimension cannon. He barley saw the protest in her face as she vanished right before his eyes.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She couldn’t instantly jump again. She needed at least a day to process it all and let it all sink in. She was sitting in her room for the longest time, on her bed, her elbows propped on her knees, her head in her hands. The night wind was hurling outside, mirroring her inner turmoil.

Nothing ever felt so strangely surreal and she didn’t have the heart to tell anyone about it at first. She filled Torchwood and her family in later, without – the intimate details, though. The ones, she couldn’t quite understand herself.

Her head felt emptier. Like she didn’t know that she was missing something, and now it’s gone again. It didn’t hurt, it didn’t really bother her either, she just … noticed.

She knew that if she jumped back to him, things would be different. He’d probably try to catch her again, keep her somewhere controlled. But if she believed the blonde one, she could just do that, and the Doctor will come, too. And for reasons that were beyond her, she trusted him on that. (And the rational part of her mind agreed that the Doctor would always come back to the TARDIS, no matter what.)

She was eying her screwdriver, balancing it on her fingers. There was no real choice there. She knew she would go. This was just about much needed mental preparation.

She hadn’t really reached the feeling of being fully prepared, but her thoughts weren’t all over the place anymore. That had to do.

She appeared right in front of him. They were in his office and he was sitting at the desk, looking at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief. It was almost funny seeing him like this, not having the upper hand. She could get used to that. “The day when words fail the Master.” She couldn’t hold back her grin. “This is one for the books!”

That made him act already. He huffed, got up from his chair and walked around the desk, leaning on it. She resisted the urge to come closer, examining him more precisely, making out all the details, he might be different from his future-self (apart from the blonde, obviously). “I didn’t expect you to come back,” he finally said. “The last time we met escalated a bit.”

She fought not to burst out laughing. “Oh, you don’t say.” _You have no idea._

She asked him about what he did to her wristband, back then in this hallway. About the reason, she was thrown to the future. But of course, he didn’t answer right away. He led her in a spare room instead. (Not completely spare, mind you. But she tried to contain her memories concerning a certain metal bed not so different from the one standing there.) And caught her in it. She couldn’t help but rushing to the bars, gripping them, but more out of disbelief than anything else. “Are you kidding me?” she spat annoyed.

“Yeah, but I think I will be the only one having fun,” he snickered.

“Okay, wow,” she sighed, annoyed and unimpressed. “You actually built me a cage. Why bother? You know, I’m just gonna disappear anyway.”

Okay, she didn’t like his grin. At all. “Are you?” he wanted to know.

She felt her pulse beat faster. He couldn’t … could he? She reached for her dimension cannon wristband, clicking it. Nothing happened. She looked up, looking in his satisfied face.

“You’re not going anywhere, Rose,” he promised. “I worked on our connection, all right. But I needed you to stay here. The first try was sending you right back in the parallel world, I think. After I discovered this mechanism, I just had to reverse it and configurate your wristband. So that the next time you’d come – this is _now_ , in case you wondered – your wristband would connect with my machine here and make it work. So… sorry, Rose. But you’re stuck.”

So, that’s why she didn’t go to the other universe back then, but she still jumped – to the future. Like recoiling on a wall and flying further in a different angle. She could return to the parallel universe from there. But now that she was here again – her wristband connected with whatever machine he built – she couldn’t go back.

She couldn’t really be upset about it, though. She had no plans on leaving him until the Doctor would show up, why should she? She started all this to find him, and she was closer than ever. Plus, the Master was up to no good, maybe she shouldn’t even let him out of sight.

Apparently, he didn’t plan to kill her, only to use her (whatever that meant), so there goes that concern. He turned around, ready to leave her, as she positioned her elbows on the bars, folding her hands and leaning her cheek on them. Time to let a little more of her information creep through.

“So,” she exhaled casually, a slight smile on her lips, curious about his reaction, “what about these drums of yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, this story consists of seven parts (thematically structured), but from now on the parts will be so huge I'll divide them into sections, hence the 13 chapters. (And yes, this actually means I have everything more or less written :))


	3. PART III - Familiarize (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first section from this part :)

“The last time I met you wasn’t the last time you met me, was it?”

Her grin grew. “It catches up,” she mocked winking.

“Oh, the human’s having fun,” he remarked snidely, striding to the bars. “Do spill, what did I tell you?”

She tilted her head to the side, the smile never leaving her face. “That would be telling.”

He blinked, looking annoyed. “That was the general idea.”

Oh, he _hated_ not knowing. Especially with her, a mere human. It was delicious. “I know about the drumming. And that they’re the reason I keep coming back to you. And that you knew that.”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter now, does it?”

“I guess not,” she agreed, but he must have sensed that there was more to it.

“What else?” he spat.

She sighed. “You can’t just hold me imprisoned here and expect me to do everything you say.”

He stepped closer, almost touching the bars as they stood face to face, but his expression was menacing. “And whatcha gonna do about it?”

She backed off, strode one step aside to the door and grabbed her screwdriver. She ignored his stare, pointed it on the lock, clicked a button and the door miraculously opened. She actually was relieved that it worked but tried not to show it. But seeing the Master, he probably wouldn’t have notice. His face was priceless, and she felt utter triumph. He was unable to react in any way when she stepped out of the cell as if it was the most normal thing to do. “I’m gonna have some tea, first,” she answered casually. “You want some?”

She was halfway across the room when he caught her and twirled her around. “What the actual hell?” He grabbed her screwdriver she had clicked to her belt, but he couldn’t move it. His eyes were huge and aghast. “What the _actual_ hell?”

“Lost your eloquence on the way here?” she quipped.

“I can’t move it,” he stated dumbly.

“Blimey.” She raised her brows. “I hope, you’re not broken.”

“It’s bio-locked,” he told her, never letting go of her arm. “To you. Bio-locked to _you_.”

“Yeah?” she asked shrugging.

“But _why would I do that_?” he almost whined miserably.

She padded his shoulder. “Which tea do you like?”

There was a shift in tone on his face, he gripped both her shoulders, dragging and pressing her to the nearest wall. “I can’t let you walk away, you know that.”

“But why not?” she disagreed, holding her underarms up questioningly. “I’m right where I want to be.”

He frowned completely rattled. “ _What_?!”

She moved her head forward. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He shook his head slightly, still processing what was happening. “Why should I believe you?” he whispered. Suddenly his hand came up, sliding to her neck, squeezing it warningly. She gasped and her pulse sped up. “I should just kill you.”

She swallowed. “What about needing me? Using me?”

“Can’t use you when you run away, can I?”

“But I told you, ‘m not running.”

“Too uncertain.”

“What if I told you that you really _do_ need me. That I can help you.”

He snorted amused. “What could _you_ ever do to help _me_?”

She pressed her lips together. “I can help you with the drumming.”

His face almost went blank for a second, but anger flooded it afterwards. He pressed stronger against her, his hand squeezing her neck tighter and she gasped, trying to use her hands to hold them against his torso. “Master,” she pleaded, and his eyes went a shade darker. _Man, he really was twisted._ “I can soothe it, I promise.”

She didn’t know why he finally loosened his grip, what has been the trigger. But he did, ever so slightly. She exhaled heavily and let her hands fall from his body. As he leaned back a little, she quickly grabbed her screwdriver, pressed the shockwave setting and tossed him across the room, right against the bars. He sagged cursing to the ground. “Don’t you _ever_ touch me like that again.” She stormed outside, making sure she made a lot of noise while doing so.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She half expected him to follow her just as angry, but he didn’t. She found the kitchen (posh as well, of course) and felt him hovering by the doorframe a little bit later. He had his arms crossed and almost seemed to be sulking.

“A little calmer now?” she asked without looking.

“You’re making tea.”

She sighed. “You should stop stating the obvious, it doesn’t suit you. And _yeah_ , of course, I’m making tea. I said I would.” She flipped through the varieties and frowned. “Why do you have peaches?”

“What, s’there some rule that forbids peaches in tea?” he asked sarcastically.

“No, it’s just …” She sighed, putting it back.

“What?” he spat.

“You hate peaches,” she concluded.

He laughed snorting, finally moving, entering the kitchen. He sat down at the table, propping his head to his hand. “So, you’re gonna tell me why I seem to be bound to babble out every single detail in my future?”

She huffed. “I wish you had.” She put on the water boiler and finally turned to face him.

A slight grin played around his mouth. “What tea did you make me?”

“You had your chance, now you’ll drink what you get.”

“Bossy,” he commented.

She pretended to think. “Maybe I gave you the peach.”

Something lit up in his eyes. “Evil.”

“Deal with it.”

They stared at each other and the Master started to drum with his fingers on the table. “Well?”

“Why destroy the human race? Why not find another way to get to the Doctor?”

“What better way is there?” he responded and then raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Or are you offering?”

“That’s how you wanna use me? As leverage?”

“I think you’ll be a very good leverage,” he winked. “Unless you are useful in another way. You mentioned something earlier.”

“Tell me one reason why I should help you.”

“I won’t kill you, for once.”

“I want more,” she stated. “How about I help you for every time you do something decent?”

His face was sheer dismay. “What am I, your _dog_?! No way, if you’re making this so complicated, I can go without it. Have for centuries.”

“It’ll get worse.” Granted, she didn’t know if this was a process or some event that will happen, but if it helped to convince him, it didn’t really matter.

He clenched his jaw, his hand became a fist. “I don’t even know if you’re telling the truth. How exactly is it that you can help me?”

She breathed deeply. “Bad Wolf,” she revealed.

He blinked, and she saw how his hand relaxed. “Huh.”

“It obviously helps when we’re in each other’s heads.”

A sly grin emerged on his mouth. “Kinky,” he stated. She tried to ignore that and turned around, pouring the boiling water into the cups. “But the thing is,” he continues, “there must be more to it. Your mind is too flat, I must’ve built some sort of …”

“Connection,” she concluded. “What makes you think, there isn’t?”

She didn’t dare looking at him, even though he stayed silent for the longest time. “Isn’t that interesting,” he finally remarked.

She took their mugs and went to him, setting his one on the table. “Enjoy,” she simply stated and left the room with hers in her hand.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

He didn’t kill her. He threatened here and there (verbally), but Rose never really thought he would do it. The potential of getting rid of the drums seemed to be too tempting. She couldn’t really imagine what a constant drumming in one’s head would feel like.

She didn’t kill him either, even though sometimes she wanted to.

“Seriously?!” she grouched. “Why don’t you just let me sleep in one of your many bedrooms?”

“This isn’t a hotel.”

“This is a shitty bed and I need more sleep than you!”

“Tough.”

One morning, she was woken by his tinkering. She blinked her eyes open, seeing him at her prison door. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Try it,” he commanded.

“Whot?”

“Just get up and try it.”

She scuffed from the bed to her door and used the knob. It didn’t open. He stroked his hands over his face in desperation. “ _No_ , stupid,” he whined. “With your screwdriver!”

“Then say what you mean!” she defended herself. She pointed it to door, and it clicked open.

His face was blank and after a second he turned around and left the room wordlessly.

It wasn’t the last time, he tried to lock her in. It failed every time. “Y’know that your future self already knew everything you now think of,” she said, legs dangling from the bed. “None of your efforts will be successful.”

“And I hate him dearly for it.” He didn’t stop pottering around on the door.

“You’re him, silly. Maybe you had good reasons.”

“Haven’t met them yet.” He threw his device to the corner in frustration. “You haven’t even shown me the slightest bit of your alleged power. Maybe it’s time for a demonstration?”

“And what have you done so far to deserve that?”

He stomped out after that.

He couldn’t stop her from opening the doors _he_ locked, and it was almost funny seeing him trying to pretend like it didn’t bother him. She couldn’t crack his computers, though. Still, she didn’t stop trying, fiddling with her screwdriver, sitting on a chair opposite to his desk.

She sighed, looking up for a moment, observing him across the desk. She tilted her head to the side. “Ever thought of colouring your hair?”

He looked up dumbfounded. “What?!”

“I liked you better blonde.”

He blinked annoyed. “I was never blonde.”

She shrugged and focused on her screwdriver again. “I know.”

She sunk into the water, head under, knees out. It felt like heaven. It’s been ages since she took a bath. It was always just a shower – more practical, shorter. But now she had a bit more time on her hands, and she suspected she would need the relaxion before things got worse.

She came up again only to be shocked by an on the toilet lid sitting Master. So much for relaxion. “What the hell?!” she squealed, sinking a little back into the water again.

“Let’s pretend, I’m considering playing your little game – what do I have to do?”

“First of all, get out of here!”

“Oh, _please_. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“You most certainly didn’t!”

He stood up, but came to an abrupt halt as Rose quickly grabbed her screwdriver from the edge of her bathtub. He put his hands up. “Chill out, Rose. Just tell me what I can do.”

She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. “If you are serious, we can meet in fifteen minutes in the living room. Feel free to get going.”

He couldn’t stop the slight grin as he left the bathroom.

She always locked it from now on with her screwdriver.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As she entered the living room, he actually was sitting on the couch, staring into the flames of the fireplace. It was almost dark outside, and the place was lit only by the fire. She walked to him and let herself sink on the couch with a sigh. “So are you?” she asked, not looking at him but also at the flickering light. “Serious, that is.”

“Let’s pretend, I am.”

“Great,” she huffed ironically. “I need you to answer some questions.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you want to kill the Doctor?”

“That’s a complicated question you pose there.”

Now she turned her head, looking him in the eyes. “No, it’s not.”

“It is for _me_ ,” he disagreed and there was indeed raw emotion behind his words. Maybe it was complicated for him, even though it really shouldn’t be.

She licked he lips. “Would you kill me if it wasn’t for the potential of getting better?”

He chuckled lightly. “I don’t know,” he answered rather honestly.

“You plan on killing the whole human race, so why hesitating with me? What good am I when you threaten seven _billion_ people?”

“The Doctor didn’t travel with seven billion people. He didn’t take a liking to seven billion people.”

“You overestimate my importance.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

Her eyes dropped temporally to the ground. “What about Lucy?”

He sighed. “What about her?”

“Where is she?”

“Out of my way ‘til I sort this thing out with you.”

“Does she know?”

“’bout what?” he spat, getting annoyed.

“About you.”

“’course she does.”

“Oh,” she made a bit feebly.

A small smirk returned on his face. “Jealous?”

“And of what exactly? Being the companion of a mass-murdering lunatic?”

“Careful,” he warned. “You’re having a civil conversation with this mass-murdering lunatic right now.”

She huffed. “Semi-civil, at best.”

“Aw,” he made with fake hurt. “I thought we did well.”

She stared into the flames again, considering her next steps. There’s so much she didn’t want to say and so much she wanted to know. She was worrying her bottom lip, while wondering how she should proceed. “You only want the drumming to stop? Or do you want to find a way to have Bad Wolf all to yourself? You hopefully know that _that_ will never happen.”

“Never say never. And where’s the fun in solving problems when you already know the solution? Where’s the challenge?” There was a gleam in his eyes that was almost contagious. After hundreds of years it must be difficult to find something challenging. “However,” he dismissed his statement, “right now, I just want to know how to make it stop.”

She eyed him teasingly. “You seem so honest tonight.”

“It’s an honest night,” he winked.

“Why are you always here, what about your political ambitions? It’s been almost a week.”

“I can’t leave you alone, now can I? I can scheme from here for a while, it’s not a problem.”

“I’m so glad.” She shook her head with dry sarcasm. He just grinned, and she fought the urge to fiddle with her hands. “You know, you’re not in control here, right?” she wanted to make sure, knowing how much he wanted control, graved it. “You’ll fly through the room if you don’t stop when I say you should stop.”

“Figured,” he nodded, but satisfaction grew under his expression.

“Alright, I’ll give you a taste,” she said, but instantly regretted her choice of words. She hoped he wouldn’t see the blushing but knew better, especially after his grin intensified. She tried to ignore that. She had to show him what she could do, so he knew what he’d miss. “For talking to me almost normally. It’s not much, so you don’t get much, but you get something.”

“I’m a lucky bloke,” he winked. He turned to her on the couch, sitting on it cross-legged. She mirrored him and tried to calm her nerves. She knew, he couldn’t really hurt her so why was she nervous? As she finally properly focused on him, he stared at her with an intense calmness she didn’t know whether to find soothing or alarming. Sometimes she forgot that he was one of the most powerful and dangerous beings in the universe. And she was about to let him in her head.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Are you?” she joked more flustered than intended.

A grin broke free on his face again and he raised his hands, hovering them over her temples, asking. Oh wow, he really _did_ behave. Because he knew his chance would be gone otherwise. He _was_ clever, after all.

She nodded, inhaling deeply. His fingers landed on her skin and she felt him. It almost scared her how familiar he already felt, even though she was sure that he shielded a lot of himself. But his essence, his energy – she started to recognize it.

He creeped deeper, and she couldn’t completely prevent the sharp inhaling. Despite getting to know the sensation, it still felt foreign. He got bolder then, exploring the walls of her mind and she couldn’t stop grasping her knees as he did so. And then suddenly, it felt like their minds clicked and the particular connection, provided by whatever his future version built, flared alive. She didn’t expect _him_ to gasp by that, and he pressed his fingers a bit harder against her temples. The connection intensified, and it felt like a snowball effect – and _a lot_ more like it felt with future him. He sighed and again she needed a few moments before she realized that their foreheads were touching. She was obviously in danger of losing herself in the feeling when they did that. It was clear that she needed to gain more control than that. So she decided to stop this – even though it felt like heaven.

“Back off,” she demanded far shakier than planned. That’s when she felt him. Did she always sense his feelings when they were doing this? Was she just too overloaded with the other sensations so that she didn’t realize? He didn’t want to go, frustration peaked in him. On the contrary, he wanted deeper inside. _Much_ deeper. So he lingered a little longer than he should, but carefully slid out at last.

He stood up from the couch before she opened her eyes, staying in front of the fire, hands in his pockets. She pulled her knees up, snaking her arms around them. “Promised too much?” she asked quietly.

He chuckled lightly, not really with humour, and scratched his fingers over his forehead, while shaking it a little. “You’ve got quite something in your head, you know that?”

“Figured as much.” She sighed. “Look, ‘m not gonna pretend to fully understand it. I don’t. But it can help you. It obviously has, but I’m not gonna help so that you can destroy Earth.”

“I don’t wanna _destroy_ it,” he suddenly snapped. “I just have plans for it.”

She blinked incredulously. “By killing all people?!”

“Not _all_ of them.”

“God, listen to yourself.” She ran her hand through her hair.

He was on the couch faster than she could look, bending forward, entering her personal space once again. “Then why are you here, _Rose Tyler_?” he hissed. “Waiting until the Doctor arrives? Oh yeah,” he chuckled as he saw her flinch. “Don’t think, I don’t know that.”

She took a breath. “That’s one reason, yeah. But maybe I also wanna help you.”

“Why?” he burst out almost laughing. “Because of what will happen in my future?” Suddenly his hand was in her hair with a mocking tenderness, stroking over it. “What happens between us in that future, Rose?”

She didn’t draw back. “You have to wait and see, don’t ya?” She shoved him away with both hands, making him probably land in the edge of the couch, but she turned too fast to be sure. She was striding out of the room.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She tried to leave. She didn’t know for herself if she was trying to properly leave or just catch some fresh air, but it didn’t matter. Alarms went off everywhere as she wanted to walk through the door and the security guards (she didn’t know he had) prevented her from stepping outside.

She slept in one of the bedrooms then, opening the closed door with her screwdriver, and he didn’t try to stop her. That’s when she felt it. She way lying on the bed, above the covers, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. She felt this before, since he built this in her head. His presence. It was lingering on the edge of her mind. But she felt more this time.

She couldn’t quite point it, but it seemed like he was … a bit testy. She felt a sudden frustration as she thought about their conversation. _Why_ was he doing this? Why did he get off on blood and destruction? She wished she could pour all her frustration into him to make him see.

That’s when she felt his mood shift, like resonating to her displeasure, mirroring it. Could she…?

She sat straight up in her bed. Could she like _actually_ do that? Pouring her feelings? The sensation vanished. She tried to hold it, failing. She spent half the night trying to get it back.

It wasn’t the last time that happened. But it was all fleeting and she couldn’t control it. It was maddening. She was lying on the bed again, on her side, kneading her pillow.

She had to do something to stop him, she had to at least try. Plus, she wanted to know more about this connection, maybe using it to reach her primary goal. Maybe she _could_ make him see.

She was pondering over this a long time, not really sure if it was the right thing to do but needing to do _something_. Something he’d actually let himself in for.

So she found herself knocking at his door. He tore it open almost immediately, looking at her questioningly. “What?” he snapped. He still wore his suit, like always, but it was only his shirt, no tie.

“Can I come in?”

He turned and walked into his room, leaving the door open. “Do what you like.”

“Oh, I can leave this building then?” she couldn’t resist asking.

“Not if you wanna live,” he said, throwing himself on the bed and grabbing some device. “Otherwise, be my guest.”

She crossed her arms. “I don’t think you want me dead, or I would be.”

He stretched his arms to both sides unnerved, looking up. “Is there a point to your visit?”

“You seem awfully grumpy,” she remarked. “More so than usual.”

He threw the device on his nightstand and rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m tired and you’re getting on my nerves.”

“I thought you lot didn’t need so much sleep.”

“Not as much _you_ do. You’re sleeping half your life away. But you have no idea when I last slept. You _really_ think I was staying here when you’re off to bed? And here I thought you might be cleverer than the average.”

 _Deep breaths, deep breaths_. She collected herself. “I have an offer.”

He was surprisingly quiet the next few seconds, just observing her. “I’m all ears,” he eventually stated.

“Can you feel me? In your head, I mean.”

“I’m telepathic, of course I can feel you.”

“And my thoughts and feelings?”

He mused, apparently weighing up whether to give her the information she wanted or not. “I pick up feelings because of our connection,” he finally revealed, “but for the full experience _and_ the thoughts, I need skin contact.”

She nodded. “I pick up some of your feelings, too,” she let him know, but his face was a carefully expressionless mask. “But it’s fleeting, and I can’t control it. Even when we’re,” she gestured to her head, “connected, I can’t really focus on what is mine and what is yours.”

Silence spread, and he tilted his head at some point. “So, your offer is …?”

“I let you in my head if you’re teaching me. How to differentiate. How to shield, how to share, everything.”

Ever so slowly a grin formed on his face, but it was sceptical. “You’d do that?”

“If I don’t get the feeling I’m learning something, the deal is off.”

His grin grew stronger and he sat up. He was cross-legged on his bed, patting the space in front of him. It reminded her a lot of the way the blond version of him patted the side of his bed in that warehouse. She ignored all the possible implications and was just glad to know that he obviously _really_ wanted this connection. It was leverage.

She walked over, carefully sitting on his bed, mirroring him once again. To her surprise he didn’t immediately raised his hands. Instead he started explaining. “This … thing we have, this connection. It’s just one of many different possible ones. Each connection is unique per se, but there also are varieties in the structure. Ours s’not that trivial. Seriously, I don’t have a clue why I would do that, but we’re sharing something.”

“Parts of our life forces…” she echoed the other Master’s words.

He blinked. “Gee, why am I even bothering?” he quipped dryly.

“But I don’t know what it means,” she complained more vividly. “You never explained.”

“Well,” he sighed. “It’s not easy to explain and it can mean a lot. It can do a lot. Maybe it’s the only way to connect with Bad Wolf so it can …” He was pointing lazily to his head. “make it quiet.”

She examined him. “You had this since you were a child, hadn’t you?”

He nodded. “Yeah,” he exhaled restrained.

“No wonder you want it to stop.”

“Anyway,” he took a deep breath, changing the subject. How could he sometimes act exactly like the Doctor and yet be so completely different? “What almost all the connections have in common is the sharing of feelings and thoughts.”

“I never heard your thoughts,” she argued.

“That’s because you’re only human.”

“Do you think we can go a conversation without any insults?”

“It’s a fact!” he justified, maybe really not getting the point.

“Whatever,” she sighed. She wasn’t here for that. “Since I can’t hear your thoughts, it would be great if you showed me how to shield mine.”

He hesitated, and she had a feeling she wouldn’t like what he had to say. “We can try some things. Involving Bad Wolf a little, maybe. But the thing is – and I wanna point with flashing signs at my honesty here – you probably couldn’t stop me if I wanted to hear them.”

She frowned. “Why are you so sure ‘bout this? Bad Wolf kicked your arse across the TARDIS when you got too close.”

“Yeah, you can shut me out, sure,” he confirmed. “But you can’t maintain the connection _and_ shield your thoughts. At least not that easy. With Bad Wolf on your side, however, I’d say nothing is impossible.”

“But you could just respect my wishes and leave the doors I close closed, couldn’t you?”

He slightly grinned. “Yeah, we can agree to that. You humans just are not really good at hiding everything you want to hide. Some thoughts just pop up.”

“Then let’s work on that. A little discipline.” She was planning on connecting with him more often now. A little more control couldn’t hurt.

“As you wish.” He shifted closer, now raising his hands. “Ready?”

“I guess.”

He touched her and drove in. She inhaled sharply as she closed her eyes. “It always feels strange,” she admitted.

“Strange how?”

“I dunno,” she said a little sheepishly.

“Humans aren’t really telepathic. It’s bound to feel somehow different for you.”

“How does it feel for you?”

There was a long pause, and she was tempted to open her lids again. “Let’s answer this when we get to the feelings, shall we?” he finally answered. “Right now, we’re focusing on thoughts.”

“Alright,” she said quietly.

“Sometimes it’s difficult for you to _not_ think of something, especially when it’s important. You can’t just stop thinking about it, but you can hide it fast enough. The easiest way for you to achieve this is to create a special door, exactly for this kind of situations. With a little practice you will be conditioned to hide things behind that door quickly and automatically.”

“Conditioned as in operant conditioning?”

“Exactly.”

“Okay,” she made a little unsure.

“Up for a little practice?” She became uneasy from the amusement in his words.

“No?”

“How do you imagine your reunion with the Doctor? And details, please.”

“I haven’t even thought of a door yet!” she protested.

“No time like the present.” She fumed, but ultimately searched for a fitting door. She didn’t need that long. She imagined a blue door, one that had a suspicious resemblance with the TARDIS door. “How boring,” he remarked.

“Mind your own business, will you?” she snapped.

“Alright. Why were you blushing when I patted the bed earlier?” She _hated_ him right now. She banished all thoughts of the future behind that door as fast as she could. “Not half bad,” he summarized.

“I had a bit of psychic training at Torchwood.”

“That’ll certainly help.”

“Why does it feel so different?” she wanted to know. “When we connected before, my senses were like … overblown.”

“That’s because I haven’t properly activated our connection yet. It’s far more intense. But when this hiding mechanism is automatized, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I see,” she mused. “So, you still hear the drums right now?”

“They’re a bit muffled, but certainly still there. Did you like snogging me in my future?”

The blue door appeared in her mind and she kept it firmly shut. “Why would you assume that we would do something like _that_? That’s a bit out of the blue.”

He snickered, and she felt him move, removing one of his hands so that he could lean close to her ear. “You can hide your thoughts, not your feelings. I can put one and one together.”

“Well in that case, that makes three.”

He leaned back chuckling, both his hands in place again. “If you say so. Why do you ultimately want to control this connection?”

She slammed it all behind the door. This was tricky. She hated these delicate questions but was so very grateful for the practice. This was an important skill she needed to master (no pun intended, thank you very much).

He tormented her a little longer until she was utterly exhausted, and she needed to break this off. “Okay, can we take a break here?”

His hands fell from her temples. Her head sank into her own hands, and she massaged it. “You did okay,” she heard him say.

“High praise,” she mocked. She needed a moment but straitened up again. He was still sitting there, watching her. “You can do it, you know. Flaring our connection to life, this _was_ the deal.”

“Just waiting for your okay.”

“Just tell me one thing, before.”

He sighed a little impatiently. “What?”

“What does it feel like for you?”

He froze for a moment and then snorted, shaking his head. “You know what it feels like. You feel it just like I do. There’s not much hiding, when we do this. Feelings are in general much harder to control than thoughts, maybe I should mention that at this point. We _can’t_ hide our feelings, when we connect. The thing is, for you it’s all the more confusing since you’re not familiar with any of this.”

She thought about his words, letting them sink in. But eventually she nodded. “So, come on, then. We have a deal.”

No hesitation, there. The next moment he was inside, and their minds clicked like fitting pieces of a puzzle. She heard him sigh and felt their foreheads touch like he wanted to crawl in there. She had to do something with her hands, so she was grabbing the sheets to prevent them from doing something stupid like, for instance, grabbing him. His hands moved from just touching her with his fingertips to touching her with his complete palm, cradling her head, holding her close. He swallowed a groan and she felt him dive even deeper until she had a feeling like she would explode.

“Stop!” she protested, tearing herself away. This was too much. She wanted to simultaneously slap and jump him. Both were bad ideas.

He backed off, calming his breathing. “I didn’t … I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear.”

She exhaled. “You didn’t really. It was just … too much.”

“Right.” He stood up and seemed to gather himself. “It’s late. You should go to sleep.”

“What about you? You haven’t sleet in days.”

He walked to the door. “’m not tired.” He left her alone in the room without another word.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose didn’t really sleep that night. She didn’t see him the next day, so she tried to figure out more about this mansion. But somehow, she felt a little … lost. Without really knowing why. So, she did something, she didn’t do since she got stuck here permanently. She went to the TARDIS.

The room was locked, and she shook her head sighing. Why did he even bother? She strode slowly over the tiles, closing the gap to the ship. She stretched out her hand, carefully touching the door. She didn’t feel well at all. And suddenly an overwhelming sadness swelled in Rose and she felt the urge to cry. Everything came at once, the loss of the Doctor _and_ the TARDIS, the desperation, the hard work to find him, the dimension cannon jumping and her being stuck with the Master.

She leaned her back against the spaceship, sliding down its wall and finally sitting on the ground. She would not cry. She would _not_. She didn’t cry in a long time and she wouldn’t start now. With her head in her hands, they drove through her hair, grabbing it lightly as she stared to the ground.

“What are you doing here?” she heard him quietly.

“You got a tracker on me or what?” she muffled to the floor.

“I know where you are,” he confirmed. “ _And_ your distress was kinda loud.”

She looked up, a bitter grin on her face. “You worried ‘bout me, then?” He walked over. She didn’t expect him to join her on the ground, sliding down the TARDIS door, just like she had. Landing beside her, he leaned his elbows on his knees. She swallowed. “You’re hurting her.”

He sighed in annoyance. “She’s grumpy, _not_ hurt,” he spat. “She can’t hurt like me or you.”

She couldn’t help the weak grin. “That’s the first time you put me on the same level as you.”

He only snorted, but stayed quiet otherwise. For a while, they both were in their own thoughts. He was the one who stood up at some point and let his eyes rest on her. “You wanna dive into the feelings-part of feelings and thoughts?”

She blinked. “Wasn’t sure you wanted to continue this. You left a lil’ hasty, yesterday.”

“Yeah well,” he said, looking in the air. “You can come in the evening. I have things to do before.”

“Places to waste, people to kill?” she quipped with dark humour.

He seemed to like it. “Something like that.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She wasn’t sure she could do this. She wanted a little control over their bond, to maybe use it to stop him somehow. But who was she kidding, even _he_ had barley control when they were doing this.

She went to his room before she could decide against it. The door was open, so she let herself in, but he was nowhere to be found. She strode through the room, examining it for the first time. There wasn’t much stuff on the dresser, though, and she didn’t think it would be the best idea to dig through his drawers. Still, there was something that caught her attention. It looked like an old fob watch, but the signs were Gallifreyan. She stretched out her hand, carefully stroking over the grooves.

“See something interesting?”

She twirled around, only to discover him in the door to his bathroom. He had just showered. His hair was a little damp and he was wearing a plain T-shirt and sweatpants. She was probably starring a tad bit too long. “No suit? I was beginning to think it was your second skin.” He only grinned and came closer. Rose gestured at the watch. “What’s this?”

He stopped in front of her, looking from the watch to her. “It’s a reminder.”

“Of wha’?”

“A lot of things, actually. Among others, never to forget the hypocrisy of the Doctor.”

She frowned a little, but sighed. “I think you got your facts a little wrong there.”

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head incredulously. “You have such a blind trust in him, it’s amazing. Does he brainwash you lot?”

“S’not blind,” she disagreed and turned away, placing herself on the bed.

He tilted his head, but eventually joined her on the bed, sitting in front of her just like the last time. “What is it then?”

It was clear, that she hadn’t intended to continue this topic. “Experience,” was her answer.

He sneered. “You knew him for… what? The better part of two years? That’s nothing.”

It hurt, hearing it all over again that she couldn’t be with the Doctor forever, even if she’d ever find him again. She needn’t to hear that right now. “It’s been two _whole_ years!” she defended. “It’s not nothin’!”

He blinked with a slight grin. “It is for a Time Lord.”

She sighed exhausted, before they even started. “Why are you arguing about that, right now? Can we just start already?”

“Fine,” he sighed. “Your wish is my command.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“Don’t _mope_.” He raised his hands and suddenly she became nervous. He seemed to notice and stopped dead in his tracks, letting his eyes rest on her. “You alright?”

She inhaled. “Can you … just not dive in too deep? Keep it light, yeah?”

He still didn’t move, clearly reflecting. He licked his lips. “You, err … you want to try to initiate it? That is – if you haven’t done it already.”

She blinked, a little taken aback by that. “Uh … yeah. Actually yeah, I’d like that. I did it once. Well… I think. Kinda.”

He let his hands fall, letting them rest on his lap. “Go on, then. The stage is yours.”

It felt a little strange, voluntarily touching him. She didn’t really do this since she came here. She raised her hands hesitantly, noticing the light amusement on his face. “I’m not gonna bite.” He winked. “Not much.”

Blood rushed to her cheeks at certain memories, but she pushed them away and they disappeared behind her mind-TARDIS door. Finally, her fingertips landed on his temples and her eyes fell shut. She felt him and their potential connection, but that was all it was. Potential. She tried to concentrate on it, concentrate on him, properly feel him. It was difficult to put in words how it felt, how _he_ felt. Touching his mind was like touching the tip of an iceberg. He was _massive_ , and she only ever scratched the surface (right now more than ever, because she couldn’t get the damn link running). He was powerful, raw and forceful in his thoughts _and_ feelings and yet capable of being very precise in what he was doing. And she seemed to be utterly _in_ capable. She sighed in frustration.

“You said you did it before,” she heard his voice.

“Yeah, well …” _I additionally kissed you back then_. But that couldn’t be the reason, could it?

“What was different back then?”

_Fuck you._

He chuckled. Panic arouse in her. “Are you reading my thoughts?”

“You hide them well enough. And I promised not to peek, didn’t I?”

She exhaled. She once again became aware how vulnerable she really was. She just had to remind herself that she could kick him out completely at any time. And that he would do a lot to prevent that from happening. He wanted this. He _needed_ this.

“Want any help?” he offered.

“I obviously need it.”

She felt him raise his hands and opened her eyes, only to see his already opened. She was going to let her hands fall, when he grabbed them and held them in place. “No, leave them,” he ordered. “I’m not going to do this alone, I’m just gonna help you along a little.”

“Okay,” she breathed. “What could be the reason I don’t get it to work?”

“You’re human.”

She rolled her eyes. “Apart from that.”

“We were going to get to that, but well,” he sighed. “Words then. This whole thing is very emotional-driven. As you possibly noticed. You probably tried it too rationally. So, what _I’m_ gonna do now,” he said, placing his hands on her head, “is – among other things – tweak some of your emotions.” He waited a heartbeat. “Is that okay?”

Well, she wanted to make progress, didn’t she? “Yeah, s’alright.”

And he did. She gasped at the feeling. She didn’t know _what_ exactly she was feeling all of a sudden, but it was determined and eager. It was powerful, it was graving, it was _want_. “What the hell am I feeling?” she panted.

“Emotions. I’m projecting some of mine. You resonate them.”

“These are yours?”

“Kind of. You mirror them, but on the way, you tuck some of yours into them. That’s what makes it a little hard to differentiate them.”

Bingo. “Does it work both ways?” she asked (trying not to sound too hopeful).

There was a pause. “Well, of course,” he finally murmured, but then changed the subject. “You wanna give it another try, now?”

Right. Activating the connection. He was right, she was running high on emotions right now and it almost happened naturally. She slipped into his mind like she was supposed to, and all sensations went through the roof. So much for projecting her emotions to him. She didn’t even know where she ended and he began.

His forehead landed on hers again. “Try to calm down,” he breathed heavily on her mouth.

“Are _you_ calm?”

He snickered. “We’re in an upward spiral, you an’ me.”

“Projecting,” she whispered breathlessly, suddenly feeling his nose touch hers and all attempts of controlling any of this flew out of the window.

She wanted to.

Kiss him, that is. She knew, she shouldn’t, but she wanted to.

That’s when all these feelings dampened. She breathed out in relief and frustration. And she frowned. “Did you…?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed with no voice. She didn’t know what he did, exactly. The connection was still active, and she got the impression it was hard for him to keep the connection at this level.

“Why does it feel like this?” she just blurted out and hoped he’d understand. Why did it feel so intimate?

“Because it is,” he answered her unspoken question reserved. A few seconds passed. “You want to stop?”

No. Not really.

She felt relief. But it wasn’t hers, or was it? “S’yours, innit?”

“Maybe,” he answered almost sheepishly.

“You want this.”

“Don’t you get too cocky,” he warned and was close again. “Now, try to go a mental step back and see what my feelings are and what are yours. But don’t wonder, it won’t be easy.” His hold on the bond seemed to loosen a bit and it affected her immediately.

She tried not to clutch his head. “How can you not lose yourself in this?” she whispered more to herself. She felt his amusement and it was in part mockery and in part endearment. Like he looked down on her but couldn’t stop being fascinated. She decided to send him a bit of her own. She thought of all the ways he frustrated her with his arrogance, his vicious plotting and the way he ‘hurt’ the TARDIS. But she also let him know that she … didn’t hate him. Was sometimes fascinated by him, because she couldn’t really place him. Seemed to be drawn to him in ways she didn’t understand.

The intensity of these feelings came back to her in full force. His presence engrossed her, diving in deep without it being too deep. It was just right, and she wanted this.

She tried to send him her feelings without really being able to isolate them from his and they were spiralling in both their heads, climbing higher. Was she really climbing? She felt hands on her head and on the small of her back, pulling her closer. She tried to concentrate on these feelings again, feeling him swimming in her mind and suddenly feeling the urge to dive in deeper, closer, more. It was him, _wanting_. And she must have resonated them, because he couldn’t stop the groan escaping his throat and his composure was hanging by a threat. She tried to remember that _she_ didn’t want him to go deeper. She _didn’t_. But it was so hard, telling what was him and what was her. And part of her wanted this as well. Part of her wanted it all.

To prevent that, she tried to focus on the physical world. His nose brushed hers again, his hand on her back wandered a little lower, holding her close, his other was still on her temple, holding the connection. And god dammit, she _literally climbed on his lap_! He was still cross-legged, and she was kind of kneeling on him, knees on both of his sides. She opened her eyes and his lids fluttered open as well. They were both just breathing, trying to get a clear head. She felt utterly exhausted. Trying to hold them apart in her mind was one of the hardest things she ever tried. She felt a little drained right now. She focused on him only to see him already watching her. She knew he wanted to continue.

“Is it the stopping of the drumbeat?” she whispered, not moving one bit, still holding his head and still pretty much nose to nose. “What makes you wanna do this?”

He also didn’t move. “A big part of it, yeah.”

She swallowed. “And the other part?” _Did_ she even still have a voice? Part of her wished, she hadn’t asked that. He just grinned, letting his eyes wander over her face, dropping to her mouth. He tilted his head, slightly moving forward, questioning.

She couldn’t let him. Her hands slid from his head to his chest, winning some distance (emotionally and physically). For a moment, she just let herself feel his double heartbeat through his T-shirt. “I’m knackered,” she laughed shyly.

“You tried to squirm your way through the emotion flow. No wonder you’re exhausted.”

“I think I could just fall asleep on the spot.”

“Maybe you should.” She looked at him puzzled, before he continued. “Stay?”

And just like that, her heart rate sped up again. She couldn’t do that. Could she? “With, err…” she stumbled over the words, “with you there?” Not very eloquent, but he answered nonetheless.

“Yeah.”

It was simple and honest. _Say no. Say no._

“Okay.”

He tried to hide a smile as he slid her off his lap and she let herself sink into the cushions with bliss. Holy crap, she needed sleep. She was turned to the side of the bed, with him behind her, apparently getting comfortable. She wasn’t awake for very long, but long enough to feel disappointed that he didn’t snake his arm around her.


	4. PART III - Familiarize (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for reading this so far and those who commented! I really want to let you know how unbelievably motivating this is <3
> 
> Also, I hope you all had a merry Christmas and I wish you a happy new year :D

This whole situation was tremendously confusing. If only she had known it could get even more confusing.

There was no ‘morning after’, since he wasn’t in bed anymore and she was glad. No matter how intimate and familiar their sessions felt in that moment, she still needed to find ways to stop him.

Letting her screwdriver run some diagnoses, she tried to crack the program on his console. She didn’t need to be in his office for that. So she found herself sitting in front of the TARDIS again. She didn’t feel quite so alone with her by her side. She tried to get inside more than once, but the screwdriver was useless with her.

“Come on, old girl,” she pleaded, reading the data on her device. “A little help here?”

Nothing happened. Her head thudded back against the door. When would the Doctor show up already?

Neither the papers nor the telly indicated that he was on Earth. She just saw the reports of _Harold Saxon_ and their unbelievable praise for him. Something about this was not right. At all. She was watching such a report, sitting on the couch as she heard his voice from behind. “You see me every day and you still wanna watch me on TV?” He strode around the sofa. “Can’t get enough of me?”

She was sitting cross-legged, elbows on knees and head on folded hands, still not looking at him. “What are you doing to them? You manipulate them, how do you do that?”

Pause. “Manipulate? I can’t manipulate people or else I would manipulate you, don’t you think?”

She jumped up, confronting him. “Yeah, but that’s the point, innit? You obviously can’t manipulate _me_ , or else you wouldn’t put up with me and just take what you want. You do it with all the others!” she scolded, gesturing on the telly.

“I can’t just _control_ people, you should know that from your time with the Doctor!” he spat back, his tone getting sharper.

“The Doctor didn’t tell me half of it,” she laughed humourless. “I don’t know anything! Didn’t know Time Lords could _fly_.”

“Fly?” he made genuinely confused. It made it so easy to see through his earlier lies.

She turned around, hands stroking over her eyes. “Never mind.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mobile. She wiggled it at him. “What’s the Archangel network?”

His face fell. “Where did you get that?”

“Chris, one of your guards really likes me. He didn’t pay attention and I nicked it.”

The Master rolled his eyes. “He’s fired.”

“So, I’m guessing since it’s so propagated on the media and everyone seems to have it … it has something to do with their glorified world view.” He just let his eyes rest on her, but the corner of his mouth slightly turned up, appreciatively. She threw her arms in the air. “So, I’m right,” she said and still sounded kind of defeated. She tossed the mobile on the couch table, turning away, driving one hand through her hair.

He waited a moment before he spoke up again. And it was calm and reluctant. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

She put her arms around herself, still facing away from him. “I’ll find a way,” she murmured.

“Didn’t think you’d figure this out, to be honest.”

She huffed, feeling tired. “I’m smarter than I look,” she feebly echoed his words from his future. “And you’re dumber than you think.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She was with the TARDIS again, trying to find out more about Archangel. But without his databank, she didn’t make any real progress. She sighed, looking up, only then seeing him in the door frame. She’s been avoiding him for the day, and she had wondered when he’d show up. She wouldn’t say a word.

She didn’t need to.

“You want a trip with her?” he said, pointing at the TARDIS with his head.

Her jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

He won a boyish smile. He knew, he had her – but actually seemed to be happy about it. “You are always here, I reckon you miss traveling with her. I should warn you, tho’, time travel is a bit limited currently, but how about another planet?”

She fought the urge to jump up and hug him. Luckily, she was still too bewildered to move. She must have given quite the picture, staring with her mouth agape. Until the ice water came. She sighed, shaking her head. “So, what? I don’t let you in my head for one day and you’re already that desperate? Honey, how’s this supposed to work for the next thirty years?”

He chuckled at her sarcasm. “It’s still your decision, isn’t it? My offer stands. One trip. If you let me in, in the end – that’s your decision.”

It was _so_ tempting. And she knew she couldn’t resist. And he knew that as well. She clicked the screwdriver to her belt and got up. She could barely hold her smile at bay. Even less when he smiled too, trotting to the TARDIS door and unlocking it. He gestured to the door. “Ladies first.”

She couldn’t believe she would do this. Of course, seeing the TARDIS like this never felt good. “You sure she can fly in this condition?”

“Stop fussing about her, she’s fine!” he grouched annoyed, jumping to the controls, flipping buttons. He looked at her with a mischievous smirk and it was contagious. “Ready?”

She couldn’t help but mirror it, all the anticipation rushed through her. “Always.”

And they took off. The TARDIS sound was like music to her ears. She closed her eyes, imagining a time when the TARDIS wasn’t a paradox machine. When she was still with the Doctor. It almost felt like it. Maybe she could pretend just for a few hours.

The TARDIS landed with a soft bump and her eyes flew open. She frowned. “She doesn’t always land this smoothly, does she?”

“Yeah well, the Doctor is a terrible driver,” he remarked (of course, he would) and then stretched out a hand to her.

She looked at it, remembering the last time when they were on the TARDIS and he did this. “Still afraid, I’m gonna run off?”

“On a different planet where you could get stuck? No.” He smirked but didn’t let his hand down.

 _Pretend_.

She slid her hand into his and closed her eyes for a moment. It felt different. It didn’t fit like the Doctor’s. But it still felt amazingly familiar and wrapped around her in a most soothing way like it belonged there anyway. It was the strangest sensation.

“You with me?” His voice was almost soft and of course closer than it should be, but she came to expect that by now.

Her lids opened. “Where else would I be?”

Something stirred in him then, she saw _and_ felt it, but she couldn’t place it. Maybe she was imagining that his expression went a shade darker.

 _Pretend_.

She let a smile stretch her lips, one that was full of anticipation and curiosity. One that wasn’t an act, in fact. “So, where did you take me? Which place would the almighty master of time choose to impress some common Earth girl?” she teased him, showing a tad bit of her tongue touched smile.

“ _Impress_?” he chuckled amused. “Is that what you think I’m trying to do?”

She leaned a bit closer. “ _You_ tell me.” She turned and went for the door, dragging _him_ along this time round. And he let her. She opened the door and stepped outside. She was greeted by something shiny and glistening, something _big_. They were standing on the top of a hill and in the valley was a whole _city_ shining up on her in a crystalline way. “Oh, wow,” she breathed. “What are these buildings made of, like actual crystal?”

“Something like it. It’s a very common material on this planet,” he explained, a small smile on his lips. “It’s interesting, isn’t it? That something precious in one place can be utterly cheap in the other.”

“There you have it, everything lies in the eye of the beholder,” she said and suddenly jumped around to face him. “Can we go there?” She was smiling up on him.

“That’s why we’re here, are we not?”

She ran three meters, letting go of his hand before twirling around again. “Wait a minute.” The next moment she was on her knees, sitting on the ground. “Is that grass? It’s _so_ soft! Heavens…”

“The equivalent of it, yeah,” he answered.

“Common here as well? Don’t tell me they don’t _love_ this.”

He shrugged. “It’s a bit hard to walk on.”

“But I bet brilliantly to lie on,” she smirked and got up, continuing to walk. It _was_ a bit difficult to walk in this grass, but after she decided to undress her shoes and socks, she forgot all about that. She groaned in pleasure. “This. Is. _Heaven_!”

He snickered as he walked beside her, hands in pockets, eyes ahead. “Blimey, you’re easy to impress then.”

“So, you _do_ want to impress me,” she winked at him.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, sweetheart.”

When they reached the city, Rose put her shoes back on. She was speechless as they wandered through the streets. She felt like she was in a fairy tale. Apart from the crystalline buildings, it wasn’t so different from Earth, really. There were alleys and people, and in the centre, there was a market place.

“No intergalactic market, then?” she asked. “They all look human.”

“They look Time Lord.”

She burst out laughing only to see his questioning expression. “Never mind,” she dismissed and discovered a food stand, by the looks of it. “You got any money?”

“Why would I?”

She sighed. “You Time Lords…”

“You have to trade something if you want to have something from any of these stands.”

She patted her empty pockets. “Someone missed to mention that I could use something to trade.”

His smile had a dark teasing. “There’s always your screwdriver.”

“You’re a right jokester, you are.”

He sighed and leaned over to the saleswomen, staring intensely at her. “We take the Lurray, hand it to me.” The women seemed utterly enthralled.

“And this is you lying to my face when you told me you couldn’t control people,” she sighed, trailing off. “Not that I didn’t know that.”

“This is _one_ fruit, she won’t sink into poverty,” he spat.

“Give the poor women _something_ , even if it’s not that valuable!” she scolded. “I know you have something in your pants.”

He peered at her. “You would know, wouldn’t you?” he smirked.

“No- I didn’t-,” she faltered flustered and groaned in frustration. “Pig.”

To her surprise he started digging in his (pants) pockets, pulling out a small figure (it seemed like cheap plastic from her end) and handed it to the saleswomen. “Here. Have fun,” he said dryly. She took it rather amazed. He grabbed the fruit and gave it to Rose.

She took it a little perplexed. “Maybe I wanted the other one,” she stated just as dry.

“Trust me on this.”

“Never.” She absolutely meant it and still had a bantering smile on her face.

He mirrored it with a full-blown smirk and strode away.

They walked through the alleys. According to the Master, there were other market places, spread across the city. This city was so alive and blossoming, so many people wandering through the streets. The next bigger place could not be ignored. A majorly big statue was flaunting on it. It wasn’t crystal though, it was just white, probably a more expensive material on this planet. “Who is this?” she wanted to know.

“Oh, only the most important man on this planet,” he answered. “How’s your fruit?”

She paused and then swallowed the last bit, all this time trying to suppress her moans of pleasure. She peered at him. “Had better ones.”

He grinned. “Liar.”

“What do you mean, the most important man?” she asked, ignoring him. “What did he do?”

He let it slide. “He … rules. This planet.”

She blinked. “What, the whole planet?”

“Yep. There was … chaos before,” he explained. “So many people, so many nations.”

Something dawned on her. “Were they at war?”

He shrugged. “You could call it that.”

“Were they, or were they not?” she demanded sharper.

“Some of them. But he ended it. And made them one nation.”

She swallowed. “Yeah, and I’m sure he made it with reason and empathy,” she could all but whisper.

“That’s hardly the point, isn’t it?” he argued. “The point is that he made it and now this planet is thriving.”

She wasn’t sure how long she was frozen, but suddenly she let out a bitter laugh. “I see. So _that’s_ why you brought me here?” She swung her arms to her sides. “To show me that dominating a planet isn’t a bad thing?”

“It doesn’t have to end in horror, like you always imagine. Look around you.”

“How many people died back then?” She stepped up to him.

“Does it matter? They were primitive before that.”

“It bloody well matters!” she shouted. “Lives have meaning, you know! And just because _you_ find it primitive, it doesn’t have to be true! We’re managing just fine without you on Earth!”

“The dark ages didn’t think themselves primitive as well,” he mocked.

“You’re totally missing the point, you prick! We have a right to manage our problems ourselves.”

“Ooh, _right_ ,” he spat. “That’s why you let the Doctor interfere at any time. Because you’re _so good_ at solving problems.”

“You’re not planning on solving our problems!”

He stared up for a moment, a mocking gesture of thinking. “In a way, I am.”

She breathed, talking calmer and colder at once. “I read your file, remember? You do this for you and no one else.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s the same outcome.”

“I can’t listen to this.” She shook her head and walked into the crowd.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he shouted after her.

“Somewhere you’re not.”

So much for pretending. Right now, she didn’t care if he left her here. She just had to win some distance. After wandering a while without a goal, she went back to the statue, reading the sign that was standing next to it. It told the history of this planet, but of course it all seemed very glorified. She got into a conversation with some people, asking about this time and their leader. She didn’t like their answers.

They admired him. Loved him, really. And not in an unreal, hypnotized kind of way. But sincere. And she did find out he had quite a lot of rules and restrictions. The society like it was now _was_ attained in a bloody way back then. And they still were content.

It was getting dark when she walked along a stream. It led out of the city and she followed it, shoes in her hands, bare feet on the grass. She walked up that hill where they had landed. She didn’t know if she expected the TARDIS to still stand there, but she did.

The Master was lying in the grass, some kind of straw in his mouth, arms behind his head. “Are we quite finished pouting yet?” he mocked snappy.

She came to a halt in front of him, still thoughtful. “They like him,” she let on quietly.

He watched her inquiringly. “I know.”

With a sigh and without really thinking about it, she sat next to him on the grass, staring ahead. “You know this is a one in a million chance, don’t you? Most dictators aren’t admired.” She became quieter. “You certainly won’t be.”

“I really don’t need _or_ want your people’s admiration. I just wanted you to see this, make you think.”

She fiddled with the shoes in her hand, fixating them. “Why?” she asked. “Why does it matter what I think?”

She saw him shrug out of the corner of her eyes. “Not sure yet.”

She looked at him then, meeting his eyes. “Let me show you.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Let me show you my viewpoint on all of this.”

He looked at her with an eye rolling plea. “I _know_ your point of view on this.”

“Yeah, but lemme _show_ you.” She sat around, raising a hand like it wanted to touch his temple. He was still lying on the ground, analysing her. She winked at him. “You know you want to.”

He snorted lightly, but finally got up, sitting in front of her. “Alright, then.” She didn’t wait if he had something else to say, just touched his temples with her hands and his forehead with hers. Their minds touched immediately, caressing, and he inhaled sharply and surprised. But it apparently lacked one last step. The Master promptly clutched her head, pulling her close, making the connection complete and sending them into an emotional overdrive.

It was a little easier for her to focus on the emotions and impressions she wanted to share with him right now. She really wanted him to know. And it worked. His sigh was a little annoyed, but he pulled her closer nonetheless. “Do-gooder,” he murmured absently, and she grinned widely and warmly as he used the same words as his future version did. She didn’t know how she had it in her to feel that way about him. It fell right back to her and she lost track on her initial plan. She was bathing in the warmth she felt, enjoying his little sighs and the way his thumbs stroke over her cheeks. “Rose?” he sighed low, a little out of it.

“Hm?” was all she could manage.

“You feel _so_ good.” Spoken so softly and unexpected, these words sent heat low to her belly. She had to stop this, right?

“Master…” she breathed. Wrong word to stop him. He caught her lips with his lightly, caressing them ever so gently (it felt different without the stubble). Her hands flew to his shoulders, not quite pushing him away. But she broke the kiss with their foreheads still touching. “Stop that,” she whispered pleading and a little too needy. “This is confusing the crap outta me.”

He sighed and lingered there, not letting go. “You want to stop?”

_No._

“Can we…” she hesitated, “can we just lie here for a while?” She dared looking in his observant, brown eyes. “The grass is so amazing, and it would be a nice end to a not so crappy day.”

His grin lit up teasingly. “So you liked it, huh?”

She smiled, only slightly rolling her eyes. “Yeah,” she admitted. “Thanks for today. Granted, you did it for selfish reasons and also were trying to manipulate me, but apart from all that …” she half joked, “today was still kinda … nice.”

He chuckled lightly. “Alright. Let’s call it a success then,” he said shamelessly. He finally let go of her, but as he lay down on the grass, he stretched out his arm, indicating her to join him – practically lying in his arms. No shame, indeed.

She inspected him, letting her eyes rest on his form. “Is this an effect from the bond?” she wanted to know. “The desire to stay close?”

He smirked a little. “You tell me.”

“I know you don’t have to be in my head for it to have an effect. That me being close already does something.”

He didn’t budge. “So that means you’re coming now or what?”

She snickered slightly and thought, what the hell. Because she too could still feel him on the edge of her mind, seeking comfort in it. Humans weren’t telepathic, so when it did feel this good to her, she wondered how it must feel to a Time Lord.

She was hesitant, lying down with him. They shared a bed, alright, but they didn’t _snuggle_. Well, _he_ didn’t. She kind of did way back, didn’t she?

She just lay back from her sitting position, landing on his arm and in that wonderful, soft grass. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to snuggle into the grass or him, but she might as well test the waters a bit. She rolled to her side, leaning on him and letting her hand rest on his chest, automatically feeling his heartbeat.

That was odd. “Your hearts are beating a bit fast,” she noted and just like that, they slowed down again. At first, she was irritated but then chuckled a bit. “The Doctor always went on about your superior Time Lord physiology.”

“Is that right?” he huffed, annoyance dancing in his tone. And something else.

“I think you’re more affected by this than me,” she let him know, resisting the urge to draw circles on his chest. “It’s sensory overdrive for me, but for you it means something.”

“Yeah, it’s finally quiet,” he commented.

Her eyes rolled. “Apart from the drums.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he snapped.

“S’not flattery, ‘m trying to understand you.”

“Rose.”

“Yeah?”

“Enjoy the silence, now.”

She grinned defeated and decided to just let it rest for the time being. So she focused the grass, the sound of the wind and the nature here and looked up to the stars. She didn’t feel herself slipping away. Sometime later (she had no idea how much), she felt someone carrying her. Part of her was still gone and part of her was disappointed that she missed her last moments on this planet.

“’m not sleepy,” she complained, eyes still closed.

“‘Course you aren’t,” he answered, amusement in his voice.

“Hm,” she agreed unintelligently and was asleep again faster than she could formulate another sentence.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She was tinkering with his console, lying on her back underneath it. This was maddening. When he gave her that screwdriver and planted some information about it in her head, why didn’t he give her access to his computers? Would that piece of information really have roasted her brain?! She didn’t think so.

That’s when his head showed up above her. “Whatcha doing, little wolf?”

She hit her head. Hard. “Shit,” she cursed.

He was leaning over the desk on his crossed arms, looking down on her. “Ooh,” he mocked. “Such language.”

“What are you doing here?” she nagged.

He laughed bewildered. “ _You_ are the one damaging my property. In _my_ house. And you ask what _I’m_ doing?”

“You didn’t stay here the last days.”

“Yeah well,” he rolled his eyes. “I have an office to hold, can’t babysit you all month.”

“Then go back to that,” she snapped.

“Okay, c’mon.” The next moment he was around the desk and grabbed her arms, pulling her. “Up you go.”

“I can stand by myself, thank you very much.”

He didn’t let go after her struggling, suddenly gripping her harder. “ _You_ are not in charge here,” he hissed in a way he didn’t do for a while now.

She stilled. “Let go of me. Now.”

He yanked her closer instead. “ _No_ ,” he sombrely promised. “Not until you tell me what got your knickers in a twist.”

“Oh, I dunno!” she suddenly snapped. “Watching you on the telly maybe. Watching you manipulate people to your will, lying to their faces. You and your bloody ‘wife’!”

“Oh-ho,” he started laughing, never letting go of her. “So, this is, what this s’all about. _Jealousy_.”

She hated him. “No, this is about _you_ planning _world domination_!” she spat back. She hated that she went soft on him, while he probably was just a cruel monster.

“Yeah, but _that’s_ nothing new, is it?”

She hated that she _wanted_ this thing between them to mean more to him. “Sometimes I need to remind myself,” she hissed with a fake grin. The thing was, he was right. Getting closer to him was part of the deal. But she got involved in ways she wasn’t sure she could handle.

His eyes wandering her face suddenly became softer, but in an almost delirious way. His grip got a little harder in a caressing manner, pulling her even closer. “What if I want you to be part of it,” he murmured, eyes falling on her lips in a suggestive way.

Her hands pressed immediately against his torso. “Stop it, I don’t want _that_.”

“Don’t you?” he sneered. “I’ve been in your head so many times by now and it suggests otherwise.”

Denial flooded her. “That just shows me how much you’re projecting,” she hissed coldly. “How much _you_ want that.”

Rose didn’t expect his grin, which shined with madness. “Quite right.” One of his hands was in her hair, pulling her head close despite her struggling. She felt him nudging her mind with desperation and _want_ and _need_ and she was disgusted that her knees got weak and that desire pooled her belly.

“Get off me, _right now_ ,” she threatened shakily, “or I swear I smash you against the wall.”

He stopped pulling her close, but his expression became grimly, almost angry. It vanished soon, as he instead attempted to not burst out laughing and failing. She felt a little fear and uneasiness spike as she watched this mad side of him. This whole conversation escalated _real_ quick. “Right,” he finally said, letting go of her completely, watching her with more distance. “Get out of here,” he demanded with an icy calm.

She was frozen for a second. Not because of the demand, but because of everything that just transpired. But he wouldn’t have it.

“GET OUT!” he shouted in her face, making her jerk and flee the room, inwardly cursing him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

It’s been five whole days since Rose saw him. That had never happened.

Maybe he was just angry, but she feared there was more to it.

She sighed. Maybe she couldn’t afford to keep him at a distance. It didn’t matter how she felt with all of this, maybe she had to reach out to him. He wasn’t at home, she was pretty sure of it. But there was one way to contact him. There was still a lot she didn’t have access to, but one thing she could crack.

She pulled out her phone and called him.

It beeped a while before he answered. “Who’s there?”

“Your prisoner,” she said, sitting on the couch, fiddling with her toes.

“Rose?”

She huffed. “There are others? I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“No, I mean,” he really _was_ surprised. “How do you have this number? Ah well, never mind. What do you want?”

“Wanna know when you come home for dinner, honey,” she said sarcastically.

She wasn’t sure if he would respond to that. Their last confrontation was full of anger, but he actually snickered. “You miss me?” he asked in a deliberately low tone.

“Can’t annoy you when you’re not here.”

“That’s true,” he conceded. “Though – now you still can, can’t you?”

“What are the Toclafane?” she wanted to know.

He sighed deeply into her ear. “Been watching telly, haven’t we?”

“You should know by now I can activate it no matter what you do.”

“Then I suggest you continue watching if you want to know.”

“I hear a lot of voices, are you in your office or at a gathering?” she frowned.

“Am I under arrest, detective inspector?” She heard the teasing grin in his voice.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “Better stop what you’re doing and come here. And stay. For at least a few months.”

“Possessive,” he chuckled, but then his voice dropped again. “Tell me you miss me and maybe I come.”

She needed a moment to react verbally to that, stroking her hand over her face in thought. “That would be lying,” she finally stated.

“ _C’mon_ , this has to come from both sides.” His voice came even closer. “Tell me you want me to come.” Well, she could say _that_. She did want him to come. But to stop him from working on destroying Earth and not for … other things. But that was exactly what he was implying. Still – something was different. He never begged her like he did now. It confirmed that something was changing. Something important.

She could say it, but it wouldn’t help her in the long run. “What’s going on, Master?” she decided to ask softly and honestly. She heard him sighing, but didn’t knew if it was in annoyance or something else. He didn’t say anything, but he also didn’t hang up. “Master?” she prompted.

Something rustled. “It’s loud,” he admitted, but his voice was muffled. “It’s annoying and it’s loud.” She didn’t need to ask what he meant, but now it was her turn to sink into silence. “Tell me,” he demanded again, referring to his earlier plea.

She sighed, fixating her hand. “It doesn’t work like that,” she answered. “You still plan to go through with your plan and expect me to help you?”

That’s when she felt a shade of a guilt. It was short, it was fleeting, and it wasn’t hers. She sat up, sensing a possibility. “Don’t do it,” she whispered pleading, pouring all her hope into her voice. “I _beg_ you. I’ll help you when you stop. I’ll help, and I’ll stay, I promise.”

Another sigh. “You could never keep your promise.”

Her hand clenched into a fist. “How dare you say this?”

He chuckled lightly and wistfully. “Can’t you see? You should see it by now. Besides – it’s too late now.”

What the hell did he mean? “S’never too late. As a Time Lord, you should know.”

“As a Time Lord, I do,” he answered.

She propped her head on her hand. “But… _why_?” she asked desperate and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She caught sight of the TV screen. And everything became clear. _She should see it by now_ , he said. Literally see it.

She stood up, mouth agape. “The Doctor’s here.”

He needed a moment to answer. “Yeah, your hero finally arrived,” he confirmed. “Took his time.”

She stared at the ‘WANTED’ headline. “You’re hunting him,” she stated the obvious, but it still lingered disappointment.

“He’s in my way. In so many ways.”

Rose ran. She couldn’t stay here, she would _not_. She ran towards the front door, alarm kicking off, but she didn’t care. Her screwdriver blew three guards to the wall (it had a laser mode, but the Master should have known that she’d never use that). She hoped they weren’t seriously hurt (they were probably just manipulated, like all the others), but she couldn’t care right now.

She couldn’t believe she walked through the door, stepping outside into the air. She did not have long to be happy about that. A hand snaked around her mouth and something like a needle stabbed in her neck.

And she sank into nothingness.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Her lids opened blinking. She was staring at a white ceiling, a soft mattress underneath her. Her head fell to her side and she saw a small room with a cupboard, a desk and a chair and even a small TV. Pretty standard. But nothing she knew.

She rolled out of the bed, trying to find out where she was. The windows caught her attention. They were small and round like on an airplane. So, she shouldn’t be surprised to actually be on an airplane and sill – she was shocked as she looked outside. What the hell happened?

This wasn’t a normal plane, way too roomy. She headed for the door, pointing her screwdriver at it, but it didn’t react. She tried the door, and it didn’t move. “What the…” she whispered and started knocking heavily at it. “Hello?” she shouted. “I have bloody enough, let me out!”

Nothing happened. She fetched the remote, turning on the telly.

At first, she just wondered what the president of the United States had to do with it.

Then, she hoped she would find out what the Toclafane were. But no such luck.

Then, she screamed at the screen, as these creatures were obviously up to no good. But the president didn’t hear her and so did no one else. He crumbled to ashes right in front of the whole planet. The broadcasting stopped there, her TV losing the signal for some reason.

She didn’t move at all, feeling a hollow cold spread inside of her. It left her frozen, physically and emotionally. She sat there in a nightmarish trance for a while before she finally snapped. She strode to the door, pointing her screwdriver and shot the laser.

The door flew out of the frame and she walked through the wreckage. She blew two guards against the wall just to get attention before she was surrounded by security pointing guns at her. She clicked her screwdriver to the belt. “Where is he?” she asked calmly. “I want to see him.”

She was grabbed by the arm and got dragged through the corridors. They came to a door which opened. Behind it, a hall was revealed and at the foot of a stairway he was standing. But he wasn’t alone.

Her chest clenched unbelievably hard as she finally – God, _finally_ – saw the Doctor, even if he was hold by two guards. The way he looked at her shattered her heart even further. He was shocked with big brown eyes and an open mouth, a look of wonder and awe and disbelieve.

He had no idea. That she was on board or even in this universe. He had had no clue.

“ _Theere_ she is,” the Master drawled, bringing her back into reality. She looked at him slowly. “Heard you made trouble. Wasn’t planning on bringing you in yet, but well, why the hell not.” He held out a hand, prompting her to take it. “Come here, darling,” he spoke softly, a daring grin on his face.

She had delayed reaction, but she took a step forward, slowly and hesitantly. She was let go by the guard.

“Guess what, Doctor,” he spoke as Rose slowly came closer. “I found one of your pets. Or the other way round, depends on how you look at it. Spent quite a lot of time with her.”

She was near him now, could take his hand. She didn’t know what he’d do if she didn’t, but she could not think of that right now. The only thing she could think of stood somewhat further, in a brown suit. And she went for it.

Without thinking, she took one more step, throwing her arms around the Doctor in a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder, touching him, breathing him in. His arms wrapped around her hesitantly at first but after he was sure that she was really there, a lot tighter. “Rose,” he breathed like a stunned prayer. She pressed her lids close, preventing herself from bursting into tears. “How are you here?”

“That’s quite enough happy reunion,” the Master’s voice intervened and she felt his hand around her elbow, pulling her away from the Doctor.

Darkness clouded the Doctor’s face immediately, but the guards held him back. “Let her go!” he ordered.

“I don’t think I will,” he answered snappily, never loosening his grip on her.

“If you hurt her…”

“You _WHAT_ , Doctor?” he interrupted shouting, his voice echoing through the room. “You’re powerless. I can do as I please und you can’t stop me. You can’t stop what’s to come.”

Rose realised she was picking up some feelings from him again. Like a storm, crackling around him. _Don’t think, just do_. Could he feel satisfaction and distress at once? What the hell was she feeling?

He became calmer on the surface, taking a step closer to the Doctor. “Would you do it, though?” he asked with interest. “Let the world burn if you could save _her_?”

“Stop it,” the Doctor snapped.

“Yeah, but would you do it?” he prompted. “If I gave you the choice?”

She had to step in. He still gripped her right elbow, so she grabbed his right sleeve with her left hand, trying to make him face her. “No, he wouldn’t, because I’d never want him to!” she answered for him. He should never have to choose, ever.

The Master struggled lightly, but as she wouldn’t let him go, he raised his right hand, suddenly touching her cheek. “Yeah, but sweetheart, that wouldn’t be your decision, now would it?” he said mockingly soft. His mind was sizzling against hers, not because he wanted to invade, but because he seemed to be running at full speed. But something was wrong (besides the obvious), he felt off. “I bet he would let it all burn,” he whispered ominously, but then shrugged casually. “Wouldn’t be the first planet, would it? But we’ll find out soon enough. No choice right now.” She was faced with a maniac grin and was dragged along to the stairs, where some guards took a hold of her, while he was running upwards (Rose only then noticed Lucy standing in the corner. She recognized no one else).

“So, earthlings,” he exhaled to the camera, which was still running. “Basically, um …” he paused and pretended to think, “end of the world.” With his screwdriver up in the air he shouted out words she didn’t really process amidst her muddled thoughts and emotions.

When music banged right beside her, she fought the urge to put her hands on her ears. Seriously, she didn’t know what to make of it anymore. She caught sight of the Doctor, who was already fixating her. His face was dark and all she wanted to do was go to him and hold his hand. She wanted to smile at him, reassure him. But she couldn’t.

His look fell to someone else. A black woman, who seemed to stay with her family, by the looks of it. He nodded slightly, and she took a device, pressed it and vanished. Had she been his new companion? She didn’t know where she went, but hoped that she got away.

Lightening from outside made Rose turn to the window. She ran there. Her guard must have been perplexed too, letting her easily escape his grip. He cursed while following her but the Master’s chuckle came closer as well. “Let her be. Help watching _him_.” She supposed he was pointing at the Doctor.

She was already so tense, she couldn’t tense up more as he came up behind her, his arms leaning at the edges of the round window, effectively trapping her (part of him did it as a show for the Doctor, the other part … well.) She felt his chest against her back as she watched the sky being ripped apart, letting an unlimited number of Toclafane in. “How many d’you think?” he whispered into her ear.

“Why are you doing this?” she desperately breathed.

He leaned in closer. She felt him skin to skin and his mind was crackling against hers. She could feel him as he wanted and refused to dive in simultaneously. Like he felt needy and disgusted at the same time. What the hell was wrong with him? (Not that _that_ was a question that could be answered in one evening.) He opened his mouth. “ _Six_ billion,” he ignored her, and she felt him grin against her ear. “Shall we decimate them?”

Her eyes went wide. He _didn’t_ mean decimate the Toclafane. “No!” she cried out, trying to turn around, but he grabbed both her arms, pressing even closer against her back. “Shsh-sh,” he soothed her.

“Please, please don’t,” she whimpered.

“I like you begging me,” he mumbled.

“You giant arsehole!” she screamed louder than planned, but all her frustration came out at once. “I hate you!”

His grip tightened and she felt a touch of anger that wasn’t her own. “You _wish_ you would,” he hissed, tearing her around, giving her in the hands of some guards, while he ran off to the other Time Lord. “Now to you, Doctor.” Without warning he shot his laser screwdriver. Rose screamed out of alarm and shock, but the Doctor didn’t seem wounded, only weakened, sagging groaning to his knees. The Master grabbed him by the collar and led him to the window as well. “What do you think, five percent of the population?”

The Doctor looked up, breathing heavily, affected by being shot with whatever. “No.”

“Alright, ten percent then,” the Master cruelly joked.

The Doctor grabbed both the arms of his counterpart. “Just listen to me.”

He didn’t. The Master gave the order and the Toclafane obeyed. Rose felt like she was going to vomit. She would soon sink to her knees without being shot. She heard him talk as if he was a different person. “And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more.” She never thought she was being naïve with him, but this – this seemed like a different kind of monster.

So she listened, hoping someone would wake her from her nightmare.

“And I looked down upon my new dominion, as Master of all, and I thought it good.”

The wake-up call never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du-dumm... but hey, the Doctor is in the mix now :D


	5. PART IV - Prisoners (1)

The Doctor was brought into a cell. “Apart from the freak,” the Master had said, whoever that was.

She didn’t twig what happened to her afterwards. Later she realized that she had been brought into a closed room as well (there were tables and shelves), but she was just staring at the wall.

This was really happening. And she had to deal with it.

She thought of all the times she spent alone with him and the moments he had been almost normal. This had all just been an act to get into her head, hadn’t it?

 _Or had it?_ She could _feel_ him, for God’s sake. And what’s with his mixed feelings earlier? Was he conflicted?

She sighed deeply, exhausted to no end. Was she imagining it all? Hoping against reason that the person who killed ten percent of Earth’s population could be fixed? There was no fixing him, he was a bloody madman!

The mere fact that he stepped through the door to her at some point (she had no sense of time whatsoever) let her think again. The thing was, she hadn’t expected him to. Not the man she witnessed on the bridge. Why should he bother?

The door closed and he just stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching her. She was sitting on a table, knees bent, back and head against the wall. Her eyes fell on him, her face almost expressionless. She was so beyond emotion by now. Both of them stared at each other for the longest time.

Finally, he raised his shoulders in question. “Nothing to say?”

She wanted to snort and laugh bitterly at him, but even that didn’t come out. What was it that he wanted? Why was he here, seeking contact? The almighty Time Lord didn’t need her opinion. But if he wanted it, maybe she should give it to him. “I have no words,” she said evenly, but then moved. She let her legs fall over the edge, hopping off the table. She walked closer, mien still not changing as she stopped in front of him. She made a decision. “You wanna know what I feel?” She raised her brows, suddenly gesturing to her head. “Get in, then,” she dared him.

His left brow raised, his head tilted. “Seriously? I terrorize your planet and your answer is to let me inside your head?”

She didn’t miss a beat. “I caged it all in, I’m _so_ ready to let it out,” she spat. “But not with words. I want to show you in a language you really understand. A language that gets to you, a language that actually _means_ something to you.”

His lids narrowed, a small smile was on his lips. But one that was almost unsure.

She raised her head, challenging. “Afraid of somethin’?”

He snorted, but was still examining her. He eventually lifted his hands, but seemed hesitant to place them at her temples.

She felt fire in her eyes, piercing through him. “I’m gonna burn ya,” she promised solemnly with a hidden bitter smile, not sure what she meant by it, but she had needed to say it.

That did something to him. She didn’t know what, but his expression intensified, like he wanted to show her who would burn whom, like he wanted to consume her whole. He touched her and drove in without further warning.

This was the first time she let it all out. All her frustration and anger and grieve. All her hate and disappointment and desperation. She relived every feeling she had during that horrendous day. He cramped and grumbled and she caught his intention before he could do it. She caught his head in her hands before he could take a step back. “Don’t you go,” she warned, holding him in place. And he cursed but stayed, clutching her tighter. “Don’t you take this from me,” she whispery added.

He was angry as well, even though she had no clue at what. He growled, suddenly pushing her backwards, further and further, until she hit the wall. “You hate me?” he breathed heavily, now holding _her_ head in place. She felt his ragged breath and everything, every emotion, every feeling went high.

“I hate you so much right now,” she answered. Her breathing matched his own as he started overpowering her and showing her what _he_ felt.

“Well, I hate you too,” he informed her, lips brushing hers as he talked. Then, his voice broke. “I hate what you do to me.” He plunged into the depths of her mind for real this time. _So much_ deeper than before, making her inhale, closing the gap between them, kissing her hard, his tongue not begging for entrance, but just taking it.

She should kick him out. She really should, she felt Bad Wolf bristling. But she wasn’t done yet.

He cradled her head, kissing her breath away while rocking still deeper into her mind. He groaned openly as she willingly let him. Part of her wanted to know how it would feel like having him there, because it meant she was just as deep inside him. And he would feel her as well. And boy did he make her feel. For a moment she was afraid she’d combust. She started to kiss him back more actively, needing to do something. She fought for dominance, pushing her tongue against his with the same force. He pushed his body closer, pressing her flatly against the wall and she didn’t think. She arched against him, feeling him like every other bloke (so much for superior physiology).

His husky moan made her even more light-headed and she only half noticed being swept away and landing with her bum on a table and with him between her legs. His hands were everywhere, at her tights, her sides, the small of her back, pushing her closer, the back of her head and stroking along her throat, squeezing it ever so slightly, which fuelled the heat in her belly in a way it probably shouldn’t. Their kiss became sloppier, lacking every finesse. It was an expression of their contradictory emotions cooking over. She too clutched everything she got, snaking her hands under his suit jacket, to his shoulders and back again to his face, holding his cheeks. He held their connection constant for a little while, now starting something that felt like low strokes, trying to shred her in ways she couldn’t understand. She gasped aloud, breaking the kiss for the first time. When she didn’t know where she ended and he began before, now she had no clue whatsoever. Everything became one, moving in sync. He didn’t stop. She gasped his name, not knowing what else to do.

“Tell me,” he demanded. “Tell me you want this.”

She was more in control than she realized, swimming out of the fog. Breathing heavily, she answered, “You just killed ten percent of the human race.”

He froze and endured her feelings that crashed down on him. That had never stopped, he had just tried to convince her otherwise, distract her. But this whole time she had never stopped sending him her anger and disappointment. And it was wearing him down. He dropped his head against hers and started to laugh. A good while before finding words. “Gosh, what am I gonna do with you?” he chuckled more to himself.

She didn’t move. “You could kill me like hundreds of thousands and thousands of my people.”

“Don’t try to plant a conscious in me.”

She dared him. “Doesn’t it work?”

“Not the way you want it to,” he murmured, lightly shaking his head, taking her cheeks caressingly in his hands, never losing the distance. “Besides … you’re not quite a common human, are you?”

She stared him down. “I am in every way that matters.”

He huffed grinning and stroked his thumbs along her cheeks. Part of her hated that she wanted to take comfort in what he had to offer. But she accepted it right now as a part of their mental connection. “You can’t hide it from me, you know,” she continued. “That’s what you said. There’s no hidin’. And s’true. Part of you wanted to stop what you were doing, but you shut that part down.”

“Well. That’s true,” he stated, seeing no reason to argue. “But part of you wants to shag me, that doesn’t mean that you fancy that part.”

She suppressed a shiver. He was still inside her mind, everything he did or felt influenced her. She watched him through hooded eyes. “That you hate your bad conscious doesn’t mean that it’ll go away. It’s there, you can’t ignore it.”

His brows raised. “I ignored the drums for hundreds of years. So, watch me.”

“Yeah, but that was before you had _me_ squirming in your thoughts,” she responded with a confidence she didn’t know where it came from, but she felt it nonetheless.

That got a stronger reaction out of him than she expected. The whole mind thing really meant something to Time Lords. And she couldn’t even pretend to fully understand. He fixated her with a heavy sigh and dark eyes and she felt a wave of arousal. One of his hands fell to her tight, wandering along until it reached her knee. He grabbed it and pulled her straight against his crotch, his nose sliding along hers. “I’m gonna shag you, Rose,” he suddenly warned. “You want that?”

She let out a shuddering breath. “No.”

“You sure?”

“No,” she half laughed and half whined.

He chuckled, but she suddenly felt him withdraw from her. Slowly and deliciously. “Close enough,” he whispered (he wanted her to admit it really bad, didn’t he?) and tilted her head softly with his hand, letting his lips touch hers one more time. His gentle movement surprised her. He was coaxing her in a smooth way, and she found herself lulled by it, softly moving against his lips before carefully breaking apart.

“You’ll be brought into your room for now,” he said. “The door’s fixed and shielded, so no opening doors with or without lasers for you.”

She collected herself, remembering something. “Why didn’t it work? Opening the door?”

He grinned. “Borrowing TARDIS tech. Can’t be opened like that.”

“Right.” She sighed and he stepped back, never losing eye contact. She desperately ignored the urge to pull him back. She ignored the wrongness of it all. She eventually followed him and was led outside, just to get caged in again. She _had_ access to him. Influence. She had to believe that she could do something. She just hoped she wouldn’t lose her soul in the process.

The Master walked straight to his room after that. He _could_ control his body reactions. He knew that for a fact. Part of him right now, though – really didn’t want to. Part of him wanted a long shower to solve his problem. So, he did just that.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Doctor searched every inch of this damn cell without finding a quick solution to flee it. Discovering the camera in the corner of this room, he decided that he didn’t like being observed. He pointed his screwdriver to it and deactivated the camera in this room for good, hoping it would irritate him. He also managed to destroy the electricity connection for any further camera. The sonic would not open the door (it was deadlocked), but he had access to some data from a console on the outside of this cage. There were some plans of the Valiant and he even found the TARDIS. Still, it wouldn’t be much help if he could not get out of here. He paced from one end to the bars to the other, hand ruffling his hair, frustration visible in every movement. His thoughts were majorly uncoordinated, hopping from plotting his escape to stopping the Master to Rose. They came always back to her. How did she get here? And was she in danger right now?

He sighed deeply, leaning his head back in his neck. Of course she was in bloody danger, just like everybody on this damn ship or planet. Hands ran over his face. He had to concentrate.

As the door opened, he saw the Master out of the corner of his eye. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, peering darkly at the other Time Lord. “Where is Jack?” was the first thing he asked (more like, demanded to know). The last time he saw him, he was dead and being dragged out of the room.

“Oh, you know how he is,” the Master mockingly joked. “He always wakes up again. It’ll be fun to find out if there’s a limit to his lives.”

The Doctor didn’t find it funny at all. “What are the Toclafane?”

“Aren’t you getting tired of asking the same questions again and again?” the Master whined. “I’m here for a specific reason, not to _chat_.” He stretched out a hand and blinked. “Gimme your relic of a screwdriver.”

The Doctor didn’t move, only slightly swaying on his feet. “I already thought you lost your touch. How careless of you to let me keep it that long.” He turned so that he stood towards him, not moving closer. “Looks like you have to get in to take it from me.”

He was faced with a humourless smile. “I’ll make this very easy for you,” the Master promised, never letting his hand sink. “You give me your sonic screwdriver, or I will kill Rose.”

The Doctor’s face was clouded by an even darker gaze. “You. Would. Not,” he spat growling.

“Okay, then,” his counterpart said casually. “Torture her. Until she won’t be the same.” His false playfulness vanished. “NOW, Doctor!” he shouted at him.

The Doctor sighed with clenched teeth. He couldn’t risk it. But could he risk giving the only tool away that could help him?

He reached in his jacket pocket, never breaking eye contact. He felt the screwdriver in his hands, inwardly heavily sighing, slowly reaching out to give it to the Master. He smiled satisfied. “Atta boy,” he praised.

“If you hurt her, you will regret it,” he promised with a calm he didn’t know how he mustered.

“I know that she’s important to you. Comes in handy, really,” he admitted. “But I need her for me, right now.”

Okay, staying calm was becoming an issue now. “What does that mean, need her _how_?”

He shrugged. “Keeping her close, mostly,” he said, but something changed from his casual attitude into something deeper and even darker. “Touching her,” he suddenly trailed off with a hidden smile. “Tasting her.”

The Doctor’s knuckles went white from his fisting. Thankfully his hands were still in his pockets. He didn’t know if the slight grin on the Master’s lips was meant for him or not. He couldn’t decide which one was better, but he would enjoy the Doctor’s reaction either way, because he couldn’t hide it. His dismay was all over his face. The Master watched him calculating. “I can still taste her on my tongue,” he unfolded like he still thought about it. “And the _power_ ,” he called out, almost jumping. “The power that girl inheres… did you never notice? That you did a poor job, sucking it out of her?”

The Doctor flinched at that. He had to swallow his tension before he could speak. “Bad Wolf is gone.”

“It definitely is _not_ ,” the Master snorted. “Trust me on that.”

“What have you done to her?” he hissed, having trouble talking evenly.

A superior smile stretched on his lips and he leaned forwards, close to the bars. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he whispered ominously. He didn’t plan to tell him more – yet. He just turned and strolled outside, leaving the Doctor even more distressed if this was even possible.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose paced in her room, too agitated to sleep or twiddle her thumbs. But there was no way out. Out of this room, out of this mess. With a heavy sigh she fell to the bed, sitting there and propping her head on her hands. She couldn’t hope that the Master came back to her any time soon. He _would_ come back, she knew that now, but she had to do something in the meantime.

That’s when she heard a sound. Like a silent clank or something she couldn’t quite describe. She blinked. The next moment she sank on the floor, looking under the bed.

And hope swelled in her breast.

A freaking _ventilation shaft_ was there.

Immediately, she crawled under the bed and tried to open it with a little help from her screwdriver, hoping it wasn’t shielded the way her door was. As she pushed the button of her screwdriver, the grid clicked and she was almost motionless for a second. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Was he serious, now? A ventilation shaft, like in the movies? And he didn’t secure it?

But well … she frowned. He wasn’t from Earth, was he? And sometimes these bloody Time Lords tended to miss the obvious.

She crawled inside, slipping through the tight shaft. This wasn’t fun at all. She let her screwdriver scan and categorize a map. At least she hoped she did. Some functions were a bit fuzzy.

She found the kitchen (it smelled nice), lots of corridors, communal sleeping quarters and the bloody men’s restroom (let’s not mention that again). She came back to her room again and again, too panicked that someone would come and search for her. The more time passed, the more nervous she got. It didn’t stop her, though.

After two whole days, things would change. The ventilation shaft was near the ground and she heard some pacing from the outside. As she peered through the grid, she saw a pair of Converse. She couldn’t believe it.

The grid crashed to the ground after she had opened it. She squeezed herself out of it, plainly falling on the ground.

“Rose!” she heard his voice, obviously surprised.

“Not my most graceful entrance,” she commented as she stood up, patting the dust from her clothes.

“Rose…” he sighed like he still couldn’t trust his eyes.

She walked over to him, grabbing his hands through the bars like she graved his touch, and his hands already welcomed her likewise. “I missed you,” she whispered, emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

“Oh Rose, you have no idea,” he sighed, still staring at her like she was the most precious thing. “How are you here? In this universe, on this ship?”

She swallowed her tears. “Long story and we probably haven’t much time. We built something, at Torchwood. I could hop between worlds. But eventually…” she sighed and rolled her eyes, “I got stuck with‘im.”

His face became sombre. “Did he hurt you?”

She couldn’t stop the sigh, probably needing a bit too long. “No.”

He clenched his teeth. “ _Rose_ ,” he warned.

“He didn’t,” she assured faster this time. “But…” she couldn’t help but look away, even for a second, “there _is_ stuff we should talk about at some point. But not now. Can I do anything to help you get out of here?”

“Do you have the key?” he drily joked.

“Damn,” she shammed frustration. “I lost it on the way over.”

He couldn’t help but grin at her and she mirrored it, still not believing that he was standing in front of her. His faltered slightly, overshadowed by the situation. “He took my screwdriver. Maybe you can have a look at the console over there.”

“Oh,” she exclaimed. “Screwdriver!” The next moment she was holding up hers. “Got one. Can we use it?”

The Doctor was actually speechless for an instant. “Where… where did you get this? It’s not mine and not the Master’s.”

“Yeeah, that’s kinda complicated,” she drawled. “This is one of these conversations we should have at some point. But tell me first what I should do.”

He harrumphed, absently nodding. “Right. You can download the whole plan of this ship if you haven’t yet. It shows you where the TARDIS is and the energy core of this ship which we should manipulate at some point.”

“Right, I’m not sure this works,” she said doubting as she tried to fiddle with it.

“Give it to me, I can make it work.”

“Wait, you can’t use it, it’s got isomorphic controls.”

 _Isomorphic controls?,_ he mouthed incredulous, no voice coming out.

“Oh, wait!” she called out happily, oblivious to his confusion. “Hey, I think I know how to expand it so you can use it too.”

“You _think_?” he quoted.

“It’s all a bit fuzzy, some things are clear, others are a bit hazy. Here, touch it.” She smiled proudly.

The Doctor was wary about this whole situation but touched the device and it reacted. It had worked. “Rose, this is serious. How do you have this?” He did something with it before handing it to her. “This should work, try it.”

She didn’t hesitate and smiled at the information this thing downloaded. “How could he nick your screwdriver?” she asked, outright ignoring his question.

She didn’t expect him to stay silent for a while. Eventually he answered quietly. “He threatened to hurt you.”

At that she sighed. “Doctor, don’t choose me over the world, I mean it,” she answered immediately.

Again, he hesitated. “I …” he started, trying to muster confidence. “I won’t lose either.”

“He won’t hurt me,” she let on quietly, not daring to look at him. “Not really.”

The Doctor frowned “Why?” he asked puzzled, his mind racing. “He mentioned something … at the risk that I’m repeating myself, maybe you should tell me what’s going on.”

“Not now.” She couldn’t. Having no time was one reason, but there were others as well.

“Rose,” he warned again, urging her.

“Doctor,” she pressed. “Not now, please.” She turned to him, walking over. “It’s all done. Can you do something so that I know where people are? Guards? So that I can avoid them when I’m sneaking around.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” She handed it to him as he frowned. “How did you avoid getting caught until now?”

She looked thoughtful. “Sheer luck?”

He blinked at her. “Great,” he praised perplexed. “Keep doing that.”

She grinned briefly but became serious again. “Doctor? What are the Toclafane?”

He faltered, shaking his head. “I have no idea. But I fear if there’s information on them, all of it will be in his … room, office, whatever. Somewhere personal.”

He was still focused on the screwdriver, and she really had problems to speak out her next sentence. “I, uh … I could get in, maybe.”

He looked up. “Through the ventilation shaft? That’s very risky.”

“And if I get caught, it won’t be good at all,” she agreed. “But maybe I can get in through the front door.” She saw his look and didn’t want to hear the question that would come out of his mouth. “We’ll talk, Doctor. Promise. But I have to go back to my room now, m’ wiggin’ here.”

“Room?” he asked wary with a raised brow.

“It’s a cell, it just doesn’t look like it,” she corrected.

“Rose, if you … if you talk to him … be careful. He can – influence people.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t work with me.”

He paused, staring at her. “Bad Wolf?” he suddenly asked.

She blinked, not expecting that. “You knew it wasn’t gone?”

He shook his head. “The Master told me.”

Somehow, that shocked her. “Oh.” She couldn’t say more. She should have known that the Master would talk to the Doctor. She hated that she was afraid of what he would tell him… about them. She shouldn’t be afraid of that. She inhaled. “It’s true, it’s still there. But it’s not dangerous for me, so don’t fret. It protects me. From him.” She grabbed his hand one more time, a sad smile on her lips. “I have to go. But you’ll see me again. I’ll try to get some info on the Toclafane.”

“Be careful,” he said, holding her hand a little tighter. “Please.”

She winked at him. “Am I not always?” She saw his smile before she turned and went back into the shaft.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The first thing she did was showering (yeah, this room had a small bathroom – this was probably easier than always letting her out every time she had to use the loo). She had the tenacious suspicion that the Time Lord’s sense of smell was superior like everything else. And she didn’t need him to know where she had been.

After that she slammed the door, demanding to see him. It took a lot of time until at least a guard showed up, but himself didn’t. She became restless as one day passed. Now that she asked for him, she could leave the room less than ever. But after the second day, she seriously considered to use the ventilation shaft again. She had to stop herself from chewing her nails.

In the drawers of this room even were some clothes, as she eventually discovered. So she didn’t have to sleep in her clothes, instead using a top and sweatpants. She didn’t sleep for two nights, not really. She had been too nervous, but it was wearing her down.

When she finally decided she couldn’t stay awake for the love of it, she crawled in her bed and was asleep within seconds.

She dreamt of monsters and spaceships, becoming more dangerous than they ever were. She dreamt of being snatched again and again until she saw no reason and stayed. This feeling was even worse than being chased. This was being caught.

Something changed then, she suspected she wanted to wake herself. She flinched, eyes flew open. She wasn’t alone in the room.

Out of shock she twirled around and sat up, looking into the room, seeing him stand there, casually leaning on the table. There was almost no light in the room, but she felt his familiar presence in her mind. She sighed out her tension. “You’re an outright creep, you are.”

“You seemed very determined to see me. Sorry if I don’t drop everything when you call.”

“I know you don’t need that much sleep, but it’s in the middle of the night.”

“You want me to leave?”

She inwardly moaned. This wasn’t how she pictured it, but she waited too long already and had to move this forward. “No,” she sighed.

“Good,” he said. “Then tell me what’s so important.”

Her eyes fell to the sheets where her hands lay. She pressed her lips together. “I want out of here,” she murmured.

“Please, what?” He held his hand to his ear, leaning forward.

“I don’t want to stay the rest of my life here,” she demanded louder, looking to him again. “I know you can’t let me move freely, but I don’t want to wither here. It worked more or less in your mansion. So, what do I have to do?”

He stared at her for a very long time, having a funny look she couldn’t describe (from what she saw in the dim light). Finally, he spoke up. “You think I don’t know you’re working on a plan to stop me?” he asked, but somehow his voice lacked venom. It was just a fact.

“You’re in control here. You can keep any door close you don’t want me to get in. You demonstrated effectively how useless my screwdriver is with the doors.”

She heard him sigh quietly and picked up a change in his mood. “You know what I want,” he mumbled lowly.

She pressed her teeth together, feeling the tension return to her limbs. “Well, yeah,” she exhaled, but couldn’t hold eye contact any more, observing her fingers. “I can’t promise you that …” she answered honestly. She couldn’t let him in her head right now. She couldn’t reward him for being a murderous arsehole. When she let him in, it would be because _she_ needed to share something.

“You don’t have to, right now. But remember, this is a two-way street.”

She rolled her eyes. “How about _you_ make the first step for a change? Without asking for anything in return.”

“Not really my cuppa tea.”

She huffed laughing, shaking her head. “Maybe I take it back, then,” she murmured, feeling tired and disappointed.

She heard him shifting from one foot to the other. “Tomorrow,” he suddenly said. “I let you outta here. For a little while.” She stared at him, blinking. No, she didn’t expect that. But before she could reply anything, he continued. “Right now, I need a few hours of sleep myself. It’s been a while.”

She swallowed. “Err, okay,” she was still perplexed, but that was nothing compared to the speechlessness she experienced next. He shrugged out of his suit jacket, hanging it neatly on the chair. After that, he undressed his shoes and only then she reacted. “ _What_ are you doing?”

“Told you. Fetch an hour or two of sleep.”

“Master, don’t bullshit me,” she snapped annoyed.

He didn’t answer immediately, but walked in front of her bed, crouching down where she saw the contours of his face a little better. His elbows were resting on his knees, his hands folded. He looked up to her, a rare position. “S’just sleeping,” he promised calmly.

She grimaced. “Do I even have a choice?”

“’Course you do. Say the word and I’m gone,” he said softly. “It won’t influence your trip out of this room tomorrow.”

She paused, staring at him. He was _really_ good, she had to give him that. She could just send him away for now and take his offer.

So why didn’t she want to?

She couldn’t say it, though. She was trapped in the most conflicted feelings, like proud, and fear, and compassion, and selfishness.

“Shall I leave, Rose?” he asked with a gentle tone which didn’t match his intense stare.

She swallowed. “Don’t,” she finally answered without voice. “You can stay.”

A smile flared alive on his face and part of her wanted to return it. The other part was petrified. She moved, making room for him, but turning away so that she didn’t have to face him. It would be too much. So she felt him slipping under the covers (fully clothed). She felt his arm snake around her middle without hesitation, pulling her flatly against him. She was majorly aware of her own lack of material covering her upper body. With only a top and no bra, this was more intimate than everything they had done so far. Her heart was fluttering away at first, feeling every place, their bodies touched which was a lot. But she suddenly felt it slow down a little. This felt safe, no matter how unsafe it was. His head was right behind her and she felt him suppress a sigh. He leaned in close, snuggling up on her without giving her the feeling that she couldn’t end this at any moment. She stopped second-guessing it and tried to just accept the feeling. She allowed herself a content sigh, closing her eyes and letting sleep wash away her conscious.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She awoke due to some rustling in the room. The next thing she noticed was the lack of a body behind her. She turned, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. He just dressed in his jacket, shrugging it so that it would fit. She looked at her watch. “It’s half past five in the morning,” she stated.

“I know. Sleeping the day away, must be your bad influence.”

“It’s still in the middle of the night for me,” she commented.

He grinned teasingly. “Want me to crawl back in with you, then?”

“No, I …” she insisted, but stopped herself, frowning. “Gosh, if I knew…” she sighed, letting her head fall back and rubbing her hands over her eyes. It was too early for this shit. She got herself up. “It don’t matter… give me a minute to shower, then I’m ready.”

“You can take your time,” he said cautiously, already expecting her shitstorm.

She blinked, her expression becoming more and more livid as the meaning of his sentence sank in. “Don’t be an arsehole,” she told him.

“You’ll _get_ out,” he promised with rolling eyes, before focusing on her again. “You lil’ nagger,” he added, and she couldn’t decide if he was grinning or not. “You’ll just have to wait ‘til evening.”

“Why?” she demanded to know.

“Because I say so,” he snapped.

“Control freak.”

“Deal with it,” he countered, not denying it.

“Fine.” She stood up, striding to the bathroom. “You can let yourself out,” she joked drily, feeling his amusement when she closed the door.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

He actually came back.

She was sitting on her bed, trying to familiarize herself more with her screwdriver and the plans of this ship, but reading it was hard sometimes. She heard the door click and he was standing in the frame, a slight grin on his face.

She didn’t trust him yet, but he nodded outside. Within seconds she was at the door and followed him through the corridor. “There’s a kitchen,” he told her (she already knew that). “We’ll stop by. Can pick up some tea if you like.”

“Peaches for you?” she joked.

“Never gonna forgive you for that,” he bantered and she couldn’t help the grin. It would be so much easier if he hadn’t that need for domination. And got off on cruelty. And was a murderer.

_Damn, guess it wasn’t easy._

They entered the bustling room and he gestured to someone. “Two cuppa tea, for her something with vanilla.”

She blinked. “How do you know?”

He looked at her pleadingly. “First, my vanilla supply in the mansion became critical in the time you were there. And second,” he leaned in a little, “you seem to keep forgetting that I spent quite a lot of time in your head.”

“I didn’t know you paid attention to something like that.”

“Sometimes you just pick up random things. Plus, your mind isn’t that complex.”

She grimaced drily while observing the guy who brought their tea. “I was wondering what happened to the insults.”

“It’s just a _fact_ ,” he sighed.

When they both had their cups, Rose watched him with a teasing gleam, stepping closer. “You never seemed to mind,” she whispered, apparently suggestive enough to make his eyes darker, and she even sensed a wave of want. She leaned in a little more. “I think you’re lying. My mind is like nothing you’ve ever seen.”

He smirked at her, skimming her face. “Maybe a little,” he murmured and walked past her. “Come on, little one. Or you wanna stay there all night?”

She followed.

They went through a room with various gym machines. She blinked, slowing a bit down. “You’ working out?” she quipped.

He turned on his heels. “You didn’t notice?” he teased. “Should have last night.”

She wrinkled her nose. “You wouldn’t like the answer,” she taunted.

He gasped with exaggerated offense. “ _Mean_ ,” he huffed.

She smiled a bit but mostly frowned. “Why do you need so many?” She couldn’t help the teasing creep back into her voice. “Trying to compensate for something?”

He chuckled, genuinely surprised. “Oh, you’re _so_ asking for it, Rose,” he drawled. “This gym is for my security,” he clarified. “How else would they train?”

“And I guess you need all the security you can get. You’re probably the most hated man in this planet’s history.”

“I’m not just some _man_ ,” he spat.

“With a God complex, nonetheless,” she added.

“Compared to you lot, I could as well be.”

“And to think the Doctor was arrogant sometimes …” she shook her head while he smacked his lips annoyed. “I _wish_ you could understand what I mean, but it’s like talking to a wall.”

Something flashed behind his eyes. “There’s a way you could show me,” he murmured and she felt him crackling in anticipation.

She blinked slowly, sadly shaking her head. “No.”

She just walked away, strolling to the next door. Apparently, he was okay with it because he followed her wordlessly. They walked along a hallway with bigger windows, and she had to admit this could be beautiful if it weren’t for the underlying blood and gore. She leaned against the window. “This ship is _huge_ ,” she exhaled. “I bet your room is the biggest of ‘em all, knowing your modesty.”

“The number of insults you can get away with is decreasing.” He was standing somewhere behind her.

“Ha, bloody funny coming from you,” she answered and turned around, slightly grinning. “So, tell me. Compared to the gym, how big is it?”

A slow smirk creeped up his lips. “How about I just show you?” he slurred a little.

“S’long as you behave,” she shrugged just before a heavy jolt shook the ship out of nowhere and Rose almost fell trippingly to the ground.

After the first shock, the Master shouted after the guards and they came. “Take her to her room,” he ordered and jumped in the other direction before Rose could say anything. He was on the next console and found out that the engines were partly offline, preventing the ship to fly. He needed twenty minutes to find out that there was some kind of virus implanted. It went through most firewalls, all the petty human ones and … the Gallifreyan ones.

For a moment, he didn’t breathe. How did he do it?

As he stormed into the detention cell, the Doctor was leaning against the wall, while sitting in his bed. A rather dark grin lit up in his face as his arm dangled casually from his knee.

The Master’s grin was grim. “Don’t you _burn_ to let me in on how brilliantly you pulled this off?”

“ _Ooh_ ,” the Doctor dismissed this with a look to the side before focusing on him again, jumping off the bed, striding closer. “Where’s the fun if I tell you everything?”

“The _fun_ would be to see no one get killed,” the Master spat.

“You’ll kill either way,” he answered, all humour gone.

“Yeah, but until now, I harmed no one you really care about. Jack can’t be killed but tortured. So can Rose.”

“You won’t torture her,” he echoed her words, hoping with all his hearts that she had been right.

He seemed perplexed for a second but snorted stunned. “There’s still Jack. And as for Rose,” he paused, taking a step to the bars, looking at him with cold venom and dark amusement. “She might _like_ it,” he spat. “Her mind is a curious thing. I’m gonna tell you about it, the next time I’m _inside_ her.”

The Doctor heard the pounding of his pulse, like his blood was boiling. “You’re invading her,” he finally realized with a lump in his throat.

He snickered. “On a quite regular basis.”

The Doctor hit the bars heavily, actually making his counterpart jerk a little due to the sudden movement and noise. He gripped the bars tightly, wishing for a fleeting moment it was the Master’s throat. “Leave her alone,” he threatened. “If you damage _one_ bit of her brain …”

“She can protect herself very well, she doesn’t need you,” he cut him short. The slight grin returned, telling the Doctor he was enjoying every second of this. “I’m inside her ‘cause she _lets_ me,” he told him confidently. The Doctor hated that he couldn’t say anything. This was more than he expected, more than he could take right now, it seemed. “So yeah,” the Master continued. “Maybe I’ll hesitate, before I torture _her_ , but don’t think that will protect Jack.” He pressed his lips together determinedly. “Tell me how you did it. Now.”

This was the hardest thing the Doctor had to do in a long time. He knew Jack would forbid him to tell the Master anything and still he almost did. Jack couldn’t die, but he could hurt. Maybe that was even worse. But he couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t tell him that he utilized Rose’s screwdriver to hack into the system, the moment she was close to the security system. It was a long shot, but she _had_ stated that she could get in his room, ergo out of her ‘cell’. That was more than _he_ could do right now. Rose was his only way outside at the moment.

As it became clear that the Doctor wouldn’t say anything, the Master leaned forwards. “Fine,” he hissed. “Maybe I’ll record the screams so that I can play them for you.”

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the Doctor hating himself for this decision.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose showered. Only because she couldn’t stand doing nothing and there was nothing else to do. She had no idea what happened, there was no further quaking, so they probably weren’t shot at, were they? Part of her hoped that. Even if she would die, sooner or later the Master had to be stopped. Even if she could no longer deny that she had a soft spot for him she couldn’t shake. But that would never influence her ultimate goal.

She had no idea how long she stood under the shower, completely absorbed by her thoughts. But her skin wrinkled, so she turned off the water and opened the shower door. She already stepped half outside before she saw the Master sitting on the toilet lid. Rose stumbled back inside. “What the hell!” she called out, only sticking her head out.

“Did you work with him?” he asked gravely.

“What?!” She was so relieved that her towel was hanging over the shower. She grabbed it instantly, wrapping it around her body. She was just getting out when he was already standing there, gripping her shoulders roughly, shoving her against the wall. “Don’t you lie to me,” he threatened and he had to control the urge to dive into her head, searching for the information. But she would never let him inside again if he forced this.

“I’m not lying!” she screamed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“He couldn’t have done it alone. Not from his cell.”

She shook her head, looking into his intense stare. “Whatever the Doctor did, I have no clue about it,” she whispered honestly.

She was a sight. Doe-eyed, wet hair, heavily breathing. He wanted to own her. Granted, he wanted to own everything, but she was higher on the list than he wanted to admit. He sighed, slightly shuddering, leaning in closer. Immediately her flat hands came up, stopping him whereas her breath became even more ragged. He loved that he could do this to her. That she reacted that way to him, even if they weren’t actively connected. He sighed at the thought and leaned in closer nonetheless. Her towel loosened, threatening to fall down and she squirmed against the wall. He needed her close, it was almost as maddening as the drums. It felt so good when she made it quiet. It felt so good having her.

Making a snap decision, he leaned back, letting go of one of her arms, pulling her with him with the other, giving her the chance to hold her towel together. “You’re coming with me,” he ordered, leaving the bathroom and even her room.

“Where are we going?” she squeaked surprised and at a loss for what this could mean. As they walked past some guards, she looked down uncomfortably. “Damn it, Master,” she grumbled under her breath.

He didn’t mind. He rather liked it. Showing everyone that she was his to do as he pleased. “We’re going to my rooms. You were so keen on seeing them, were you not?”

Great. _Now_ they were going to his rooms when she was almost naked and her screwdriver was still in the shower. Well, she had to look around to a nicety, then. “And you couldn’t give me five minutes to change, could you?”

“I’m mad at you.”

“For something I didn’t do?” she whined bewildered.

They came to a door where he pressed a button and it opened. “I’m still not convinced you’re telling the truth,” he told her, leading her inside. The door closed behind them and he faced her. “You could show me. Convince me.”

She yanked her arm out of his grip. “ _No_ ,” she spat. “And it stays a No. I’m freezing. _Gimme_ some clothes.” She wouldn’t be intimidated by him. This was unexpected but still an opportunity.

He looked at her as if he wanted to burn her alive, obviously disagreeing with her tone. But he turned, storming into the next room. That was the first time Rose examined where she was. This looked office-ish. With a desk, shelves and stuff, but also a couch and a kitchen unit. There were several doors which suggested that this was a whole flat. He came back and threw something white at her. She unfolded it. And fumed at him. “It’s a T-shirt. _Yours_ , nonetheless.”

“It’s all you get.”

She shook her head so angrily and stamped to the door he had walked through and came into his bedroom. She wanted to open his wardrobe, but every door and drawer she tried was closed. There was sour resignation swelling for a moment. “You’re such an arsehole,” she sighed, feeling him hovering in the door frame behind her.

“So you’ve said,” he answered and seemed a lot calmer now.

“I don’t even have knickers,” she said somewhat drily. She still didn’t look back.

“If you ask nicely, I let you bring one.”

She laughed bitterly, closing her eyes. She sometimes couldn’t believe the situation she was in. “You’re _so_ generous, oh master of all,” she spat with full irony, looking at him then. “What would I do without you? Oh, wait. I know! Not getting grey from all the shit you put me through! What for am I even here?”

He blinked, not moving any other muscle for a moment. “Just to stay,” he said and turned to walk away.

She moaned, feeling a migraine coming on. Okay. Think. Go through Shelves. Look at anything you can find. There were folders in the shelves and she was skimming through one of them before she had panic that he would come back. Despite her panic, she took another. It was mostly about his staff. While this could be interesting, it wasn’t quite what she was looking for. She searched for construction plans of the ship. Engines. The Toclafane. Anything.

She took a breath as she got the feeling she was staying here too long. So she grabbed the T-shirt grudgingly and decided to look for the bathroom. She had to admit it was getting uncomfortable with the wet towel. She walked out of the bedroom and she caught sight of him sitting at some console, not looking up. That was alright with her.

She got lucky with the first door, leading to the bathroom. She sighed as she let the towel fall and slipped into the shirt. At least it was long enough to cover everything. But she hated him for putting her in this position. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction to let on how much it bothered her, though. She allowed herself to use the hair dryer. If she was stuck here, she would get as comfortable as possible.

When she was done, she walked confidently out of the door, going straight to the shelves. The Master peered up. Irritating her like that was always a risk but right now, it was worth it. He knew it was a predictable demonstration of possession, putting her in his T-shirt, so why was this sight doing unpredictable things to him? He had to actively stop himself before his pants got too tight. He focused on isolating the Doctor’s virus which was spreading.

He was distracted by her stretching to pull out some folder out of the higher shelves (distracted because of her pulling out the folder, not the stretching, duh). “What are you doing?” he asked.

“You’re not expecting me to sit around and do nothing, do you?” she answered without looking at him.

He let his eyes wander over the particular shelve. “Whatever, good luck with that one.”

She frowned, but soon realized what he meant by that. Everything in this was written in Gallifreyan. Great. She browsed through the pages, not making sense of anything. That didn’t make her stop. Some hours later, she was on the ground, folders spread across the floor. Most of them were Gallifreyan, so she didn’t really make any progress. Occasionally, she felt the Master’s amusement.

She was in thought when something dangled in front of her eyes. She had to blink twice before she believed that he was holding some knickers. “Um … those aren’t mine.” In that moment, she didn’t know what else to say.

“They are now,” he said. “They’re Lucy’s, but they’re new.”

“Where did you get that?” she frowned.

“Uh, from her room over there?” he answered amused. “She has her own wardrobe, I really don’t need her clothes next to mine.”

“She has a room here?”

His amusement grew. “Her room is with me. Usually. Right now, she has some things to do.” Rose just blinked with an open mouth and he actually laughed out at that. “Oh my,” he commented. “What did you expect? She’s my _wife_.” His smile was soaked with a dark teasing.

“I thought it was just an act,” she let on dumbstruck.

His smirk intensified. “Jealous?”

Was she? Did it feel like that? Something felt wrong. And it felt wrong that it felt wrong. “But how…” she stumbled over the words, “do you explain…?” _Fuck_. She felt her cheeks heat up. What was she thinking? “Never mind,” she murmured, grabbing the underwear before he changed his mind.

“What’s there to explain, Rose?” he drawled, enjoying this way too much.

“Nothin’,” she muttered, watching the folders.

“Now, now,” he made. “Show some balls and tell me what you wanted to say.”

“Leave me alone,” she nagged annoyed.

He chuckled, but thankfully he returned to his desk. Jesus, what did she get herself into? Always when she thought her feelings couldn’t get more conflicted, they did just that. She couldn’t be jealous (if that even was what she felt), she didn’t even _want_ any sort of relationship with him. Never wanted one. It just kind of happened.

She focused on the task at hand. She didn’t plan to fall asleep. But after a few nights with too little sleep and after sagging more and more to the ground until she lay on her belly, head propped to her left hand, her eyes started to fall shut. She promised herself that she would only briefly use her elbow as a pillow, only rest her eyes for a moment. She was gone in an instant. She slept like a log, probably snoring and drooling.

She felt a soothing hand on her head, stroking over her hair and slowly over her back, drawing soft circles on it. She sighed happily. Was someone saying her name? The hand was back on her head and something else happened until she was lifted from the ground. She swung her arms around his neck, seeking security. Somewhere in her sleep-drunken mind, she knew this was the Master. She breathed him in, her head in his neck, while he carried her somewhere. She moved her fingers, not realizing she was scratching his neck. “Rose,” he whispered in her ear, stifling something.

“’m so sleepy,” she slurred, no idea if she was comprehensible. “Whatdidcha do in my tea?”

He chuckled lightly. “You didn’t have any tea.”

She felt soft cushions underneath her, but she didn’t want him to take his body heat from her (despite him being colder), so she just kept clinging on him. “Stay. Stay comfy,” she babbled and didn’t even know what she was saying.

He made some noise she couldn’t understand right now, but suddenly the voice was right on her ear. “You’re gonna be the death of me, little wolf.”

“’m Rose,” she murmured.

He chuckled again and she felt his body close to hers, his hand on her temple and something crackled there, making her exhale a sensual sigh. The Master suppressed a groan, only half succeeding. He wanted to get in. He wanted to unravel her mind until she screamed his name. Until everything she saw was him. He put his hand on her back instead, protecting both of them. “You want me to stay, Rose?” he asked, resisting the urge to gently bite her ear lobe.

She sighed again, contently enough. “’kay,” she said, and it was good enough for him. He pulled her closer, effectively cuddling her to him. She left her hands between them, in deep sleep shortly after. It was quite possible that she’d be grumpy with him in the morning. On the other hand – she liked snuggling with him. So she probably would be grumpy about _that_ and letting it out on him.

He was stroking his hand smoothly over her back, watching her tiny body being pressed to him. Softly, he leaned his forehead to hers, gently nudging against her mind, caressing it in some sort of embrace. He sighed at her sigh and the way she crawled even more into him. The drums muffled and her golden essence hovered against him.

He enjoyed it longer than planned, having trouble leaving her. But he had work to do and she would sleep for at least a few hours. He could join her later. So, he untangled from her, enjoying her protest and went back to work.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She felt her mind bathed in light, surrounded by it, before she felt a weight pressed on her back and a hand on her belly, drawing circles. Without thinking she grabbed that hand, intertwining with it. She felt a sigh into her neck and a push on the walls of her mind. She reacted on instinct, pushing back with something. She later realized it has been her bum. She heard a low moan and the grip on her interlocked hand got harder, wandering them both lower, making her gasp in anticipation when they left the fabric and landed on her bare belly, wandering south. She felt breath on her neck and suddenly lips, kissing and softly biting. He pressed his mind against hers, but somehow she remembered to not invite him in. It still felt sultry and with their hands reaching her waistband it was too much and not enough.

She was aware by now who was behind her. She knew how his mind felt, begging to let him in already. She knew how his body felt by now, his hands, his mouth. She knew she couldn’t let him in, mentally or physically, so she turned around to stop his hand from wandering. She was too far gone to end this completely.

She grabbed his neck, crashing her lips on his, snogging him hungrily. He groaned into her mouth, tasting her hormones exploding on his tongue. This was a dangerous cocktail he could get drunk on. She was scratching her nails along his head and he gripped her bum and pressed her into his crotch, not interested in stopping any of his body functions. Hearing her moan did things to him that made the situation entirely too clothed. His hand slipped under her shirt, stroking along her side, making her shiver and him even more excited. As he climbed higher, reaching the underside of her breast, she was tossed into reality when she became aware of her lack of clothes. And the reason for it.

She broke the kiss, pushing against his shoulders. “Stop, please,” she breathed.

He groaned deeply, out of annoyance this time. “You want this,” he said frustrated, not letting her go. “You’re _aching_ for me.” One hand landed on her temple and he talked against her mouth. “If you let me in, I can take you higher than anyone ever has,” he lowly promised. “Anyone ever will. I can make you feel things, Rose. Things you never felt.” His voice became a whisper full of desire. “I can make you come undone.”

She pushed against him, trying to climb out of the bed. “You make me feel disgusted, that’s what you do,” she shot back as she stumbled to the ground, feeling panic arise in her and hitting her hard. She had no self-control at all. Stupid ape, indeed. “I don’t know _why_ this is happening again and again, but it has to have to do with your one-track mind rubbing off on me!”

He huffed offended. “No, it’s not! It’s happening because it feels bloody good and you want to shag me, just admit it!”

“There are – _so_ many reasons why this will never happen,” she almost shouted, waving erratically with her arms. “Your ego is so up in space, it almost hurts! You terrorize my planet, you caged in the Doctor, torturing him for all I know! And apart from all this, you’re shagging someone else, why do you need _me_?!” Okay, full-blown shouting now. “You don’t need to _shag_ me to calm your drumming condition!”

A small grin emerged on his face. “But I want to.”

“That’s bloody enough, bring me to my room,” she demanded. “Or even better, let me bring by somebody else.”

She wasn’t sure if he would do it. But he was really good at this push and pulling game. He knew when he could bend her a little further and when it was better to leave her alone. It scared her how precise he was in recognizing this, the basics of cunning manipulation. But something had to change, she really didn’t want to see him any time soon. The first thing she needed to do was get to the Doctor, find out what he was planning, asking how she could help and confess that she didn’t find out much in the Master’s records.

After a shower. She wanted to get rid of his smell and wash this night away. At least, her screwdriver was still in the shower. Everything was how she left it (or was forced to leave it). She felt emotionally drained and exhausted.

And powerless.

She watched the water go down the drain and felt her emotions swelling up. Was she even doing any good? Before she knew it, a sob escaped her lips and she propped her hand to the wall, letting her tears fall, mingling with the water. She cried harder, laying her other hand on her mouth, stifling it without really knowing why. This was the first time in a long while, even before the dimension hopping, since she did that. Since she let it all out, from the decimation of her race, her wrong feelings for the one responsible, the exhausting search for the Doctor, right back to the loss of him which she never had overcome. Losing him, this life, the TARDIS. She never had come to terms with that.

After no tears would come out anymore, she decided it was time to leave. She dried herself, dressed and set off, crawling through the shaft. The Doctor was already clutching the bars when she stood up after climbing out of the hole. “Hey,” she said softly, smiling at him while automatically reaching for his hands. He welcomed it without a second though. “Sorry this took so long.”

He watched her worried. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, tried to smile and failed miserably. “So-so.” She swallowed her feelings. “S’just … when I imagined finding you again, it wasn’t like this.”

He looked grim and full of sorrow. “I’m sorry,” he said, wishing he could hug her through the bars.

“Hey,” she said, staring intensely at him. “S’not your fault. Nothing here s’your fault, you hear me?”

He nodded, but she saw the disagreement in every line of his face. He so seldom said what he was thinking or feeling (so different from someone else she knew). Was he thinking she didn’t notice? “And you already did somethin’, didn’t you?” she continued. “The ship can’t move obviously, I dunno what else. You didn’t tell me you were planning something.”

He swallowed. “No,” he confirmed. “I didn’t.”

Something stung. She hesitated to ask her question. “Don’t … don’t you trust me?” She could have cried all over again. She didn’t know why, but losing his trust would be worse than everything she had gone through thus far.

She wanted to step back, feeling slapped, but he held her. “No, Rose, no. It’s not that,” he assured her desperately. “I trust you. I _do_.”

“But?” she prompted.

“I wasn’t sure if he manipulated you,” he confessed. “How could I be sure, Rose?”

 _Just by knowing me?!_ She wanted to scream it out, but that would be unfair. She was just majorly needy right now. So, she took a deep breath. “You got a point, yeah,” she answered instead. “And my next confession probably won’t help me in that matter. I was trying to find out something about this ship or the Toclafane. And I was in his rooms. But I couldn’t decipher anything, it was all written in Gallifreyan.”

He blinked. “You _saw_ it?”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, he looked very reluctant. “There’s a way how we could find out what was standing there.”

She wanted to ask how, but the next moment she knew. “ _Oh_ , you mean look in my head?” she asked rather eagerly. He nodded, still restrained. “Oh, but that’s perfect!” she called out. “Maybe I wasn’t completely useless, then!”

“Rose,” he said lowly and she was wondering what his problem was.

“It’s okay,” she assured him. “You have my permission or whatever. Just find out what he’s doing.”

“Rose,” he repeated and she frowned. “He told me.”

She blinked. “Told you what?”

He was getting even quieter. “That he’s being in your head.”

He looked at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. “Oh,” she made, not knowing if he was mad at her or pitied her. “Yeah, that’s true,” she admitted. “Is this … a problem right now?”

He froze, like he didn’t know how to react or like he was in shock. “No,” he breathed. “But how did this happen? Why do you let him?” This wasn’t really a fair question, but the Doctor couldn’t stop it from escaping his mouth.

She glanced to the ground. “I got stuck with him while hopping between dimensions. But not chronologically and for a while I was with a future version of him. It was different somehow. He also gave me the screwdriver, then. To give me an advantage over his past version.” It actually felt good to remind herself of that. That there must be something apart from his cruelty inside him. Something that could be on her side. “And… Bad Wolf soothes his drumming. Do you know…?”

“I know about the drums,” he confirmed sternly, brows frowning.

“Well yeah…” she trailed off.

“And that’s it?

“Kind of,” she said ruefully. “Can you take a look now? Before someone comes.”

“Yeah,” he said with no tone and there were a lot of emotions underneath his mime he would never voice. And she wanted so badly to understand it all. Was he hurt? Was he disappointed? What did it all mean?

His hands hovered over her temples and he looked at her questioning. “You know about the doors, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That okay then?”

She smiled warmly at him. “Yeah.”

His fingers touched her and she felt his presence slipping in. But a moment later before she could react in any way, he pulled out and draw his fingers from her head like they were burned. Her brows raised.

He looked at her like she was an alien.

Well … _more_ alien. Like a … _weird_ alien.

“What is it?” she wanted to know.

“What…” he started with big, shocked eyes. Yes, definitely shock, there. “What did he do?”

“What do you mean? S’something wrong?” She felt panic bubbling up.

“He … he didn’t just go into your mind, there’s a whole structure in your head.”

“Oh, yeah,” she confirmed relieved. “It’s so that he can connect with Bad Wolf.” Her eyes went suddenly wide. “Wait a minute. Is it bad? Is this influencing me somehow? Controlling me?” As he didn’t react at all and was just staring at her like a frozen statue, the panic was back to one hundred percent. “Doctor!” she screamed.

He snapped out of it. “Err, no, it’s not influencing you. It’s nothing like that. It’s a connection.”

“Yeah, I know. But what else does it do? Is this manipulating me in any way?”

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “No,” he mumbled. “Only… it gives you… an understanding of him,” he tried to explain, but suddenly wasn’t even holding steady eye contact anymore. “Like you’re looking through his eyes, but it’s only glasses, you can put them down at any time.”

So that might be the reason for her soft spot, despite her ability to work against him. She needed several attempts to speak up. “O-okay. Well.” She exhaled. “Shall we continue, now?”

He nodded, glancing to the ground before he looked her in the eyes again, hands raised for a second try. Slipping in again (she gasped slightly, but the presence of someone else was becoming familiar enough), she felt him searching through her mind and she even could lead him a little, showing the memories of interest (she really didn’t want him to see everything).

“You’re quite good at this,” he praised, although sounding reserved. “But I have to spike some of your unconscious memories if that’s all right?”

“Do what you gotta do. I trust you.” And she did. She hoped he could feel this. She felt his presence in her mind, suddenly becoming more intensive in a way. And … oh, what was that? She gasped sharply, grabbing anything she found (she thinks, it was his sleeves) and she felt her heartbeat speed up at certain memories she couldn’t even place.

“Shsh,” he soothes her, his overlarge presence was calming all of a sudden. “I won’t look at anything you don’t want me to see, Rose, I promise.”

Her lips opened. “I … wasn’t even aware why I panicked,” she confessed confused.

“It’s a protective reaction from your mind, it’s… ohhhh,” he interrupted himself. “Look at that.”

The confusion lifted. “You’re seeing it, am I right?” she asked hopefully. “What I saw?”

He didn’t say anything anymore, but she felt him – _working_ in her mind. And then she felt a cold wash over her, one that chilled her to the bone like blank horror. The Doctor slipped out, but she still felt the echo from this icy shiver. She almost got scared when she looked into his sombre face.

“What is it?” she was almost too afraid to ask.

His brows were frowned in a gloomy manner. “I know what the Toclafane are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! :) And let me know your thoughts, they are highly appreciated <3


	6. PART IV - Prisoners (2)

He kept his explanation short and concise. Because they never knew if they had enough time. And because he was too mad to talk. He still had an ominous coldness in every syllable, looking not at Rose, but at Utopia and the people there.

Rose knew how he felt. Utterly sick.

Finally, after silence had been spreading through the room, the Doctor moved by turning around. He sighed. “You should go,” she heard him mumble.

“Doctor…” she started out, but he didn’t let her finish.

“I mean it,” he suddenly snapped, but did not turn around. “It’s not safe.”

She should go somewhere safe? Where the hell would that be? But that wasn’t what he meant, now was it? “Not safe for me?” she challenged. “Or for you?” He sighed again, his head sank as he rubbed his forehead. “Doctor, look at me!” she almost whined with a mix of anger and panic. He couldn’t properly look at her since he saw the Master’s construction in her head. And it tore at her painfully. But at least he turned around.

“It’s dangerous for you to meet with me,” he said. “And it’s dangerous for me. He could see it all in your head.”

“But I’m not even letting him in anymore!” He flinched at that, looking glowering and hurt. “This is not about the information, is it?” she realized. “At least not exclusively. It’s about him getting in my mind.”

He was stone still for a moment before he broke free and began pacing from one end of his cell to the other, ruffling his hair on the way. He wasn’t quite mad at her, but he was uncomfortable with the fact that she and the Master were connected. And she knew why. Well … she had an idea. Even if she didn’t want to think about it. There was a reason she had been reluctant to tell the Doctor about it. There was a reason he reacted that way about it.

It was intimate.

In ways she didn’t entirely understand, but still. She had always tried to ignore that fact, even though it was obvious. It wasn’t like she didn’t _know_. She had just decided to not fully deal with it. But right now there was an implication she wanted to scrutinize. “Why do you care?” she deliberately asked.

He didn’t look up. “You know why,” he almost growled and that’s when she lost it.

“No, I don’t!” she snapped. “You never told me.” The way he drove his hands in his pockets, leaned his head in his neck and let out a silent (almost annoyed?) sigh, made her unbelievably angry right now. “It’s bloody unfair from you to judge me,” she ranted. “I wasn’t asked if I wanted to be in this mess! This happened, because I was looking for _you_.”

“I’m not judging you,” he silently let on, but she just shook her head.

“Yes, you do.”

“Look, I’m not,” he tried to convince her while rubbing his neck and looking at her again, gentler now. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but you obviously didn’t know what it meant.”

Oh, he’s not making this better. “Because I’m just a dumb little human, right?”

“Oh, you _have_ been hanging out with him,” he commented drily.

“You know, both of you always go on about how superior you are, but really, you’re only two blokes,” she scolded. “Besides, you said it didn’t mean that much, it just gives me the ability to put him into some kind of perspective for me. I _work_ against him,” she empathized. “I _want_ to work against him, I _want_ to stop him. Please, Doctor.” She became quieter, walking to him and reaching for him through the bars. “Please believe me.”

She feared he wouldn’t react. He stared at her hand for a moment that probably went on longer in her head than in reality. But he silently stretched out his own, intertwining their fingers. Rose breathed out her tension. No matter what, this felt like home. “I _do_ believe you,” he answered quietly, watching their folded hands. “It’s just…”

He stopped there, searching for words he may never find. And she wanted to hear them. Since the day they were cruelly torn apart on that beach. But she couldn’t be selfish right now. “It’s okay Doctor, we don’t have to do this right now. What can I do to break the paradox? I was inside the TARDIS a while back and there was some sort of … grid around it?”

He nodded. “Yeah, that grid must be destroyed.”

“How?”

“By force. A weapon for instance.”

“Okay,” she said a little high-pitched. “Find a weapon. Get into the TARDIS. Easy-peasy.”

He smiled fondly. “I meant it, you know,” he said. “It is dangerous for you, too. _He’s_ dangerous. Very.”

“I know that,” she answered just as quietly.

He reached out his other hand. “Give me your screwdriver again. I’ll throw some more viruses his way,” he quipped. She grinned broadly and handed it to him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Well, that was a sucker punch. And it really shouldn’t be, but being conscious of the connection between the Master and Rose did things to the Doctor he was scared to name. He had told her the truth, it wasn’t influencing her (not like that, anyway) and it didn’t mean she had to share the rest of her life with him, it was nothing like that. At all.

But of all the things the Master deliberately did to hurt him, this connection with Rose, that probably happened out of totally different reasons, was the thing that got to him on a level no other thing probably could.

And he tried to convince himself, he tried again and again. It wasn’t like that, it didn’t mean anything and first of all – it wasn’t his place.

He wasn’t in a relationship with Rose. And he couldn’t let out his frustration on her. Because the thing was, of course he wanted her safe. And the Master was everything but. But that painfully nagging feeling he experienced was not alone from the fear of her being unsafe.

It was because he wanted it. He wanted that kind of connection, God he wanted it. He experienced jealousy in the lowest form. He didn’t want the Master to have this connection with her when he himself hadn’t. And he _knew_ he couldn’t even guarantee that he’d ever get involved with Rose in that way. There have always been reasons for why he was running away from this, even though he graved it. Graved her in ways he shouldn’t.

So he could blame it all on the Master’s malice, his madness, that he didn’t want her to have this bond with him. He could blame it on the danger Rose was in. But that wouldn’t be the whole truth and deep down he knew that. Even if the Master wasn’t who he was – the Doctor probably wouldn’t grant his fellow Time Lord this connection without being glum.

Like he said, he felt low for it. He knew this was wrong. And unfair.

But he couldn’t stop feeling this way.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The next days she was crawling through the shafts a lot, trying to get close to computer systems so that the Doctor’s viruses could infiltrate them. She didn’t really know if it worked. She didn’t know if the lack of Master these days was due to its working, its not-working or due to her outburst the last time they saw each other. She didn’t mind right now, but the nagging little voice in her mind told her that sooner or later she’d have to face him again.

She was being brought food, apart from that she was ignored. The guards were obviously told not to interact with her a lot. She got a few sentences out of them now and then. Sometimes she felt like they were a little warming up to her, but the influence from Archangel was too strong. She got the TV working (more or less) and seeing the propaganda there made her feel uneasy, disgusted or annoyed – depending on her form of the day. But it wasn’t really propaganda. It was the mockery of it.

It was like he once said to her. He didn’t need or want her people’s admiration. He mocked it. He trampled all over it.

One day she didn’t get the telly to work. It wasn’t its usual lock. The whole electricity was down. So as the guard came to bring her food, she was gesturing to the TV. “What’s with the power?”

“It’s down,” he said automatically without even looking. Interesting.

“So, s’not just here, then?” she asked.

Now he eyed her. “No, it’s not. It’s all over.”

She couldn’t help the smile emerging her face. This must have been the Doctor’s work.

“You know something about it?” he suddenly asked, catching her off guard.

“What?” she burst out, covering up her knowledge. “How should I know, I’m always here! I’m just happy about everything that gets in his way.” Nothing but the truth in that statement. She smiled at the poor sod unashamedly.

He grunted, but left the room after that.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose was crawling to the Doctor. She had the urge to inform him about possible malfunctions on the ship. Plus, she wanted to see him again, no matter how dangerous it was.

But as soon as she neared the cell, she heard screams.

Screams of agony. Pain. Misery.

And not the Doctor’s. But still familiar.

She got faster, looking through the grid to the Doctor’s cell where the voice was definitely coming from. She saw his Converses on the ground, not moving. There was no one else.

She opened the grid with her screwdriver, slipping out of the shaft. She watched the Doctor with confusion as he sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head sunk down, one hand in his hair. He looked up as he heard her, however. “Rose?” he asked surprised.

“What’s going on?” she asked warily, listening to the loud screams.

He sighed groaning. “Torture,” he simply answered.

“Yeah, I got that, but who’s tortured?”

“Right now, me.” He rolled his eyes.

She swallowed. “And who’s the guy on the record?” she almost didn’t dare to ask. She knew that voice. And the way he looked at her right now, hesitating to give her important information – she knew that look. “I know that voice,” she told him seriously. “Who is this?”

His mouth became a thin line before he answered. “It’s Jack.”

She gasped at the revelation. Of course it’s Jack, she recognized him now. She just didn’t really hear him scream before. But with this knowledge so many questions followed. She frowned. “He’s got Jack?”

The Doctor nodded. “He’s been on board since the beginning. I’m sorry.”

Outrage exploded on her face. “What?! Why didn’t you tell me? Were you travelling with him again?”

He sniffed. “Kind of. He found me.”

“ _Found_ you?” she repeated questioning. She knew that things happened on Satellite Five the Doctor hasn’t told her about. He was really good at avoiding certain stuff.

“Yeah,” he simply said. “And now the Master tortures him because of me. Because I sabotage his ship and he doesn’t know how. Yet.”

“But Jack could die there!”

Another heavy sigh. “There’s so much you don’t know, Rose,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, and who’s fault is this?”

“Mine,” he said without hesitation, surprising her. “It’s always mine.” His face was suddenly blank as he looked into nothingness. “He won’t die, Rose,” he finally continued. “He can’t. You brought him back to life on Satellite Five after the Daleks killed him. Bad Wolf did. But you brought him back for good.” He glanced at her again then, watching her horror filled face. “He can never die.”

She needed to sit down and almost sank to the floor. But she was too shocked even for that. In all her tangled thoughts, one made it to the surface. “Didn’t he _want_ to come with us?”

She held eye contact and the Doctor really didn’t want to face her when he answered that question. Because she would hate him. He didn’t break it, though. “Yes, he probably did,” he answered without a voice. “But I left him there.”

And her face was exactly as he feared it would be. “ _Left_ him?” she spat out. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“Because he’s wrong.” He jumped up, walking to the bars. “Rose, you don’t understand.”

“Yeah, you know what? I don’t,” she snapped, turning around in frustration.

“He’s a fixed point in time and space,” he tried to explain. “He shouldn’t exist.”

“So you left him, because _you_ felt uncomfortable,” she scolded. “Did you ever imagine how _he_ felt, abandoned on this space station? Did you ever think of that?”

The look of disapproving and disappointment in her face almost broke him. He swallowed hard. She couldn’t understand. She didn’t know how it had felt. Still felt. There was something hard about her facial features. Something un-Rose. He noticed this before, but never like he did right now. She’s been through a lot since they were separated as well.

When she spoke, it was pinched and determined. “Is there a way for me to turn it off?” No matter how mad she was at him, hearing Jack’s screams over and over again shouldn’t be something he had to go through.

But he shook his head slowly. “Probably not.”

Rose frowned. “But there’s a loudspeaker over there,” she argued. “I have a laser setting on my screwdriver if you didn’t know.”

Of course he’d give her a laser setting, the Doctor thought and fought the urge to roll his eyes. “And if you destroy it, he’d probably know how it happened,” he said instead.

Rose paused disillusioned. He was right.

“Rose, I’m sorry,” he tried again.

“You’re always sorry,” she said somewhat absently. Not looking at him.

Well, she wasn’t wrong. “You shouldn’t be listening to this,” he said, referring to the screams.

“And you should be outta here,” was her answer.

“I don’t plan on staying forever. But it might take a while. The virus needs time to spread.”

“I’m not exactly on speaking-terms with ‘im right now,” Rose revealed sighing. “I … will work on that, but is there any way to know which doors are deadlocked or shielded, because between me and the TARDIS are some doors that I don’t know how they are locked.”

“There are minor power breakdowns, am I right?”

“Yeah.”

“Doors that aren’t deadlocked could unlock due such a breakdown,” he explained. “But you’re right, this is the tricky part. I guess I already know the answer, but you can’t destroy your door, can you?”

She shook her head.

He nodded. “Thought so.”

“I guess yours is shielded as well?” She gestured to the door.

“Most definitely.”

“Even if we get in, how do we know the laser s’gonna work with the grid in the TARDIS?”

“Because he’s arrogant,” the Doctor sniffed. “He never expects someone to get into the TARDIS in the first place.”

She examined him. “You seem to be sure.”

“I’ve known him forever,” he let on casually, briefly looking to the ground.

This wasn’t really the time or the place, but she couldn’t help but ask. “Since when?”

He eyed her. “Since we were children.”

“Oh wow,” she uttered a little dryly. “What happened, did you steal his school books?”

She saw him smile slightly. “It’s complicated. We were friends back then. It’s … complicated.”

Rose swallowed. They were friends once? Well, that sounded indeed complicated. Nine hundred years of a complicated relationship. And she somehow managed to get caught up in the middle. Well done, Rose.

She sighed, concentrating on the here and now. “So, when your door’s deadlocked and shielded, how can you come out?”

He too was all business again. “This can only happen when there’s a total power breakdown. _This_ can only happen when someone would get into the core of this ship and would destroy the fuel generator. It’s the energy core of the ship.”

“And how could _I_ be that someone?”

He hesitated for a moment there. “Probably during a minor power breakdown. To be honest, getting to the energy core is probably not as difficult as to get to the TARDIS. Even though this would be _my_ best shot to get out, the TARDIS should be a priority in the grand scheme of things. If the paradox breaks …” he paused, letting his eyes rest on her for a moment, “this all will never have happened.”

Her eyes widened and she flinched briefly, not trusting her ears right now. “What?” she breathed out.

“At least on Earth … it would be reversed,” he added quietly as if he was hesitating to give her that kind of hope out of fear it wouldn’t work.

“But this is … bloody fantastic! Okay, TARDIS definitely a priority, understood.”

“Rose…” he started again, but she didn’t want to let him finish. “I know it’s dangerous,” she said. “I know you’re sorry. I know all that.” She came closer. “But it’s not your fault and we’re gonna get out of this.”

He watched her and felt pride swelling in him. He wanted to reach for her, then. Hug her into him, breathing in her scent, feel her heartbeat. He wanted to comfort her and take comfort in her. It’s true, he felt uneasy (jealous) with the connection between her and the Master. More than he should, more than he would show. (He’s rubbish at hiding it.) This connection wasn’t even that big of a deal. (It bloody well was.) There was no reason to be bothered in the long run. (And in the meantime the Master could feel her. _Really_ feel her. No jealousy at all.) And she wasn’t even aware what this could mean to a Time Lord. Feel someone. Feel what she felt. Sharing. Sharing intimacy. (The Doctor fricking hated his subconscious sometimes.)

It was for the better, though. He had no claim on her whatsoever. He made sure of it all that time he could have led their relationship into another direction. There was a reason why he did that. Why he had always done that.

He didn’t have to act on it, but that didn’t stop his feelings for her. The feelings that won’t stop bubbling up, no matter how much time had passed. The warmth, the proud, the longing.

He smiled at her, his face full of honesty and … affection. Something he never told her, even though he couldn’t stop showing her. “I believe you can do anything, Rose Tyler,” he told her and poured everything in his voice he couldn’t freely speak out.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

There was no unlocking her door and no sign of the Master. She crawled through the ventilation shafts to get closer to the TARDIS, but she could never reach her. There were always guards nearby. Same with the energy core.

Well, she could fight her way through and she considered it. But if she failed, that would be it. She’d be locked away for good. And she couldn’t quite bring herself yet to risk it. She convinced him once already to let her into the TARDIS, maybe that would work again somehow.

The Doctor’s cell lay on the way (more or less), so she stopped by. Only to realize that he wasn’t alone. There were two pair of feet. But they weren’t taking. They must have been just guards. Still, this was new.

Nothing really happened for ages. When she was looking for the Doctor, the guards were always there. He was never alone anymore.

She hated not being able to talk to him anymore, even though right now, he probably couldn’t help her. Still, this all made her uneasy.

This state of constant waiting and thinking, however, should end.

She was sitting on the bed when two guards stormed in and grabbed her without warning. She demanded to know what was going on, but she was just dragged out of her room along the hall. They reached the bridge of the Valiant where she has been in the beginning of her time here, and just like she assumed, she finally saw him again. But they were far from alone.

He was up on the stairs, finishing his sentence when she was pulled in. “… of you bloody miserable apes knows something and doesn’t tell – I make sure you regret it and you will live to regret it for a very long time. Ah, the girl in question,” he called out, facing her as he went down the stairs.

“What’s going on?” she squeezed out, still one guard on every arm.

He frowned incredulously, but then chuckled as he came closer. “You actually look confused. I must remember not to underestimate you.”

Okay, _something_ was going on. She just didn’t want to think of the possibilities of what. There were guards, all right. But there were also civilians. Like the family of the Doctor’s companion. “Okay, is there something _I_ am supposed to have done?”

“You tell me, darling,” he answered with a dangerous calm and an all too casual smile. He was standing in front of her now. “Do you know anything about the power breakdowns all around here?”

She blinked at him, careful not to give anything away. “Ahem, no? I noticed some breakdowns, but that’s about it.”

“Wrong answer.” Without hesitation his laser hit some man on the side and he collapsed screaming, making the people around him jump in other directions. Rose jerked as well, not expecting this direct reaction. “He was a nice bloke, actually,” the Master informed her, while she still stared on his motionless body. “Has a family. Two kids. Always did what I told him.”

Her head wandered in shock, she stared at the Time Lord with her mouth agape. “ _Why_?” she breathed, not believing her eyes, not really processing what just happened.

“Because actions have consequences,” he hissed, finally letting through how furious he really was underneath it all. “Tell me how he did it.”

“What?” she blurted out, because she was still in shock, noticing too late that was the wrong answer as well.

The laser hit the guard beside her, killing him right before her eyes. “How many more innocents, Rose?” he demanded cruelly, stepping closer.

“Stop it!” she screamed desperately, blood rushing to her ears and she grabbed his arm without really realising it.

“ _You_ stop it,” he shot back. “ _Your_ decision.”

“Master,” she pleaded with a shaking head.

“Say that again,” he mocked her venomously.

“I don’t _know_ , okay!?” she yelled at him.

“ _Oh_ , so it’s a coincidence that there were no new viruses, since there are guards with the Doctor, is it?”

“For me, that sounds like the _Doctor_ is doing something and can’t do it anymore now that he is watched!” Man, her voice quivered while she was talking (screaming). Her whole body shook, because of the murders she witnessed and the fact that she was still lying.

“Oh Rose,” he shuddered almost quietly, leaning forward. “You make me want to kill _every_ person in this room.”

She only later realized that the reverberating smack echoing against the walls was due to her hand connecting with his cheek. Her emotions were a tangled mess and she had been so _angry_ at him the moment these shitty words had left his mouth. There was a second of absolute silence in the room as the Master’s head turned in her direction again. He was shocked, livid and couldn’t believe she had done this and all of it flickered across his face in the matter of a fleeting instant before his expression closed off.

She went numb. That feeling you got when you utterly fucked up. She half expected to see all the people in the room getting slaughtered. Until he moved, she was already so numb that she could only half be glad that he was dragging her out of the room, leaving these people alone.

They were going through several doors as he started talking and she was getting out of her rigidity. It took a moment, but she recognized the room as his own, slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings again. So she actually felt his iron grip on her upper arm and his mouth near her ear. “And what exactly did you hope to accomplish by that?” he whispered coldly. Even she didn’t know if she was afraid or still just too shocked. “One last chance for you,” he said by far too calm. “And if you think what you saw on the bridge was bad, you’ll be surprised.” His left hand came up as he held her close, driving in the hair of her temple. She wasn’t afraid in this moment that he’d force his way in. He wouldn’t do that, she knew that by now. (Even though she was oblivious, how hard it was every time, how alluring the temptation.) But she could feel him on the edge of her mind, could pick up his feelings. His dark eyes stared into hers intensely but controlled – like everything he did. “How did you help him?”

She knew in that moment he could pick up on her lies and shrugging him off wasn’t an option to prevent that. Defiance was building up in her face. “I always said I’m gonna try and stop you,” she answered evenly.

“That wasn’t the question,” he hissed in her face, leaning even more forward.

She let her eyes rest on him. “I won’t tell you,” she all but whispered, afraid of the consequences he brought up earlier.

His brows rose, the corners of his mouth sank briefly, a gesture of casualness. “Maybe you don’t need to.” He took his hand from her hair, she felt the loose connection weaken a little (she would have been proud to notice these subtle changes if she hadn’t other problems) and stretched out said hand. “Give me your screwdriver.”

 _Crap_.

She shook her head. “No.”

His hand quickly found itself on the back of her neck, preventing her from backing off. “Don’t _push_ me right now, I _mean_ it,” he snarled.

“ _You_ gave it to me!” she reminded him.

He sighed annoyed. “Yeah, and you had your fun with it, now give it!”

“Bite me,” she spat.

There was a second of disbelieve in his expression, closely followed by rage. “That’s enough,” he said as his hands were on her belt where the screwdriver was clicked on, fiddling with it to get it open. Instantly her own hands crashed on his wrists. “What are you doing?!” she squeaked.

“Getting that damn thing open,” he grouched strained, focus on the belt.

She fought him, wrestling to keep his hands at bay. “Don’t touch me!” she called out more out of instinct.

“Don’t _touch_?” he repeated again in disbelieve, freezing for a second and actually looking at her. Anger got the better of him. “Damn it, woman!” He took her shoulders, shoving her crassly down. She only then realized that there was a couch behind her she bounced on. Within seconds he was above her, pinning her down and working her trousers. “I’ll get it, no matter what.” His knees were on both sides of her legs and he actually took her hip to yank her closer to him so that he could reach the belt more easily.

She sat up immediately, but only coming this far with him practically sitting on her. Her hands caught his again. “It’s _mine_ ,” she shot back.

He wound of her grip easily (he was simply stronger), grabbing her hands while still slipping his fingers between the belt and her trousers, squeezing both their hands against her waist. He pulled her closer, pressing against her. “ _You’re_ mine,” he hissed lowly. “Everything you own is _mine_. Everything on this ship, on this _planet_.”

“You _wish_ ,” she couldn’t help but hiss back.

“You need proof?” He was standing up the next moment and she fell back when he didn’t hold her anymore. “I _own_ you, Rose Tyler,” he promised. “The faster you accept this, the better for everyone on this ship.” He was on a drawer and suddenly had a knife in his hand.

She drew back, tensing up. “What the fuck?” She didn’t really believe he would hurt her. Even though she just saw him kill people right before her eyes, she still didn’t _really_ think she was in any danger to die. She just pinned this certainty on the connection. But she was on edge and it was straining her nerves.

He didn’t come for her but opened another door. “Come here doll, would you?” he said inside.

Wait, what was this door? The last time she was here, he said that … oh.

Lucy stepped through the frame. But she looked apathetic, like a shell of a human being. What has he done to her? He gently took her hand – and put the knife in her hand equally gentle. A hand of him wandered to her head and he led it in his direction. “Cut yourself until Rose gives me her screwdriver.”

Rose jumped up screaming. “Fuck, stop this!” He caught her before she could reach Lucy, who just did as she was told. Rose’s fists were trying to pound on him. “This is sick, stop it now!” she shouted out desperately.

He jerked her. “It’s your decision, Rose. Her blood’s on _you_.”

She could explode right now. “No, it’s _not_!” she screamed in his face. “It’s _your_ doing, it’s all on you! I won’t be manipulated by you!”

He huffed and actually seemed offended. “You’re such a hypocrite!” he finally snapped.

What the hell was he on about? “ _What_?!” was all she got out amidst her anger.

“You were never gonna _help_ me,” he shouted in her face. “You were gonna _manipulate_ me! With this connection we have. You went on how you could help me, but you wanted to _control_ me.”

She was speechless and even stopped struggling. She wanted to scream at him again, yell at him that he was wrong. But the thing was …

He wasn’t. Not really.

And she wouldn’t start a ‘this was different’-speech.

What stopped her dead in her track was that there was real hurt dancing beneath his surface, ever so slightly. “But I still wanted to help,” she suddenly only whispered, not negating his other statements. “ _Please_ ,” she begged him directly almost without a voice. “Make her stop.”

He swallowed, not loosening his grip on her. “Not until you give me what I want,” he matched her whisper. He wanted more than her screwdriver. He wanted her body and mind. He knew if he could have controlled her, he would’ve already corrupted her soul. And part of him was glad that he couldn’t. He _still_ wanted to corrupt her. But in a way she was still herself.

She was still motionless in his arms and slightly tearing up due to the whole tension she experienced. She sagged defeated as her hand reached for her screwdriver. It clicked from her belt and she felt him breathe through as if he was relieved. It made her wonder what else he would have done. Her glance at him slid up into nothingness as she vaguely handed it to him. She felt him take it and heard the knife clacking to the ground as she saw Lucys bloody arms out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t just leave it at that. “You make it very hard to help you,” she informed him kind of absently.

“Well, you’re not a picnic either,” was his response and he backed off a little, examining the screwdriver.

What an enormous git.

“Did you ever even _try_ to do something for someone because the _other_ one needs it?” she asked incredulously, but genuinely wanted to know. “This goes for _every_ kind of relationship by the way, no matter if lovers or friends or whatever.”

He peeked up. “And what are we, then?” he asked with slight conceit, but he too seemed to ask with a certain sincerity underneath it all.

“Neither,” she answered stubbornly, but this talk had a faint honesty she had to use. (Seriously, how could their encounters cover the most opposing emotions?) “If you want me to help you, you cannot trample all over my wishes. Is that really so unreasonable to you?”

“Oh yes,” he spat annoyed. “And what do you wish for? Roaming free on the ship? Letting the Doctor out?”

This was really hard, because these are things that shouldn’t be a privilege. But she understood his angle. “What about letting Lucy free?” she asked instead. “You don’t need her.”

“She was pretty useful just now,” he considered.

“See, and these are moments when I seriously wonder why I still talk to you.”

“You do it, because you hope to stop me, admit it.”

“That was never a secret, now was it?” she simply stated. “But I _still_ want to help,” she added insistently.

He sighed. “And what would be accomplished by letting her free?”

“ _Trust_ , you prick,” she shot back. God, it was so frustrating.

“Language,” he scolded amused.

“Oh, I’m still far too nice to you,” she grumbled lowly, disgust in her face. “You _killed_ those people on the bridge! Right in front of my eyes!”

“They’re not dead,” he simply stated.

There was a pregnant silence after this statement. She was unable to react. “What?” finally came out feebly.

“They were only out cold. It was just for show.”

Okay, she was completely dumbstruck. She didn’t expect that and seriously, she didn’t know how that made her feel.

He watched her teasingly. “You were saying?”

“Shut up,” she snapped immediately. She wasn’t having it. Did he think that made it all okay? The people on the bridge might not be dead, but what happened here had been very real. She huffed after a while, shook her head and rubbed her forehead. She let out a shuddering breath but pointed at the blonde woman. “Send her to the doctor, at least. I mean,” Rose faltered. “A … medicine … doctor, I meant.”

He turned to Lucy. “Doll, go see Dr. Graham.”

“Of course,” she managed before leaving the room.

The Master faced Rose again. “Happy now?”

She felt like snorting due to the scurrility of it all, no matter how disturbing. “I _weep_ with happiness,” she stated drily. “You must’ve brain fucked her, the way she acts.”

“There wasn’t much difference, really,” he shrugged untouched. “And you of all people should know that mind-fucking feels bloody spectacular.”

He winked at her and she didn’t dare. She didn’t dare to ask if _that_ was what they were doing. Or if he was winding her up. “Speak for yourself,” was what came out, even though she half cursed herself for that was kind of low. “Besides, you must’ve done something different, ‘cause _I’m_ still me and I know for a fact that she was different. So _we_ did something else entirely.”

A slight grin emerged. “Feels better with you, too,” he murmured.

“Master, stop this,” she said mainly annoyed. “I’m not flirting with you, I’m trying to make you see.”

He mustered her with a look she couldn’t quite place. Like he was considering something or searching for something. That look vanished, however. “I’m gonna put you in a cell,” he finally revealed.

She stared at him surprised. “An actual cell?”

“That’s where traitors go, innit?”

She sighed deeply. “It’s one step forward and two steps back with you,” she said more to herself.

He came closer, stepping right in front of her until he had her full attention. “You _don’t_ control me,” he repeated sharply.

Her hands flew to his cheeks without thinking, just intuitively feeling the urge to signal him honesty. “I don’t _mean_ to control you,” she assured him, knowing that by touch he could sense her mind, even if not quite in the way he felt it when they were truly connected.

He wanted to flinch at first, but soon it veered into the opposite. His own hands found her cheeks and he pulled her close without warning, driving his forehead to hers. “Show me,” he sighed, pleading.

Her hands landed on his chest in defence almost automatically. Her pulse sped up and her breath got heavy when he did that. Not because she feared him in that matter. But because she feared she’d give in. Self-control _was_ an issue with this whole mind thing.

But he wouldn’t have it. His hands cradled her cheeks as he closed in, stroking with his nose gently against hers in the process, his mouth ghosting softly over hers. “Rose, show me,” he pleaded demandingly and she could feel his pounding hearts beat underneath her fingers, felt a wave of needy desperation of which she couldn’t tell if it was his or hers. But the memory of all he had done these last weeks always helped her to distance herself.

She tried to squirm her way out. “No,” she cringed and stepped out of his embrace. He already could sense her sincerity, she was sure about it. _That_ was not the (only) reason he wanted in.

She only just felt his deep disenchantment as he let his hands fall and that feeling disappeared. But she could recognize it now in his face as he sighed and tried to collect himself. “Fine,” he snapped instead. “Off to your cell then.”

She would have countered something, but honestly – being with him sucked her dry. She was tired, physically and emotionally. Maybe she was on talking terms with him again, but she lost her screwdriver, her ventilation shaft and her way to communicate with the Doctor – and with all that a lot of hope.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She was laying on the bed of her cell, staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t do much.

She couldn’t do anything.

Part of her wondered if she should have given in or if she should have kept her screwdriver. If casualties were necessary. In this case, Lucy. But no matter how often she replayed it in her mind, she couldn’t do it. She wasn’t jaded enough. Yet. She still wondered what he had done to her. Feared it.

What he still did to her.

Was she with him willingly? She certainly seemed normal when Rose met her at this gathering. Maybe she was willing as it all started? And what about now?

Rose groaned. Too much time on one’s hand wasn’t that desirable.

When some guards brought her food, she even asked about her. They usually said something until one day they stopped. When she asked if she was alright, they just looked at her with an expression she couldn’t interpret. And it scared the hell out of her.

One day, the door opened and steered her attention to it. It was himself. He even unlocked her grid door to throw a packed lunch in her direction. She caught it more out of luck but sat up while doing so. “Where’s Lucy?” was the first question that came out of her mouth and she watched his annoyed sigh as he leaned in the door frame. She noticed that he was dressed in black pants and a grey T-shirt. She rarely saw him in anything other than a suit.

“Why’s this so important to you?” he wanted to know.

Simple. If she didn’t stand up for her, giving up her screwdriver and her advantage really would have been for nothing. She did it to protect her, but if she couldn’t truly save her or worse – if she was dead – what did it all even mean?

Rose lay the food aside and stood up determined. “Do I really have to spell it out for you, you supposed genius? You made her your personal plaything! She has no real free will, you abuse her physically and psychologically, damage her and… sleep with her whenever _you_ want. These are just sick things to do!” The disgust was obvious in her face, but she paused as all of this dawned on her in a new way now that she spoke it out. She looked at him calmer but also more final. “You put her through hell,” she stated matter-of-factly.

He actually had the nerve to grin slyly, never breaking eye contact. He pushed off the wall, striding closer. There was something predatory about his movements and expression (wasn’t there always?) and it made her wonder what he was playing at. “I put _you_ through hell,” he eventually answered like he had enjoyed every second of it.

She didn’t budge. “Not like her,” she argued, shaking lightly her head, but missing half of her voice as he started towering over her.

“No, but I could,” he promised lowly, scanning her face in a suggestive way.

“Stop it,” she spat, suddenly too overwhelmed with his behaviour.

“You sound just like him,” he noted rather amazed.

“Well, at least one of us does,” she shot back.

“Is it because I fuck her, and she deserves better,” he asked bluntly and tilted his head to the left, “or because I fuck _her_ and not you?”

Her mouth suddenly went dry and the air seemed to vanish out of the room. How _dare_ he? “Don’t flatter yourself,” she whispered, trying to sound persistent but unable to stop the little shudder. If she made it out of this alive, she’ll be an emotional wreck.

He leaned in closer, caging her with a soft hand on her cheek, faking devotion. “What if I tell you that I think about you when I fuck her?”

 _Holy crap_. “Stop it,” she repeated, but was too shocked to get above a hissing.

“But you want it,” he insisted and a certain urgency flared to the surface. “I know you do, stop pretending.”

“You’re disgusting,” she spat with all the venom she could muster.

“And you’re disgusted with yourself because you like it,” he spat right back.

“Never,” she hissed.

“ _Say_ it,” he pressed.

“Never.”

“Let me in.” Both his hands were suddenly on her temples, his composure seemed to fall apart, only leaving his urgency.

Her wall of resolve didn’t grumble and she flinched not a bit. “Get off me,” she commanded dead serious and he saw gold flashing her eyes. Actual gold. It made him falter for a second, so he didn’t saw her fist flying to his jaw. He felt nothing but pain as he crashed to the ground.

Rose didn’t know where the courage had come from and she probably wouldn’t reach anything, but she had to make a point. So she ran out of the prison cell and aimed for a little control room she discovered at some point when she still had the plans of her screwdriver.

She touched the screen and it went online, asking her to state a command. “Where on the ship is Lucy Saxon?” she demanded.

“Lucy Saxon is not aboard the Valiant,” the computer voice answered her and Rose panicked for a second.

“Is she on Earth?”

“Affirmative.”

She swallowed. That didn’t tell her if she was still alive or why she was on the ground. But if the Master did build one thing with certainty, it was a surveillance sate. “Show me. I want a video connection.”

The screen flared alive and showed her in a garden. She was on a chair, a blanket wrapped around her figure – alive. An older woman came to her, handing her a mug and patting her shoulder. She took it thankfully. It looked … peaceful.

Rose knew he was in the door frame. She sensed him. “You didn’t kill her,” she stated.

He waited a heartbeat. “Of course not.”

She half laughed bewildered as she felt her legs give in. “Of course not, he says,” she commented mockingly and turned around while letting herself sink on the ground. He stayed silent, not leaving her out of sight. She blinked calmly. “Is she with her family?”

“Yeah.”

“For good?” she wanted to make sure.

He didn’t move at all. “Yeah.”

Rose nodded and her look was wandering south. She was staring at her shoes, feeling all the power flowing out of her. “I can’t keep doing this,” she admitted feebly. “For you, this is all a game. You love pushing and pulling, but for me it’s not all that funny.”

He was so uncharacteristically restrained right now. “Shame,” he still stated. “You’re not bad at it.”

She sighed but looked up again. “If I were cynical, I could ask how I can be sure she’s really outta here.”

It took a while, but he stepped closer, very careful. He stopped in front of her, stretching out his hand. “Come with me,” he said softly.

She really couldn’t put up a fight right now. And didn’t want to. So she took his hand and let him pull her up. He didn’t let go and watched her intensely. “Don’t run, Rose,” he ordered quietly. “I mean it.”

She nodded her okay. Where would she even run to? They walked through the Valiant together until they reached his rooms. She let herself lead to Lucy’s room and watched him open the door. It was empty. Completely.

Part of her needed all this. Needed to be sure she had reached something, needed to know that not everything was in vain. Still, the emotional rollercoaster was leaving her vulnerable and she felt her arms hugging herself. “’k,” she made, signalling him her acceptance.

“Stay with me tonight,” he suddenly voiced just as quietly, and she couldn’t hide the surprise or the slight panic as she saw the intensity of his stare which still somehow managed to appear sensitive.

She grabbed her own arms tighter. “Is this the condition for not killing or keeping Lucy?”

“No,” he said. “You don’t have to. It’s just … it’s better. When you’re here. I like that.”

She fixated him for the longest time, baffled by this. She let out a huff, not sure what to believe. “You can act … _so_ well,” she whispered bitterly.

“It’s not acting,” he disagreed.

“And how should I know?” she spoke up a little more vividly.

He matched her tone. “Weren’t you the one who talked about building trust? And now I’m trying and you still aren’t satisfied. And you talk about me being difficult.” He took a breath while she didn’t know what to response. “But there’s a way to know,” he added seriously. “I can show you.”

She still shielded herself with her crossed arms. “Yeah, and it will end with us snogging each other, no thank you,” she refused.

“It won’t,” he stated simply. “I promise. I just want to show you.”

She shuddered as she breathed out, closing her eyes. “I’m near a mental breakdown ‘cause of you, you know that?” But he was right, of course. It wasn’t fair that she was in this position, it wasn’t fair that she had something he wanted. But if _she_ didn’t try to come to terms with him, _who_ did? She still believed the Doctor could save them, but right now it was all on her. And he was right about building trust. She couldn’t be a hypocrite about it. “You know what? Fine,” she sighed, throwing her arms in the air. “Show me your sincerity.”

She was taken aback as no grin lit up in his face. His expression was almost pure that second. After a moment he wandered to the couch and sat on it cross-legged, watching her from there. It made her remember the time she was in his mansion. Bloody ages ago.

She walked over and mirrored him. He waited there, obviously leaving her the pace. “No snogging,” she repeatedly warned.

There was a small smile. Damn, why did this reassure her? “Only if you want to,” he approved.

“No, I mean it,” she said sternly. “At first, there’s no activating our connection at all and no matter what, no kissing, even though you feel me wanting it. You know how self-control grows thin with this whole thing.”

The crooked smile didn’t disappear. “Fine by me.” He shrugged and added, “Spoilsport.”

His good humour was almost contagious and her annoyed expression was soaked with a bit back smile. “Off we go then.”

His hands slid slowly up her cheeks and she instantly felt his mind. She expected him to drive right in, but he didn’t. Instead, he softly pressed against her walls, stroking along her edges. Damnit, this was sensual. She tried to ignore how it felt but rather focus on his mind alone. Easier said than done as he fondled the verge of essence. He was close when she heard him speak. “Tell me to get in,” he demanded.

She shivered, she couldn’t help it. She tried to send him a mental eye roll, for she was too caught up to give him a real one. She inhaled and opened her lips. “Come in,” she allowed and he broke through the walls, mingling their minds. His overlarge presence like always a little overwhelming since he seldom held back. This mirrored his need to overpower everything, dominate everyone. He needed to be in control, he graved it. That he couldn’t control her equally annoyed him as it excited him. Because it’s fun to search for ways to bend her otherwise.

She sighed as she became aware of that. _Seriously?_ she mentally snapped.

He chuckled, feeling mischievous. “Sorry,” he quipped.

But abruptly his mood changed and she felt a dark wave erupting across her mind. “Whoa,” she called out irritated. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he spat.

He shielded quite a lot all of a sudden. And unlike him, she had no way of opening his doors even if she wanted to (not that she would). “Okay…” she let out hesitantly. “Your decision. But if it has something to do with me, maybe it’s better you tell me.”

She felt him take a breath and the bristling energy of his mood swing calmed down a bit. But he still seemed on edge. “It’s nothing,” he repeated. “I just didn’t expect to find traces of the Doctor in here. Didn’t know you two got cosy while you were plotting against me.”

 _Oh, come ooon…_ “And again – seriously?!” She backed off and opened her lids, but he didn’t let go of her, holding the contact. “ _You_ of all people don’t get the moral high ground here. _Ever_. And apart from this – not that this is any of your concern – this normal connection thingy isn’t automatically intimate.” There. She said it. “It is a little with you, mind you. But I guess you’re controlling this, right?”

He looked at her for a while, his clouded expression lifted at least a little. “It’s more a matter of not-controlling. With certain relationships … and certain emotions involved… it gets that way pretty fast. Then you have to control it to hold it on a normal level.”

Huh. It just figured that the Doctor would hold back, Rose thought annoyed but led her thoughts in other directions, very well aware that the Master could feel and even hear her thoughts if she didn’t hide them fast enough. “But it doesn’t have to be, does it?”

He examined her face. “No. Not at all.”

“Okay, so. I need a little more openness now,” she told him, changing the subject. “Lucy’s gone, yeah? She stays at home?”

“Up and away,” he confirmed and she felt his mind slowly opening up to her again.

“Did you only do this, because you want progress with me?”

_Well, duh._

She couldn’t hear that exactly, but she felt it nonetheless. “It’s unbelievable that you feel no remorse concerning her,” she sighed.

He stayed quiet for a while. “There are _some_ things I feel remorse over,” he let on.

“For instance?”

He played it very close to the vest, these feelings. She could sense that he hesitated not only because he didn’t want it to share with her, but also because he had trouble admitting them to himself.

“You can tell me,” she said quietly. “You don’t have to, of course. But unveiling what you feel remorse for – I can’t imagine that any other than a plus in my book.”

“You are so strange.”

She struggled not to burst out laughing. To his surprise, his sentence had spiked some genuine affection in her. “I feel the same ‘bout you, thank you very much,” she countered in good humour.

“Why is remorse a good thing?” he asked unsympathetically.

“It shows that you’re …” _Well, hm… human._

“Well, I’m not,” he said immediately. “And you know I don’t want to be. You have to do better than that.”

“It could show me that you care about more than yourself. And therefore give me a reason to care about you.”

He didn’t miss a beat. “Don’t you?”

Words kept stuck in her throat as she saw his stare. What did he want her to say?

“The truth,” he half smiled. “We have one of our honest nights, haven’t we?”

She sighed. “I dunno, I’m very conflicted about you.”

“You once said you hated me,” he remarked.

“I do.”

He grinned. “That’s kind of a turn-on.”

“I said it before and will say it again and again – you’re twisted. And that’s not a compliment.”

“You’ve said that before?” he reflected confused.

“I didn’t? Well, then that’s to come for ya’,” she shrugged.

“But it’s not all you do? Hate me?” he suddenly asked – differently. Open and … hopeful? Man, everything he did was ultimately to get inside her head, so why did she even consider that there’s more to it?

His hand suddenly stroked along her jaw to her neck and led her carefully to him. He shifted closer and gently touched his forehead to hers, both of their eyes fell shut. There’s something he wanted her to know. _Honest night_. His mind wrapped around hers, his borders opening, giving her access to some of his inner emotions. At first, it hit her unprepared even though he was awfully careful, maybe aware that this was all unnatural for her. Then she could recognize more. Indeed remorse (she didn’t really know about what), and fear. And doubt. Regret. And then something referring to her thoughts. Actual hope. That there’s more than disgust. That she let him in, because _she_ wanted to. Was there affection of some sort? Well, maybe the wrong word, but there was something – more.

She sighed, letting out air she had held back. Okay, honesty. Even towards herself. “No,” she shuddered, answering his earlier question. “I don’t _only_ hate you.”

“That’s something,” he noted, and then unsteady, “Rose, I want in.” He couldn’t keep the desperation breaking through his voice. “Let me in, _please_?”

If they were already so honest – she wanted it too. “Yeah okay,” she agreed.

Their minds clicked, and the feeling of their merged emotions washed over her just as intense as she remembered. It _had_ been a while. She heard him curse in what she somehow knew was his native tongue and he closed in a bit. “Christ, Rose,” he groaned and suddenly grabbed her back, pulling her straight on his lap, her knees to either of his side. She froze, but he did nothing further, just holding her in place. The desire to be close suddenly infiltrating her every emotion. She could feel it, how she was able to soothe him in a way he simultaneously loved and despised, but nonetheless graved. His head had been sunken into her neck at some point. “Missed this,” she could feel him murmur against her skin.

“Hmm,” she made unintelligently, not able to form words. She didn’t even know what she wanted to say, being swept away from his personal waves. His mind was like a wild storm, burning away everything in his path. But with her mind, the burning suddenly calmed down, only leaving a bright light. Not less forceful, but less vengeful. She found her lips again, not sure when she had become unaware of her body. She opened them slowly. “Is it quiet, now?” she whispered.

He hummed, the tone vibrating through her body. “So quiet,” he confirmed, sighed relieved and let his hand on her back wander lower, ever so slightly. “Your essence is golden,” he said after a while. “It flashes away all the flaws from my construction, filling it up and making it nearly perfect. I wish you could see that.”

She was taken aback from his tone – like he was in awe. “Sounds nice,” she said quietly.

His fingers found the gap between her trousers and shirt and stroked along the bare skin of her back. “You’ve got such power running through your veins,” he said in a way that made her shiver – not necessarily in a good way.

“It’s not yours,” she reminded him.

He needed a tad bit too long to answer. “No,” he finally agreed.

Suddenly she felt him move. Inside her mind. Creeping his way deeper, sinking in. She gasped at the intrusion and her first instinct was to stop this. “Master, what are you…?”

“Shsh,” he soothed her, raising his head so he could murmur in her ear. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise. Trust me.”

 _Trust_? Was he seriously asking her to trust him?

“Just feel me,” he whispered as she felt the strange sensation of her mind losing itself in his. “Feel _us_.”

“I’m losing myself,” she stated, voicing her fears.

“You’re not lost,” he disagreed. “You’ll come back. Let go.” She didn’t know what to make of it, just feeling the Master unravel her mind and wrapping the straps with his own until there was no difference to recognize between them as they became something new. She felt his lips on her ear. “Let go for me.”

And she did. Her last restrain broke as the overwhelming feeling of this overpowered her and took over. The thing was, he tried this once before with her – the last time they were connected. Shortly after he took control of the Earth. But there had been so many other emotions and intentions entangled, it hadn’t felt like it did now. He still pushed her (he could not _not_ , probably), but the difference was – he actually treated her more like an equal right now. Taking the lead, but nonetheless with her _together_. She stopped being her own, but so did he.

They grew, stretching to all sides. She never felt anything like it. It felt like unlocking a potential she didn’t know existed. All the good, the bad and the in-between. Everything was possible. She literally saw stars. She saw their combined power, his ambition and her compassion. And it was the most wonderful thing she has ever seen.

They swam through time and space or something that felt like it and she wanted to get lost in it. That was when she actually felt losing bits of herself. Or just losing things. Because she realized that these things weren’t hers. The Master untangled their minds, sorting everything back in place in the way they could at least say that there were two of them. She started to feel her body again and it was tingling in all the right ways as she felt her breathy panting. “How did it feel?” he asked her and she became aware of how they were clinging at each other. She hugged him tightly. As she didn’t answer, he took his hand from her back and stroked her jaw, still whispering in her ear. “Tell me how it felt, Rose,” he demanded softly.

Now it was her turn to sink her head into his neck, breathing out all the good and bad tension. “Amazing,” she answered honestly. Instantly, she felt his satisfaction. She could practically see his pleased expression behind her closed eyes and sense some sort of claim, some feeling hidden inside him, whispering _You’re mine_.

She was too knackered to argue the implications of these thoughts. “I feel like I was knocked out.” She almost couldn’t bring the words over her lips. “In a … nice way, but still.”

They were moving. For real, this time. He was leaning back, taking her with him, until they were laying on the couch. She was fairly certain that she was cuddled up to him, but the horizontal position just made her want to sleep even more. “You’ve worn me out,” she accused slurring, no real blame in her voice.

“Yeah,” he agreed amused.

“There’s stuff, we needa talk ‘bout,” she murmured against his chest, slipping away. Did he just kiss her head, or did she imagine that?

“Tomorrow. Go to sleep now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Well, this shouldn’t be calming at all.

And it wasn’t.

Or bloody was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, as always <3


	7. PART V - Corruption (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First section of the next part ... in which Rose is beginning to walk a fine line^^

Rose didn’t sleep this good in a long while. Deep, yeah. This good? No. She hummed as she slowly won consciousness, stretching her legs and it felt delicious. She turned on the couch, laying half on her belly and she wanted to cuddle herself into the soft blanket again.

She sighed happily, feeling the pattern of the couch underneath her fingertips. Until she remembered that the way she was lying was different from how it had felt last night. Something was missing.

Or better, somebody.

Her eyes flew open at last. No, no Time Lord on the sofa. But sitting on a chair next to it, his feet were casually propped against the couch, in his hands was a cup of tea, on his lap a laptop. “Morning, little one,” he greeted her with a half-smile, looking up from his work. He looked so awfully normal, particularly with his T-shirt and sweatpants.

Rose stroked over her eyes and couldn’t stop yawing. She sighed but remained lying. “Morning, I guess,” she convinced herself to answer. “Since when are you awake?”

“Never went to sleep,” he revealed, flipping the laptop shut and lay it to the side. He took a breath when he focused on her again and they were watching each other for a good while, just looking into each other’s eyes. It felt strange and intense in a non-demanding way.

She licked her lips before she spoke. “What… what was that? Yesterday?” she asked rather feebly, not sure if she wanted to know.

But his smile was subtle, a little roguish with a somehow tender gleam that managed to reassure her. “Sharing our life forces,” he simply answered, watching her reaction.

Oh.

She didn’t move at all, letting it sink in.

“Does it…” she didn’t know how to ask this, “change … anything?” Oh man, she really didn’t even know what she was afraid of and for a moment the Master looked like he didn’t have a clue either, but next thing she saw him chuckling.

“You don’t have to be afraid. You don’t change because of this. I told you,” he murmured. “You’ll come back.”

“Yeah well, don’t blame me for asking. I don’t get half of all this.”

“You liked it,” he reminded her. “Didn’t you?”

Sometimes she wished he would stop looking at her like that. Like he was normal, like he was … _nice_. But she also knew that her biggest fear wasn’t that he _had_ this charming side. It was that she liked it. She sighed. “Yeah,” she confessed again. “Did you?”

“God, yes,” he rapped out immediately.

She froze, once again overwhelmed with all the implications. “We have stuff to talk through,” she said instead, making a cut. She sat up and pulled her knees to her body.

He blinked slowly, not losing eye contact. “I can’t let the Doctor out. I can’t.” He took a sip from his mug.

Now they were getting somewhere. “Well, what _can_ you do?”

“I can let some of the staff go. Maybe even the Jones family. The… Doctor’s girl’s family,” he gestured as Rose had looked confused.

Okay. That wasn’t that bad of a start, actually. “What about Jack?”

“Heard about him, haven’t you?” he commented.

“You torture him,” she stated quietly. She should be angry, but she felt mostly sad. Because there were feelings for the Master inside her she never wanted to name. She never really wanted to admit or be confronted with. But every time she dared to hope that _maybe_ she could reach something with him and he did something cruel – she died a little inside. She really shouldn’t. At all. This was the Master, he thrived on cruelty. But still she did.

He leaned his head back, groaning a little into the air. “Fine, no more torturing _Captain Jack_.” His head snapped back, he scanned her eyes. “Promise.”

She felt herself fiddling with the blanket. “You won’t let him free?”

He sighed quietly. “Don’t ask things that are impossible.”

“Oh, I think you’ll have to tweak your concept of impossible a little,” she quipped.

He smiled at that, letting his eyes wander over her face. “Maybe you do, too,” he murmured.

“Right,” she frowned. “First things first. Am I …” she glanced around, “staying _here_?”

“Most definitely.”

Right. What exactly did she agree on? Did she even want to know? “But I can’t get out?” she asked instead.

He shook his head. “I know we have this whole honesty stuff going on, but – or better because of it – I can’t trust you to roam free on the ship.”

“Fair enough,” she sighed, ruffling her hair. “So, I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” She threw the blanket to her side and got up, walking past him. But she stopped, hesitant to turn around. “Is it … better now? Is there … some long-term effect?”

His head turned to look at her. “Sort of.”

“’kay,” she said quietly and pointed with her thumb behind her. “Gonna go now. Don’t try to murder anyone today.” Her humour got blacker and blacker and her sarcasm dryer, but if it didn’t – she wouldn’t stand it all.

He just grinned at her. “I’ll do my worst.”

“I bet you do.” She shook her head and disappeared in the bathroom.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

It was the strangest thing, having this human girl at his mercy and at the same time everything but. She had real leverage on him, he knew that. He _wanted_ her mind, he would never be able to just let it go. He wanted more than her mind, though. He wanted her soul.

But he also knew that she loved the Doctor and would run with him the first chance she’d get. That was in fact a dilemma. Among other things because he didn’t want her to run off with the Doctor of all people. Because he wanted her to _want_ to stay. He wanted it to be _her_ decision. Corruption came in many ways.

It came in the fashion of big, honest honey eyes. It came in the form of teasing, dry comments. It came in the form of soft skin, human pheromones and a thick London accent, whispering or screaming his way (not quite the way he wanted to, but still). He thought about her more than was appropriate and in ways he never wanted to admit.

Corruption came in many ways. He wasn’t the only one trying to corrupt. And even if she would insist than _she_ was in the right with all these moral decisions, doing everything for the so-called greater good, it was still corruption.

It was just a question of who would win out. She, when the disappointment in her look tore at him in ways he didn’t know he could feel. Or he, when she became aware that the decision to stay with him wasn’t for the greater good, but because she graved it.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Master came back to his rooms after the day (or two days?). Admittedly, he was a little irritated by Rose searching through the drawers (the ones she could open anyway). It must have shown in his face.

“Oh, c’mon, what didcha expect?” she asked him unashamed, not at all bothered by his presence. “That I stop trying to find a way out? Hardly.”

 _Oooh_ , she was a minx. He walked slowly into the room as she didn’t stop trying to find something useful for her escape. “Well, can’t say I haven’t learned from the past. I would be surprised if you found something. Even the ventilation shafts are closed.” He winked at her.

She sighed but turned around. “Well, can’t blame a girl for trying.”

She was still a little surprised to see the smile on his face lack any venom. He strode closer, never leaving her out of sight. “Sick of me already?”

“Since day one, thank you very much,” she shot back, standing her ground.

“Oh, we both know that’s not quite true,” he countered calmly, a slight amusement under his features. “I should be mad at you.”

He was standing in front of her now. “Well, you aren’t, because you expected this. You know me. As I know you. Honesty thing, remember?”

“It’s not quite that simple, but yeah. We have a sense for each other.”

 _She_ was the one stepping closer. “In fact, you would have been disappointed if I didn’t fight back,” she mumbled. “Wouldn’t you?”

He too leaned forward. “I actually like it when people _do_ what I say,” he disagreed.

She wouldn’t have it. “Then why aren’t you mad?”

He was right, they didn’t _know_ each other. They could still do unexpected things. As did he when he leaned in and as did she when she didn’t back off. He was careful, holding eye contact and moving awfully slow, giving her every possibility to get out. She felt his nose almost touch hers and she was paralyzed. His smile was so genuine, she was taken aback. “I like _you_ fighting,” he whispered against her mouth. “Pushing, pulling. I hate it, but I love it.”

She felt his lips brush hers ever so slightly, just kind of hovering. He hands flew up, but not really to stop him. They were not even yet touching his shoulders, just like they were precautionary in position, because she wasn’t sure herself whether she wanted this or not. There was once again the urge to take what he had to offer … even if it was not real. When she didn’t push him away, he let their lips touch a little more. She inhaled sharply, and he could feel her heartbeat and smell some pheromones. Encouraged by her lack of resistance, his lips pressed a little firmer against hers, until hers moved. She wasn’t quite kissing him back, her mind obviously telling her to stop this, while her body wasn’t that loath. He started all over, moving his own lips to coax her to let go already, breathing heavier out than intended, his eyes had fell shut. Slightly he felt hers move, like testing the waters, and he opened his mouth a little. His bottom lip was suddenly caught between hers and this movement shot directly to his groin. _She_ bloody kissed him back, without any mind interference, his hands intentionally nowhere on her skin.

She couldn’t resist taking his bottom lip in her mouth, his gentle movements had been unexpected and – she hated to admit it – welcome. She wanted this side of him, even if it was leaving her stunned. And she wanted to do unexpected things, things _he_ wouldn’t expect. And this was one of them. He fought to not react to her initiative, but that only encouraged her more. She suddenly wanted him to react. She wanted her to be the reason he reacted. She wanted to feel something else than powerless for once. Even if it wasn’t real. She began sucking lightly at his lip, nothing too bold. It seemed to be enough for him. His hands were landing on her sides, her own placed down on his shoulders in the meantime.

He still didn’t push like he normally did, and it was driving her mad. His tongue found her mouth and soon the tips of their tongues were gracefully dancing with each other, making it flutter low in her belly. They never had kissed without their minds touching. This shouldn’t feel like this, so why did it? Why did she let this happen in the first place? What was wrong with her? Her grip got a little tighter, rumpling his suit, his thumbs were occasionally stroking her through the fabric of her shirt and the kiss got deeper. Their heads tilted, giving them better access to the other. His breathing got heavier but so did hers. She fought the urge to drive a hand in his hair, pulling him closer or pushing herself up to him.

She didn’t have to fight for long, because he ended it – too soon and way too late. As she opened her lids, he looked at her with the same almost friendly expression. She saw the pleased one underneath it, but still. She had to look dazed and, frankly, quite confused about what just happened and what it meant. Was he trying to make a point?

“I’m gonna shower,” he simply stated and let go of her. Left her, without further comment.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Shit, whatever that was, Rose had the perfect plan – ignore it completely. She really had no idea what happened, except for that the Master didn’t influence her and she still liked it and _that_ was a bad chain of thoughts. So she would just ignore it.

Consequently, she didn’t look up from her book when the Master entered the bedroom. The picture he saw must have confused him. “Why, have you made yourself comfortable here?”

Oh. Right. This was still _his_ bed.

She froze not for too long. “Well yeah, you’ve been gone for three days,” she answered.

He looked genuinely shocked. “Three?”

“Yeah.” She blinked. “I thought you Time Lords have exact notion of time.”

His mouth snapped shut. “Yeah,” he responded quickly. “‘course I do.”

She tried very hard not to smile at his obvious try to cover up his lapse – not entirely succeeding. She sank the book to her legs. “Are you not feeling so well?” she teased. “You’re slipping.”

He only snorted. “It’s not that I don’t _know_ how long your days are. They are just one of many day spans and I don’t particularly _care_.”

Only her mouth flinched a little, but her humour was gone. “Oh yeah, forgot that you are an ignorant arse,” she countered, tired of the constant reminder that he didn’t think humanity had any worth. “So what, you’ gonna sleep tonight?”

He seemed reluctant due to her snappy tone, but finally moved to sit on the bed. “Planned to.”

She shut her book close. “Fine.” She hopped off the bed but found her wrist in his hand. He was suddenly kneeling on the bed, reaching over it.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he hissed, his expression was becoming predatory again.

She frowned at him. “On the sofa,” she said firmly.

“I don’t think so,” he objected.

“You want me to stay then?” she challenged him, even though the answer was obvious.

“What do you think?” he challenged back, but no muscle in her face was moving. No muscle at all, in fact. She was standing still, her face was an almost emotionless mask. He sighed, a sigh to loosen his whole body, actually trying to soften his commanding behaviour. He swallowed, his face more asking than commanding. “Please?”

He wasn’t sure if this worked the way he wanted, for she needed a moment to react. Then she leaned forwards, a sinister gleam shining in her eyes, fed from her earlier anger. “I like you begging me,” she mocked him darkly.

She should have known that would spur him on. (Did she?). He grabbed her and she was pulled on his lap, her knees on either of his sides, her book fallen to the ground. “ _Do_ you, now?” he hissed pleased and he claimed her mouth, using his hands on her back to press her closer. Her hands clutched his shoulders, but she kissed him back, desperate to win dominance. “I don’t need your mind to read you,” he growled between smacking kisses. “Your heartbeat, your pheromones, everything tells me you want this.”

She pushed her head back, he followed her as good as he could. “I won’t sleep with you,” was all she stated.

“Your loss, but fine.” She returned his following kiss in equal measure. Properly tasting him this time and letting him allure her. It felt like he poured everything in this kiss, like it did with everything he touched. There was so much passion and yet so much precision in his movements and it felt dangerously delicious to be in the centre of his attention. Or at least he made her feel that way. Her left hand stayed on his shoulder while her right was slipping on his side. She bent her head to the right, kissing him in a new angle, and his right hand landed on her tight, kneading it and using it to pull her closer.

Amidst her foggy brain, she noticed that she didn’t feel him between her legs. She knew he could control this part of his anatomy and he probably did, because she told him she wouldn’t go that far. She should be glad, really. Thankful. So why did she feel faint disappointment? _She was in deep shit._

Her pesky little human hormones were driving him mad. They shouldn’t quite get under his skin like they did. Could it still be the influence of the bond? Sometimes they could feel emotions from each other, even if they weren’t in the same room. Maybe it weakened his defences.

Defences. Gone. Mind-touching. This was bad, why …?

He growled, resisting the damn heavy urge to touch her temples. “I want inside,” he grunted. “Your mind. Wanna feel it.”

He felt her little hands on his shoulder, pushing them apart. “Okay, then we need to cool down a bit first,” she panted.

 _No!_ Well, okay, maybe. But that meant…? “You want it, too?”

Her breath was still ragged. “Yeah.”

His hands flew her way immediately, but she seemed to expect that, grabbing them before they could touch her. It was a strange sensation, holding his hands, feeling the patterns of his skin. Since she met the Doctor, hand holding had become something decidedly more intimate and it scared the hell out of her that it felt similar when she held his – and that was saying something after they just snogged the air out of each other’s lungs. She took a breath. “You promised me some things a few days ago,” she started. “How’s that goin’?”

He slightly rolled his eyes but had a half-smile on his lips. “Don’t fret, it’s all going _your_ way.”

He really meant that, didn’t he? “Far from it,” she disagreed. “But as long you set things in motion…”

His hands wound out of hers and landed on her temples nonetheless. “They _are_. Less talk now.” He just drove in, hearing her gasp, but hovering on the edges of his construction, something holding him back. “Let me in,” he ordered.

“I already said it’s okay,” she frowned.

“I want more than this,” he growled, clutching her tighter while pulling her closer.

She steadied herself on his shoulders. “You’re such a control freak.”

He moaned in annoyance. “You’ve already opened up tonight. Don’t start pretending now.”

She swallowed, sensing him on the edge of their connection and wishing for nothing more than that it clicked. Her hand found his cheek, cradling it, and his breath quivered a bit at that. She was tired of fighting on fronts that didn’t need fighting. “I want you inside,” she whispered. “Get in, already.”

Man, he was all over the place, taking her right with him as they connected. He was proud, satisfied, uneasy, aroused, demanding and dominating and a lot of things she couldn’t name. She felt one of his hands slip up beneath her shirt on her back, spreading on her naked skin. She knew he wouldn’t start to undress her, he just wanted contact.

At some point, they must have fallen to the side, because she was fairly certain that they were lying horizontally on the bed, both on their sides, facing each other, legs intertwined. She started to bath in the feeling when she felt him creep deeper.

“Wait!” she gasped. “Can we not … do this … sharing of life forces tonight?” _Too much, too fast. I’m sorry._ It had felt great, no question. But she knew too little about it to be completely comfortable with it.

To her surprise she felt him gently stroking her back, loosening her tension. She felt him ease out a little, but his head came closer, catching her lips in a soft kiss. It was meant as comfort and it felt like it. Just reacting, she matched his slow movements, kissing him back, tasting his skin. He broke it by saying, “Okay, not tonight.”

She listened to his reassuring words and was suddenly scared as fuck. He was so damn good at this, manoeuvring her exactly where he wanted her to be, making her feel like she had some sort of choice. What the hell was she doing?

He sensed her, of course. She got all worked up and felt an oncoming panic attack as he took her face in both of his hands. “Calm down, petal,” he murmured.

She felt her eyes watering up. “You’re using me,” she sniffled. “And I let you.”

He was scanning her face. “I _want_ you. And I do a lot to get you. But that’s not the same as using you.”

“You want Bad Wolf,” she countered.

A crooked smile lit up. “You _are_ the Bad Wolf,” he said and an appreciative glance roamed over her, his voice getting low. “And you come in a very nice package.” He gleamed at her in a suggestive way that was still somehow admiring, a charming smile in place.

_God, how could he be so hot sometimes?_

Her eyes went wide. Where the hell did that come from?

No hiding, of course. His grin got wider, his eyes darker. He closed in, his hand sneaked back under her shirt and he whispered against her mouth. “Nice you noticed.”

Okay, she had in fact calmed down. They had the strangest relationship that maybe could never be defined. Things like using the other, bending or seducing just didn’t fit. It was something different altogether.

As she felt him stroke along her spine and his nose touch hers, she couldn’t help but chuckle. “I never took you for a cuddler.”

She had shocked him for a moment, and maybe – just maybe – he was sometimes just as scared and overwhelmed as she was. He huffed, not quite laughing. “Touch telepath, here. _Some_ touching is bound to be involved.”

She giggled again. “If you say so.”

She felt his annoyance, a determined look on his face. “Less talk now,” he repeated, and his mind washed over her in a way that was familiar by now, making her feel high, mighty and lost all at once. And for the first time ever, she enjoyed every second of it.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose had no idea at which point she dropped off. Part of her assumed that her body was dealing with this unusual intrusion with knocking itself out. It was better than a sleeping pill.

When her head got clearer, she felt his body on her back and his arm crawled around her middle. She half expected him to pull her closer the second he felt her waking up or nuzzling her neck. But he didn’t. He didn’t do anything at all.

She felt his even breath and slowly turned around. He was asleep. She actually caught him asleep.

She tried not to disturb him and didn’t move any further after she had turned around. His lids covered his brown eyes, his lips were apart ever so slightly. Everyone looked innocent in his sleep. Even him.

He _was_ rather handsome. His facial traits were made for mischievous expressions in a boyish and charming way. Because his smile could look unbelievably nice and even cute. His eyes were the source of his ancient knowledge and – more often than she liked – cruelty. This contrast was it that made him seem unpredictable.

She was so caught up in thoughts that she was surprised at his arm snaking around her und pulling her flatly against him. “I know I’m nice to look at,” he mumbled into her hair, “but why are you even awake? You usually sleep half the day away.”

“Oi, hardly,” she disagreed and found her hand sliding up his side. She was practically snuggling up on him and it felt totally natural. (God help her.) “Eight hours. Tops!”

“S’what I’m sayin’,” he slurred smugly.

Was he sleep-drunken? This shouldn’t be _that_ adorable, should it? “Out of us, I’m not the Sleeping Beauty right now,” she remarked amused.

His chuckle vibrated through his chest she was currently leaning on. His double heartbeat was steadily pounding in her ears. This was nice. Except that she couldn’t let it be. Parts of it, yeah. Certain parts, she allowed herself to enjoy. As long as she didn’t forget the bigger picture. But this had a slightly different quality.

She took a deep breath and tried to untangle herself from him. “Okay, I’m gonna shower while you have to properly wake up. Or not. Whatever.”

He watched her get out of bed, cursing himself for missing her warmth. “Want me to join?” he teased, already knowing the answer.

“Certainly not,” she said while striding out of the room.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Her hair was still a little damp when she left the bathroom. As she didn’t saw him in the living room, she already feared that he went off. She had yet to talk to him. Until she found him still being in the bedroom, standing right before his closet, staring at it.

“Blimey, you’re a bit slow today,” she commented.

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me,” he countered, reaching for one of his white shirts and black suit trousers. The clothes landed on the bed and he pulled the T-shirt over his head without warning.

“O _kaay_ ,” she chirped and went straight out of the room. All she heard was his chuckle.

When he finally came to the living room, she was sitting on his sofa, knees pulled up, holding a mug in her hand. He rummaged around a bit (she had no idea what he was doing) and it took him long enough to discover the tea mug on his desk. He stopped his movement, staring at it and then at her. “You made me tea.”

“Your quick perception is without equal,” she answered bone-dry.

“Okay, so what’s going on?” he ignored her.

“S’not the first time I made you a cuppa,” she defended herself.

“Rose, spill it. What do you want?”

“I want to see Jack,” she answered directly and determined.

He sighed snickering. “And what would you achieve by that?”

“Knowing that you kept your word,” she elaborated the obvious. “Part of it, at least.”

“Aw, don’t you trust me?” he mocked.

“I _know_ I can’t trust you,” she said honestly and her voice got quieter, her glance falling to the mug in her hands. “At least not with everything.”

She heard him move, coming closer. “You trust me with your mind,” he said lowly. “That’s far more delicate.”

“Yeah, but I know that Bad Wolf protects me.” She was still staring at her cup, ignoring that he was crouching on the floor in front of her. “You can’t touch me.”

His hands sneaked around her ankles on the couch, stroking them in a seductive way. She found his darkened eyes. “I think I can,” he rumbled.

She didn’t think as she leaned forward, catching his mouth with hers. He growled, not quite expecting this, while still hoping for it. Her cup landed on the floor, her hands were on his collar and his on her back, pulling her against his torso while he knelt in front of the sofa. _He wanted to fuck her_. The thought was fleeting, risen from a more animalistic urge he normally could control better. He was twitching in his pants for a second, and she broke away from him before this could get more out of control. Oblivious to that fact, but still.

“You can’t _hurt_ me,” she corrected, acknowledging the fact that he could indeed touch her on some level. “But you can hurt everyone else. So I want proof. Let me meet Jack.”

Okay so, maybe he was right, Rose thought as she examined him. Maybe he wasn’t using her. And if so, she obviously did the same to him. But she didn’t like to think of it as using. This was negotiating. Of course then, she couldn’t have double standards. Maybe that was the best description of what they were doing. Negotiating. While snogging and probably mind-shagging.

“Not sure this is such a good idea,” he hesitated, an ironic smile on his face.

She sighed. “You have all the power here,” she reminded him.

“Do I, now?” He raised his eyebrows and the self-irony got even clearer. His fingers absently draw little circles on her sides. “Doesn’t always feel that way.” His grip tightened and he pulled her closer once more. “ _Fine_ , let’s visit Jack,” he finally agreed and pressed a quick, smacking peck on her mouth before standing up and pulling her with him.

“What, right now?” She was genuinely surprised.

“Now’s as good as any time,” he quipped, leading the way.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

He held her hand. Maybe since they were touch telepaths, this was something Time Lords tend to do. She never thought about it this way back in her days with the Doctor, but maybe it made them feel … connected.

They saw some guards on the way and Rose wondered if some people are already off this ship. And how many.

They went to the lower decks where it was dark and everywhere were grids. Rose got goose bumps. “Gosh, are we in the dungeons?”

He just shrugged. “Sort of.”

She took a breath, steadying herself. “If he’s in a cell, I want in.”

“So you can do what?” he asked with a mixture of annoyance and suspicion.

Now it was her time to shrug. “To see that he’s real. That he’s well.”

He stopped, grabbing her elbow lightly and pulling her to him. “I’ll have to search you then. When I do this.”

She didn’t lose eye contact and raised her arms to her sides. “Go on, then.”

He tried to hide his little smile that told her that he liked this scenario. She wouldn’t have considered this situation as particularly saucy, but she kinda did now. His hands roamed along her legs (she had jeans), into her pockets at the front and at the back, both hands slipping in and rocking her a little forward, into him. Okay, this was almost _un_ intentionally funny. “You’re so obvious.” She couldn’t bite back the grin, shaking her head.

He reciprocated it. “If I want to.” Next, he was on the zipper of her hoody, taking his time to open it. “Better take this,” he mumbled. “Can’t hide much in the top underneath.” His hands slid sensually beneath the hoody, stroked along her sides and pulled her closer for a kiss.

But this time, her hands landed on his shoulders to softly stop him. “Stop, not now, please,” she all but whispered. He did this yet again with purpose. She wondered if he was even aware of that, or if showing dominance was so burned into his nature that he didn’t even have to think about it anymore. They were going to his opponent and claiming her in any way right before was exactly playing into his domination game.

And she couldn’t let him. For a lot of reasons.

He sighed. “Whatever. I’m still taking the hoody, though.” After he slid it off her, he nodded to the left. “C’mon.”

Before they turned the next corner, she already heard him and emotions swelled up. “Glad you’re coming, boys,” Jack sing-sang. “The last meal tasted like crap. Maybe _I_ should be the one coo-” He stopped abruptly when he saw the blond figure behind the grids. “-king,” he finished perplexed.

He was living in a dungeon, surrounded by grids from all sides, but otherwise seemed okay. “Hey, Jack,” she said with a small voice, trying to smile.

“Rose,” he said completely confused.

She saw the Master lifting his laser screwdriver, pointing it at Jack. “Back off, freak. Or you gonna die and maybe Rose won’t be there anymore when you wake up.”

Jack had obviously no clue what was going on, but he backed away. The Master opened to door so Rose could get in. He kept staying in the door frame.

Rose was hesitant at first, but now that he was standing right in front of her she couldn’t help but embrace him in a tight hug. He returned it. Something tugged in the Master’s stomach region at this sight. And it wasn’t pleasant.

“Rose, you’re really here,” Jack breathed.

Rose laughed so that she wouldn’t cry. She leaned back, facing him. “For a while now. I’m longer with ‘im,” she nodded to the Master, “than you are.”

She felt the tension return to his limbs. “Are you okay? What has he done?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” she tried to assure him.

“Better than fine, she is,” added the Master and Jack’s look was sombre. The Time Lord wanted to say so much more. That he made her feel bloody fantastic. That he knew her more intimately than the Doctor knew her or Jack ever even could. But luckily he had enough composure to not fall into rant mode.

“Hey,” Rose led Jack’s attention to her. “I’m really okay. I worry about _you_. Have you been mistreated in the last days?”

He seemed a little wary. “It’s better these couple of days. At least I’m not _chained_ any longer like a dog. Not that I’m averse to a little bondage, but the safe word was missing.” Rose frowned darkly at the Master, but he just had a nonchalant expression. “How do you know?” Jack asked. “That it’s better? Have you…?”

“It’s a little arrangement between me an’ ‘im,” she revealed and prevented his protest. “It’s okay, I _promise_.”

“Yeah, but Rose, he’s a psychopath!” he still scolded.

“Kind of, yeah,” she drawled. “But if it’s keeping you from being tortured, it’s worth it. I … want to apologize, Jack. The Doctor told me what I’ve done to you. And what _he_ did to you, that idiot.”

Jack sighed but rubbed her upper arms. “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.”

“So, are you quite convinced that he’s okay?” the voice of the Master interrupted.

Rose sighed deeply, only looking at Jack and pulling him into a hug once more. “I’m gonna find a way out of this for us,” she promised quietly in his ear. And she felt his head sink in her neck.

Jealousy, he realized. This was what the Master felt and it was bad. This was majorly fucking bad. And this wasn’t about sex or (god forbid) love. He knew Rose didn’t feel that way about the freak. This was about friendship. Still, it shouldn’t feel that way. Not so much like … dread. The grip on his screwdriver got unhealthily hard.

Rose kissed Jack’s cheek and backed off slowly. When she turned around, she saw the utterly dark and hard expression of the Master. She knitted her brows. “Are you alright?” she wanted to know.

His look fell to her. “Yes.” He led her out and closed the cell, leaving Jack alone again.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

He didn’t say anything on the way back to his rooms. He just handed her the hoody and looked straight on, hands in his pockets. She knew he could be moody (oh, how she knew), but she wasn’t quite sure what had been the cause. Probably better not ask about the other people on this ship just yet.

As they went into his rooms and he strode straight to the desk, she couldn’t help but ask, “You sure you’ alright?”

“Yes,” he stated directly. “You want a drink?” He opened the glass cabinet without waiting and fetched a bottle of … something. And two glasses.

“Umm,” she made a little puzzled and slowly went in the direction of the table where he just sat on a chair, pouring their drinks. “What… even is that? It’s green.”

“Meloriaan liquor.”

“Sounds healthy.”

He chuckled lightly, even though it sounded hollow. He slid the glass forwards on a place where the chair was empty. She sat on said chair a little mechanically, because what else was there to do? Her hoody in her lap, she reached out and fingered the glass and watched as the content of his went down his throat. “You’re gonna tell me, what’s goin’ on, then?” she asked.

“ _Nothing’s_ going on,” he shot back while pouring himself another one. “You’re gonna make me drink alone?” And the next one was going down.

Rose wasn’t sure if she liked him getting drunk. “Why do you wanna drink? _Can_ you even get drunk?”

He swayed the next shot in his hand while grinning at her. “Maybe. If I try really hard.”

She took her glass in the hand, holding it closer. “You probably can control it, like … everything else.” Gracefully saved. Bravo, Rose.

His grin intensified but was somehow awry. “I can control everything. Full control,” he muttered and dumped another one.

Rose had no idea what to say to that. Because suddenly the liquor seemed a little friendlier. She raised the glass and drank its content in one move. There was a sharpness on her tongue which soon vanished and left an almost sweet taste. Ooh, this stuff was dangerous.

He reached over and enclosed his hand over hers which was holding the glass. He led her so that he could refill her. “You know that _I_ can get drunk, right?” she reminded him. Not that he needed reminding.

“Better get started, then.”

“Master,” she sighed annoyed, but he looked at her with an all-consuming, demanding, no-objections-now kinda look. “Drink or go,” he said. “Your choice.”

She moaned silently. Did she want to stay and find out why he was so grumpy? Was it even important? Well, she could hold her liquor a bit longer. So went her second drink down. “You wanna play a game?” she said without really thinking it through.

“Don’t I always?” he mused.

“One of us has to make a statement about the other. If it’s right, this one has to drink.”

“You think I’m handsome,” he looked up with an amused grin.

“I’m serious,” she rolled her eyes.

“So am I,” he countered gleefully. “C’mon, drink if it’s correct.”

Right. This was her own fault. She could just let it be and not drink. But then he’d knew she wasn’t playing fair and therefore would reduce the chance of him playing fair.

Rose sighed, was a bit slow on finding her mouth, but finally drank. He was grinning broadly at her now, already loving this game too much. “Okay, my turn,” she said. “You kept your promises to me.”

His grin weakened and he observed the swaying glass in his hand. “What if I’m working on it?”

What if? It was good if he has set things in motion, but the promise technically wasn’t kept yet. She shrugged lightly. “You decide if you deserve that drink.”

Ooh, she was cheeky. He really didn’t know for a moment. Because he _was_ working on it, even though maybe a bit (lot) slower than necessary. He sighed, letting the glass full. “My turn. You once promised to stay with me if I stopped. It still holds.” It was a question, really.

Rose sighed. “You didn’t stop, back then. In fact, you killed thousands of people shortly after. So it’s kind of obsolete, innit?”

“I can still stop.”

“Would you, though?”

“Hey, it’s still _my_ turn,” he complained.

She took a breath, shaking her head. “I dunno,” she whispered.

“Drink or don’t,” he dared.

Her look fell on the glass. And she led it to her lips, drinking it half empty.

He huffed but seemed happy enough. “That’s cheating,” he said with no venom.

“Stretching,” she corrected while filling up her glass again. “You still wonder if you and the Doctor could be friends again.”

He snickered at that. And let the shot glass on the table. “Never.”

“You’re lying,” she said determined, not knowing if her tipsy brain wanted that to be true or if she had felt it during their connections.

“My turn,” he ignored her. “You’re not afraid of sharing our life forces because of _me_ , but because you might like it too much.”

She silently sighed. He was not wrong. So she drank up her shot. Something definitely went wrong here. She was the only one drinking and she was feeling it clouding her head. “You were grumpy earlier because of me an’ Jack … because you were jealous.”

He seemed genuinely shocked by that and she couldn’t hide the broad grin. _Got’cha_.

He suddenly chuckled lowly, the incredulous look slowly vanished. And he drank up. It was making her fuzzy, him being jealous. In ways that weren’t quite appropriate. “You were jealous of Lucy,” he said.

She laughed in disbelieve at that and she recognized that _that_ kind of laugh belonged more to the drunk version of herself. “I was _not_ ,” she proclaimed.

“Now who’s lying?” he countered.

“I wasn’t, tho’,” she insisted. She tipped her glass with her index finger, holding his stare. Well, maybe it wasn’t entirely true. She felt a little jealous after she found out that their marriage hadn’t been fake. But that had been wrong and in the light of what happened after, this had been just _plain_ wrong. Still… She sighed deeply and drained the glass, ignoring his stupidly pleased expression. Stupid game. And _he_ couldn’t even get drunk. “You’re sobering yourself right now so that ya’ don’t get drunk.”

He smiled and shook his head, glass standing in place.

“Oh, get off!” she drawled. “’course you do!”

“I _don’t_ ,” he defended amused. “I still need more to get drunk than you do.”

“I hate you,” she all but slurred.

“Don’t I know it,” he chuckled. “You still love how I can make you feel, because no one else has made you feel this way.”

His dark eyes were fixated on her, catching her, making her pulse speed up. No denying that, she loved the feeling of him in her mind and hers in his. And she definitely didn’t feel anything like it before. She raised the glass. Again. “’m gonna vomit all over here later on,” she mumbled and drank out. She had to get him to drink, though. And she probably knew how. She knew how he felt about her. And she was standing less and less above using that knowledge. ( _He_ obviously wasn’t). There was a (certainly drunk-driven) question that came to mind whose answer she didn’t know for certain, but she _wanted_ to know. So she leaned forwards on the table, arms crossed and chest propped on them. His eyes flickered briefly to her bosom due to her movement, making her grin darkly. He was such a bloke sometimes. She opened her mouth, taking her time. “You touched yourself while you were thinking of me,” she whispered seductively.

His darkened eyes blinked, but he had a slight knowingly grin, like he was all game. When he drank the shot this time, he did it slowly and didn’t leave her out of his sight meanwhile. And it did funny things to her insides. Knowing that he lost control on her account. That this ancient god-like creature pleasured himself at the thought of _her_. She was _way_ too drunk already.

“You get off on that thought,” he said.

Didn’t she just. The content of her next glass was faster gone than it should. “You want to corrupt me,” she stated.

“You bet I do,” he growled and drank out. But then he reached over to take her shot out of her hands, leaning back on his chair, holding the glass. “But you want to do the same to me. Making me into your idea of an ideal version.”

She never thought of it like that. But sure, she wanted him to change. She didn’t see it as corruption, but maybe it was. He was swinging with the glass, indicating her to take it. He wanted to play? Well, drunk Rose was always up for a game. She stood up, leaving the hoody behind and got closer until she was standing in front of him. She reached out for the glass, but he pulled it back, making it impossible for her to reach it without climbing on his lap. “Don’t be obvious,” she said.

“But it’s part of the fun,” he snickered, but then added softly, “Come on.”

Okay, if he insisted, she thought amused. Deliciously slow, she steadied herself on his shoulders, put one knee beside his hip and the other one on his other side, not quite sitting on him, but enjoying the loss of his iris behind the black. She took the glass out of his hand, drank it and put it to the side, while feeling his hands carefully snaking up on her back. “So, this whole mind thing,” she started, still kind of kneeling over him. “S’this like sex for you, then?”

She was _sure_ she had meant for it to come out more eloquent. And with more of a lead-up.

He raised a brow at her. “You know what it feels like. I told you, you feel it like I do.” He shrugged. “More or less.”

“So, a heavy sexual overtone, then,” she nodded.

His hands drove from her back down along her tights. “ _Has_ it, now?” he challenged.

She sat down then, hearing his sharp exhale before rocking unambiguously against him. “Rose…” he groaned involuntary at this unexpected movement. It was the first uncontrolled plea by name and it was clouding her head (besides the alcohol), making her feel powerful. She could almost understand him, then. Always wanting to make her say his name. It was power. But she was the one in control, right now. She rocked against him once more, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Master.” Another groan rumbled through his chest and finally there was an unmistakable hard-on in his pants. It made her unbelievably light-headed or was it mainly the liquor? She stroked along his neck, softly biting his jaw, whereupon he took her arse, pressing her against him, giving them friction. “What is it you want?” she whispered demandingly.

His breathy chuckle vibrated through his chest. His hands landed on her head, pushing it back so that he could look at her. “You want to play, petal?” His hands found the hem of her top, pulling it up and over her head, obviously enjoying the view. She was only half aware that she still had a bra, but was caring less and less. His fingers moved against her skin, stroking her belly and sides and she was quivering beneath his touch. She opened her eyes which she didn’t realize that she had closed. She looked into his dark ones. “Kiss me,” he demanded softly. And she did, kissing him deeply and throughout and once again wondered who consumed whom.

In one swift movement he stood up, holding her to him. At least she thought he was standing up. She wasn’t sure, everything was moving. At some point, she was pretty sure she was lying on her back and she felt him hovering above her. She couldn’t really place anymore what was happening, she reacted purely on instinct, needing the comfort.

She felt her jeans button pop open and skilled fingers slipping underneath. “Say that you want it,” she heard his demand. Or plea. Maybe both. Her hands found his head, intending to pull it closer without really seeing it anymore. “Say it,” he hissed against her mouth. But she didn’t. She didn’t want to talk. Or maybe she didn’t want to talk to _him_ , who knows.

Fingertips were spreading on her temples. “Who do you see?” he whispered and slipped inside her mind. It was a fog, clouding her every thought. Squirming through it was a mess. And just like that, he sighed in resignation. She finally looked at him again (sort of). He let his fingers gently stroke along her cheeks, trying not to let himself be tempted by her arousal. His lips found hers, moving them carefully against hers, tasting the liquor on her tongue. He broke apart slightly. “You’re quite drunk,” he grinned at her. “You should sleep it off.”

She seemed to agree, even though she still let her thumb stroke along his jaw. The Master decided better not to look who she did see. He probably wouldn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here? :P
> 
> Thank you for your support, I love every comment from you <3


	8. PART V - Corruption (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, finally the next chapter :) Thank you so much for your support!

Rose was pretty sure there must be some iron bar sticking out of her head. She groaned heavily, painfully opening her lids. Her eyes were flooded with harsh light, but she recognized that she was lying on the sofa. She leaned her face into the cushions. “Motherfucking God, make it stop,” she whined incomprehensibly.

“Morning, sunshine,” she heard his disgustingly fresh voice. “Did we finally wake up?”

“What did you _do_ to me?” she growled.

He snarled, taking a chair to sit in front of her, propping his arms on his upper legs. “As far as I remember, _you_ were the one suggesting a certain drinking game.”

“You sure my head isn’t teared open?” she whimpered.

“Pretty much.” He winked at her.

“Phew,” she moaned, touching her skull. “I’ve gotta go to the loo. Hopefully without vomiting.” The blanket was thrown to the side and that’s when she first registered her state of clothing. The blanket was immediately back in place. “ _Why am I naked?!_ ” she shrieked.

“You have not one but two pieces of clothing,” he countered mockingly. “So you are _not_ naked by definition.”

“What happened?” she asked with panic.

His grin was coy. “Don’t you remember?”

“I dunno,” she said ruefully. “Bits and pieces.”

“The memories will come back. With Meloriaan liquor they mostly do.”

“Did we …?” she didn’t dare to ask.

His grin got smug. “What?” he prompted her.

She rolled her eyes (that hurt), annoyed by his need to hear everything explicitly. But fine, she seriously couldn’t care less right now. “Have sex.” _There. Have fun with it._

His grin didn’t break. “Do you really think if we slept together, you’d still had your underwear on? Besides, you’d feel it,” he added lowly. “You wouldn’t be able to walk straight if we did. You know,” he shrugged, leaning back again. “In a good way.”

He was right, of course. She hadn’t really believed it but wanted to have that out of the way. “Then I hope I’ll soon remember why I’m only in my underwear.”

His smile darkened. “You an’ me, both.”

She sighed and stood up, ignoring him obviously watching her, apparently not knowing if he got to see her like that again. She had other problems right now. Her head for once, which felt five times its usual size.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

While Rose was standing apathetically in front of the mirror, her memories slowly crept back, and she wanted nothing but to crawl in a bed under the covers. Just something to put on the giant list of things to be ignored.

She had no idea how long she was in the bathroom, but finally she changed in some pyjamas and went to the living room. The Master was frowning in front of his console. “But why?” he muttered.

“Something the matter?” she asked.

He didn’t look up. “Just the Toclafane …” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“What’s wrong with ‘em?”

“I said never mind.”

She sighed but was in no condition to argue. “I might need something,” she revealed. “I think my head busts otherwise.”

“On the table,” he said, still frowning at the screen.

Irritated she toddled to the table and saw a pill beside a glass of water. Her gut twisted. She hated when he behaved like that, when it felt this normal. When he was thoughtful like he cared. She didn’t know how much longer she could deny that she was in a mighty twisted … relationship?

She banished these thoughts right away. He just wanted to make her feel that way, she was in no way in a relationship with him. She was just in a mighty twisted … thing.

_Don’t think about it. Works most of the time._

She took the pill and drank out the whole glass. Afterwards she found herself on the sofa again.

“I gotta go,” he said, slipping his jacket on. “Try not to vomit on my couch.”

“If you behave,” she commented.

“Cheeky.”

And he was out.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

There wasn’t happening much the next days. The Master didn’t show up and she neither found anything in her damn prison that would help her nor got the computer working. Somehow, she didn’t see a way out.

Until _some_ thing happened.

The guard was bringing her food, a young chap named Gavin. Rose often tried to talk to the guards, but they seldom engaged in conversation. So this time, one of the rare times she just took the food and sat on the table, Gavin didn’t move. Puzzled, she looked up. “You got something to say today?” she finally asked.

He swallowed. “I haven’t done much … these last months,” he revealed kind of crestfallen.

Well, that came out of nowhere. She put down the cutlery and turned to him. “What do you mean?”

“It’s like … I didn’t even have a life.”

She examined him. Clearly, there was something he wanted to share. “And do you know why?”

“It’s like I can’t remember. But at the same time, I think it is supposed to be perfectly alright.”

She leaned her head forwards. “But it’s not?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so anymore,” he sighed. Rose thought of what to answer to that, but he wasn’t quite finished. He opened his mouth, words followed shortly after. “It’s like … resistance is wrong, but … it’s really not, is it?”

Something dawned on her. And it was bloody glorious. A smile broadened on her face. “No,” she agreed. “It’s really not.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She was deeply asleep in his bed when she felt him tug at her and maybe say her name. It was very dark, but she had no trouble recognizing him. She just was surprised. She hasn’t seen him for ages. How long could Time Lords go without sleep?

But something was off, she felt desperation coming from him. He turned her around with a hand spreading along her ribcage. “What’s wrong?” she asked confused (and admittedly worried). He answered by kissing her, catching her lips in a sloppy kiss. She almost automatically kissed him back, her left hand landed on his cheek, although she was still irritated. His right hand pulled her to him, his left sneaked on her temple. “Need you,” he moaned.

“What’s going-” She sharply gasped at his intrusion, immediately clicking their minds. _No foreplay then_ , a nasty voice whispered. Bad Wolf bristled a little, but Rose wanted to find out his intentions. He was kind of desperate and … plagued. Probably the drums, tormenting him.

His head fell into her neck and he started kissing and sucking it. All her defences abruptly flew out of the window and she moaned loudly, her lower belly contracted in anticipation. And panic flooded her lust-driven mind. _Nononono, she couldn’t sleep with him!_ But she wanted it so bad, suddenly an overwhelming graving flooded her, and she really didn’t want to fight anymore. And still, tears ran down her cheeks because of it.

This was the first time since the beginning she considered letting Bad Wolf take over, even though part of her really didn’t want to, because she knew he wouldn’t exactly _hurt_ her, now would he? And it was splitting her in two. That was when she felt the emotions and the raw need weaken a little.

He turned her on her back, shifting on top of her. “Shsh,” he soothed her, not kissing her anymore, only leaning his forehead on hers. “That was me, ‘m sorry,” he whispered calmingly and honestly. She felt his weight on her body and his thumbs stroking her tears away. “I’m not gonna shag you, I promise. Just want your mind.” He went even quieter. “And maybe some stolen kisses.”

She took a shuddering breath, but she believed him even if she didn’t fully understand what it all meant. Every remaining coherent thought went bathing in his demanding yet beautiful mind until she lost consciousness.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

He was properly, irrevocably fucked. He went centuries with the drums and now a short span with them and he went mental. Now that he got a taste of how it could be, he didn’t want it to stop.

And all due the small, fragile, very sleepy human in his arms. _Ooh, the irony_.

He didn’t know how he could work it. How was he supposed to ever let her go? He _couldn’t_. He graved her, his soul and even his fucking body took pleasure in her. Swimming in her mind, tasting her, feeling her quivering muscles under his touch and he hated her so much this moment, he flirted with the idea of killing her in her sleep.

How dare she come and hold such power over him? She was _nothing_. Nothing but a mere insect, waiting to be trampled on like this whole miserable planet. _Fuck_ , he had to give up the planet if he didn’t want to lose her.

_Fuck._

He was _fucked_.

His hand drove in her hair and his head leaned on hers while his lids closed. “Stupid girl,” he mumbled.

Maybe there was a way to soothe the drumming more permanently. His future self built this structure for a reason and if they properly shared their life forces more often, he could maybe find a way.

If that was his only problem. Something was happening with the Toclafane and it wasn’t good. He maybe should talk to the Doctor again, but the prat wouldn’t say anything, and he didn’t particularly was keen on visiting him if he wasn’t the one gloating.

Except…

Maybe he should go to him right now. Being soaked in Rose’s scent and even better, her arousal. Oooh, that thought almost made him leave the bed right now, interrupting their snuggling.

Almost.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Master found the Doctor sitting in the bed of his cell, head leaned against the wall. He didn’t move as he entered the room. “Hi,” the Master said. “Wanted to see how that rotting of yours is getting along.”

The Doctor sighed. “Don’t you have malfunctions to look after?” he drawled slowly.

“Apparently very well,” the Master answered his own question. “And no, the malfunctions are more or less under control, I isolated your sneaky little virus and contained Rose’s screwdriver. All good now.” He didn’t miss the Doctor’s light flinch at the blonde girl’s name. Was _he_ that obvious, too? How disgusting.

“Great, why don’t you throw a party,” the Doctor suggested just as hollow.

The Master tilted his head. “Swallowed some pills, Doctor? You sound like you’re doped up on Valium.”

 _No_ , he was just busy. Angered, he jumped off the bed. Right, pretend until he’s gone again. “You want me to jump through hoops or what?” he hissed.

“Kinda, yeah,” the Master said like it was a matter of course. He could pinpoint the exact moment the Doctor noted his scent. Or better, Rose’s scent. The first irritation, the flickering sad notion and the hardening lines of his face. The Master’s grin turned fairly dark.

“Yeah well, been there, done that, sorry to disappoint,” he tried to ignore the – as he now knew – real reason the Master had come. He turned and strolled in the direction of his bed again.

“She’s mine, Doctor,” the Master hissed, leaning forwards.

And was countered with a cold laugh and an equally icy look from his opponent. “She is _not_ or will _ever_ be yours,” he promised sombrely and with such a self-evident certainty, the Master actually faltered.

He rallied by working with what he actually _had_. “She won’t be forever, I’m aware of that,” he confessed, even to himself. But he took a step ahead. “But she is _now_ ,” he growled. “And I’m gonna enjoy _every_ second of it.”

The moment the Master left the cell, the Doctor hit the nearest wall, strangling a furious scream. He had to continue working. If he ever wanted it to make out of here and save Rose, save Jack and save the whole damn planet.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose woke up alone and utterly confused. That had been intense. Last night. And unexpected.

She lay awake, just staring into emptiness. She was aware that not everything she had felt had been entirely hers. They shared things, influenced one another. But what she had felt was raw graving and desperate need. And it was scaring her once again. Also because part of her reacted to it so damn well.

She half expected to not see him again for a couple of days, but he entered the room just as she made herself a cuppa. He wandered to her, almost hesitantly. “Hey,” he finally said.

She never quite saw him like this, almost shy. Shy was _so_ much away from what she would normally describe him. It was never quite predictable with him, she had to give him that. “Hey,” was all she could answer, voice small.

He walked a little closer, standing on the other side of the counter. “I guess I should apologize,” he revealed. “I didn’t mean to scare you last night.”

She was tipping the teabag into the hot water, reflecting. “Are you alright?” she enquired again.

The compassion of this girl was unbelievable. He didn’t know anymore whether to be disgusted or amazed by it. Because she never stopped reaching out to him, no matter what he did, and he was drawn to that bloody fact in a way that started to scare him a bit. He slightly grinned, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Do you really want to know?”

She sighed, examining her mug. “You _know_ I care,” she almost grumbled and then licked her lips. “And yeah … it scared me a little.”

“I didn’t mean to,” he repeated emphatically. “I wasn’t in control like I should have been.”

She nodded. “Yeah,” she said without a voice.

“I didn’t hurt you,” he asked reluctantly, “did I?”

“No,” she assured him quietly. Far from it.

“Good,” he lightly smiled.

“I want to see when you let the people of this ship go,” she changed the topic abruptly, although it wasn’t truly that abrupt. “I want to be there.”

He smiled, chuckling a little. “Yeah, I was kind of expecting that,” he said, glancing into the room, before focusing on her again. “Fine. A few days. Tops.”

She nodded. “Okay,” she murmured, took her cup and walked past him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

He came back a day later. As she came out of the bathroom, he was leaning over the desk. “No, not today,” he immediately said at her hopeful expression. “But soon.”

Her shoulders sagged. “I dunno why you’re stalling so much, but fine.”

“Hey, I’m working my arse off here,” he complained.

Which only got him a pleading look. “Hardly.”

He chuckled. “Maybe not,” he admitted. “But I have other problems I have to take care of.”

“What is it, the Toclafane?” she wanted to know. “Or better, the humans in metal balls? You know … we should talk about them while we’re at it.”

He grinned knowingly as he approached her. When he closed in, he took casually her hands and pressed a quick peck on her lips, like it was totally natural (was it?). Well, the shy version of him was obviously gone again. “I know. But that will be a long talk. For another time.”

She was frustrated. It was all baby steps with him. But soon things would change, no matter what.

“You were majorly proud of them when you first told me about ‘em,” she still added. “But you’re a Time Lord, doesn’t pinch anything with a paradox?”

“No pinching,” he shook his head once. “Light tingling, maybe. Not necessarily in a bad way.”

She sighed, slipping her hands out of his. “Whatever.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She was sitting on the sofa, snuggled in a blanket and a book in her hand. Over the course of the evening he joined her with his laptop, sitting on the other side of the couch, opposite to her.

It was strange and awfully domestic. Everyone doing their own thing in a shared place (forced or not) and perfectly pleasant silence. It was _way_ beyond strange.

She put her book down, observing his concentrated face. She worried her bottom lip, hesitating to speak. “Can I ask you somethin’?” she finally said.

“You always do, why ask permission now?” he answered while typing and without looking up.

Good point. “It’s about Jack. Does he … feel wrong to you?”

The Master stopped and peered up. “What’s this about?”

She bent her knees underneath the cover. “I just wanna know. The… the Doctor said he feels wrong, ‘cause he’s a fixed point.”

“Ohh, I see,” he realized, remembering her talk with the freak. “You’re a little cross with him. Because he left the good captain behind. And you want to know if it’s really that bad.”

She fiddled with the blanket. “Well, is it?”

“Yeah,” he simply stated, untouched.

“Oh,” she sounded a little sobered. She propped her elbow against the backrest, driving a hand in her hair.

“Why do you think he’s in the lower decks?” he added.

She shrugged. “Your amusement,” she answered somehow vacant. She did this to him. She just took him and played with his life, altered it without asking, just deciding.

“Otherwise he would be dead,” the Master took her out of her thoughts. “Would that be better?” Her head snapped his way, startled. She was used to him commenting her thoughts when they were connected, but not like this. He just shrugged. “Your guilt was kinda flying my way for a sec and I can put one and one together.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point,” she shot back. “I didn’t have the right, it wasn’t my place!”

“Why do you say that?” he countered genuinely confused. “You had the power.”

She looked stunned. “Yeah, that doesn’t mean I can use it at will.”

He had to smirk. “You destroyed the Daleks and saved your friend. That’s hardly abusing that power.”

Well, when he put it that way. She sighed. “It’s still not right. And I can’t undo what I did to Jack.”

He shrugged. “Sometimes it’s not that simple, telling what’s right and wrong. Sorry if this destroys your world view.”

“My world view’s fine, thank you,” she answered annoyed.

“If you say so.” His attention was back on his screen and Rose was (thankfully) left alone with her thoughts.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

He came in and like always, she eyed him with an expecting look.

“Tomorrow,” he sighed knowingly.

“Tomorrow?” she asked with a mixture of disbelieve and anticipation.

“Ab-so-lutely,” he accentuated.

“’bout time,” was all she said.

“So much for gratitude,” he remarked.

“You can talk,” she snapped indignantly. “What about the gratitude for me letting you in my head?”

He was actually quiet at that. She sat on the counter with dangling legs and spoon of ice cream in her hand (plastic, no metal. And she actually had no access to knives). When he came closer, his expression was serious. He took her face in his hands and was looked at with big, questioning eyes. “Thank you, Rose,” he emphasized. “I know you only understand half of it, of what it means, and still you let me. I _am_ grateful.”

He _never_ had thanked her before, for anything at all. She hadn’t even known that this word was in his vocabulary. Granted, he slipped in an insult again (purposely, or not), but he also meant it. “Good to know,” she said quietly and let unconsciously her tongue flicker over her lips.

He grinned (quite charmingly) and his hands on her cheeks moved gently. He was leaning slightly forwards. “Come with me, little wolf.” He winked at her and let his hands fall, walking towards to door that led outside. He opened it and gestured her the way. After the first irritation, she followed him.

This time, it went upstairs.

“Where are you taking me?” she wanted to know.

“Taking some fresh air, is all.”

She eyed him. “Tossing me from the ship? That would be anticlimactic,” she quipped drily.

He chuckled, but the next door he opened showed her the night. She _was_ surprised. “We actually go outside?”

“Told you.”

She smiled a little adventurously and stepped through the frame. It was windy and looked icy and still … wasn’t. She _heard_ the wind whistle over the giant area of the ship, but only felt a mild breeze. “How…?”

“Air compensator,” he explained, “Uses the energy and has the nice side effect that you can have a comfy evening outside.”

“There’s even a deckchair,” she laughed. “So what, you can watch the … oh my God, the _stars_ ,” she realized, looking up. She had _missed_ them. “Okay, you got me, love the deckchair.” The next moment, she was lying on it and looked up.

“Move a bit, would you,” he said, taking half of the seat.

As he used his arm to pull her to him, she grinned. “Right cuddler, as I said,” she teased.

“Don’t you love it.”

 _No_. Well yeah, but no! “Sometimes,” she admitted. “You’re aware this fulfils a lot of romantic clichés, aren’t you?”

“’scuse me?” he uttered aghast, horror in his face.

She snickered. She loved to throw him off track when she was able to. “Evening, stargazing…” she elaborated.

“You’re ruining it,” he spat. “How’s that …? You know.”

“Just is,” she shrugged. “In my culture.”

“You’re talking in your sleep.”

“Quite the topic change, but alright.”

“You said you missed them,” he elaborated. “The stars.”

Oh. Rose was taken aback by this admission. She stopped fiddling with his T-shirt when she became aware of that. “You know, this doesn’t quite help on the romantic front.”

“Would you _stop_ talking nonsense! This is supposed to be gratitude.”

She giggled. “Just riling you up. Grant me some fun.”

“Maybe that was enough gratitude, dontcha think?” he taunted.

“No,” she pleaded. “I _do_ miss them.”

There was a change in tone and attitude in her. He needed a moment to identify a certain sadness. He couldn’t see her face, because her head was lying on his chest. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she murmured unconvincingly. “Do you miss it? Traveling the stars? Or do you only wonder which one you should conquer next?”

He huffed. “What about both?”

She stayed silent. She was all teasing a moment ago and suddenly so lost in thought. He tilted his head so that his mouth touched her hair. “What are you thinking?” he almost whispered.

She rose her head to look at him and there was swimming some melancholy in her eyes. He hadn’t time to dwell on that, because she leaned forward and caught him off-guard by kissing him. He wasn’t irritated for long and welcomed her warm mouth. It was just that she so rarely initiated this.

Her hand slid on his side and she deepened the kiss, sucking on his tongue, making him super aware of all his nerve endings. “Rose,” he brought out, a question lingering therein. And a warning. Where did she want this to go?

“I just wanna make out,” she breathed, catching his lips again and his face in her hands. He suppressed a moan as her leg landed on his. He found her sides, pushing her against him and letting her lead the way for a while. She enthusiastically tasted every inch of his mouth and did wicked things with her tongue that were forbidden on at least fifteen planets. One hand scratched slightly against his skull and the other slipped underneath his shirt, stroking along his skin.

He let out a moan, enjoying this way too much. It really shouldn’t feel quite like… _this. He_ shouldn’t feel the need he evidently felt. But something about her made him want to claim her more so than usual. Something tasted bitter about her, like she was running through his fingers for good, and something snapped in him. He snogged her hard to erase this inconvenient flavour, searching for her hormones and arousal. Arousal that was dedicated to _him_. And he found it. God, did he find it.

His hand slid in her back pocket, kneading her bum and pressing her right into him, intending to let her feel exactly what she did to him. He knew she wouldn’t sleep with him. She couldn’t let herself. But she moaned needily and a heavier wave of arousal flooded her. Part of her wanted to. And that had to be enough. Even though he knew she kind of hated that part of her.

He now and then rocked against her, loving the way her breath hitched every time. His hands found her hair, massaging her scalp and enjoying her fleeting moans. When she was the one slightly rocking against him, he nearly lost it, groaning deeply. He gripped her hair and pulled her head to the side to nibble his way along her jaw and sucking briefly on her earlobe. He thought he heard her stifling his name and that did always things to him.

Maybe he could broaden the definition of making out. Maybe just a little. Maybe less clothes could be involved. His fingers stroked along her shoulder, slowly pushing away the T-shirt and the strap of her bra. His mouth followed the trace, kissing along her collarbone. Until he heard something else she stifled. And that was a sniff.

Did he push it? Did he go too far? But no, something was off all along.

His head snapped up and he used both hands to make her look at him. “What’s wrong, Rose?”

“S’nothing,” she said. “’m not even that sad, I just have too many emotions and sometimes it’s too much.”

“It’s more than that.” He shook his head. “Tell me.”

Her smile was broken. “That’s something I have to deal with all on my own,” she refused.

His serious, intense stare was fixated on her. He hated not being in control and this was everything but being in control. If she wouldn’t talk to him, he couldn’t make her. He just couldn’t place if their make-out session had anything to do with him or with something else altogether. And that made him feel gutted.

His hand slid lightly along her spine. “Are you mine?” he suddenly asked vulnerably and part of him scolded him for it.

He overwhelmed her with this, he was aware. She had nothing but conflicted emotions concerning him and he didn’t make it any better. But he too was torn in a way he hadn’t planned.

Her eyes teared up, showing her mental overload. “I dunno,” she swallowed, maybe really having no clue.

He banned his first disappointment, rather treasuring that she didn’t deny it altogether. So – maybe – part of her really _was_ him.

He sighed, enfolding her in his arms and tugging her head underneath his, just enjoying her warmth.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She was a mess. The messiest mess the world has ever seen. Things had to change and that would be simultaneously her salvation and her problem. She threw the finer lines of right and wrong overboard miles ago, even if she tried to cling to the basics. And she was still more or less sure to do the right thing. But the problem was … it left her a mess. She was sad for so many different and even opposed reasons, and frankly, it was exhausting.

She must have fallen asleep at some point. Waking up in his bedroom, she sighed. Alright. Get up. Get dressed and ready. When she came out of the bathroom, he sat on the couch, just observing her.

She nervously rubbed her hands on her jeans. “Is it time?” she wanted to know.

He nodded. “It is.”

“Good,” she breathed out and walked towards his now standing presence.

“Are you alright?” he asked her quietly.

And see, this was the problem (one of many). He actually wanted to know (for whatever reason). She knew that for a fact, thanks to their connection. And whether it was because she was a mystery he couldn’t quite decipher or whether he genuinely cared, it made her want to reach out.

“Given the circumstances,” she said instead. “I feel better when more people are out of your immediate proximity.”

A lopsided grin emerged, but he scanned her face, searching her casual expression for something more. Unsuccessfully, he shrugged and took her hand to lead the way. They walked through half the ship until they reached a larger hall with a lot of people in it.

“Seventy percent of the Valiant’s population,” the Master explained, while the people were talking in the background. “They will be all teleported on the ground, now while you see them. Any complains?”

“You need the rest to operate the ship?” she asked.

“You can say that.”

So, no. He probably didn’t. But it didn’t matter right now. “And they teleport to Earth, they don’t get in that device to get vaporized?” She eyed him suspiciously.

He snickered. “You have a nasty mind sometimes. I love it.”

“The nastiness s’not coming from _me_ ,” she disagreed.

“Maybe not,” he murmured. “So! Shall we begin?”

And they did. It took its time, but bit by bit the hall got emptier and Rose’s heart a little lighter. It wasn’t until a few guards were left that the Master spoke up to her again. Everyone he had intended to let go was gone. “So,” he said with risen brows. “Satisfied?”

She nodded, collecting her composure. “Almost.”

The next instance, a weapon was in her hand, aiming straight at the Time Lord opposite to her. “Y’all don’t move or I’ll _shoot_ you.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose loved Gavin, she really did. The time he voiced his doubts hadn’t been the last time she’d seen him. They had talked. About what happened. What he lost. _Who_ he had lost during the Master’s takeover… Telling him that she knew a way to reverse it all, motivated him even further. He wasn’t the only one with doubts, he had told her. There were others, but not all.

This meant something was happening with Archangel, and _that_ meant that there was hope. The weapon she had grabbed was Gavin’s who was standing right next to her. He had loosened the holster so that she’d have access. But not every guard could be trusted, like right now, there were at least five ones aiming their guns at her. But there were others who were already on her side.

“Okay,” said the Master between confusion and amusement. “Clearly I underestimated your ability to wear a mask.”

“If it helps…” she started honestly. “I’m kind of sorry.”

“No, but you will be,” he countered, suddenly missing any humour.

“You would’ve never been able to let go Earth,” she said with regret lacing her voice.

“We’ll never know now, will we?”

Master manipulator, indeed. Rose laughed bewildered. “You know what, _fuck_ you.” Her shot hit the lamp, leaving them in complete darkness, but she was out of the room before she could recognize anything of what they were shouting.

She hadn’t much time and she couldn’t mess it up, hoping Gavin and his people would distract the Master long enough. She ran along the corridors, finding her way to the core of this ship. She encountered two people on the way there and both of them didn’t do anything to stop her. Her hope swelled.

Her lungs burned and her chest shuddered as she got into the core room. The fuel generator. That was what the Doctor had told her. Destroy that and he could get out.

So she shot.

The thing’s explosion threw her against the wall, the whole ship trembled and something like emergency light flickered on. Rose didn’t think the groaning noise of the ship sounded very well but was hoping for the best.

She climbed up, went out of the room and met another guard who looked at her confused and questioning. “Get all the people you find – to take the Master into custody,” she ordered. “Find Gavin and his people, they’re working on it.”

Should she run to the cell of the Doctor? But no, the ship was still shaking and she wasn’t sure whether they were falling to the ground. So her next stop would be the bridge.

She ran through the floors, through the automatic door, along the table and up the stairs. They weren’t really falling, but kind of drifting? Rose couldn’t understand what she was seeing on the screens.

She saw people coming through the door, amongst them the Master – cuffed and half a dozen guns pointed at him. “Do you have his screwdriver, it’s _vital_ that you have it!” she exclaimed.

“We’ve got it,” someone answered.

“Great,” she sighed. “Talk to me, Gavin. How’s the resistance against us?”

“There is none,” he smiled. “All the people that were still doubting eventually joined us.”

An incredulous, but joyful laugh escaped her lips, having trouble believing that this was real. And then _he_ came through the doors, all brown pinstripe-suited and spiky hair into all directions. “You two,” he called out two guards. “Help John and Eric in the engines, they’re repairing the impulse and still need a couple of hands. And you lot don’t let _him_ out of sight.” He pointed at the Master while striding with long steps along the table. That’s when he properly saw her and her broad, shining smile infected him immediately.

She ran down the stairs and practically flew into his arms as her feet left the ground. She giggled or cried, she wasn’t even sure. She tried to crawl into him while he squeezed her in a secured hug.

“You did it, Rose,” the Doctor whispered sacred.

“And you,” she laughed. Definitely laughing, not crying. “But wait, is the ship crashing?”

“Right.” He dropped her to the ground. “Better take care of that.” He strode to the Master, snaking his hands in the other man’s pockets.

“Boundaries,” he snorted sarcastically.

“Not this time,” the Doctor countered. “A- _ha_!” The luminous blue of his screwdriver was briefly thrown in the air before he pulled something else out of the pockets of his opponent. Next thing, he was walking towards Rose. “Fancy yours back?” he asked, chucking her _her_ screwdriver.

“I actually missed it,” she smiled, but pouted shortly after. “It’s not working.”

“Simple containment field, lemme see.” The characteristically whistle of his sonic screwdriver was pointed at hers. “There. Should work now.”

Amazed, she saw the device flicker alive when the Doctor ran up the stairs, pushing buttons to communicate. “Eric, how’s it going?”

“All done, Doctor,” the voice said. “What the engines now need is a little power boost.”

“Power boost coming,” he called out, pointing his screwdriver to the console. Lights got brighter and the sound of starting engines filled the room. “Theere,” he drawled with a big smile on his face.

“What about the Toclafane, Doctor?” Rose asked. “Will they attack us? To save the Master? They’re kinda attached to him.”

“Someone’s paying attention,” was the Master’s smug commentary.

“No, they won’t,” said the Doctor against everyone’s expectation and looked at the other Time Lord. “Don’t you know by now what happened?”

The Master looked at him rather annoyed. “You hacked into Archangel.”

“You loosened its grip on the people,” Rose said. “So they’d resist.”

“That,” the Doctor emphasized, “ _and_ I use it to influence the Toclafane. _M_ aking their _M_ aster no more.” He stylized the words. The Master still looked mostly annoyed and for some reason that bothered the Doctor.

“Am I missing the party?” a new voice came into the room.

Rose smiled. “You know it’s not a party without you, Jack,” she joked.

“No party yet, we have to destroy the paradox,” the Doctor called out, somehow sliding down the stairs.

“Yeah, about that,” Jack said more serious, showing the Doctor a scanner. “Is this what I fear it is?”

The Doctor frowned deeply as he processed the information. “What is it?” Rose wanted to know. His eyes snapped to the Master on whose face a smile spread.

“You’ll never get into the TARDIS,” he promised.

“What did you do?” Rose asked in fear and his eyes clouded immediately at her asking him.

The Doctor was the one who responded. “He poisoned the TARDIS,” he explained shocked. “No one of us can get in.”

The comm flared alive. “Doctor, something is happening! They’re coming and-aaaahhh!”

The Doctor’s hearts skipped a beat as he understood that the Toclafane were already coming to protect the paradox and he rushed to the Master. “Don’t you understand?” he shouted. “The Toclafane will not only come after us, but you too! I made them believe you’re their enemy. You. Will. Die!” He saw the resistance in the Master’s face but frankly, he was desperate. “Help me.”

The Master glowered, but then burst out a snorting laugh. “Why should I help? So that you contain me afterwards?”

“Otherwise, you _die_. Right here and now.” He didn’t blink. “You know the technical components of them better than I do. How can they be stopped?”

The Master’s expression slowly changed, a somehow incredulous, crooked smile was forming on his face. At first it was barely noticeable, but soon it soaked his face, swimming in the darkness of his eyes. “You an’ me working together?” he snickered. “Should be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I guess things will change... won't they?
> 
> Let me know what you liked and what you thought <3


	9. PART VI - Battle Plan (1)

The Master’s hands stretched and fisted again in his cuffs. “Let me out of these,” he commanded calmly, a gleam in his eyes.

“No!” came from Jack and Gavin.

“What is the plan?” the Doctor asked alertly, yet just as calmly.

“Building a shield,” he answered without losing eye contact. “They are surrounded by an electromagnetic field we can use.”

“Tell me how,” he said evenly.

“I have some settings in my screwdriver.”

“I’m not letting you anywhere near your screwdriver,” he told him with certainty. “But you can assist me. Let him out of the handcuffs.”

“Doctor!” Jack protested. “You think this is the best idea?”

“’Course,” he answered almost casually. “He tries anything, you all have guns to shoot him.” He lent forward to the Master, speaking dangerously low. “ _I_ couldn’t shoot you, you know that. But don’t think _they_ have a problem with that. So you better behave.” He wished there was a better way. But they were running out of time, explosions rattled the ship.

The Master’s smile was snide. “Just like old times,” he mocked. His cuffs clicked open and he went immediately up the stairs, followed by the Doctor. “Adjust the deflectors to zero point seven three, and then reroute the energy of the weapon system, we need the electricity on the hull,” the Master started bubbling. “I’m taking care of gravitation system.”

“The hull?!” he called out doubting, but realization flooded him. “Oh!” He hit his head. “Magnetic!”

“Don’t be slow, Doctor,” the Master warned annoyed.

Rose squeezes Jacks shoulder reassuring, hoping to calm him while both Time Lords were jumping, pushing and pressing things, the Doctor occasionally pointing his sonic screwdriver. Until suddenly, they felt unnaturally light and the Doctor felt his feet left the ground. “What are you doing?!” he squeaked.

“Oops,” the Master snickered, also hanging in the air until he pushed some buttons that reversed the microgravity and they all landed on the ground again, some of them on their bum. “Wrong setup with the gravitation setting.”

“Cut the crap,” the Doctor spat.

“Lightly under pressure here,” he defended, not all too serious.

“Deflector and electricity’s in place.” The Doctor turned to him. “Who’s slow now?”

He returned the look testily, flipping one lever and suddenly many small concussions bounced against the ship, making it shake until almost everyone fell to the ground.

And then it stopped.

Carefully, the Doctor looked up, mouth agape, but soon the corners of his mouth turned up.

“What happened?” Rose asked.

“All the Toclafane that come too close get drawn to the ship,” the Doctor drawled, turning around. “Electricity hits them and they deactivate.”

“Yeah, we’re not done yet,” the Master threw in. “There are Tocalfane inside the ship already.”

“My men contacted me,” Gavin revealed. “They cut them off. Question is how long.”

“Not long if we’re not doing something.” The Doctor ran down the stairs again, stretching out his hand. “Handcuffs.”

“What?!” the Master shouted out. “You still need me. _I_ know what kind of protective shield can hold them back.”

The Doctor sighed, observing his counterpart. He could find that out by himself, but the Master knew this ship, knew the Toclafane. He couldn’t really risk that his own solution would take too long, could he? “How?” he spat demanding.

He smiled. “Let’s have a look at the plans.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose didn’t understand all of their technobabble, even though her Torchwood training gave her an idea of what they were talking about. What she did understand was that the Toclafane got the TARDIS. The guards around them were on high alert, ready to shoot the Master. And despite everything that happened, she dearly hoped he wouldn’t do something stupid to trigger that kind of action.

“Yeah, that’s bad, but we have still access to a part of that system,” the Master said, gesturing on the plans. “Not the usual way to operate it, but hey.”

“Part of it is destroyed,” argued the Doctor. “Even if you get through, it’s probably too smashed and therefore too tight.”

The Master smacked his lips. “Rose could get in.”

She blinked surprised, only hearing Jack’s, “No way.”

“She doesn’t know what to do,” the Doctor said with a deadly calm, letting him know exactly that he was not loving that plan. For other reasons than her not being briefed.

The other Time Lord just shrugged. “I can supervise her, she’ll manage.”

He was right, that was their best option to get the energy for the shield working to prevent the Toclafane from breaking completely through. The problem was, he couldn’t accompany them, they needed someone on the bridge to complete said shield as soon as the energy was available. And no one else but him could do it.

God bless Jack Harkness. “Gavin, his men and I will come with you,” he stated.

“Oh, that’s not at all exaggerated,” the Master sighed. “You know what would be more important? To watch that door here.” He pointed on the screen. „Its integrity is critically low.”

Gavin spoke up. “He’s right, we should enforce it somehow.”

“I’m not letting her go alone,” Jack disagreed.

“Okay, guys, you know what?” Rose interrupted them annoyed. “This is _bullshit_. I can take care of myself, have been for two, wait, almost three years now! I’m going with him, the Doctor stays here and you take care of that door. C’mon.” She clapped her hands twice before aiming for the door.

Of course she could, the Doctor reminded himself. She could handle herself. He just wished the Master’s pleased face as he followed her wouldn’t make his insides crawl that much. But he wouldn’t work against them right now. Not until he himself was save from his own creation.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Do you even know where to go?” the Master called out as he caught up with her.

“More or less.”

He blinked. „Lord, I hope your precision is a little higher when you’re soon working on these engines.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint,” she said, turning a corner.

“Next one, sweetheart,” he quipped.

“Don’t even start,” she spat, correcting her path.

He gasped. “I don’t know why _you’re_ the one pissed, now! You were the one betraying _me_ , not the other way round!” His voice got lower. „Stabbing me in the back while just the evening before throwing yourself at me, begging to be snogged senseless.”

She twirled around. “Okay, you can stop right now!” she hissed, pointing her finger at him. “Or I turn around and go. Should be worth it, seeing you get turned to ashes by your beloved Toclafane.”

He leaned forwards, absolutely serious. “Which part of what I said wasn’t true?”

She sighed, shaking her head, but continued walking wordlessly.

They came to the end of a corridor, because it was collapsed. Right by its side was the access to a shaft. “So I go through that thing now?” she asked.

“No, _we_ go,” he corrected. “We have to crawl a bit until we reach the important bit.”

“Great.” She rolled her eyes and took her screwdriver, pointing it and the grid cracked open. As she got it out of the way, she saw him staring and grinning at her. “Whot?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “S’just kinda hot.”

“Seriously, do you _want_ to lose body parts?” she sighed, but there wasn’t any real sharpness in her words. She looked more exhausted than anything.

He didn’t say any more and went into the shaft. She followed him and they crawled more or less side by side. She hoped he would just shut his mouth until they could get to work, but no such luck. “You knew,” he said, but it was reserved, almost soft. “Last evening, you knew you’d betray me. I tasted it on you. Just couldn’t place it.”

She supressed all memories of him _tasting_ anything and sighed. „It wasn’t really betrayal, I always said I’ll find a way to stop you.”

“And you thought you could just scratch your itch a little while you’re at it?”

She huffed bitterly. “Low blow,” she snarled.

“Well, it’s true,” he shrugged.

“You know!” she hissed, stopping to crawl. “I always feel that way with you. Like you’re draining my power.”

“Oh, no,” he laughed (just as bitterly), turning in her direction in that tight place. “What’s draining your power is that you fight it even though you want it.”

She sighed, closing her eyes, but then continued crawling. “I can’t do this. Now less than ever.”

They moved in silence from now on until they reached the bit that was partly collapsed. They sat up towards each other, both of them leaned on a wall, legs beside the other one’s legs. “So, I have to go in there?” she gestured.

“We even have luck,” he said, peering into the small shaft. “The console seems intact and it’s right over there. I can explain it to you bit by bit.”

“Yay,” she made, shrugging out of her hoody. It would just get in the way. Then she got back on her hands and knees, trying to pull through past the wreckage. “Ow!” she jerked at a sudden pain.

“What is it?” he immediately called.

“Nothin’, just a scratch from the wreckage.”

“Get your arse in there in one piece, please.”

“Stop ogling my arse,” she scolded.

He chuckled. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Rose Tyler.”

She just huffed as she tried to worm herself out of the tightest spot and in front of the console. “So, what now?”

“Take your screwdriver and adjust the setting to 429.1.”

“Uuum, _my_ screwdriver?” She blinked.

“Yep.”

She took it out of her pocket, eying it. “But how?”

He missed a beat. “What do you think?” he asked calmly.

She knew he couldn’t have used her screwdriver these last weeks, it was bio-locked. So … “Your future version put the settings in,” she concluded.

“That he did.”

“But … you knew that!” she called out. “This is much easier than you let on, do _you_ even need to be here?”

“Easy, blondie,” he warned. “There are more settings to come and who knows about ‘em, eh?”

She hesitated. Maybe he was right. “You’ll be blond too, you know,” was what came out instead. And she just _knew_ he was grinning, amused by her distraction tactics. “Just pointing at the console?”

“Kind of. Keep the upper number in sight, it must reach ten thousand.”

“And the Doctor sees everything that I do?”

“Yep.”

“’kay.” She did what she was told until it was all set. “Done. What now?”

“Setting 430.0. Do the same. The second number must reach fifty.”

She adjusted it and pointed at the screen. She let out an insecure sigh. “I meant it, you know,” she repeated. “I _was_ sorry.”

“No, you weren’t,” he disagreed like it was the most absurd thing he ever heard.

“Just, _listen_ , okay?” she snapped edgily. If she could ever get this out, it was now, with them not really seeing each other. Part of her still debated if she should even talk about it, but it was eating her insides. “Do you really think I was making out with you because I _had_ to? You said it yourself, several times, that I _wanted_ it. And it’s fucking true, okay? I _did_ want it. What setting next?”

“368.6. Sixty thousand,” she heard him almost a little dumbstruck.

“So why can’t you believe that part of me _was_ sorry to take action against you?”

There was no immediate answer. _Ha. Whose logic is flawed now?,_ she praised herself.

“You’re not really sorry, though.”

She sighed. “No,” she said quietly. “You’ve done terrible things and mostly you don’t feel regret. This thing between us, strange as it is, could have never worked in _any_ way.”

There was another pause. “You didn’t have any problems pretending,” he finally said, a slight teasing underneath it.

She huffed, grinning. “You’ complaining?” she returned the banter.

“Not at all.” Full grin audible in his voice.

A loud crack followed by Rose’s scream let the Master startle up. “What happened?” he demanded to know.

“Nothing.”

He sniffed the air. “You’re bleeding.” Next thing, he pointed his scanner on the wall. “Oh, the integrity is _really_ bad.” He looked up. “Rose?”

“One number left, so one more setting, yeah?”

“478.5. Seven hundred. Hurry up.”

“Oh, good you remind me, I wanted to stay for a picnic,” she jabbered.

“Bloody funny, woman,” he spat, but there was more than anger. There was nervousness. “And?”

“Getting there.”

“And?”

“Would you _shut_ it?” she called out annoyed.

“It’s gotta be enough, you have to get out of there.”

“A moment.”

“ _Now_. I mean it!” he barked and just like on command, there was more cracking.

“ _Shit_ ,” she cursed. “Okay, I got it.”

“God damn time,” he growled and watched her worming through the slim path until its ceiling squeezed half-way down. His hearts jumped out of his chest for a second in a way he didn’t know they could. Rose, however, had ducked in time. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” He beckoned her over franticly. “What’s with the slow motion?”

“It’s tight!” she shouted.

“It’ll be lot tighter, soon.” As he saw her struggling to get through, the walls creaking on her sides, real panic lashed out. “Jesus fuck, Rose!” He leaned forwards and soon reached her hand which she immediately clawed at. And he pulled. And heard her curse. “What is it?”

“Nothing, _go on_!” she yelled at him shrilly so that he didn’t hesitate.

One yank and she flew out of there, hitting him to the ground, landing directly on him. “Whew,” he exhaled in her face. “Us in tight spaces. Should’ve thought of that sooner."

“Prat,” she commented while crawling off of him. “Let’s get out.”

They wound out of the shaft, finally able to stand up again, only that Rose felt majorly wobbly on her legs. She felt hands steadying her, his underarms grabbing hers. “Easy there.”

“I’m fine,” she defended.

“You almost died in there, it’s okay to be shocked. Or so I’ve heard.” He shrugged.

“It’s not the first time I faced death,” she reminded him. “In fact, _you_ tried to kill me once.”

“Nonsense,” he dismissed that. “I was trying to stop you.”

“Yeah, and that laser of yours would’ve only left a scratch, eh?” she half teased. (She _teased_ about getting killed. She _must_ have hardened.)

He smiled, but at the keyword he touched her bloody shoulder, examining it. She had scratches and bruises all over. And it terrified him how much that bothered him. “This is over, right?” he said somewhat absently. “One way or another, when we leave this ship, our paths separate.”

She didn’t know what he was getting at, but … “Yeah. Pretty much.”

“Okay,” he whispered, but then leaned into her, catching her mouth in a kiss, wrapping her in some kind of embrace. One hand of her got up on his chest in shock, but there was something so calm and warm about this kiss, she was caught up for a moment in the familiar feeling, his familiar taste, his familiar movements, already figured out what she liked. Until she had the strength to break apart. “What are you doing?” she asked utterly confused.

His smile lit up. “Pretending a little longer.”

With that he let go of her and walked ahead, whistling.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

They didn’t come very far as Jack turned around the corner, pointing his gun at the Master. “Thought I forgot about you?”

The Time Lord in question only tilted his head. “Never occurred to me. I would be disappointed if I wouldn’t haunt your dreams.”

“ _Okay_!” Rose clapped her hands once again before Jack’s slightly bitter expression could remind her of what he had done to Jack or any duels would break out, verbal or otherwise. “Off you go, both of ya’.” Not waiting, she just went ahead.

“You look a mess,” Jack noted then startled.

“Oh.” Right. She examined herself. “Yeah.”

“Something _he_ did?” he asked, only half joking. “Can I shoot him?”

“I didn’t touch her,” the Master spat defending, then shrugged. “Much.”

The gun was on his head faster she could register and she wondered why she reacted so quickly to stop Jack. She was raising her arms. “He didn’t mean that, he didn’t hurt me,” she clarified. “Can we just go to the bridge already?” While turning around again, she added, “Were you able to stabilize the door?”

At least, they were moving again. “Yes, plus the shield seems to work.”

“Of course it does,” the Master remarked.

“You better stop being snooty,” Jack snapped.

Rose was glad she could go through the doors to the bridge, just in time to see the Doctor crawl out under a console. “Rose,” he called out, behind her entering the Master and Jack. “Everything okay?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she insisted. “And you tell me. The shield is working?”

“Yep,” he popped the word while already fiddling with the console. “We’re safe for now.”

“You’re welcome,” the Master said from the background.

“I’m trying to get contact…” the Doctor murmured, ignoring him. The comm system started to rustle. “Martha, can you hear me?”

The rustling continued, until a voice sounded. “Oh my God, Doctor, it’s so good to hear your voice!”

“Mar-tha-ha!” he exclaimed triumphantly. “What’s the status on Earth?”

“We took out the rocket base,” she explained and Rose’s eyes flew to the Master. Rockets? Holy crap. He didn’t look back. “Apart from that, we have to fight against the Toclafane down here.”

“Yeah, we have the same problem,” the Doctor drawled, driving absently one hand through his hair. “They cut us off from the TARDIS, but I’ll find a way.”

“How’s Jack?” she asked.

“I’m alright, Martha,” he answered her directly.

“Thank God! And …” she hesitated, “my family?”

Rose came up to the Doctor, standing beside him. “Hello, Martha? It’s Rose. Your family is on the planet, at their home. I witnessed them go down.”

“R-, Rose?” she stumbled. “Oh my God, he _found_ you.”

Rose was taken aback by this. Had he told her about her? If the subtle smile on his lips was any indication – yeah, he did. Warmth spread in her chest and it intensified as he reached for her hand, enveloping it. “More the other way round,” he corrected, but then continued. “Listen, Martha. At some point you should get up to the Valiant.”

“But the people need me down here, they’re terrified. They only just start to get their confidence back.”

“You can stay a little, guide them, but the key for all of this is the TARDIS. And I want you back up here.”

“Whatever you need, Doctor.”

“Great, I’ll contact you again,” he promised, his finger on the off switch.

“Take care,” she asked.

He smiled. “And you.” After ending the call, he twirled around. “Right. We have to work out how to get through them.”

“Brute force?” Jack quipped.

“Too many on the ship for us. We have to deactivate them somehow.” His look fell pointedly on the Master.

“So, _now_ you crawl back to me?” he dissed.

“I can work a solution out by my myself, I don’t necessarily _need_ you,” the Doctor countered calmly. “But I need you to undo what you did to the TARDIS.”

“Well, what’s my motivation?” he matched his calm tone.

“You still need to ask?” Jack wondered. “Say hello to the Toclafane.”

“The Doctor won’t kill me or be responsible for my execution,” he let on self-assured. The Doctor stared at him grimly, not able to look away.

Jack came closer to the Master, catching his attention. “Yeah well, I’m not the Doctor,” he murmured.

“Jack, leave him for now,” the Doctor ordered. “We bring him to a cell.”

“Why don’t we chain him to the wall?” Jack countered, not facing away from his tormenter, who – he had to give him that – didn’t flinch.

“ _Jack_ ,” the Doctor warned, and Gavin and some guards grabbed the Master, obviously doing what the Doctor said.

As he was dragged out of the room, Jack turned around. “I was just messing with him,” he assured. “Not that he doesn’t deserve it.”

The Doctor’s brows lifted. “Good to know.” Then he started nodding, more reserved. “And I know.”

“So, let’s get to work, eh?”

And they did. Taking what they had about the Toclafane and trying to work something out. Rose fetched the books of the Master’s rooms and it gave her the chills, being there again. She didn’t really know why, she just knew _that_.

The Doctor and Jack chatted non-stop about various possibilities for hours. At some point she could barely keep her eyes open, but refused to go anywhere else, too happy to be with them both again. So she ended up lying on a bench that stood in a corner, right where to wall to the platform went up, until sleep came and carried her away.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Amidst her dreaming, a hand landed on her shoulder, gently tugging. She expected it to be _him_. Like so often. But she quickly knew it wasn’t him, because his familiar presence in her head was missing.

Truly _missing_.

Her eyes fluttered open and what she saw made her almost forget that feeling. A warm (although modest), lightly freckled smile was greeting her, ancient brown eyes and spiky hair. “Hey there,” she slurred happily.

“Hello,” he smiled back. “Don’t you want to relocate this on a real bed?”

“’m alrigh’,” she contradicted confused. “Where’s Jack?”

“He started to recite The Beatles’ song texts, convinced that therein lies the answer. I sent him to sleep.”

She couldn’t prevent the full-blown smile on her face. “Maybe he was righ’, ever considered that?” she teased.

An ironic smile lit up. “I’ll try a few things first and if that doesn’t work, I’ll come back to him.”

She chuckled warmly, looking in his beautiful face, her smile slowly fading. Something heavy swelled in her chest. “I searched you for so long,” she suddenly whispered in disbelieve.

His eyes rested on her. “You found me,” he assured her softly. “ _You_ , Rose Tyler – are a miracle.”

She sat up, no longer able to stop herself from hugging him, pressing him to her, feeling like she was in heaven when he did the same to her. “I missed you so much,” she whimpered.

He exhaled, burying his face in her shoulder. There are words he should say, things he should do. So why didn’t he? Because he had work to do that couldn’t be interfered. Because he had to save Earth first. Because he was a bloody coward, running away from a miracle even if it was chasing him. And also because in her scent was still _him_ , lingering.

They untangled slowly, her hands rested on his arms and his on hers, not quite ready to let go. “So, how’s it going?” she then wanted to know.

“Slowly,” he grinned a little helplessly. “The data is incomplete.”

“You’ll find a way,” she reassured him. That’s right. He always did, didn’t he? Hesitating and thoughtfully, her look wandered down. “What are you gonna do with him?” she finally asked.

He honestly didn’t know how to answer this. “I don’t know. Trying to get him to help. It would be faster with him.” That’s not in the long run, but that’s all he knew right now.

“You want me to talk to him?”

 _No_. He really, really didn’t. “I don’t know,” was what came out. “Where do you stand with him?” _Oh, very smooth._

“What do you mean?” she frowned. (Justified.)

“Do you think he’ll listen?” he steered this in a slightly other direction.

“I dunno,” she answered quietly. “I don’t know if I ever did any good. But I can try.”

He wanted to ask. What happened between the two of them, what they were to each other. Her lashes covered her eyes, preventing him even more from figuring this out. She was nervous when she talked about him, but he wasn’t sure why and he suspected she didn’t want him to know. But it wasn’t his place anyway. And he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow, yeah?” he suggested softly. “You need more sleep.”

She nodded, looking up again. “Can I stay? I don’t want to be alone.”

He smiled at her. “’Course you can.” He wanted her to stay. So badly. “Don’t mind me talking to myself, though.”

Her smile was heartfelt. “Never did before.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Doctor was nervous. He still hadn’t admitted it to himself, but he was at a dead end. And the reason was the Master. Rose got the books from him, but the thing was, it wasn’t everything he glimpsed in her mind. Which meant the Master must have gotten rid of them in the meantime, suspecting something. (More than suspect – he assumed he got back into Rose’s mind. He would have known that the Doctor had had a look inside and probably drew the right conclusions.) So yeah, all his assurances to stop these things all on his own had been rapidly slowed down.

They had to get a grip on a Toclafane if he didn’t make any progress. Which … _could_ be done.

But it would be so much easier if the Master would simply help. Why did he stop now? Did he honestly just want to live here on the Valiant in this state?

The Doctor wandered along the quiet halls. He needed some distance to his work. And he pondered a long while if his walk to the other Time Lord was really necessary or even beneficial. But he already didn’t help at the moment, so it couldn’t get any worse on that front.

He walked into the room, seeing the Master through the bars, lying lazily on the bed. “Gee,” he said without getting up. “Someone looks tired.”

The Doctor supressed a sigh. “You destroyed your data about the Toclafane.”

“Thanks for the update, but I already knew that,” he commented drily.

“When they break through, they kill us all,” he said calmly and sounded in fact tired. “You know that. Right?”

The Master sat up, swinging his leg over the edge of the bed to the ground, leaning forwards. “And if I help you, then what?”

“You’ll live.”

“As what?” he prompted. “Where?”

The Doctor only stared back, not voicing his answer. Because it was obvious. He would be imprisoned. The Master snorted. “And even that you can’t guarantee. Your pets are keen on shooting me.”

“Can you blame them?” he huffed.

A grin swam loosely on his face, until he leaned back, folded hands behind his back. “Why do you even need me?” he mocked. “As far as I can remember you can work out the solution all by yourself.”

“I can,” he insisted with a certainty that got on the Master’s nerves. “But it would be so much faster and easier with your help. Otherwise we have to catch a Toclafane. Which is dangerous. People could die and you know that the destruction of the paradox only influences the people on the planet. Anyone here could die. _Anyone_.”

The Master peered up with an incredulous smile. “You’re seriously tryin’ to get to me with Rose?”

“I’m not _trying_ anything,” he spat back more vividly.

“As if you were ever gonna risk her.”

“That’s not in _my_ power. She has a mind of her own.” He swallowed, his next words coming with a lump in his throat. “As you should know.” He expected the pleased grin on his face. But he wouldn’t let him comment it. “So yeah. Of course she could die. Like I said. Anyone.”

“Piss off, Doctor.” He sighed annoyed. “Don’t get me wrong. I enjoyed mind-fucking your girl. But you can still piss off.”

The Doctor knew his counterpart put up a front. At least in parts. Because Rose meant more to him than he wanted to let on, be it alone because of his drumming condition. And he wanted to prevent being blackmailed by the Doctor.

“So you just want to _sit_ here?” he scolded frustrated. “You’re either gonna _rot_ in this cell or _die_.”

“And the alternative is to rot in the TARDIS’ cell,” he shot back. “At least this way I see your desperation a little longer.”

He leaned back again, staring at the ceiling. The Doctor watched him disillusioned, even though he wasn’t surprised. Still.

He left the room wordlessly.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Part of Rose wondered if she was still dreaming as she heard the Doctor and Jack chattering away. There were a few other voices, maybe two. She recognized them.

But _dear Lord_ , how deep has she been asleep? She crawled off the bench, feeling a little sluggish.

“Hey there,” she was greeted by Jack, walking towards her with a cup of coffee.

“You’re a hero,” she moaned, grabbing greedily the mug. “But then, I always though so.” She winked at him and he sat to her side, laughing.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine, fine,” she nodded.

“You look tired,” he noted quietly.

She huffed self-critically. “Sorry. I dunno why I slept like a log.”

“You’ve been through a lot. You’re allowed to be a little tired.”

“Well, so are _you_ ,” she disagreed. “And I don’t see you doss in the corner while everyone’s working.”

“Hey, _I_ had my fair share of sleep, I’m not up and about _that_ long,” he countered. “Besides … you said you’ve been stuck with him longer.”

She shook her head, staring into her coffee. “S’not that simple,” she let on quietly.

He hesitated, but she then felt his hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

She took a breath, but still couldn’t face him. “Sometimes … I … feel a little knocked out. I think it’s …” She exhaled again and wished she hadn’t started it.

“What, Rose?” he prompted gently.

“I’ve been … well, there’s something you don’t know.” She frowned. “I think. I dunno. The Master and me, we’ve done some … mind sharing?” She sighed, shoulders sagging. “S’hard to explain. You know the Doctor is telepathic.” She was able to look in his confused eyes, trying to understand. “And s’a long story, but he was in my mind, I was in his and … I think I’m having some side effects. S’nothing big, I just can sleep _really_ well sometimes.”

He grinned. “ _More_ so than usual?” he asked exaggerated and she shoved him playfully annoyed. His smile vanished slowly. “Why don’t you ask the Doctor? He probably knows more about the effects of telepathy, especially Time Lord telepathy.”

“I can’t.” She shook her head, looking into her mug again.

“Why not?”

“I dunno, I …” she sighed, and added even more quietly. “I dunno.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No,” she negated immediately, able to look him straight in the eyes again. “He didn’t.”

He shook questioningly his head. “Then why can’t you talk to the Doctor?”

She gripped her mug harder. “It’s ah, it’s … complicated. I don’t want to confront him with this now.” She really didn’t. She still didn’t know what it meant (she had a feeling she would never truly grasp it), she just knew that it was intimate and the last person she wanted to talk to about this was the Doctor. He hadn’t addressed this topic yet, even though he was aware of what was going on. And it felt so good being close to him again, she just wasn’t ready to talk about _that_.

Even though she knew she was avoiding the inevitable.

“Okay, it’s your decision,” Jack said. “But if the Doctor is the reason you can’t talk with him about it … _I’m_ here for you. Okay?”

She gave him a warm smile. “Thank you,” she empathized. “But I’m afraid I have to deal with this on my own.”

“Hey.” He grabbed her hand. “I _know_ you can take care of yourself, I know you have been through a lot and that you don’t _need_ anyone.” He smiled. “But you don’t _have_ to deal with anything alone.”

She squeezed his hand gently. “I love you, Jack.”

He snickered, raised her hand and gave it a kiss.

“Oi, Jack,” the Doctor called from above. “Did you get lost?”

“Coming,” he called back and stood up. He and Rose went up the stairs together.

Gavin and another fella were standing with the Doctor. He himself had his hands in his pockets and serious eyes behind his specs. “So, we’ve got ourselves a problem. There’s not enough data to know how to deactivate the Toclafane. We haven’t enough gun power to destroy all of them on this ship. We’ve got this ship flying after the fuel generator was destroyed, but some basic functions aren’t working. We can’t reroute the electricity to the taken decks only, it’s the whole ship or nothing at all. If we kill ourselves, no one can eliminate the paradox. I wish there was another way, but how I see it, we have to capture a Toclafane so I can dismantle it and find a way to deactivate them.”

“What about the Master?” Rose asked quietly.

“No help,” he answered determined.

“Not loving this plan, but I guess we better get to work,” Jack said, walking to the console. “I guess I’m the best option with the whole immortality, but we still have to isolate one, because otherwise, they just kill me over and over.”

Rose felt a little guilty when he talked about his immortality. But then again, the Master had been right, otherwise he would have been dead. Then she felt angry with the Master, because he was being a selfish prick. A murderous one, too. Then she joined them on the console resolutely. “At first, we have to consider a place that could serve as a trap,” she started, already having something in mind since she studied the plans of the Valiant.

This would be a long day.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose sought out a room the next night. One that wasn’t occupied. She was still knackered, from pretty much everything. So when she slid in her pyjamas (trousers and T-shirt) and made herself comfortable in the bed, she expected to be fast asleep soon.

Except that she wasn’t.

She snuggled into her blanket, but soon every position felt wrong and she was tossing and turning. She went to the bathroom more often than necessary and cursed herself for staying awake. She considered joining the guys on the bridge again (not sure who was with the Doctor right now), because she knew deep down that she wouldn’t sleep being on her own.

She needed half the night before she could admit to herself that there was more to this nagging feeling. She wasn’t just missing anyone’s weight beside her. And the fact that the bond didn’t quite work the influential way made this even worse. Still, she wasn’t convinced these feelings were hers alone.

So she shouldn’t be surprised to stand outside of his cell, preparing herself to get in. It wasn’t just because of herself, though. Despite the fact that she was still very cross with him, they needed him. And she couldn’t really help with the technical stuff, so this was her best shot.

She opened the door and was faced with the grid of the cell. He leaned on the wall, head propped against it, hands causally in his pockets. His eyes were closed but he inhaled softly as she entered the room and smiled. The smile was subtle, not surprised but also not gloating. “Missed you too, little one,” he sighed and his head tended in her direction, lids opening.

She wanted to ask why he would say that, why he assumed she missed him. But they _could_ sense each other, so this was obsolete. Still, it was sometimes difficult to say what belonged to whom. “So s’your fault I couldn’t get a good night’s sleep,” she concluded.

There was his bigger smile and half a chuckle. “It’s convenient to blame me, isn’t it?”

She shrugged. “It’s more a hit than it is a miss,” she answered unashamed. (Still very cross.)

He chuckled again (was it bitter?). “So, having trouble sleeping?” he exclaimed. “Want me to help?”

“No,” she frowned.

He pushed away from the wall, coming closer. “You didn’t seem to have any problems sleeping after I was inside you. Guess there’s a way for you to sleep.”

She huffed at his terminology. “You seem to keep forgetting that _I_ was inside _you_ , too.”

Okay, maybe not the best tactic to shrug him off (figuratively speaking). Her words obviously affected him. “I really don’t,” he murmured.

“I’m not here for _that_ ,” she sighed.

“You wouldn’t admit it if you were,” he said matter-of-factly. “You seldom do.”

She scowled at him. “Two words for you,” she hissed. “Rocket. Base.”

He leaned his head back as he examined her, something hesitating in his expression, like he waited for something. “Right,” he finally said, turning a bit, strolling along the bars, looking to the ground. “Evil rocket master, that’s me.”

“S’just confirming what I was sayin’. You would’ve never been able to let go Earth.”

He sighed deeply and faced her again, stretching his arms through the bars, leaning them on the horizontal one, just kind of letting them dangle. “If you say so,” he said without sharpness. “Is that all, then?”

She took a step closer, observing him with soft desperation, trying to understand. “Why won’t you help us?” she asked, almost whispering.

He twisted his mouth. “Tell me one reason I should.”

She lifted her brows in disbelieve and questioning. “Because otherwise you die?” she suggested.

“The alternative is being imprisoned by the Doctor. Still considering if that’s worth it.”

Her mouth became a thin line. She was beyond her personal proud. This was too important. So she had another suggestion. “Because I beg you,” she pleaded honestly.

He was frozen for a second, then suddenly huffed grinning. “That’s not playing fair,” he complained, swallowing.

“S’just what it is,” she said softly.

His smile was crooked, almost melancholy. “Seems to be the way with us,” he remarked and he was right. No definition, no explanation, it was just what it was.

She swallowed at his silence and finally gave it a nod. “Right,” she said strained and again he could detect disappointment in her features. He hated this bristling feeling this expression gave him. Why the hell was she still disappointed, she should know better by now! “I just wanted to make sure,” she added and turned on her heels to get out.

“Wait,” he called out and partly hated himself for it, cringing inwardly (a little outwardly as well) while doing it. “Are you planning on taking out a Toclafane?”

She slowly faced him again. “Well, yeah. We have to make progress.”

He exhaled, but it was more a pant. He hated himself. And he hated the Doctor. And staring in her innocently questioning eyes, he hated her a little too. She acted completely oblivious to his inner turmoil, maybe she was. Was he really going to do this?

“Well, you better stay away, then,” he tried to pull it off casually. “These things are rather dangerous.”

“These were _people_ ,” she insisted.

“A proof of humanity’s inadequacy,” he needled drily. “Still, the point stays.”

“You think ‘m gonna stay away, ‘cause they’re dangerous?” She huffed slightly amused. “You should know me better than this.”

She wanted to turn away again and he almost jumped out of his skin for so many reasons. “ _Stop_ , you bloody bint!” he growled, pressing his lids shut.

“What did you call me?” she asked in disbelieve.

“You think I _enjoy_ this?” he spat, completely ignoring that she was missing half the context. He couldn’t let her swan off into a quite possible death. Not if he could prevent it so easily. How did this _shit_ happen? He shouldn’t care, so why did the mental picture of her death make his skin crawl?

“Enjoy _what_?” she shot back. “What are you on about?” Seriously, sometimes it was like talking to … well, a madman.

His hand drove through his hair in desperation. “It’s only because of the drums,” he muttered to himself and just like that, he heard them thundering louder. “Nothing else. _Nothing_.”

She scanned him almost worried, coming closer. “What’s with the crazy all of a sudden, are you alright?”

He hit the bars, making her wince. “Let me out,” he demanded firmly, but curiously with a certain defeat.

“What?” she laughed bewildered. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m gonna help save your sorry arse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First section of three ... because this became loooong. Hope you enjoy <3


	10. PART VI - Battle Plan (2)

She blinked at him. Twice. “Why?” she asked, being suspicious.

“What do you mean _why_? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth,” he babbled, obviously uncomfortable.

“Tell me why the sudden change of heart,” she insisted sternly.

“Seriously?” he spat aghast. “I’m _finally_ offering to help and you’d rather risk yourself getting killed?” _Shit_ , he said it. And interpreting her face, she noticed.

She looked a little shocked. “So this is what it’s about? You don’t want me to die?”

“Seriously Rose, _shut up_ ,” he snapped, but ultimately it was in defence. He didn’t know who he hated more right now, himself or her. He should just let her die. _Let her die!_ “Let me out or let it be, but decide _now_ , because I seriously don’t know how fast I change my mind if you let me in here.”

He wouldn’t change his mind. That was the problem. But he couldn’t let her know.

“Oh, and you won’t change your mind again once you’re outside?” she doubted.

_Bitch._

_Just let me out before I say something I regret._ “No,” he eventually managed calmer than he felt. “I won’t.”

She believed him. Even though she felt stormy, mixed emotions radiating from him that she couldn’t quite point. Sometimes she wondered if he himself could wrap his head around his emotions and thoughts. She never met someone who was so organized and yet so impulsive all at once. “Fine,” she finally sighed, wandering to the table on the wall, taking something from it. “But you’re getting cuffed.”

As she turned around, she saw his grin. “Like the kink,” he commented.

“You know, your mood swings are all over the place,” she countered almost in wonder. “How do you manage?”

“S’a talent.” He put his hands though the little opening without nagging, surprising her. She put the hand cuffs on, hearing it click. She ignored him watching her, examining her. She didn’t really know what his game was, but finding that out would presumably take a lifetime. Wandering to the door, he was following her until she opened it. He was eying her with a slight grin. “Love the outfit, by the way.”

And suddenly she became very aware that she was only in her jim-jams. At least she hadn’t been too preoccupied to put her screwdriver in her pocket. Nonetheless, she could barely stop herself from fiddling with her fingers, hating to let her nervousness bleed through. “Yeah well, I forgot to care,” she tried to act untouched. “You’ve seen me in less.”

She didn’t want to see his face or hear his commentary, so she went ahead, leaving the room and only outside making sure he followed.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Of course no one expected them when they entered the bridge.

“Woah,” Jack exhaled.

“S’alright, he’s cuffed,” Rose explained.

“Not a guarantee,” the Doctor countered cautiously, nearing them slowly.

“He’s gonna help,” she revealed.

The Doctor eyed him suspiciously. “That true?”

“Cross my hearts,” he answered.

“Why now?”

“Got bored.”

Rose peered at him. That wasn’t the reason he planned to help out now, she was pretty sure of it. There were some heavy emotions in the mix. Emotions tugging at his sanity. It had to do with her, she wasn’t blind. She reckoned it was because of the drums. Eventually everything he did was because of them. Wasn’t it?

The Doctor was aware as well that wasn’t the (only) reason. But before the Master changed his mind again, he could get some information. “Right, doesn’t matter anyway. Would you care to complete the missing data?”

“Can I get out of my cuffs?”

“Not until you have to,” he answered definitely, walking up the stairs.

The Master sighed but followed.

The Time Lords got down to work and as the Master added some information to the computer and explained bits and pieces, quite a few ideas popped into the Doctor’s mind. But the Master didn’t just tell him everything. He left out some important details, preventing the Doctor to simply put him back in his cell, making him essential. The Doctor let it slide for now. He didn’t put up much of a fight (by his standards), so as long as he kept helping them, he’d tolerate it.

It was in the middle of the night and the Doctor noticed Rose asleep on the same bench as last night. Apparently sleeping in one of the quarters didn’t quite work out. He observed the Master working on the console. He was focused. He was restrained. He was by far too calm.

“Stop staring, you know that’s rude,” the Master remarked casually.

The Doctor was leaning on the console, arms crossed. “Why do you help?” he asked lowly, careful not to disturb Rose.

He heard his counterpart sigh. “Does it matter?”

“At some point, yes.”

“Good. Tell me if we ever reach that point,” he quipped, still not looking up.

“Right,” the Doctor sighed, untangling his arms. “Okay.”

Suddenly, the Master’s eyes snapped up. “Is everyone gone?”

The Doctor blinked. “Yes. Hence the quiet.”

“It’s never quiet from where I stand,” he mumbled and continued working. “Rose is still here. I can sense her.”

The Doctor let his eyes rest on him. “She’s asleep.”

“She sleeps quite a lot,” he commented absently.

The Doctor didn’t want to know how he knew that, despite the fact it was almost common knowledge that humans slept a lot more than Time Lords. “Bad Wolf soothes the noise in your head,” he said instead, taking up his earlier comment.

“ _Rose_ does,” he corrected, peering up to him. “They’re the same.”

“They’re _not_ ,” the Doctor disagreed. “Rose would die if Bad Wolf ever comes back in full force.”

“She could handle it, given enough practise,” he countered and shrugged, hovering again over the console. “And the right guidance.”

“Oh, and that would be you, I imagine,” he half chuckled a lot more spiteful than he would have wished.

“ _I’m_ the one who built the structure in her head,” he argued. “Or will be.”

Darkness clouded the Doctor’s face instantly. “That doesn’t give you the right to play with her life.”

The Master snapped a lever and stood upright in the same movement. He stepped closer, taunt in features. “Don’t fret,” he sneered sharply. “Your girl will be safe with me.”

It took an enormous amount of willpower to reply calmly to that. “She’s not mine and neither she’s yours. But if you want to winkle out Bad Wolf, you’ll have to go through me.”

He tilted his head briefly. “Not a problem.”

The Doctor watched the other Time Lord turn around. It was all threats for now. And he didn’t believe the Master had any intention of hurting Rose. But a leopard couldn’t change his spots. And the Doctor wouldn’t risk Rose getting burned in the process.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose was glad to wake up a little earlier this time round. She made it to the room she had planned to sleep in, refreshed herself and got into some real clothes. When she came back, the guys were bickering more so than usual.

“I can do it _just_ as easily,” argued to Doctor.

“I understand that you try to impress your groupies,” the Master stressed. “But don’t you think _I_ know my ship better than you do?”

Jack spoke up. “And you think we consider taking _you_ over the weapon system a good idea?”

“What are you afraid of?” the Master asked bluntly.

“Um, you shooting Martha?” Jack stated the obvious.

“Martha s’coming?” Rose asked almost casually as she joined them with a cup of tea.

“She’s flying up with a ship,” the Doctor confirmed, lightly smiling at her. “Morning.”

The corners of her mouth rose up. “To you, too.”

“Yeah, but the Toclafane will attack,” Jack reminded them.

“ _I’ll_ shoot them, no problem,” the Master insisted.

The Doctor stepped in front of the Master in an instant, cutting this conversation. “This isn’t a debate. Tell me the signature to lock onto them, _right now_ , or you’ll be off to your cell.”

“If I tell you that, there’s not much left and I’ll be back in the cell anyway.”

“ _Or_ the goodwill gesture will lend you some trust and you can stay,” the Doctor suggested, but he was on the edge of his patience.

The Master obviously considered it, even though it was a tough pill to swallow for him. But finally, he gave in. The Doctor was relieved and the Master ended up pouting in the corner while the Doctor managed to beat off all attacks until Martha’s ship reached the Valiant.

Rose decided to join the Master for a moment and leaned beside him on the railing. “It was the right decision, you know,” she said without looking at him, only sipping her tea.

“Tell me something, Rose,” he countered, but sounded snappy. “Why does the so-called ‘right thing’ always feel so wrong? I think you all got flaws in your reasoning.”

Okay, the last part sounded especially sulking. She would have been grinning, wouldn’t it be … well, him. Again, she felt parts of her dying due to his ignorance. She began to hate herself a little for it. She thought she had felt something in him at some point, but not for the first time she wondered if she was naïve. Determined, she turned to him. “Because you’re selfish and everyone around you gets hurt, instead of trying to find a solution that serves everyone. Is it harder work? Hell yes! Is it worth it?” She leaned in closer, talking more quietly. “Not that you're ever gonna find out … but it’s worth the _world_.”

With that she went to the others, just the moment Martha entered the bridge.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

There were hugs and laughs when she entered, but it didn’t take much time, until she saw the Master casually leaning over the railing and she pointed at him in shock.

He waved grinning and the fact that he was in cuffs was probably the only reason she didn’t shoot at him. “Hello again, Martha Jones.”

“Right, sorry,” the Doctor started. “He’s helping out. A bit.”

“Helping?” she said dumbstruck. “Him? Are you mad?”

“I know how you’re feeling,” Jack commented. “But he’s under control. The Doctor bio-locked him out of the important bits.”

“But _him_ , helping?” she didn’t let go. “He’s the reason we’re in this mess!”

“So…” the Doctor started nodding a little flustered, “it’s poetic justice if he plays a part in getting us _out_ of this mess.”

She moaned a little. “Just _promise_ me he’s really under control and you won’t get careless, okay?”

The Doctor smiled lopsided, but warmly. “Promise.”

Martha’s scanning look found the blonde figure in the background. She waved shyly. “Hello. I’m Rose.”

“I’m …” she smiled, pointing at herself. “I’m Martha. But then again,” she laughed nervously, “you already knew that.”

Rose came closer. “Heard you walked the Earth. Spread the word, built a network.”

“I just,” she waved it off, “told stories, really.”

“ _Ooh_ , you’re giving yourself too little credit,” argued the Doctor.

“He’s right,” Rose insisted. “The way they all immediately were organized after Archangel broke down, that’s _your_ doing.”

“Yeah, well,” she shrugged, but smiled.

“This whole conversation is cringeworthy,” the Master’s voice commented from the background.

Rose instantly snapped her head his way, glaring. “No remarks from the peanut gallery!” she scolded. “I’ll let you know when you’re allowed to open your mouth.”

He raised his brows almost amused. “Bossy.”

Rose ignored him and smiled instead at Martha. “I’m glad you’re here with us. Now, let’s all get to work.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

They walked Martha through their plan so far. They all sat around the table meanwhile.

“That plan is a little crazed.” She shrugged briefly looking at the Master. “But I guess if you consider who had a part in it.”

“This one doesn’t like me,” the Master remarked a little bored.

“It’s not just his idea,” countered the Doctor. “This way, we can get rid of them all at once. The ones aboard, at least. Then we get into the TARDIS. And that’s important to break the paradox.”

“Yeah, but are we save?” Martha asked.

“I make sure we are,” he answered without blinking.

She sighed. “Alright, it’s fine. I trust you. But I don’t trust him.” She pointed at the other Time Lord. “And _no one_ likes you,” she commented his earlier statement. “I just don’t know if it’s a good idea to leave him alone for so long.”

The Master blinked. “I’m a big boy,” he mocked.

“Even if he’s bio-locked,” Martha ignored him, “this is still the man who planned to launch _missiles_ on the planet, for fun or as a precaution, I guess it’s all the same for him!”

“ _Oh_ ,” the Master called out in annoyance. “Right, the missiles.” He jumped up so that he sat on the backrest of his chair, foots on the seat and elbows propped on his legs. “Let’s talk about the missiles. For how many missiles was room in that base you took over?”

“At least 200,000,” Martha spat.

“And how many missiles where there?” he asked a lot lower.

She faltered. “Dunno, ’bout ten thousand,” she said irritated.

“And how many of them were armed?”

She frowned. “What does it matter?”

“It matters, _human_ ,” he hissed snarky, before he got louder again. “How _many_?”

“None when we entered,” she admitted.

“So, you’re saying this base was basically useless?” he concluded.

“What’s all this crap?” she snapped unsympathetically. “Just because we happened to take over _before_ you were ready, doesn’t mean…”

“Oh, I assure you it _had_ been ready at some point,” he let her know.

“You dismantled it,” Rose realized suddenly, not quite trusting the unbelievably relieved feeling that climbed up inside her.

He peered at her, folded hands teetering. “I did,” he confirmed, but was still hesitant and his face had some dark lines. “And while we’re at it, your miserable riot mainly succeeded ‘cause there were barley any outposts left.” He jumped from his chair, strolling to the Doctor, stretching out his cuffed hands. “Get these off me. I’m going to head to the control room, working on the rerouting.”

He was aware that he was being stared at. But if he didn’t get out of this room soon, he’d either start killing them or dying of over-confession. The Doctor stared as well, but thankfully more calculating. Until he reached for his cuffs.

“This is still quite a lot of trust,” Jack remarked quietly.

“Not really, it’s still safe,” the Doctor murmured. “But then, I said earlier we’d lend him a bit of trust.”

“Oh, don’t try to ‘save’ me, _Doctor_ ,” he spat disgusted. “Or I reconsider my help.”

The Doctor took the cuffs. “I’m not the one doing the saving.”

The Master only huffed and left the room as fast as he could.

Rose had trouble wrapping her head around it. She hadn’t imagined this just now, had she? The Master just admitted that he dismantled his bases, loosened his hold over the planet, blew a lot of his instruments of power and all that _without_ an ulterior motive? Because there was nothing he could have gained from that.

He did something to change it all. Take it back.

Has he done enough? Rose didn’t know and couldn’t judge.

She only could know that he changed things back he _already_ had set in motion. And not because he had an even more vicious plan.

She didn’t know completely why. She only knew he did something right. And she couldn’t help the giddy relief from all her hopes thought lost bubbling up, stretching her smile.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose wasn’t sure what she was doing. If this was doing the right thing. But she felt light and happy and relieved and she wanted to let it out. She _needed_ to let it all out. After all this time hiding so much disappointment, she needed to spill out the positive. And there was no one else she could let it out to. Also – honestly – he was for once the one who it was dedicated to.

She went into the control room and the Master was standing at the screen, apparently working. He knew she was there, but he barely reacted.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she finally asked quietly.

He sighed deeply, his movements stopped. She wasn’t sure if he’d say anything when she finally heard his voice. “I don’t know,” he admitted, still looking at the screen in front of him. “I’m very conflicted about all of this. Because part of me literally _hates_ itself for it and makes my skin crawl.”

That was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to praise him, show him somehow that he did the right thing and it didn’t _have_ to feel wrong.

She acted mostly on instinct.

She went from the door right to him, only just registering his confused face before her hands found his cheeks and she pressed her lips to his. She moved them lightly, feeling him slowly catching up and then broke away with a smack.

He watched her in wonder and surprise. “Okay, less hate right now,” he granted, clearly stunned.

She hugged him, throwing her arms around him and holding him close, still not really sure how to express her emotions. She _never_ hugged him before, he was pretty sure of it. He sensed her light-headed emotions from when she touched him priorly and had difficulties to not get lost in it. Slowly his own arms enveloped around her form and his head sunk a little more into the crook of her neck. He huffed bewildered. “Not sure what of it is me and what’s you,” he confessed, still referring to his earlier statements. He didn’t know what had eventually led to his decision to call a lot of the things off he had started. And if he would ever regret it, because parts of him already did.

She leaned back, but her body was still up against him. It was only so she could see his face, one arm was still around his neck, the other slid from his shoulder down his chest, leaving him yearning. “Everything _you_ do,” she empathized, trying to assure him that she didn’t control him, realizing he had the same fears as her, “is _you_.”

He huffed but used his hands on her back to press her closer. “So everything _you_ do and did during our time together,” he countered suggestively, intending to tease her, “is you?”

Her lids dropped as she thought about it. He expected her to shrug it off or dismiss it, but she searched his eyes again with big, sincere orbs. “I guess,” she concluded vulnerable but still determined.

Neither of them knew who started it, but their lips met and weren’t stopping their tongues from touching anymore. He tried to suck her dry while her wicked tongue drove him to insanity. Considering her noises, he at least did the same to her. He itched to drive inside her mind but didn’t know how she’d react. Better safe than sorry in this case. He still needed skin.

He snaked both hands underneath her shirt, spreading them on her back, feeling her soft warmth under his fingers and her fast pulse pumping away in excitement. He hadn’t been aware he had walked them to the console, pressing himself into her – but she didn’t seem to mind. She sighed deeply and he took the chance to suck on her bottom lip before kissing along her jaw. He wanted to mark her. Outside and inside, body and soul. He knew her, knew that sucking her neck would make her lose control, but feared he would scare her off. And he wanted her right here, beneath his hands. Then she leaned her head back, giving him more access for his ministrations.

She was also a tease.

“You’re driving me mad,” he sighed, sounding despicably breathless. He’d give her some of her own medicine. His mouth landed on her sensitive spot, sucking it deeply. Her helpless moan went straight to his groin and he nipped the skin playfully.

He then caught her lips in a messy kiss. “Why won’t you sleep with me?” he panted in between and was rewarded with a heavy, disorientated breath.

“S’just pretending, innit?” she eventually slurred, echoing his own words. How he hated them now. “’sides, aren’t you lot supposed to stand above it?”

“Not when you’re shivering and melting beneath me, we don’t,” he teased her, grinning against her lips, catching them again and again, enjoying their sensual dance. “Besides, I was always a bit of a rebel.”

She couldn’t help the thought that sprung to her mind and she was too far gone for a filter. “What, like the Doctor?”

“ _What_?” he scolded in disbelieve, pulling his head back, breaking the contact. “ _Nothing_ like the Doctor, why would you even _say_ this now?”

She didn’t know how she managed not to burst out laughing at his whiny tone. Then, on the other hand, it maybe was understandable. “I’m sorry,” she snickered.

“That was a real cock blocker just now,” he let her know, sounding deeply beat-up.

She couldn’t stop giggling, probably because slight self-irony on his part was shining through. She grabbed his face. “’m sorry, okay?” she smiled. “S’just, I’m curious s’all.”

His head got a little closer again, his grip on her a little tighter. “Are you with me when we do this?” he asked lowly, his hands on her waist climbed higher without loosening the tightness of his hold. Like he actually wanted to grab her lot harder. “When we … get all snogged-up.” He seriously didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer. He didn’t ask her before for a reason. Bending his head, he closed in. “Or with the Doctor?”

He had her all fixed, there was no avoiding. That’s when she found she didn’t need to. “There’s no question,” she whispered, her hands still cradled his cheeks. “This is all new for me and I started this with _you_. There’s no one else when we do this.”

He sighed, his features softened a little, his eyes were still dark. “Good,” he stated simply, his lips seeking hers again, devouring her taste.

She didn’t lie, but he had a valid point. She still didn’t know what she and the Master were exactly, and it wouldn’t really head in any direction, wouldn’t have any kind of future whatsoever, since things would change once they left this ship. They had to.

But as long as they were here …

It made this thing they had _safer_. Easier. She could get lost for a while.

Was it fair, though? Nothing she had to go through had been fair in a long while. Maybe she was allowed being a bit selfish for a little while. And the Master didn’t seem to mind.

Nonetheless, she had still something to do.

Her hands slid on his shoulders and she separated their lips from another, carefully leaning her forehead against his, eyes closed. She felt his breath on her mouth while collecting her thoughts. “This the end, then?” he bantered a little flip when she didn’t move or say anything for a while.

She pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes. “I have to do something,” she whispered thoughtfully.

“Haven’t we all?” he drawled grinning while drawing her closer again, hovering his stretched mouth over hers in the process. He caught her lips in a feather-light kiss, but before things could continue, she pulled back again, even though she could get drunk on this. His smile didn’t only look lovely, but also felt this way.

She couldn’t stop a broad, self-ironic grin emerging on her face, though. “You’re too charming for your own good.”

His smile didn’t drop. “Am I making your knees weak?” he teased.

“You could put it to good use, you know,” she remarked casually, ignoring his question.

Fingers slid up her cheeks, cradling her hair. His smile stepped back a little, a more serious expression lingered underneath. “I am,” he mumbled, ready to lean in again.

“Okay, cut off the seduction,” she said, winding out of his arms. If she didn’t stop this now, this could go on and on. And since she wasn’t opposed to that idea, she had to actively stop it. “You have things to do and I have things to do, so we better get going.”

He sighed. “You’re no fun,” he nagged.

“Says the man begging for my attention,” she shot right back. “Don’t ask for things you maybe can’t handle.”

The right side of his mouth turned up annoyed. “I think I’m up for it,” he assured and couldn’t keep the patronising tone completely out.

She lifted her brows, already starting to turn around. “Oh, you were _up_ , alright,” she taunted, barely holding her grin at bay. She only just saw his shocked amusement before she left the room.

 _Vixen_.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose’s amusement waned, however. She focused on the work at hand, but other thoughts flew through her mind regularly.

Still. Focus.

She originally wanted to talk to the Doctor, no matter how much she’d turn chicken. But work came in the way and she was needed to help Martha.

“Heard you could use a pair of hands,” she greeted when she walked into the room.

Martha looked up. “Oh, yeah. Apparently, the alloy from these walls has the missing component to allow the Doctor to synthesize the substance that doesn’t carry the electricity, so we … you know … don’t get hit with it. We need to extract it. It’s a bit cumbersome. Here.” She handed her a device. “I’ll show you.”

Martha was right. It _was_ cumbersome. After a while of expressionless doing her work, Rose suddenly snickered. “This completes my day,” she stated drily. “Or better, my year.”

Martha laughed apologetically. “I know how you feel.”

“How about a vacation for us? Just one looong year doing nothing.”

“Fine with me,” Martha chuckled. “I always wanted a big vacation, maybe a beach and maybe a masseur that looks like Antonio Banderas.”

Rose outright laughed. “ _Now_ we’re talking.”

Martha hesitantly bit her lip. “What is it you really want to do? Assuming we survive this?”

Rose sighed inwardly. “I dunno. I gave up making too many plans in advance. They usually don’t quite work the way they’re supposed to.”

“Hm,” she hummed in agreement. “I’m also afraid to picture myself free again. It’s been some long months.”

“Oh, yeah,” Rose drawled.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while before Martha spoke up. “Meant to say,” she started carefully. “I’m glad you’re here again. The Doctor, he … missed you. Bad.”

Rose froze a little at that. “I missed him too,” she finally whispered. “Didn’t know if he’d ever talk about me, to be honest.”

“Oh, believe me, he did. I mean … there were missing details, but you got the picture.”

Rose didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t want him to suffer, but she didn’t want to be forgotten as well. As for the ‘the picture’ … “We’re not together, you know.”

Martha looked up, a little surprised. “I … okay.”

Damn, why did she say this? Did she need to say this out loud for her own sake? Rose suddenly wanted to hide for some reason. She focused on her task again. Until she heard Martha’s voice again. “Can I ask you something?”

Rose swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Why on earth not?”

The air vanished out of Rose’s lungs. Excellent question. And the number of complicated answers seemed to increase. “Well, we were never like that,” she said. “And that’s pretty much all I can say with certainty.”

Complicated, indeed.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

It was evening until she entered the bridge, telling the Doctor the extraction progressed nicely (if slowly). That’s when she noticed that he was alone. She got instantly nervous but forced herself to walk up to him.

He worked on something, but twirled around, specs in place, a searching look on his face. “Rose,” he called out.

“Hello,” she smiled at him, although reluctant.

He sighed a little and a very delicate smile was forming on his lips as well. He blinked slowly. And walked towards her likewise. He looked tired underneath it all and the fact he failed more and more to hide it meant that he really must be exhausted. It made her wonder when the last time was he had rested. And it made her intention tonight a little harder. He came close and against her will she suddenly fought tears. As his arms slid around her, she welcomed it immediately, pressing her head in his shoulder. She had to bring the words out, say something. “We have to talk, Doctor,” she said and hoped her whimpery voice sounded like that only to her own ears.

She felt him nodding and pulled back, having a pinched, sobered face. “’kay,” he said, missing a voice.

“Can we sit down?” she pleaded.

He led the way and they ended up on the bench she had been sleeping on. She had her folded hands in her lap, kneading her fingers nervously. He had his elbows propped on his legs, staring into nothingness for a while. Until he peered to her side, raising a brow.

Rose had to bloody calm down. He knew where this was going. Well, he knew the topic she wanted to address. But seeing him like this, he wouldn’t do the first step. He never did. She took a breath. “I don’t know,” she babbled and realized at his confused look that she should have started differently. “Where I stand with him,” she therefore elaborated. “You asked where I stand with him and I don’t know.”

He nodded, his lips forming a thin line and she couldn’t stand his wordlessness. She had to fill the silence, maybe helping to make this mess clearer – to herself, even. “There’s something…” she wanted to explain but didn’t know how to continue.

_Something between us? Something developing? Something more? Something strange?_

“There’s something,” she settled, her voice becoming firmer. “And I can’t ignore it.”

His reaction was subtle, but she noticed his knuckles becoming briefly whiter, his jaw shortly chewing and his look a stare for a moment. But then he nodded. “I know,” he acknowledged quietly. And of course he knew. He knew better than her what all this was about. She realized that he had prepared himself for this talk.

“It’s not…” she sighed, searching for words. “I wouldn’t fly off with him, obviously. It’s nothing like that.” Not like she flew off with the Doctor. And still wanted that with him. She fisted her hands shortly, still determined. “But I can’t ignore it right now.”

“I know, Rose,” he assured, sounding less tense. She didn’t expect him to reach for her hand, enveloping it around hers. She gladly accepted. He looked at her and his expression had a warmth she desperately needed this moment, even though she hadn’t expected it. “I know,” he repeated. “And I should know … I should hate him. For everything he’s done, everything he stands for. I should hate him. But I can’t.” She let out a heavy breath. This went better than she had feared. Nodding, she watched their hands. “But Rose,” he empathized, “you can’t really trust him. He’s like that for centuries.”

She frowned slightly. “I know that. But you said you were friends once. So there must be … something. Right?”

Her hopeful look met his doubtful one. “Maybe,” he answered quietly, like he didn’t want to take all her hopes away. Maybe he had been at the same point with the Master she was now. (Well … not _exactly_ , but still.) Where she was still full of hope. Maybe the Doctor was just resigned because he was farther along.

It didn’t matter right now. It was like she had said – she didn’t want to make plans. She didn’t want to define what her future would look like or where she would end up on her path. She wanted to discover this step by step.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Soo, putting this alloy on our _shoes_ ,” Jack empathized, “will make us safe, right? The substance _won’t_ carry the electricity to our bodies, then?”

They all found themselves on the bridge again at some point.

“Probably,” was the Master’s answer, his legs dangling from the table he was sitting on.

“Of course _now_ ’s the time you pretend to be modest.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked around with certainty. “It’ll work.”

“Have you checked his work?” Rose asked the Doctor, indicating the Master.

“My, aren’t you suspicious,” the one in question grinned.

“With you?” she answered lazily. “Old habits die hard.” She only trusted him with her, never with others.

“It’s safe,” the Doctor confirmed. “Also, he will be in the same room with us. And he isn’t keen on dying.”

She reconsidered. “True.”

“So!” He clapped his hands, his enthusiasm bubbling up. “Gimme your shoes, y’all.”

“Can I make a suggestion, Doctor?” Rose objected carefully.

His brows arose. “Of course,” he said puzzled.

“Putting this alloy on will take a while and frankly, it’s quite dull and not delicate. You haven’t slept for who knows how long, so why don’t you go and have a kip while _we_ do this.” She gestured to Jack and Martha.

A small smile emerged on the Doctor’s lips as he glanced down.

“She’s right, Doctor,” Jack said. “You should rest for a while. We can manage.”

“Well, I suppose you’re not wrong.” His grin faded and he raised his hand. “But really, I can still go longer...”

Rose grabbed his hand in both of hers, interrupting him. “You can go to sleep now, that’s what you wanted to say, right?” she bantered and then continued more serious. “We need you at one hundred percent, alright?”

He grinned at her and finally nodded once. “Alright.”

“But you’ll lock _him_ up on the way, yeah?” Martha added, pointing to the Master.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” he instantly nagged.

“When the Doctor s’not here, you’re not walking free,” she insisted.

“She’s right,” the Doctor agreed. “Don’t make a fuss, just come.”

He groaned in annoyance. “ _Fine_ ,” he spat. “But aren’t you forgetting something?”

The Doctor blinked. “What?”

“Gosh, you _must_ be tired. Or just thick.” The Master jumped off the table and walked over to a console. “C’mon Rose, bring your screwdriver. You need the composition of the substance to synthesize it.” Rose was taken aback for a second, but followed, grabbing her screwdriver.

“I thought that was taken care of,” the Doctor sighed.

“So… thick then, is it?” the Master commented, working on the console and pointing on an appearing number. “Type in the number in your screwdriver and the device that Martha Jones used. And _do_ you have to control everything?” He suddenly spat to the Doctor who peered on the screen, standing behind them.

“Look who’s talking,” he simply answered, checking if the Master didn’t do something stupid. “C’mon now.”

He turned, strolling to the door. Rose was the only one seeing the Master fleetingly flinch. He tried to hide it and stopped his hand on the way to touch his head. It struck her as odd. “Are you okay?” she asked frowning.

“Terrific,” he answered without looking and he followed his fellow Time Lord.

She looked after them, but eventually shrugged and joined Jack and Martha.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

This work was tiresome and not done yet although they were working on it for hours. It wasn’t complicated. The synthetisation was just slow as balls. They decided to work it as a pair so that one can always take a break, a nap, or just see something different to not go crazy.

Rose was hungry. So her free time led her to the kitchen where she had time to let everything that happened wander through her head. She never knew if this was a good thing. Sometimes she thought she was better off with just doing what felt right in the moment.

Which led to her ending up at his cell.

She had opened the door and threw a lunch bag his way – just like he did to her once. His hands snatched the bag in surprise and he snorted a moment after. It turned into a chuckle. “How the tables have turned,” he commented rather self-ironically while sitting up on the bed.

“That, they have,” she grinned and got into the cell, closing the door behind her with her screwdriver.

“You still don’t trust me.”

She went casually over to him. “I could never trust you,” she said while she sat on the bed cross-legged, fetching the lunch out of his hands and opening it. “With some things,” she granted, not really looking at him.

He observed her grabbing some food. Clearly, she intended to eat here with him. He decided to just go with it. “Still,” he sighed. “You, locking yourself in with me. Could be worse, I guess.”

She shrugged while biting into her sandwich.

His eyes fell on her screwdriver she had placed somewhat beside her on the bed. As he watched it so innocently and silently teasing him, he couldn’t help the snicker escaping his mouth. He nodded to it as he saw her confused look. “Depending on how everything will turn out, I’d actually consider building you one by now,” he revealed, but was clearly conflicted about it.

Her grin was subtle. “You better,” she warned. Then she tilted her head. “Aren’t you hungry? If so, can I have your half?”

“Starving, are you, little one?” he bantered.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she kind of really started to like it when he called her that. His teasing voice always got a tad bit more seductive and at the same time it was perfectly normal, because it was familiar. But she’d keep that little secret all to herself.

“I brought this for you, so you can have it,” she said instead. “But if you don’t, it would be a shame to let it go stale.”

“I’m actually famish, so …” He took his sandwich and started chewing. “And you lot get on with it?”

She nodded and swallowed her bit. “Slow, but steady. Dunno how long it will take, though. I guess it’ll take to the day after tomorrow.”

He eyed her. “You know it’s dangerous, right? That there’s no guarantee?”

She paused after she ate all up and let her eyes rest a while on him. “Do you think it’ll work?”

His lids sank, a little smile was on his lips. “Probably.”

Rose shrugged. “Then that has to be enough. I believe we’ll make it.”

“You trust me with _that_?” he asked and continued eating.

She sighed. “I trust that you want to survive.” He lifted briefly a brow while eating up the sandwich. She watched him take a napkin for his fingers. “You still hear the drums, dontcha?”

He stopped, peering up, not quite sure what she was driving at. “Well, yeah,” he finally said. “Not really a surprise, is it?”

“Is it getting worse again?” she wanted to know, examining him.

He frowned a little, not liking the direction of this conversation. He didn’t want to talk about it for a number of reasons. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You know, maybe I could…”

He didn’t let her finish. “I’m still hungry, you know,” he said, putting the trash into the bag and placing it on the floor.

Luckily, she was side-tracked by that. “Um, I can get some more?”

He closed up quite suddenly, catching her around her waist and pulling her close. “Not what I meant,” he grinned slyly and caught her lips with his, sliding them against hers. She was surprised at first but soon enough melted into him with the same casual firmness. _Christ_ , he wanted to throw her on her back when she did that. When she surrendered in any way. Or against the wall. Somewhere she couldn’t flee that easily, because she would at some point.

Her hands stroke against his chest and underneath the collar of his shirt (still on the outside). He had a feeling that she got off on his double heartbeat. So he didn’t slow it down completely, let her feel some of his excitement. Her other hand finally found his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She suppressed tiny little moans as he enthusiastically participated. Moans he wanted to hear. So he could let his own out. “Why do you hold back?” he breathed, more out of it than expected.

If he wanted her to loosen up, he failed. She froze thoughtfully. “You’re right,” she mused. “It’s selfish. Maybe we should stop.”

He didn’t let her go as she wanted to untangle and even pressed her closer. “I didn’t say that,” he grinned but appeared probably more desperate than intended, suddenly afraid she would leave him. “Kiss me,” he pleaded, sliding his hands to her cheeks, the planned commanding tone didn’t come out as such. “Kiss me, Rose,” he breathed against her mouth and her suddenly ragged breath met his when she crashed her lips on his and finally all desperation _did_ cut loose.

This was bad, because she neither would sleep with him, nor would there be any other form of relieve, but he all of a sudden had her pushed on her back and pressed his body against hers. One hand found her cheek and the other fondled her ribcage to the swell of her breast. Her moans became more audible and baby, he wanted to make her sing for him louder.

He didn’t expect that her hands finding their way to his head would spiral them into their connection, but the fact that they were running high on emotions and both touching their temples might have set this off. He groaned deeply and openly at the unexpected intimate mental touch and felt his unprepared body harden.

_Mine, mine, mine. Please be mine._

He jerked up in a sitting position against the wall, tearing her with him, but instantly cutting their connection while she sat on his lap, her chest heavily shuddering while her body was trembling. “You need to fucking warn me,” he rapped out, but his forehead dropped to hers while he tried to calm himself. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, a little afraid of what she might have picked up. There had been no barriers at all.

“I…” she caught her breath. “ _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t even know I could do that…”

“Oh, you can,” he chuckled. “When we’re getting it on.”

“Right,” she let on shyly.

It felt so damn good, it wasn’t _fair_! He felt anger bubbling up.

“If you want, we could cool down a bit and try again?” she suggested.

And she made this even fucking harder. “No,” he simply stated, but it was strained.

She pulled her head back, watching him. “But it helps you, doesn’t it?”

“And how do you think this will work out when we go our separate ways?” he suddenly spat. Granted, he didn’t want that but truly, he couldn’t guarantee it. Maybe their paths would part and he was way too dependent on her already. He sighed. “I must be able to function with the drums,” he let on quietly. “You won’t always be there, now will you?” One way or another, she’ll be gone long before him.

She sighed quietly, glancing down. “You believe that this life force sharing could do something more permanent,” she said hesitantly.

He frowned. “How do you know that?”

She took a breath. “I dunno.” She looked at him again. “Picked it up at some point. And I only suspected, but it’s obviously true. Innit?”

He let his eyes rest on her for a moment, taking her in, feeling her weight on his lap. “Could be,” he finally said. “Or not. I’d have to take a closer look for that.”

Again, she avoided his stare, chewing on her lips. “You want to?”

“You’d let me?” he countered.

“I …” she faltered, “don’t know.” Suddenly, she looked up, firmly. “Yes.”

He flinched a little. “Really?”

She swallowed. “It kinda feels like a ‘I have to finish what I started’-deal,” she confessed.

“But you’re afraid,” he reminded her.

“A little,” she admitted feebly. “It did … did feel amazing in a way I can’t describe. But … it’s just so _foreign_.”

His hands slid up her arms until they reached her cheeks, pulling her a little closer. “Do you trust me?” he whispered but needed to correct this question. “Do you trust me not to hurt you?”

Her mouth opened, doubt in her features. “I trust that you don’t _intent_ to hurt me.”

He froze briefly, but then huffed with a weak grin. Sometimes she had a little more insight than he gave her credit for, even though he should know she had access to him in a way no one else had. “I won’t hurt you,” he empathized. Not now, not with this. “But it’s still your decision.” She would give in, he was fairly certain. Because she had that helper syndrome she couldn’t shake. But it being _her_ decision was his kink.

“Okay then,” she whispered, not quite trusting herself. “I mean, you’ll know when it’s too much.”

“Nothing’s changed, Rose,” he remined her, sliding his hand gently down her bare arms. “You know you can kick me out.”

“Yeah, but I don’t _want_ to _have_ to kick you out,” she countered with slightly rolling eyes. “This is supposed to be a thing that’s mutual. But I know you still don’t see me as equal.” She ignored his eyes flickering down at that. “Centuries of feeling superior doesn’t just go away. And I’m afraid because while maybe not hurting me, I still don’t really understand what you’re doing to me.”

He sighed. “It’s not really suitable to grasp this in the English language. But I’m not doing anything _to_ you. And if so, you’re doing something _to_ me as well.” He paused, his look certain. “This _is_ mutual.”

She let that sink it. It seemed the only way to find out more about it is to do it. And her decision was already made anyway. “Then let’s do it,” she repeated, preparing herself.

He tried to keep his deep breath from shuddering, hiding how much he wanted it. His hands slowly enveloped hers and led them to his temples. “Mutual,” he breathed while intently staring at her. She spread her fingers across his temples while his touched hers, their presences slipping in each other and soon resuming their connection. His eyes threatened to flutter close, but he held their eye contact, even though his were probably almost black. But so got hers and her breath got heavier as well. It was all laid open here and the intimacy of not hiding their faces intensified that feeling. In that moment, he wanted her to know how much he wanted this. It was only logical to open up on more levels. So he didn’t held back. Much.

He unravelled his mind he always had tried to hide, even when they were connected (sometimes more successful, sometimes less). She gasped, feeling the shift, her mouth forming a little ‘o’. He wanted her. Wanted this. Wanted so much more. Didn’t really know what. Or in what way. But he did always want more. Not just with her. Everything. He wanted reach things out of reach. Touch things he must not. He wanted it all.

“Oh,” she sighed, having trouble focusing on his eyes. “You’re so _huge_.”

He couldn’t stop the grin. “Why, thank you.”

She chuckled, eyes rolling. “You’re such a bloke.”

“You would know.” His grin faded as he searched her attention until he found it. “You’re ready?”

As she nodded, he sank in deeper, searching for the structure of her essence to unfold it bit for bit. Predictably, she inhaled sharply and he felt her slight panic automatically kicking in. “Don’t be afraid,” he whispered and led his head carefully to her forehead, kissing it gently.

“I’m not used to lose myself that way.”

He grinned sympathetically in that way that got her knees week and simultaneously reassured her. That one he wasn’t allowed to wear. “Me neither,” he let her know and started unravelling her strings, enjoying her slight moan. He opened up, wrapping his fibres around hers, intertwining them, repeating the process again and again until it became almost independent and he let himself consume from the rush.

She was plain _good_.

Weaknesses, sure. But at the core, she was good. In a way he could never be. He never wanted to be, deriding it even, but at the same time he now felt a little sobered. Simply because this was something he _knew_ he could never accomplish. Even though he prided himself in being able to do _everything_. He could never be that way.

Except when they did _this_.

He took her in, mingling her essence with his, admiring the outcome.

They had potential.

Something about their joined life forces had deep potential to be something – more. Something he always wanted. _More_.

Finally, he felt some restrain loosen up, assuming it was hers as she surrendered into this. Warmth and affection filled their essence and they bled even more into each other. There was no holding apart.

So they did what they came for. They searched for the gold in their essence, shimmering everywhere. They could touch it. Part of them (her) was used to it, part of them (him) touched it for the first time without getting burnt. They knew how to treat it with care and also what to technically do with it. It had a mind of his own, even though it was so very integrated in them.

In part of them.

In the other part, it was only fleeting. They weren’t sure if they could make it permanent. But even fleetingly like this, it could maybe change something. If they could lead the gold to the source of the drumming. It was just a little hard to find the drumming when it didn’t drum (irony).

Still, it was still _there_ , just muffled. They swam through themselves, enjoying the flux and friction tingling through them. Feeling their very fabric in all their components. Until they found the thing that belonged here fewest of all.

The drumbeat.

It was like part of them heard it for the first time. After the first irritation they led the gold in its direction, intending for it to touch it, wash over it.

Maybe it did. Maybe not. Something was tripping. Falling away. And with it the gold.

He wanted to prevent that until he realized _he_ wanted to prevent it. Rose was faltering. It was too much for her. Carefully he untangled their net so she wouldn’t rip out of it. Honestly, it probably would hurt him much more than it would her. She got exhausted by this, but her mental equipment wouldn’t feel her tearing out the way his would.

So he separated their shared life forces and focused on her little form on his lap and in his arms. He gently clicked their minds apart, letting his hands rest on her back, as she curled around him, resting her head in his shoulder. “’m sorry, I just … slipped away,” she mumbled.

He stroked his hand over her back. “It’s okay. We’ll just try it again another time.”

“I heard the drums,” she said quietly.

He hummed. “Now you know what you’re soothing.”

“It’s like your double heartbeat.” She slipped her hand between them, resting it on his chest. “Do you think that’s coincidence?”

He leaned his mouth into her hair. “Not really.”

“Should’ve considered how tired I’d be,” she slurred. “Need to be on the bridge in two hours or so.”

He smiled. “Plenty of time for a nap. I’ll wake you.”

“Really?”

“Got nothing to do, now have I?” he chuckled. He led them into a lying position, but she was already in deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your comments <3 Letting me know what you think while you're reading this really means a lot to me :)


	11. PART VI - Battle Plan (3)

She felt slightly cooler lips on her forehead and a thumb stroking over her cheek. After she was a little less sleep-drunken, she knew it was him. His familiar scent und the presence of his mind against hers – it felt like usual.

He wanted to wake her, like he promised, but she only moaned in displeasure. Her arms snaked around his middle and she unashamedly cuddled into him. “It’s been a whole hour?” she grumbled.

She felt his chuckle vibrate through his chest. “And thirty-two minutes.”

She trilled her lips. “I dunno how you lot can go with so little sleep, s’unnatural.”

He snickered again, but didn’t say anything, only stroking little patterns on her back. Her T-shirt was pulled up a little and so she suddenly became very aware that he touched her skin. It felt sensual, his skin on hers alone, but also knowing what touch meant for him, what it could do to him, and she had suddenly trouble hiding her breath speeding up a little.

She was pretty sure he noticed because he stilled. His head shifted a little. “You feel amazing,” he rumbled out of the blue, voice low and thick. Then his fingers slid higher on her back, under her shirt. “I could get high on your mind.”

Part of her panicked a little, red flags were coming up. Because she was snuggled up to him in a bed and he definitely got her aroused with his words and voice and touch. But on the other side, she seldom told him what she really felt, despite knowing how much he sometimes wanted the words. Which was ironic because the telepathy was generally far more important to him. But he maybe craved the words simply because she had problems giving them to him.

She pulled back a little, looking into his eyes. She needed a few attempts. “I like feeling you, too,” she confessed. “You have so much drive and energy, I can barely keep up.”

He smirked and leaned in. “You keep up alright,” he whispered, hands stroking up her body as he snuggled up, one hand sliding up into her hair. He leaned his forehead to hers, his mouth touched the edge of hers as it hovered there.

She sighed, on one hand totally understanding the desire to stay close, but on the other hand becoming slightly panicky. She was ready to explore this thing they had. But did this really include the snuggling and snogging? Feeling torn when she was with him would never stop. And it probably wasn’t healthy. She more or less had decided to be okay with that, but then there were moments like this. Because yeah, his mind was mind-blowing (ha), but he usually used this drive and energy for things she despised. She mustn’t forget.

She thought she could walk this thin line, but sometimes she wondered. She tried to push herself up. “I have to go,” she mumbled. “They expect me.”

Plus, she couldn’t completely ignore the others. It shouldn’t matter what they thought. She did nothing wrong. But they didn’t really know what was going on between her and the Master, even though they knew there was something not quite usual. The Doctor knew best what was going on. But even with him, she wasn’t sure if he knew about their regular make-out sessions. He had accepted that she wanted to explore this thing, but did he know… well, everything? Did he even _want_ to know? Maybe they were all vague for a reason.

The Master tried to hide his sigh. He came to expect that, she realized. Her running off at some point. And she didn’t know if she should feel bad about it.

But he didn’t commentate it. “And I’m supposed to just _sit_ here for how long?” he nagged instead.

“Well, that’s for the Doctor to decide.” She shrugged.

“Twit,” he mumbled under his breath.

She couldn’t stop the light grin. “He will come. You can’t say he didn’t treat you fair in all this.”

His smile was fake. “If you say so.”

“Seriously, what did you expect? You slaughtered big parts of the population and locked people up and tortured them and actually, it makes me so mad right now, I gotta go.”

“You already knew all this, what did I do wrong _now_?” he called out defensively.

“ _Nothing_ ,” she hissed out, pressing her eyes shut and just wished to vanish. “S’just,” her hand came up, unable to deal with this now. “I have to go now. See you later, I suppose.”

She locked him in and left without another word.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Doctor came, disturbing the Master’s pacing, but not interrupting it. “’bout time,” he muttered, but seemed a little in thought.

“I haven’t decided if I let you out.”

The Master’s head snapped up, he instantly stopped moving. “What?”

“We don’t need you until we can get started.” There was genuine shock in the Master’s face. Like it didn’t even occur to him that he could be stuck in this cell. Sometimes the Doctor needed to remind him of his status.

The Master sighed. “Then why even come here?”

He shrugged but couldn’t hide the small amused smile. “Why do people go to the zoo?”

He was watched pleadingly. “Poor attempt at humour,” he commented. “Also, gloating? Watch your sanctimonious reputation.”

“Just checking if you need anything,” the Doctor elaborated.

“I need to get out of here.”

“Why?” the Doctor sighed.

“What do you mean, _why_?” he sounded almost whiny.

“You can’t do anything, no matter where you are.”

He snorted. “I could help your pets synthesizing and applying the alloy,” he suggested, not without irony.

The Doctor examined him for a _long_ while, obviously considering something. Finally, he moved to the table, grabbed the handcuffs and walked up to him again. The Master lifted his brow. “Seriously?”

“Either that or you’re staying.” He tiled his head. “What’s it gonna be?”

He _hated_ the Doctor and his stupid, all-knowing face. He _despised_ him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

They were working, but someone obviously found the music database. I Want to Break Free by Queen was playing at the moment and Jack just joined the others with a cuppa. “Your taste of music is probably the best part of you,” he called over when the Time Lords entered the room. “Not that it’s all that good,” he added.

The Master had seriously considered just staying in the cell – and regretted his choice right now. But staying in that cell doing nothing was hardly an option. The Jones girl grinned and Rose didn’t react, she didn’t even look at him. And that wouldn’t have necessarily bothered him until he noticed that she had showered. He didn’t know _why_ this came to mind so naturally (well, he kinda knew), but he knew why she showered. She had fled from him so she could wash him off.

And for some reason, that bugged him. _Immensely_.

He slowly blinked. “I have some qualities,” he tried to sound casual. “Ask Rose.”

Her head snapped in his direction, at first shocked and then glaring. Okay yes, he was on edge because of everything, and that was probably the reason he was still mad at how they had parted. That comment hadn’t been necessary, but it was part of the reason he had wanted out of his cell, wasn’t it? To play a little?

“Oh, I dunno,” Rose answered before _any_ one could say _any_ thing else, but attended to her task at hand. “You make decent tea.”

There was mostly amusement but at least some curiosity (suspicion?) behind their features. The Doctor spoke up before anyone else could. “I’m gonna do some fine tuning with the electricity and the alloy. Rose? You got the data on your screwdriver?”

“Um,” she blinked, reaching automatically for the device. “Yeah.”

The Doctor smiled a bit. “Care to join me?”

She couldn’t help but smile back, full-on. “Of course.” She got up and they both went to the door, their hands finding each other so casually and familiar as ever.

Great. Now he was not only cuffed in a room with people who hated him, but also was an unpleasant, nagging sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose could never be _not_ happy to have the Doctor at her side. Despite all their problems concerning communication, there was always something about their interaction that was natural. Easy.

She was dictating him some data and he was pushing buttons. “Did you sleep okay?” she asked in between.

He scanned over the screen. “Yeah, it was alright,” he assured. “Really needed it.”

“I know,” she teased.

He grinned a little, finally turning to her. “How are you holding up?” he asked, his voice a little softer.

She took a breath. “Now that there’s a little standstill … I sometimes feel the exhaustion,” she admitted. “From all these months. Well,” she chuckled without humour, “since I got stuck in the parallel world.”

He flinched a bit, but mostly concerned. “I know,” he said without a voice. “I’m so sorry about everything that happened, Rose. I never …” he faltered, stopping himself. She was just beginning to examine him with big eyes, trying not to be too hopeful, but of course he stumbled over his words, whatever they might have been. “I just want you to know,” he started again, his tone becoming whispery, “I tried _everything_ to find a way back to you. Well, everything that wouldn’t destroy the universe,” he acknowledged. “I don’t know how you did it, but I wanted you to know. I _did_ try.”

She swallowed and found she was glad to hear that. Not that she wanted him to endanger the universe, and not that she wanted him to suffer. But it was nice to hear that he had wanted her back like she had wanted him back. She smiled gratefully, reaching for his hand, looking in his eyes. “There was something happening in the other universe,” she explained after a while. “Something that had to do with the dimension cannon working, I believe. But we concern ourselves with that when we put _this_ mess behind us.” She half chuckled.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded with a little smile. “Sounds reasonable.”

She didn’t think as she wrapped her arms around him into a tight hug. But he reciprocated gleefully. “We’ll get through this, yeah?” she asked, trying to sound reassuring, not sure if she had succeeded.

“Yeah,” he sighed.

They needed a while before they untangled. The Doctor then contacted the bridge, sending for the Master, needing to talk through some technical details from the plan. Rose decided to join Martha and Jack again.

On her way back, she saw the Master turning around the corner, walking towards her. “Well, well,” he said after a moment, while coming closer. “Are you two done?”

She frowned a little, getting slower. “Um, yeah?”

He didn’t think twice. When he came at arm’s length, he raised his cuffed hands, touching her face and catching her lips in a fierce kiss and her totally off-guard. She even stumbled a little from his sway (he had barely stopped his swift walk), grabbing his sides to steady herself.

It didn’t last long. He broke away with a smack, watching her big eyes with amusement. “Wha’ ...?” she brought out incoherently.

“Just checking,” he winked, letting her go completely to be on his way.

She blinked, needing a second to process it. Until she did. She groaned, running after him. “Wait,” she demanded, grabbing his elbow. “Checking? Seriously?” she scolded. “If I … _what_? Kissed the Doctor? It’s none of your business to ‘check’ anything on me!”

“Since we’re making out on a regular basis, it’s hard to miss,” he shot back a bit drily.

She sighed whackedly, a bit shuddering. He was sort of right, and still he wasn’t! “Well, that kinda happens on the way, but that’s _not_ the reason of our meetings, you _know_ that.”

He stepped closer and caught her face again. “Rose. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” His fingers fell from her cheeks as he turned around, continuing his way.

Or better, he fled. Granted, he had a _lot_ to tell her. Like, she still had a choice with the making-out part, he didn’t force her! What was it that she wanted, did she want them both, that selfish bint! Right now, she was bloody _his_.

And that’s the reason he fled. He would fall into rant mode. And he wasn’t sure he should. He had trouble acknowledging that it bothered him so much – her out of his reach, her walking away with the Doctor, possibly doing similar things she and _him_ were doing. He wasn’t comfortable feeling this way. Possessive, okay. He _was_. But not with this burning sensation in his guts.

He was just glad (gloating) that while she washed him off, the Doctor could still smell her on _him_.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Frankly, this was insane. Rose was in an insane situation. But on the other hand … she knew that for a while now.

They were all done now. More or less. One night’s sleep for everyone when some simulations would be running and then they would start.

“Is everything okay?” Martha asked the Doctor in anticipation. And a little impatiently. “Can we do this?”

He rose up from the console, pocketing his specs. “Yep, should be all good,” he confirmed. “I’m gonna double-check everything. You all better go to sleep for a few hours. And you, Master, go back into the cell.”

He sighed. “Don’t you want help or something?” he drawled, more out of habit than any other reason.

“Really don’t need it, right now.”

Rose glanced on the screen one last time, the Master was leaning beside it while she heard Jack talking to the Doctor. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the Master stretching his hands in the cuffs. She lifted a brow. “Having probs?” she asked.

He huffed. “He didn’t _need_ to cuff me,” he grouched. “That’s part of his mind game. And _don’t_ say I deserve it.” He rolled his eyes before she could get any words out. “We may disagree on that, but that’s not the point.”

She reflected for a second, but then sighed. “You’re maybe right,” she mumbled.

He turned his head in her direction, raising his brows. “Please what?”

“You heard me. The Doctor didn’t need to cuff you. He wanted you to know who’s in charge. But be honest, you would have done the same.”

He grinned. “That and more.”

“Then don’t complain.”

She was frowning at her screwdriver when his look fell down. “So,” he started expectantly, “you’re gonna join me again?”

“Um,” she obviously faltered, not able to decide whether to look at him or not. “I, uh … I have to do something before I’ll take a nap later.”

She felt his eyes on her but was afraid to face him. Somehow, she first of all needed a moment alone before she could decide anything.

Obviously, it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “I see,” he said, pushing off the console. “Like I even want you there.”

He practically stormed off and Rose actually looked after him, mouth open. How could a centuries-old man be such a _child_? Sometimes she thought she was in the wrong film. _Fine_ , if he wanted to be this way!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Except that she was still angry at him an hour later.

And she couldn’t let it go.

She burst into his cell, slamming the door shut behind her. “You’re an arsehole!” she proclaimed.

His eyes had widened a little and he had stopped in his tracks, but he was still frowning. “I think you mentioned that once or twice,” he commented drily.

“And not once too little,” she added. “You can’t _lash_ out every time you don’t get what you want,” she gestured. “Maybe it’s not everything about _you_! _I_ needed time to think, to _process_ it all! Because everything that happens right now or happened in the last _months_ – I can’t just get over it like that.” She snapped her fingers. “Maybe you can, but I can’t. And not. Everything. Is. About. You.”

He tilted his head. “Is that the bottom line?”

She sighed. “You know for a guy who gets _that_ easily _that_ sore … you are quite insensitive.”

“What do you want from me, Rose?” he voiced unsympathetically. “An apology?”

“No,” she answered, stepping in front of him. “The question is, what do you want from me?”

He was chewing his teeth for a second. “I thought that was clear. And time is running out, you know that just like me.”

There was a small smile on her lips that was almost cheeky. “So you _do_ want me there,” she echoed his earlier words.

She could recognize his slight surprise, but he huffed and finally laughed a little bitter. He shook his head, looking behind her into nothingness before he faced her again. His lids sunk a little. “So are you staying?” he asked lowly.

“You know, maybe I want this apology after all,” she teased a little, only half joking.

Something was shining in his eyes. And suddenly his hand drove along her cheek into her hair. “I want you with me,” he rumbled. “And I admit, I was mad that you didn’t want these few hours to spend with me.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Should I accept this poor excuse of an apology?” There was no real venom in her voice anymore.

He chuckled. “Yes.”

She shook lightly her head. “You’re rather cocky.”

His grin didn’t diminish. “Yeah, but you knew that before,” he drawled and suddenly led her backwards, to the – as she soon realized – bed. Until her calves bumped against it. His thumb stroked along her cheek, his other hand found her head as well. “And you enjoy this … yeah?”

Her big, honest eyes were such a turn-on sometimes. She was so innocent. “I, uh …” she breathed. “In a way.”

His smile spread a bit further. Until he nodded to the bed. “C’mon.” He sat on it with crossed legs, indicating to her to do it alike. Like they already had done so often.

They were close. And his hands found her head again, but she hesitated. She needed to voice something that whirred through her head for a while now. And she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to say this, but somehow she wanted him to know. “It won’t work,” she let out without a lead-up. And he predictably blinked at her. “It wasn’t permanent when I met you in your future,” she elaborated.

His look fell down for a moment, but he didn’t seem surprised. “I remember you telling me it’ll get worse,” he let on, watching her again. “Still, we don’t know everything yet, do we?” His smile swelled a little again and he leaned forwards, his thumbs suddenly stroking sensually over her cheeks again. “Should we still try?” he mumbled suggestively.

Her mouth opened a little, a bit hypnotized (not literally, though). “I guess,” she breathed and – she should have known – his lips caught hers and he pulled her directly onto his lap. He could always lull her and his kisses were addictive, so yeah, she kissed him back, moving her lips, stroking his tongue with hers, occasionally feeling his teeth scratch her. There was something decidedly more urgent radiating from him, his breath got heavier, spurring hers to do the same. But this wasn’t what they were supposed to do. Her hands wandered to his chest, feeling very conflicted. She tried to push away. “Master,” she protested, but his grip tightened.

“Shut up, Rose,” he demanded, his voice sounded even heavier and he was instantly back on kissing her. Heat pooled in her belly. Not because of his demand, but because he was desperate. Because she could have that effect on him. It was enough to melt into his movement. His hand pressed against her back, pushing her centre into his, his other hand slid up her ribs over her neck to her cheek. The kiss became wilder, smackier and their breaths were shuddering in anticipation. That’s when she felt him flaring their connection alive, pouring himself into her and vice versa, all the while snogging her senseless. Rose moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling her whole body quivering. She wanted more, she wanted to feel him, sense him, discover him. “You’re mine,” he growled, unable to stop himself and sealed her lips with his again to avoid her answer. Instead he let his aroused mind mingle with hers. But she broke away for a second. “’m not,” she slurred, but didn’t stop pressing herself into him.

“You want me,” he breathed raggedly, not stopping to snog her, sending her all his sensations.

“Yess,” she hissed rather out of it, not sure if she was even aware.

The Master pushed her shirt and bra from her shoulder and trailed wet kisses along her neck and shoulder, hearing her gasp and moan. Her arousal swimming back to him was making him almost lose control. _She wanted him._

He sank deeper into her mind, searching her structure, her essence. Her sigh was a happy, satisfied one. There was no tensing up or hesitation like the other times when they had done this. And this was once again a blow against his control. _She wanted him. She trusted him._

He couldn’t help the deep groan escaping his throat as he mingled their life forces. _Fuck_ , this felt so bloody glorious. He didn’t want it to end. He never wanted this feeling to stop. He _needed_ this fucking feeling. Their combined power, she willingly giving him access, him sated inside her (preferably in any way possible). He was so, so lost. And right now, he was okay with it.

She didn’t know what hit her, but it hit her hard and she was shattered across the cosmos. Or at least it felt that way. But it also felt familiar by now, even though she felt everything even less clear than before. She was completely out of it. And right now, she loved it.

She didn’t know when it had ended, because she obviously had been gone instantly. She didn’t know if they had come any further with their actual goal.

She woke up in his arms, snuggled up to him like so many times before. He was spooning behind her, his arm snaked around her middle, his soft breath was ghosting over her neck. She wanted to enjoy this, because frankly, it all felt good and she felt utterly safe in his arms. And that was the catch. It was all wrong.

It was so damn unfair, to both of them. Because, _maybe_ … in another universe, another point in time, other circumstances … they could have been more than this.

He obviously noticed her being awake. And he leaned in from behind, his mouth finding her neck. His kiss was soft, sensual and it was making her weak all over again. But she couldn’t let herself get weak. Not now.

But he knew her very well, indeed. “Don’t go,” he whispered and sucked lightly on her sensitive spot. He knew she would want this to stop.

“I have to,” she said without a voice.

“You don’t, you know,” he murmured, spreading his hand across her belly, pressing her back into him, letting her feel him.

“Stop,” she whispered.

But he didn’t. He led his mouth to her ear. “You want me.”

She let out a shuddering breath, but _finally_ had the strength to push herself up from the bed. She walked two steps into the room, letting one, two heavy breaths pouring out some of her tension. When she turned around, he still lay there, watching her with his head propped up his hand. She resisted the urge to fiddle with her shirt. “I kinda do, I can’t really deny that,” she offered. “But I can’t do it. Ever.” She sounded determined, needing to end this or at least change the direction they were heading. “And I can’t keep going on like that. Make-out sessions like this … will no longer happen.”

“We don’t have much time anymore anyway,” he commented.

“You don’t know what will happen with us. Maybe we’ll all survive, maybe you can flee, whatever. But it certainly won’t happen anything like that near any bed again.”

He chuckled. “I don’t necessarily need a bed for that.”

“Stop, please,” she whispered again, snaking her arms around herself. She was beyond teasing. Because he meant something to her, what they did meant something to her. And she needed it to stop.

He paused, actually looking at her more seriously. “What are you afraid of?” he eventually murmured.

“A lot of things,” she sighed. “Just accept it, please.”

He didn’t answer. He just held her gaze and after a while she couldn’t stay any longer and left his cell.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

They were ready.

Rose was jumpy as hell, fiddling with her hoodie and reaching for her screwdriver in her pocket far more often than necessary.

That’s when Jack entered the console room where she, Martha, Gavin and the others waited. “So, girls,” Jack called out to everyone, having some device in his hands. “You’re ready or what?”

“Where are our Time Lords?” Rose wanted to know.

“On their way,” he answered while concentrating on the device just the moment they entered. They headed straight to the console.

“How’s it going, Jack?” the Doctor asked while watching the screen in front of him.

“Ready when you are.”

The Master crossed wordlessly the little crowd, attending to another console at the back of the room.

“Great,” the Doctor answered. “Master?”

“We can get this started,” Rose heard his voice from behind her.

“Okay, everyone check to make sure there's no metal on you or you’ll be sucked up against the walls. Then get away from the walls, don’t touch anything.”

“You’re touching the console,” Rose objected.

“Not for long, but I have to start it here,” he answered. “Everyone ready?”

There was murmured approval and Rose saw the Doctor trying to hide taking a breath. _Christ_ , hopefully they would survive this. Her hand was sweating and she fisted it again and again, feeling her heart rate speed up significantly. That’s when she felt another hand unfolding hers and enveloping it. “Everything’s gonna be alright,” the Master whispered softly, close behind her. She had such a twisted relationship to this man. She didn’t look at him, only watching the back of the heads from all the others. But she squeezed his hand tightly, needing and accepting his comfort.

And then it started.

There was a loud bang and the next moment, there was electricity filling the walls and the floor, accompanied by a sizzling noise. There were other noises, little tremors (of the metal balls getting sucked up against the walls) and it went on for a while until all the noises vanished. Rose’s eyes searched the Doctor and he slowly moved, inspecting his surroundings. She felt the Master’s hand drop hers as he moved behind her. “All electricity down now,” he said.

“You’ reading any … you know,” the Doctor asked.

“No moving Toclafane,” the Master answered. “You?”

“They seem to be down. It worked.”

“Hell, yes!” Jack cheered, joining the overall relief, but Rose noticed the Doctor still being majorly serious.

He turned, obviously searching for his fellow Time Lord. “Great. Next step.”

People were making room, forming a passageway to the slightly chuckling man in question. Rose turned around as well. “You want something from me, Doctor?” the Master asked casually.

“ _Yes_ , and I want you to do it _now_ ,” he spat.

The Master still had a light grin but was weighting up something. “The TARDIS is poisoned alright, but I know a vaccine.”

“How?”

“It’s on my screwdriver. _I_ will take it and get in. I bio-locked everyone else out. But I need another one with me, to clear the air inside.”

“Good. That’ll be me,” the Doctor decided.

“Hardly. I’ll take Rose.”

The Doctor sighed, slightly taken aback, but Rose recovered faster from it. Was she finally getting used to the craziness? “You’ll … what?” she drawled, looking at him expectantly, awaiting an answer.

He faltered, slightly flinching. But he got it. “Would you … care to join me?” he rephrased his command.

“Yes,” she answered reassuringly.

“ _No_ ,” the Doctor refused clearly shocked.

Rose stepped in front of him. “Do you trust me?” she asked him quietly.

He sighed. “You know I do.”

She actually was startled by this, huffing lightly, feeling disappointment creep up. “No, I don’t,” she said shaking her head. Her words were turning a little shade angrier. “You know, sometimes you should actually _voice_ your thoughts. Using _actual_ words.”

She didn’t know if she had really meant to let out this potshot, especially since he now looked as if she had slapped him. But _no_ , she was allowed to give him her opinion now and then! Particularly when his behaviour hurt her.

She turned to the Master who was grinning satisfied with dark edges. She rolled her eyes. This had really nothing to do with him, but of course he’d love this. Rose clapped her hands. “Chop-chop! Let’s get going.”

He pushed from the console. “First, I have to get my screwdriver.”

“Like hell you will,” she disagreed, “you have the vaccine in the infirmary.”

He blinked at her, actually dumbfounded.

She couldn’t hide the small grin. “What?” she let out. “You think I just twiddled my thumbs all this time on the Valiant? My screwdriver downloaded the databank. I studied it while you locked me away.” She heard Jack chuckle, the Master looked rather annoyed. She just gave him her brightest smile. “So, what ya’ waiting for? Come on.”

She turned on her heels to leave the room.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Doctor wasn’t at all comfortable with this plan. He considered insisting on doing it himself. Obviously, the Master _had_ to go, since he was the only one able to open the TARDIS in the first place. And the Doctor had the feeling that he would lose some control if he wasn’t present when the Master went in. But he wasn’t sure if this was really the case here. Maybe the one with the most influence on him – was indeed Rose. So he decided that maybe … it was the right way.

“Soo,” Rose was trying to understand after they had left the infirmary, “what you injected us isn’t actually the vaccine in itself, but a component which will be enfolded once we get into this chamber behind which the TARDIS is?”

They were standing in front of said chamber.

“That wasn’t half bad as summaries go,” he commented, standing beside her. “But behind the chamber is a room in which the TARDIS stands. It too is contaminated.”

She sighed. “You’re so twisted.”

She saw his grin out of the corners of her eyes, but she heard the Doctor talk. “So you get in, de-poison her and get out.” He stepped in front of his counterpart. “No funny business, I mean it.” He spoke with a menacing calm.

“No fun, just as you like it,” the Master winked. The next moment he grabbed Rose’s hand, not without grinning smugly at the Doctor, and led her to the chamber door. “Ready, sweetheart?” he asked, facing her.

She swallowed. “I guess.”

He pressed a button and the door opened. With a tug he pulled her inside and the door was closing behind them. Rose had to blink. The chamber was completely white and – well, not very large.

“Cozy, innit?” he grinned down at her.

“And what happens now?”

Like the chamber was giving her the answer, it was like flaring alive, sounding like its engines would start. “Now, we’re exposed to the other component,” the Master explained. “This will take a moment.”

“Why does it have to be so tight?” Rose squirmed uncomfortable.

He grinned slightly down at her, watching her look around. “You never had a problem being close to me,” he finally murmured.

“First,” she spat, looking at him with a wagging finger, “that’s not the issue. And secondly, it’s not even true.” She sighed loudly, her shoulders sagged. When she spoke now, it was quieter. “Why did you want me with you?”

His subtle grin didn’t vanish. “Why do you think?”

She shrugged. “Keeping me off balance, piss off the Doctor …”

“And yet you immediately said yes,” he teased pleased.

“I said yes,” she countered sharply, but suddenly hesitated. “… so that it would be done,” she finally concluded with a certain exhaustion. She sighed quietly and suddenly was looking at him with an open and vulnerable expression. “Tell me you don’t betray us,” she whispered, not losing eye contact. “Tell me you’ll de-poison the TARDIS with me.”

She couldn’t really read his face since he still had this small smile, but his eyes were shining with a more serious tone. His hand was driving in her hair, holding her head. “Well, you’ll be with me to make sure of that, yeah?” he answered quietly.

She didn’t know what to make of this answer. It could have been a neat way to bypass the question, but it wasn’t just that. It was a lot of pressure she suddenly felt. Was she really responsible for him falling in line? That wasn’t what she wanted and this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. “What if I’m not here anymore?” Her whisper became even fainter.

There was slight amusement, but it disappeared again fast. That’s when he leaned in. “You are _now_ , just let me enjoy this.” He pressed his slightly open lips against her. She even opened up a little (out of habit?) and welcomed his with her own tongue for a second before she pressed her hands against his torso and broke apart (as far as it went in this small cabin). “Stop that, I told you I can’t do this anymore. Not like this.”

He expected this and yet he lashed out. “Why?” he spat unsympathetically, “’cause of your precious, perfect Doctor?”

Okay, cuddle time was over, judging by her expression. “ _You_ are the one who always brings him up!” she hissed enraged. “This is about _you_! _You_ destroying Earth, _you_ killing, _you_ enjoying it all!”

“Oh, things would be no different then if you didn’t know the Doctor?” he shot back. “Like hell! And your hero killed far more people than I ever did.”

Rose couldn’t believe she was arguing about this. “He doesn’t get off on it, tho’!” she yelled fiercely.

“ _Oh_ , so _that’s_ the criterion here?” he half mocked.

“Aaaarggh, you’re insufferable!” She brandished her arms in frustration. “And really not getting the point, despite allegedly being so clever.”

“When does this bloody thing open?” he growled more annoyed than anything.

She let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself. “I don’t want you to compare yourself with others, mainly the Doctor. _I_ don’t.” Well … she tried not to. “You alone are responsible for your actions and you _can_ make a difference.” She was taken aback by her next words. She hadn’t realized she meant them. “I believe you can,” she let on calmly and with pure honesty.

He too needed a moment to react to that kind of revelation. “Well yeah, it’s a survival strategy,” he answered pretty soberly. “Otherwise you couldn’t justify our … let’s call it relationship.”

He really thought that, didn’t he? “That’s not…” she started, but he didn’t let her finish.

“Save it, Rose,” he sighed and now he was the one sounding exhausted. “Let’s just …”

She grabbed his head, now she the one who interrupted him. “That’s not why I think that.” She knew, as mixed signal went, she probably reached a new extreme here, but it was the only way she could convince him. So yeah, she kissed him, trying to connect with him to show him that she meant it. There’s _so much_ potential in him.

After the first irritation, it didn’t take him long to react, snogging her back with everything he had. He grabbed her head and back, pressing her close, moaning at the confidence she had for him. He wasn’t sure he wanted it, but it influenced him nonetheless. Her warmth, her light, her whole essence… His words were muffled, but full of unleashed passion, feeling hers as it rattled through her body and breath. “I want you, Rose.” _God damn_ , and wasn’t that doing things to her insides? “I want you to be mine,” he growled, kissing her cheeks and temple.

And that was the crux, wasn’t it? She was a possession. “You want me because Bad Wolf soothes your drumming condition,” she tried to sober herself, but couldn’t stop touching him.

“True,” he chuckled. “But not the only reason.”

“Because of your competition with the Doctor.”

“Jesus girl,” he sighed, throwing his head back when the other door of this chamber moved. “ _Now_ you open!” he scolded into the air.

Rose was glad. They had a job to do. She even felt slight amusement as she watched his annoyance. “C’mon,” she snickered and stepped out. “Let’s get to work.”

The TARDIS was standing on the other side of the room, so she just headed towards her and waited until he opened her door and she went in first. Rose sighed a little, seeing her like this. She felt the Master walking past her, dedicating himself to the console. “You have to go to the console opposite from here,” he told her, tapping something.

“Alrigh’,” she said expectantly, walking to her place.

“We have to operate some things simultaneously.”

“Hence the need for two people,” she understood. At least that wasn’t a lie.

“Quite right. You see the green button?” She nodded. “Good. Push it when I tell you to.” And she did. She also pulled the lever, pushed the brown knob and entered a number combination when he told her to. After she did all that, he took a step back, pushing his hands in his pockets. “We’re done,” he revealed.

“We’ done? The poison s’gone?” she asked hopefully.

He shrugged. “In a few moments.”

“That’s great,” she exclaimed. “Let’s destroy the paradox.”

He didn’t move. He appeared awfully restrained these last seconds. She frowned. “Master,” she warned.

“And then what?” he lowly asked.

She flinched. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what happens after that?” he continued just as cautious, eying her intensely.

She shrugged a little puzzled. “I dunno. One step at a time, yeah?” To his expression came the ghost of a bitter grin, never leaving her out of sight. She swallowed hard. What did he want? Take the TARDIS and fly off? Fly off with _her_? She sighed, grabbed her screwdriver out of her pocket and aimed it at the grid. The shot instantly destroyed it and everything shook as a consequence. She clumsily fell forward and would have crashed to the ground, wouldn’t it have been for two arms catching her. “You always shoot before you think?” the Master teased her.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked confused.

“Not really. But it’s gonna be a bit bumpy as long as the paradox reverses.”

“Oh,” she made while holding onto him. “So it’s working?”

His brow rose, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

Something happened then. Inside her. It was _working_. Finally, everything would fall back into place. They were _successful_. She felt utter _joy_. Before she realized it, the biggest carefree smile was stretching her face, showing her teeth. “Oh my god, it’s working!” she proclaimed her realization, needing to speak it out loud.

He couldn’t say he shared her excitement. But seeing her giggling like a school girl was rather endearing.

She needed to see it, not just to feel it. Lost in thought she turned away from him, catching the console and grabbing the screen. She remembered (maybe with a little help from the TARDIS) how to activate the camera. And saw how it all vanished, reversed and changed back to what it was. She was so unbelievably light-headed.

She felt the rocking come to a halt and she twirled around to the Master. He wasn’t as giddy with joy as she was, but his look lacked the bitter darkness from before. She still couldn’t contain her bright smile. “I’m happy,” she whispered, partly in disbelieve.

He actually smiled back at her. His eyes darted fleetingly to the side, but he then stepped closer, taking her face in his hands. “I can see that,” he whispered back. And closed the gap with a kiss. She had it not really in her to stop him. On the one hand because she was glad his earlier mood was gone and on the other hand because right now, she simply welcomed the familiar comfort. Her hands found his sides and she tilted her head to have better access. She felt his sigh on her cheek.

That’s when she heard the door open. And that’s when it all crashed down on her. She froze, not responding anymore but not moving as well. He was the one breaking away then. She just closed her eyes in numb anger. She only feebly felt him walk away. “Doctor,” he greeted the other Time Lord in high spirits. “Everything to your liking?”

The flicker from his eyes to the side earlier, the sudden change in his behaviour – he had known that they would enter. And she bloody hated being treated like an instrument.

She was so _mad_ him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose found herself in a room outside from the TARDIS. Alone.

She wasn’t sure what the others were doing and she didn’t really have anything to do herself (she was checking if really everything was alright on Earth). But she couldn’t be in a room with either of the Time Lords. Or anyone else.

Of course, sooner or later someone would come to her. She didn’t know if she had expected it to be the Master. She almost snorted. Well, of course it wouldn’t be the Doctor, now less than ever.

He didn’t say anything at first. One could probably feel the anger radiating from her without being connected to her. He leaned on the console that she was stoically fixating. He watched her for a while, arms crossed. “How’s it going?” he finally began to speak.

She huffed in disbelieve. He was such a prick. She swallowed her anger. “You knew,” she let on. “That the Doctor would come through that door any moment.” She shook her head with closed eyes. “You knew.”

“ _Yes_ , I knew,” he admitted as a matter of course. “What, should I feel bad about it?”

“Uuh,” she countered snarky, facing him, “ _yes_. You should!”

“We’re _kissing_ , Rose,” he snapped, suddenly jumping up and leaning towards her which made her flinch. “We’re snogging each other senseless for a _while_ now,” he continued bluntly. “You want to deny and hide that? Well tough, I won’t let you.” He threw up his arm while seemingly ready to leave the room again. “You better man up about it.” He headed towards the door, while adding, “There’s a big talk coming up, probably ending with me in prison if you don’t want to miss it.” After that, the door shut close.

She wanted to sink on the floor and scream in frustration. He wasn’t wrong, was he? She wasn’t playing a fair game. She _wanted_ to kiss him, she _chose_ to kiss him. Every time.

But why did she want to kiss him so badly when she was in love with the Doctor? This was all fucked up. Maybe she needed to stay away from both of them for a while. Even though the thought was almost killing her. Shit, she had to figure out a lot.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She joined the others where the discussion was in full play.

“Yeah, but you can’t trust him,” Jack argued. “Even though he helped these last days, doesn’t mean…”

“I know,” the Doctor interrupted calmly, arms crossed, a serious look directed into the crowd.

The Master groaned loudly. “Seriously, everyone shut up. We all know I go with him into the TARDIS. For how long I _stay_ , however …” he added mischievously.

“You’ll stay,” the Doctor countered matter-of-factly.

“Says you,” the Master spat sneering.

“Okay, how about we cuff him right now?” Martha suggested, obviously uneasy with his attitude and the fear he might actually break out of whatever prison the Doctor was planning to keep him.

His reaction was a flippant scowl.

“Yeah, you know what, she’s right,” Jack agreed uncomprehendingly. “He shouldn’t roam free.”

The Doctor sighed. “He’s free for a while now, but it doesn’t matter. We go into the TARDIS. Now.” He wanted to turn around when he found Rose standing in the crowd. His look got caught on her. He swallowed, hands wandering into his pockets. “What do you think?” he asked calmly.

She was baffled by this for a second, not expecting he’d ask her directly. She just didn’t know if he wanted her opinion because of _her_ or because she had some insight. Because he obviously knew she had. Still, she felt uncomfortable in this whole situation. She was fiddling with her fingers. “Um, I …” she reflected for a moment, but continued steadier. “You should take him into the TARDIS with you and not let him out of your sight. If you need to cage him in for that … well, no one can decide this better than you.”

“Into the TARDIS with me?” he asked cautiously and also disillusioned, not voicing the other part of the question. _Not into the TARDIS with_ us _?_

She sighed, but didn’t have any time to answer. She only heard an angered ‘ _Screw it_ ’ and saw a gun out of nowhere. She connected the dots and reacted faster than she could think. “Gavin, no!” she screamed while jumping. The burning sensation tearing her insides apart made her realize that she didn’t stop Gavin from shooting. But that the bullet hit her instead of the Master.

There were screams and shouts, but nothing she could process. She only felt arms gripping her and something softer than the floor she was landing on. “No, you stupid girl!” she heard the Master growl. She was obviously lying in his arms on the ground since she saw the ceiling behind his head. “Why would you do that?! _I_ regenerate!” In his face wasn’t just swimming anger. It was dismay. Desperation.

“I … obviously didn’t want the bullet to hit me, dumbo,” she finally answered feebly, suddenly not sure anymore if she felt any pain. _Oh_ , this wasn’t good, was it?

“Rose!” The Doctor came into focus. “Hold on, we’ll stabilize you and then get you into the TARDIS.”

“I’m sorry,” she said and suddenly tears were filling her eyes. She didn’t even know what she was sorry about or to whom she said it, but she felt that way.

“Don’t Rose, we’ll fix you,” the Doctor answered, but his voice was trembling.

She wouldn’t make it. She felt it with every fibre of her being. The bullet hit her heart. Tears were running down her cheeks and she hated that. She shouldn’t be weak, not now. “I can’t die,” she suddenly whispered. “I saw myself … from my future.”

The Master’s eyes went wide and he didn’t breathe for a second. That’s when it dawned on him. He moaned, but it became almost laughter. Unbelievably relieved, a weight lifted from his heart, making him float. He ignored the Doctor’s uncomprehending look. “ _Oh,_ oh-oh,” he let out half chuckling, but not completely since he was still too smashed from what just happened. “It was never about me,” he finally realized as if he could see after months of blindness. He eventually focused on her questioning look. “Never about the drumming.” He looked at her as if she should understand, but she didn’t. His hand drove gently to her cheek, his face closing in to hers. “It was always about you, Rose,” he whispered with a steady finality, partly in awe. “Sharing our life forces. It was for you.”

“What are you doing?” she whispered with big eyes.

“Something right, for once,” he smiled at her and flared their connection alive, searching her essence so that they could merge. So they’d become one. Even only for a short time.

All this time thinking he had done this to soothe or end the drumming … _But it still stands, doing the right thing is fucked up, because I will be fucked. But it doesn’t feel so bad right now._

That’s when she finally understood. But she was too far gone to argue about it.

 _I can regenerate,_ he had said. And now she could benefit from that.

There was a price. A price she didn’t figure out, because they were in a twirl faster than she could understand. He was channelling his regeneration energy, but there would be a price to pay.

She fell into unconsciousness before she could find out what.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Master fisted his hand again and again, watching it. It felt strange. His skin, his muscles, everything. It felt like dying.

Rose was stabilized in the TARDIS. Well, they didn’t have to do much now. She would heal.

He heard the Doctor’s steps approaching. They were slow and steady. The Master grinned with a certain darkness, not turning around. “So, did you bring Gavin to safety?” he commented snidely. Turned out, Gavin had had a friend aboard the ship, one that died. One that wouldn’t come back since he hadn’t been on the planet, but on the Valiant.

The Doctor sighed. “Luckily, your moves are predictable,” he answered, but it lacked any venom. “He’s safe.”

The Master had seriously intended to kill this man, but the Doctor – always the hero – had interfered. Well, the Master found he couldn’t be blamed, this man was the reason he would die.

He was the reason Rose almost died.

The Doctor was stepping at his side. “Do you regenerate?” he asked quietly.

The Master looked at his fist again with a crooked smile. “Doesn’t seem like it.” His head fell back into his neck. “She’s human. Maybe it’s rubbing off a bit,” he only half joked.

There was a pause before the Doctor spoke up again. “You didn’t have to do this.”

His answer was a deep sigh, his hand fell down to his side. “I didn’t have to do most of the things I’ve done.” He swallowed, becoming thoughtful. “Not sure what will happen to me,” he murmured. “I’ll probably come back. Just not sure as what.” He finally turned his head to his fellow Time Lord. “Guess I finally found a way to flee after all,” he winked at him.

He huffed, but it was in good nature. “You always do.”

“Well,” he sighed. “Am looking at the bright sight. I admit, seeing her running off with you would have annoyed me.”

The Doctor’s look fell to the ground, puffing his breath lightly. “Not sure that’s what would have happened,” he answered doubtfully.

“Oh, _please_ ,” his counterpart spat. “She crossed the entire universe to come back to _you_ , you thick oaf and you really don’t have to do _that_ much to- _holy crap!_ ” The Doctor caught the Master’s arm so that his crash to the ground wasn’t entirely hard. But he only shrugged him off shortly after. “I don’t need _your_ help to fall to the ground, I can manage all on my own,” he panted and leaned back to the wall, stretching out one leg. _Damn_ , his chest hurt. “Dying in your arms isn’t exactly how I pictured it.”

“Is there something I can do?”

“Stop your holier-than-thou attitude for once,” he commented.

“Is … Rose waking up now that you get weaker?” he asked carefully. “Should I bring her?”

The Master peered at him. “My, aren’t you selfless,” he taunted. “Don’t bother. She’ll only wake up when my complete life force has been flowing into her. Until then, I will be gone.” He squirmed a little. “Won’t be long now.”

The Doctors lids sunk as he crouched beside the Master, his lips became pinched. He was observed by his frowning counterpart. “You’ tearing up? You better stop this shit.”

He chuckled bitterly, looking up again. His face was full of sorrow. “We’re the only two left.”

The Master sighed, thudding his head back to the wall. “Well, I’ll come back. No idea when or for how long, but- _shit,_ dying’s no fun,” he winced suddenly, jerking heavily.

“You sure there’s nothing I can do?” the Doctor itched to help somehow.

“You can shut up for a while,” he sighed, sounding tired. “That’d be nice.”

The Doctor watched his closed eyes and his hand gripping his chest and did what he has been told. He wasn’t offended that he told him to shut up. He was surprised he didn’t send him away, apparently taking some sort of comfort in his present after all.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Rose awoke with a jerk, breathing in all the air she could without it busting her lungs.

“Calm down, sweetheart,” she heard Jack’s voice and felt his hands on her shoulders. “You’re gonna be alright.”

She was inside the TARDIS. Instantly she touched her chest, searching for her wound. Her shirt was torn, but apart from that she seemed fine. And suddenly all the memories in her head clicked together. “The Master…” she exhaled in thought.

She felt Jack nodding. “Yeah, he did something.”

The lump forming in her throat stole her the air to breathe. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed. “I gotta go,” she let out shakily.

“You sure you can…?” Jack started to ask, but she jumped from the bed, winding out of his grip. “I gotta go,” she repeated, tears threatening to fall down.

She ran though the corridors of the TARDIS, through the control room and tore the door open. It revealed the Master lying lifelessly on the ground and the Doctor squatting beside him. His hand was hovering on his mouth when he turned his head towards Rose.

She couldn’t move as she watched the scene, emotions overwhelming her. It wasn’t half bad, was it? She was with the Doctor and she already saw a future version of the Master, so the pain she was feeling had to be the aftermath from being shot, as were her shaking legs and … _shit, she would crash to the ground any second._ The Doctor sprang to his feet, rushing over to her and caught her in a tight embrace, and there was no holding back anymore. Heavy sobs were rattling her body, tears running down her face. “’m sorry,” she whined and she was. She was sorry for the Master, knowing that his resurgence wouldn’t come without a price. She was sorry for the Doctor who knew him far longer than her and for losing his only link to his race. And she was sorry for herself. For losing him. And not even being able to say goodbye. After everything that happened – it hurt.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She and the Doctor were left alone more or less. They ended up in the TARDIS’ kitchen, parked outside of Martha’s house. He handed her a mug with tea. “Thanks,” she said quietly, still in thought. She watched the dark liquid move. “I dunno what will happen to him,” she said after a while. “Something’s different about him. But I don’t know what.”

“I know,” the Doctor answered just as calm. “Don’t worry about that now.”

She took a breath, dipping the tea bag. “Will it have some impact on me?” she wanted to know. “This whole … energy transfer or whatever. Will it have consequences for me?”

“We’ll look into that,” he promised. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry I’m so worn out …” she tried not to whimper. “It has to be much worse for you.”

His head snapped up, he sniffed once. “You can’t say that,” he disagreed. “Everything wasn’t easy for both of us.” She nodded absently. It hasn’t been easy for a while now. “Did you love him?” She wasn’t sure at first if he had really asked that. His voice was quiet, anxious to be void of any emotion. He probably already hated himself for letting that question slip.

It took her a good while to answer that. “No,” she finally let on, pretty certain. When she looked up, it seemed like he didn’t breathe. “But maybe I could have,” she added, wanting to be honest. “Given time.”

His nodding head was facing the ground.

“But it’s not like…” she wanted to elaborate, not sure if it was even important. “I never could have loved him like that, I …” She blinked, holding eye contact. “Not like I love you.”

The quiet admission was followed by silence.

“You don’t have to say thi…” his voice finally echoed into the room before she countered.

“I don’t.” She never let him out of her sight, her eyes clear. Eventually, she let out a chuckle, driving a nervous hand through her hair. “You know how I feel Doctor, the only question left is just …”

“I love you, too.” His confession was just as quiet. He didn’t move, didn’t say anything else and just let his eyes rest on her.

After she recovered from the shock, her brows lifted. “You do?” she asked, not trusting her ears.

His sigh was subtle. “I do,” he repeated, but doubt was lacing his voice. “I just … don’t know if this can work.”

Right. He always held back. “How about we just try?” she proposed. “No one in a relationship knows if it’s gonna work out… don’t get me wrong, I too can’t jump into this right now.” Not like she could have some time ago. Her look was wandering to her hands. “I have a lot to process. But if we’re not open for it at some point, we’ll never know.” He didn’t say anything. Were his doubts really that massive? She searched for his eyes again. “You agree?” she simply wanted to know.

He needed a while, but then finally answered. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Well, it was a start.

And honestly, she couldn’t go any further at this point as well.

Two days later they were ready to leave. They said their goodbyes to Martha and Jack, who both decided to stay despite the Doctor’s and Rose’s offer to accompany them. The Master’s body would be staying at Torchwood since they have a morgue there in a fully operational science station.

Rose promised they would visit, and Jack made Rose promise to call him if there’s trouble. _When_ there’s trouble, he empathised. And he didn’t mean aliens and stuff, but with the Doctor. Rose promised him.

And after all these years, hearing the TARDIS’ trademark noise when she started – was like music to Rose’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here endeth part six ... and with that a whole lot more. As always, I hope you enjoyed this <3


	12. PART VII - Intertwined (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end^^ Can't believe we're already here.

It’s been two years.

Two years in which they found out why the dimension cannon had worked in the first place, in which they prevented the various universes from crashing together, in which they dealt with the loss of Donna and Rose’s family and in which the Doctor and Rose were finally – for better or worse – together.

Rose had had more than one conversation with Jack. And they had both a lot to struggle with both threats from the outside and insecurities from inside, but overall they did what they have always done – they matched.

To say the whole mind merging thing hadn’t influenced Rose would be wrong. It had. But it wasn’t really tangible. Sometimes she would dream of things that would come true, like she was able to see the timelines. But she couldn’t control it. Every time the Doctor would try to dive deeper into her mind, he would meet a wall. Apart from that, nothing has changed. This whole thing only scared her _some_ times.

Oh, and there was the ominous prophecy that said the Doctor’s song would end soon, which both of them somehow managed to ignore for most of the time. Well, Rose tried to make him talk at times, but he said they would deal with it when the time would come.

Once, they had a fight about it.

“Oh yes, let’s just ignore it!” Rose had scolded. “Like we ignored the Devil in the pit when it said I’d die in battle.”

He had peered at her. “Well, you didn’t, did you?”

She had crossed her arms. “Well, it still had a point, hadn’t it?”

Like always, something intervened and they didn’t finish this conversation.

Otherwise, everything went its way. Until they ended up in a certain sitting circle with the Ood.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Doctor threw his coat around himself, slipping in. “Roose?” he called her while watching something on the console.

She stumbled into the control room shortly after. “You have to give more than a few seconds to change, you know,” she answered, boots in her hands and jacket only worn on one arm. “It’s freezing out there.”

He looked up confused. “Just pull over a coat.”

She sighed and sat on the jump seat to put on her shoes. “For you, it’s okay to wear Converse in the snow, for me … not so much. Why are you even in such a hurry?”

“Um, no nothing,” he mumbled surprised, scratching his head. “Just gotta feeling it’s important.”

She watched him while pulling up the zip of her boots. When she stood up, she didn’t let him out of her sight and came over to him. Her hands found his. “Do you think it has something to do with the prophecy?”

He huffed. “’Prophecy’ is maybe a little exaggerated.”

“Yeah, but do you?” she ignored his distraction.

He finally responded non-verbally, pressing her fingers gently, letting his thumb slide over the back of her hand. “Either way, it’s important we find out. And I told you,” he emphasised, “you don’t need to worry for now.” He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she didn’t commentate it. She only returned his smile and let him lead her outside.

They were greeted by the Ood and ended up in some caves, beautifully lit by candles. They discovered them sitting in a circle of the ground, slight chanting in the background.

“Sit with the elder of the Ood and share the dreaming,” they were addressed.

Rose squeezed the Doctor’s hand reassuringly but also a little tense. Of course he’d pick up on that. He leaned in. “It’s all right,” he whispered and sat cross-legged on the ground, so she did the same.

They started to chant again, while slowly reaching for each other’s hands. “You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join.”

Rose started to wonder if she was even able to see what they saw, but then pictures flooded her mind in a rush and she gasped. When she recognized him, everything seemed to stop even though their minds were in flux. It was _him_ , the future-him. Well, the now-him, it seemed. She remembered his blonde hair only too well. She definitely didn’t remember his head turning into a skull.

She jerked, breaking the circle. “Wha’…” she breathed out. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He comes to us, every night,” the Ood elaborated. “I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now.”

“Why, what’s he done?”

“Events are taking shape, so many years ago and yet changing the now.”

“What does that mean?” the Doctor asked, frowning.

“Something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil. And these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future. And the present and the past.”

“Meaning?”

Rose squinted over to the Doctor. She was just glad she wasn’t the only one faltering to understand.

“This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing, the end of time itself. Events that have happened are happening now.”

“We have to go,” the Doctor decided, pulling her up with him.

“But what’s it mean?” she wanted to know, but followed his hasty departure. “Doctor?”

“I don’t know yet.” He pulled out his TARDIS key while striding along. _Damn_ , he had long legs.

“But it does mean he’s back, doesn’t it?”

He pulled something else out of his pocket and that was his phone on which he started dialling. Rose had a good guess who he would call. “Jack,” he finally exclaimed. “Is the Master’s body still with you? Yes, I know, would you still look?” They finally reached the TARDIS and went inside. Rose threw her jacket over the corals and her hands wandered tensely over her mouth. The Doctor finally froze and only a moment after turned on his heels, a deep frown on his face. “All right, Jack. No, it’s not your fault, you couldn’t have done anything. Apparently, this is how it’s supposed to be.”

Rose sank into the jump seat. After he hang up, he pushed his hands inside his pockets. She focused on him after a while. “So what are we gonna do?” Her voice sounded loud inside the quiet room.

He shrugged. “Find him. Find out what he’s planning.”

“You think he’s planning something?”

“I _know_ things will happen,” he avoided the specifics and turned around, working on the console. He wasn’t really working on it, Rose came to recognize when he really did stuff or when he just needed to stay busy for whatever reason.

She stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand and trying to make him face her. Her other hand landed on his cheek, leading his head her way. “Hey,” she whispered. “What’s wrong?”

He couldn’t prevent huffing, although he mildly smiled. “Where do I even start?”

“We’ll figure this out. We’ll find him and then we’ll find out what threatens the whole of time.”

He blinked. “You didn’t even consider that _he’s_ the one threatening it.”

She froze for a second. Well, she didn’t think he was entirely uninvolved in this looming mess, but … huh. Well, damn. But more importantly, she realized that the Doctor said it like he had expected exactly _that_ from her.

Her other hand found his cheek. “Could be. Could not be. That’s what we’re gonna find out.” She continued with more of a whisper. “And don’t forget that I _love_ you.” She saw the doubt emerging behind his eyes and raised herself on her tiptoes to press her lips against his to make this look go away. She had told him more than once that she never loved the Master and she didn’t. But the thing was, their connection had been special, and she felt for him in a way she couldn’t describe to anyone and even had trouble admitting to herself. And the Doctor knew that.

This was also noticeable in his movement when his hands grabbed her sides and he tilted his head to devour her mouth.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“He was here,” the Doctor said, staring over the wasteland.

“How do you figure?” she asked, examining her scanner.

“I smell him.”

“Right.” She should really know by now. She looked over the environment, over the particular shapes and buildings. “Oh my God, it’s now,” it escaped her. “I was here. _Am_ here.”

The Doctor turned her way. “Where?”

“Over there, that building.” She pointed over. The Doctor looked this way but said nothing. She watched him instead. “We can’t go there.”

“No,” he agreed. “But I have to catch him at some point.”

“Tonight.”

“Wha’?” He turned around surprised.

“You meet him tonight. Without either me or the other me in the mix,” she gestured.

“That’s when you meet yourself, then?” he filled in the gaps.

She shrugged. “Yeah,” she said a little cautiously. “Gonna need some tranquilizer.” At least now she could understand her actions. If the younger Rose didn’t end up with the Master in this mansion, she would never get her screwdriver and that would probably change everything.

“Okay, sure,” he answered but he too seemed a little … restrained. “Let’s go to the TARDIS.”

She nodded, watching him walk past her and she followed. “It’s gotta be a needle,” she called after him, half-joking. “I wanna return the favour.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

They were in the infirmary and he was just handing her a shot (with a needle, of course). She had sat on the bed, dangling her legs and waiting for him to come up with the right stuff. “You will be gone for a few hours, but not all too long and there will be no side effects,” he explained. “But then again … you already knew that, huh?” She took it with a smile that wasn’t entirely sincere and with a certain nervousness underneath. The Doctor examined her hesitantly. “You okay with all this?” he asked softly.

She huffed wondering. “Shouldn't I be asking _you_ this?”

“This is not about me.” He shook his head.

Her brows raised. “Yes. It kinda is.” She grabbed his hands sighing. “Listen, I know you worry about the Master and you worry that I don’t worry enough.”

“That’s not …” he wanted to start but missed a beat. “Well … maybe I’m a little concerned that you don’t see him-”

“Realistically?” she ended for him.

He sighed, his shoulders sagged a little. “Well, don’t take this the wrong way, but yeah, I don’t think you see him entirely the way he is, considering your … history.”

“History, huh?” Well, she expected this, so she wanted to lighten up this conversation, even just a little bit. “You’re jealous, then?” she teased, tongue touched smile in place.

Thankfully, he smiled a bit at that, but he was looking to the ground meanwhile, something more serious hovering in his behaviour. He looked up with the same mixture. “Should I be?”

A more serious shade was covering her face as well. Her hands found his cheeks. “No,” she simply stated and pulled his head towards her. Their lips easily found each other and soon the kiss was turning into something hungrier. He leaned towards her and her hoodie was pulled over her shoulders faster than she registered. Her hands immediately flew to the buttons of his jacket and when she stripped him of it, he grabbed the underside of her T-shirt and pulled it up over her head. The next moment, he pushed her back on the infirmary bed, climbing on it above her and began with frantic movement working on her jeans.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

It wasn’t that long after, when they were still clothless in the infirmary, Rose having her left arm spread across his chest and his left hand was gently in her hair. They were together for a while now and still this didn’t feel quite normal for the Doctor. For one thing, he was still in awe that they were even given that chance for a relationship. And that he didn’t mess it up yet. Being with Rose was everything he could hope for and he really didn’t want to lose that. He was scared sometimes, of what he’d be capable of doing to prevent that. He often banned these thoughts into the darker corners of his mind, never voicing them. For another thing, he _still_ had the feeling they were on borrowed time. With the looming ‘prophecy’, as Rose called it, on the one side and the Master on the other – he didn’t know where they would end up.

Also, Rose’s mind was a concern. Especially with his rather limited ability to access it. He didn’t know what it meant and how it affected her. And that fact mixed with his – for lack of a better word – jealousy made his next words a little hard to pass his lips. “He could help you,” he murmured rather absently. Predictably, she turned her head towards him frowning. “The Master,” he therefore elaborated. “Finding out what’s going on with your head. He probably could help.”

She obviously didn’t expect this. “Oh,” she made feebly, processing that information. There was a pause. “You think I need helping?” she asked still quietly.

His head slowly came to face her again. “I think it would be good to know what’s going on, yeah.”

“Oh,” she repeated meekly. “Okay.” There was a long while before she spoke up again. “We’ll worry about that when we’re getting to that point.” She was propping herself up, leaning over to him. “We have to leave now, we don’t want to miss our entrances.” She smiled at him reassuringly, gently catching his lips with hers, keeping it light.

When she hopped off the bed to collect her clothes, he did the same.

They separated in the night, each going their way. He knew more or less where he would face the Master, but he couldn’t find him for quite some time. But he could sense him. He was nearby. And after a while he was able to smell him. He stopped for a second then, taking a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He didn’t know how this would go. He still didn’t know what had happened to him. And he didn’t know if the other Time Lord would tell him.

He opened his lids again – and turned around the corner. He was faced with the back of the Master who was slowly turning his way.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

After he lost a bit of his disorientation, the Master couldn’t believe that _this_ was how he came back, this … anticlimactic. Granted, he was a bit out of it and the drums pounding inside his head made him wonder if he really was back in the right dimension, but yes, definitely walking the earth again.

He simply woke up.

In a black cage he soon recognized to be a morgue. Gladly, it was in the middle of the night, so he could just erase the video footage of him rising from the dead after he found out he was in _Torchwood_ of all places. Seriously, they left him with _Harkness_?

 _Pinheads_.

He shouldn’t only delete the footage but replace it, right? Cover up his tracks? _Replace_ … did he touch anything in this dump? They mustn’t know. What time is it, how much time until someone would come? One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four. _Ooh,_ he was almost naked, damnit. Was that the reason he felt so funny? What the _hell_ had happened to him? He couldn’t concentrate, his thoughts flying from one thing to another.

He hit his head, trying to make it stop. He had a _lab_ at his feet, surely he could collect some data of himself. He just had to concentrate for a second.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he lastly found himself on his way to London. Everything was a bit fuzzy, though. There were so many _people_ , looking dumb, hollow and oh so _delicious_. Damnit, he was hungry. Connecting the dots, he knew his body was trying to make up for his rather dilettante resurrection. Yeah, he already knew that something didn’t quite work ideally.

The thing was, the more time passed, the more he realized that everyone in his proximity would die if he didn’t do anything against it. _Why_ he had the need to do something against it in the first place was as frightening as it was refreshing. He actually had something to do.

He hijacked a car and went into a supermarket before he wouldn’t care anymore if he killed somebody. ( _Why_ was this bad again? Oh, right … the small voice laced into his essence was explaining it again and again.) But the man over the counter seemed to have a problem with him taking all this food without giving him something in return. _Just you wait, stupid ape._ The man flew over the market due to his cash register exploding. He probably would be okay.

So. Now he needed the equipment to build a certain screwdriver.

His thoughts were fleeting, in a rush. Or more like leaking out of him due to the drumming, taking all the space in his head. He didn’t know how long he already was here. But he sensed the Doctor arriving the moment he landed in this time. Great, he didn’t really want _him_. He didn’t plan it, but their ways almost crossed at some point. It was on the border to the city when he saw him, chattering away like always. He actually didn’t know if he had expected to see _her_. But probably yeah. Where else would she be? (he thought with a certain eye-rolling bitterness.) But seeing her again, knowing what she could do, seemed to have a soothing effect already. Still, this wasn’t the one he was supposed to meet.

In the end he was still surprised the moment he heard her voice. Having had no clue when she would turn up, this was just as new for him as it was for her. He couldn’t help the smile that didn’t want to leave his face, seeing her talking and trying to find out what happened to her _or_ him. Still, seeing her pining for the Doctor annoyed him, even though it didn’t surprise him. Okay, build their connection, give her the screwdriver, those things were vital. But right now, she was in his hands and he would probably not survive all this, so when she absently asked what she had missed, he wanted to show her exactly what she had missed.

When he kissed her, he expected her to be rigid due to the shock. He didn’t know if he expected that nudging her mind in a sensual manner would actually get her to respond. But it did. If his mind was out of it before, it now was all over the place. She had not _one_ good experience with him and still she was melting in his arms. Something was seriously wrong with this girl.

In retrospective, he didn’t know how he had convinced her to let him inside her head, but once he was, he felt like he was coming home. _Control yourself!,_ a voice whispered in his head, preventing him from scaring her off. _Just keep it light so that she is utterly confused about what’s happening_. That was kinda fun.

After that, everything became a lot clearer. The night in the warehouse would be something he would have very detailed memories of. He didn’t care that she didn’t really know him, he didn’t care what that could mean or change – when she had started kissing him and found her way into his mind, he had had every intention to sleep with her that night.

And he was utterly _pissed_ about that. He was so fucking attached to her, his body was practically shivering (okay, part of that could be his resurrection condition). This was god-awful, because she never would get involved with him, no matter what. He hated that he actually wanted her. But did he only want her _because_ she wouldn’t give in? Thrill of the chase and all that. Well, he’d probably never find out.

He had to get out of here. When he was sure that she was asleep beside him, he got up and left the building.

He was walking along the wasteland, trying to sort out his next steps. That’s when he smelled him. Right behind him was the Doctor.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Seeing the Doctor brought back a lot of unpleasant feelings about him. There he was, searching for him, check on him so that he wouldn’t do anything wrong like the police he thought he was. Why was he here, seriously? Certainly not to catch up and chat. Why was he coming closer?

 _Go away_.

He only later realized that the explosion behind the Doctor was coming from him. He didn’t take long to decide that he liked that, though. One explosion followed another. But the Doctor just stepped forward as if he knew that he wouldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t even describe how much that annoyed him. _Fuck him._

The next flash didn’t miss. It hit him exactly at his centre, making him groan, but he was too stubborn to simply fall to the ground. _How do you like it now?_

The Master stopped and that’s when his counterpart finally sagged to the ground, only prevented by the blond one grabbing him, fisting his clothes. The Doctor was catching his breath, holding on to him. The Master let his eyes wander over his form only to decide that he shouldn’t have stopped his fall to the ground. Carelessly he just let him drop and squatted down in front of him.

The Doctor needed a moment to recover. _Well, that went well._ He held back a fully inappropriate chuckle. “Feeling better now?” he brought out, propping on his arms. The Master allowed himself the chuckle the Doctor didn’t, gazing into the distance. “Your resurrection went well then,” he continued.

“You left me with Harkness,” the Master didn’t go directly into it. “I’m good enough to be caged in like an animal on the TARDIS, but otherwise you leave me with your _pets_?”

“We didn’t know how you’d come back,” he answered. “How did you? Something obviously went wrong. That energy... your body’s ripped open.”

“You don’t say,” he chuckled again.

“You’re killing yourself.”

“Hm,” he hummed affirmatively. “Seems that way.”

“Can’t you just…?”

“Stop?” he mocked. “Seriously, Doctor. The energy is just leaking out.” His hand came up and he observed it thoughtfully. “Her life force isn’t enough.”

The Doctor frowned. “Her? As in Rose’s?”

“Yep. Sharing means something from her also landed inside of me. I can feel her,” he added absently before continuing louder again. “I don’t know why it’s kicking in so late. But it won’t last. I hoped connecting with her would maybe fix it, but it’s not enough.” A deep sigh followed and his head sank into his hand, clutching it as if it was in pain.

The Doctor ignored the stab of jealousy. “It did something with Rose, too,” he revealed. “Nothing too obvious, but … something.”

He lifted his head a little. “Is she alright?”

The concern was genuine and the Doctor didn’t know how that made him feel. “Yeah,” he finally assured. “For now. But I can’t … access her mind completely.” He just saw the Master’s eyes widen, almost like he was mentally overloaded and then pressing his eyes shut again as his head sank. “But there is more at work tonight than us,” he added, not sure how to read him. “I've been told something is returning.”

“And here I am,” he sneered.

“No, something more.” The Doctor glanced into nothingness for a moment, a calm sadness hovering above him. “I’ve been told a lot of things lately. I … I don’t think I will last long.”

“Great, join me in the afterlife,” the Master quipped.

“Not yet,” he countered decidedly. “There’s something on its way and …”

“But it hurts,” he almost whimpered, finally voicing his obvious pain. “Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head.” He watched the grim look on his counterpart and almost laughed deliriously. “You still don’t really believe it exists, do you? But it’s _there_ , integrated into the straps of my essence … calling to me. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts.” The Doctor only hinted a shake of his head, cluelessly, but the Master leaned forwards determined. “If you don’t believe me … or Rose for that matter,” he growled. “Listen for yourself.”

His hands grabbed the Doctor’s head and pushed their foreheads together. The drumming noise flooded his mind immediately and there was a poisoned vibe running through his nerve endings. It bit through his essence, so badly he jerked away from the blond one in cold horror. “I heard it,” he gasped. “What is it? What’s inside your head?”

The Master started laughing, genuinely amused and satisfied from his terror. “You believe it _now_?” he called out, feeling the relieve that he didn’t imagine this, even though he practically already knew that. He jumped on his feet. “What do you say now, always looking down from your high horse? And you want me to help _you_? What have you ever done to help _me_?”

This wasn’t what they were supposed to fight about right now, but the Doctor couldn’t help the anger flaring in his chest. “I wanted to help you so many times, but you never wanted my help!” he spat back.

“Sending me to Coventry, never even thinking about what could’ve been done,” he rambled more into the air than anything.

“We didn’t send … Master!” he screamed out as he took off the ground, landing on a hill.

“Maybe I have my own mission, knowing I’m not mad,” he shouted from above. “Maybe I should listen to the drums for once.”

“They make you do mad things!” he called back. “You hate the drums!”

“I have a love-hate relationship to them,” he countered with a tilted head, right as a bright light was falling from the sky and helicopters crowded the air.

Rose heard the Doctor’s scream from the distance just as she was blocking the younger Rose’s way to the building. “Hello me,” she greeted herself, looking at her utterly confused face. How the tables have turned. Well, she would be in her place at some point.

“Wha- “ the young one breathed. “Is… is this even okay?” She gestured between them.

“It is when it’s supposed to be,” she explained. “Just filling out the parts.” She reached out as fast as she could, poking her neck with a needle and hoping she had placed it correctly. Obviously it worked because she faltered, threatening to crash down. She caught herself. She didn’t want to give her any unnecessary wounds. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, supporting her to lie down in the wide open. “But I need you to be with him right now.” _You still have a lot ahead of you, little lady._

The younger one had trouble keeping her eyes open. “The Master,” she whispered, voice weak. “Can I trust him?”

Rose couldn’t help but smile at that, forgotten she had asked that. Such a good question she would probably never get the answer. “He’s the Master, you can never really trust him.” She had to warn her in some way, didn’t she? But she also needed her to keep that little flame of hope that he could be more than a lunatic, that would guide a lot of her actions. She winked at her. “But I put a lot of work into him.”

Her younger self lost consciousness and she ran above the hills, finding the Doctor on the ground. They had to flee before they came up with the idea of catching them too.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Yeah, the Master was mad at the Doctor, simply because he would always be mad at him. Seriously, just look at him, how could you not? But he actually suspected that his coming back didn’t happen coincidentally at the same time as the other, bigger thing was threatening to return. The drumming wasn’t coincidence. He always suspected but having had Rose address this after sharing their life forces was another clue. She subconsciously knew it wasn’t a coincidence.

Maybe there was a link. And now that this thing was returning, the drumming became louder, probably partly responsible for him waking up. And he didn’t know if the madness was whispering to him or the genius, but he believed making the signal even louder, would make this thing come faster.

And the gate just gave him an idea how.

Listening to this Naismith figure made him something between bored and amused, depending on the specific sentence leaving his mouth. Little insignificant man, thinking he knew it all. It was easy to take control over the gate. He simply planned to get this rolling, but of course Rose paused the whole thing. Granted, he didn’t expect her here and he hated seeing that gun on her head in way that filled his stomach with dread, but ultimately he was glad she was here. He could give her the screwdriver and the belt and explain some things to her before he had to send her away. There really wasn’t much time.

“Why are you doing all this?” She didn’t get it. But seriously, did he?

“Because I want to,” he simply stated, shrugging. And right now, this was nothing but the truth. “And maybe I want some timelines intact.” Timelines in which he could feel her mind. Her touch. Her everything. Oh, and let’s not forget that she will _die_ in his arms otherwise. It made a lot of sense in hindsight, actually. Why would Bad Wolf encourage this connection when it was only soothing his drums? Of course it would be something to protect Rose.

She sighed. “I don’t even know how to use this.” She was wiggling her screwdriver.

“So glad you brought this up,” he grinned and raised his hands, hovering them above her temples, watching her questioningly.

“You want to plant the manual in my head?” she asked in disbelief.

“Just the basics. Wouldn’t want to roast your brain.” He winked.

She bit her lip unsure, but eventually nodded. His fingers touched her skin and he drove inside. Business first. There are some things she needed to know, like how it opened doors, a certain shockwave setting and of course the laser. Stretching her mind and forming it was fun, really. He was so familiar with it, it was easy. After he finished, he became aware that he wasn’t sure if he’d ever had the chance again. So he clicked their minds. He was allowed a small goodbye.

She sighed contently, melting into him and wondering why this felt this way. And if it always did. Not everything that would happen will be something she would be looking forward to, but this … this hopefully was.

“Always,” he affirmed and brushed his lips against hers. Tender lips were softly responding, and he sighed at the feeling, categorizing her flavour, memorising her scent. He wanted this moment only to be between them, savouring it, but of course her thoughts would fly to the Doctor again.

He groaned, breaking the kiss. “Can you ever just let the Doctor stay out of this?”

“Sorry,” she said mischievously.

He leaned his forehead against hers, bathing in the feeling, closing his eyes. That was just the way it was and right now that was okay. He was glad he got this moment with her that was kind of pure. He didn’t need pure normally, but her constant guilty conscience when they were doing this wasn’t there right now and it felt nice. “No, I’m sorry,” he finally admitted, maybe even for the first time to himself.

“’bout what?” she breathed.

“For everything I’ve done to you. Everything I still will do.” He felt her frowning. He needed to send her away before she would ask any more questions he couldn’t answer. But he wanted her to know that. He knew he didn’t feel remotely enough regret for her standards, but he still felt sorry about everything in a way he had not before. So he could give her that. “Don’t forget that,” he pleaded and then grabbed her hand gently, letting his thumb stroke over it. “But you have to go now.” He took her hand to touch her wristband of the dimension cannon so he wouldn’t be bashed by it. He barley saw the protest in her face as she vanished right before his eyes.

He wanted to get back to work after that, but obviously Rose had yet again other ideas. He was irritated at first, thinking her smell still lingering was playing tricks on him, but no. He sensed her. And a smile was stretching his lips. He considered just continuing with his plan, he didn’t want to miss his chance. But even when he saw her just now, talked to her, _had_ her … he had not seen the current version of her. And she was alone.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Doctor and Rose made it out of the wasteland in one piece, and after a bit of researching and Donna’s subconscious help, they had a name to track. Joshua Naismith.

They were just getting inside his mansion.

“What would this guy want with him?” Rose asked as they were going through the cellar. “Does he know he’s a Time Lord?”

“He probably knows he’s not human,” the Doctor contemplated while they were getting into some kind of control room. “We have to find out what’s going on.”

“Right. Doctor?”

“Yes?”

She took his hand as he didn’t look up, and he watched her a bit puzzled. “’m gonna go up,” she revealed softly. “To him.” He needed a second to react to that, so she continued faster. “Find out what he’s doing from here. You’re good with _this_ stuff.” She nodded to the console. “But I’m pretty useless here. I’m a much better use upstairs.”

He didn’t say anything and he didn’t need to. But he finally nodded and she enveloped him into a hug. “Be safe.”

“You too,” he whispered. But he held her back when she was almost out of the door. “Rose?”

She turned around. “Yeah?”

“Why did you take the gun?” he asked quietly.

She didn’t know what to say to that. Wilfred had wanted them to have it and normally neither the Doctor _nor_ she would have thought this was a good idea. “I, uh … I’m not sure,” she ended up murmuring.

“Well, you were very … determined.”

“It seemed like the right choice, yeah,” she affirmed. “I can’t explain it, Doctor, I’m not planning on shooting anyone, but …”

“Did you see something?” he asked softly. “In your dreams?”

“No,” she said quietly. “But … I felt it.”

He was just looking at her for a moment but nodded. “Okay. We’ll find out.”

And she knew he meant both the use of the gun and her faintly developing sixth sense.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

She ran up the stairs and remembered the halls of this building more vividly than she would have thought. It didn’t take her long to find the room with the gate. She obviously came at the right time. Everyone but him was gone.

She didn’t saw him at first and only noticed a moment later he was in a small side room. She saw him freezing when she entered. He was standing over a console and peered over his shoulder after a moment, grinning. “Hello, there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy reading this, let me know <3


	13. PART VII - Intertwined (2)

“Hello, there.”

Seeing him and hearing his voice had a larger effect on her than she had anticipated. She let her eyes rest on his form, on his features, his smile. It had been _so_ long.

“Hello to you, too,” she feebly grinned back.

He slowly turned around, his hands wandered into his pockets while he leaned back on the console. “You look good,” he acknowledged softly.

She smiled at that. “So do you. Finally you get to see your new hairdo,” she bantered.

“The blond s’ _your_ fault, you know,” he joined in.

“I wouldn’t talk about _fault_ ,” she faked offense. “You look dashing.” He chuckled and she swallowed after a while, becoming more serious. “And I know. The Doctor told me about it being my life force resurrecting you,” she said quietly. “At least partly. But apart from making you blond, what does it do?”

He shrugged. “Well, bringing me back, obviously. But you should have died, Rose. So why should it help me stay alive?”

She couldn’t help her fingers slightly kneading themselves after that. “I, uh … thank you,” she empathized honestly and with a lot of emotions behind it she was trying to hide. “That should’ve been the first thing to say, actually. Thank you for saving my life. I owe you. Big time.”

He sighed. “You don’t owe me anything. And speaking of,” he tried to change the subject, “where’s the Doctor?”

She shrugged apologetically. “Trying to stop you if you do something bad. What are you doing?”

“Something you two wouldn’t like, but something I need to do,” he offered.

Great. So there would be fighting at some point. She just didn’t want it to start yet. She tried to move forward, at first only half succeeding. Her steps were hesitant, as were her hands unknotting. He observed her and didn’t move otherwise, but she could have sworn that his breath hitched lightly when her arm stretched out. She was at arm’s length when her fingers found his chest, simply resting there. He was real.

She was spreading her fingers slightly and he felt the touch through the jumper on his skin more than he probably should. “Still two of ‘em,” he joked, smiling a little.

Her chuckle was breathless. “It’s just been so long,” she said as if she had to apologize. “Seeing you is …” she was searching for a word and simultaneously trying to keep her voice from breaking, “surreal.”

He couldn’t stop himself. His right hand flew to hers on his chest, embracing it. “Rose …” he exhaled, and his breath was definitely _not_ shuddering, thank you very much. Seeing her was still different from seeing the younger Rose. They haven’t been through all the shit _they_ have.

She didn’t expect this encounter being so emotional for her. He always had a way of getting under her skin, but maybe it wasn’t his doing exactly. It was just _her_ reacting to him that way.

“The Doctor told me something is different for you since we were exchanging life forces,” he brought her back from her thoughts, searching her face.

She blinked at him. “Something, yeah,” she affirmed.

His hand was pressing hers a bit and her eyes fell immediately to their joined fingers. “Rose, I …” he sighed, “this is not … some cheap trick, but I _can_ … try to have a closer look.” Her eyes snapped up again. He was almost amused by this. It was shining in his eyes as he tilted his head to the right. “If you let me,” he added a bit teasingly.

“Now?” she asked surprised.

He shrugged. “We don’t know how long I will be here. And we’ll soon have a slight disagreement, so …”

“But … will this …?”

“I want to help,” he said honestly.

She sighed. “You already saved my life.”

The corner of his mouth went up. “And it would have been a poor job if something was harming you as a result of it, wouldn’t it?”

Her hand moved. It was squeezing him gently and then wound out of it. Against his expectations she took a step towards him. “You think you can access it?”

He smiled subtly. “If I can’t, probably no one can.”

“Then yeah. I wanna know what’s changed.” She actually managed to sound a lot cooler than she felt. Like she said, it’s been a long time and she didn’t know what would happen.

The Master seemed to try to read her, not moving anything. “Do you trust me?” he asked, voice serious.

She exhaled, more because of the whole situation than any other reason. “With this? Right now?” She didn’t miss a beat. “Yes.”

He smiled at that and his hands found her temples a bit after. Stretching his fingertips across her skin, he took a breath to tame his excitement. He was actually here to work. Still, slipping into her mind like he did now wasn’t comparable to anything else.

She thought to recognize excitement in his features, but he overall held pretty much back. And part of her was glad. She didn’t need confusing emotions right now. Stretching his fingertips across her skin, he slipped inside her mind after such a long time.

 _Oh wow_ , his presence was decidedly different from the Doctor’s. Both were familiar to her by now. The Doctor had no problem getting into her mind generally, but he couldn’t really go any further concerning the Master’s structure. The Master didn’t activate their connection (yet?) and kept it otherwise pretty neutral. “Hm,” it escaped him, obviously not expecting something.

“Wha’?”

“I don’t know how, but it already feels different. Doesn’t it for you?”

“Umm…” Should it? “Well, it feels … fairly neutral overall.”

He chuckled. “That’s just me not overstaying my welcome,” he elaborated that this was his active doing.

“Well, ‘scuse me for not being an expert.”

“You’re ready to dive in deeper?”

“Go for it,” she said a bit drily. She felt their minds clicking like before, and the familiar rush was feebly kicking in, but even she could sense a difference now. She heard his sigh, but it was out of annoyance. “What’s wrong?” she wanted to know.

“Did you know the Doctor dismantled my construction? Our connection? Well, tried to. No wonder it’s lashing out.”

“ _What_?” she let out in disbelieve. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s true. It’s completely … huh.”

Rose felt him squirming through her mind and something spiked at his pause. Some feelings, some … sensations. She jerked a little, gasping slightly. “What’s happening?” she breathed out.

“You feel that?”

“I feel _some_ thing.” She sighed a little, something felt _good_.

“Huh,” he let out again, fascinated. “Something is building it up again.”

“Some _thing_?” she asked in desperation.

“Don’t panic,” he said somewhat casually. “Which thing never … okay, _almost_ never kicked me out of here and made the whole drum soothing condition even possible in the first place?”

“Bad Wolf…” she whispered.

“Bad Wolf,” he confirmed. “It wants this construction for whatever reason.”

She actually stepped out of his hands at that. “But Bad Wolf could be dangerous for me, what’s it doing?”

“It could be dangerous, but it doesn’t have to be,” he said, shaking his head slowly. “Can I?” He was raising his hands questioning. She clearly wasn’t loving this but came closer again. “Yeah, definitely rebuilding it,” he affirmed after having slipped in again. “It’s amazing, you know,” he suddenly all but whispered. “So much precision. I _love_ this.”

Well, she didn’t really know if this was a good sign, but … “The way you always talk about this … I’d like to see what you see,” she admitted quietly. A small smile lit up in his face, but there was a sharp intake of breath and his hands flinched away from her head. There were big eyes examining her. “What now?” she frowned.

She couldn’t interpret the shock in his face at first, but his facial traits were … changing. There was wonder. “Fucking hell,” he breathed. “I think you can help me after all.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Help you?” she wanted to clarify. “As in … you don’t have to die?”

“As in … there’s a chance,” he confirmed. “Can I just … oh, bloody hell.” Without warning he strode past her, walking into the big hall. “Doctor?” he drawled kind of bored.

“I can’t let you get anywhere near that thing,” the Doctor said matter-of-factly, standing in front of it, having put the power down. Or at least to a minimum.

“What does it do?” Rose wanted to know.

“Whatever he’s planning, it will affect the whole planet.”

“Maybe I want to help humankind,” the Master grinned with full irony, unashamedly lying.

“The day _that_ happens, Earth will probably go down from that fact alone,” the Doctor countered.

“Well, I have a plan.” He shortly raised his brows, turning around and walking to a desk.

“What do you want to achieve and why don’t you let us help?” the Doctor genuinely wanted to know and followed the other Time Lord. Rose came up to them as well, watching the Master rustling.

“Because frankly, your way’s too slow.” When he turned around, some spray flew directly into their faces. And while Rose tried to block it, it came too sudden to react appropriately, and she felt the room spin and herself falling into nothingness.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When she woke up, she felt the restrains on her hands and feet before she even opened her eyes. She groaned loudly, having trouble keeping her head upright. “Bloody prick,” she drawled and could finally see the Doctor opposite to her, also tied to a chair and looking grim.

“Sorry for the headaches,” she heard the Master’s voice. “But I had to use what’s here.”

“Explain it,” she murmured demanding, even when still a little groggy and slurring. “Explain what you want to do.”

She heard his heavy sigh and finally he walked into her sight. He took a chair, positioning it between her and the Doctor. “Fine. I’ll make it quick. The drums are some kind of signal. If I amplify the signal, whatever is linked to it will come. I’m pretty sure the signal will vanish once it fulfilled its purpose.” His eyes, which were up until now looking at nowhere, now snapped to her. “The drums will vanish.”

Ah. Okay, she understood where he was coming from.

“How do you want to know?” the Doctor asked doubting. “You can’t know what will happen with the drums.”

He was greeted with a disparaging and annoyed expression. “I think I can, since a certain omniscient, golden presence dipped into my essence and brought me back from the dead.” He seemed to gather himself, talking without sarcasm. “I can feel it, Doctor. I know I’m right.”

“Yeah, but what are you gonna do?” he pressed. “How are you going to strengthen the signal?”

“Watch and learn,” he growled and jumped up, striding to the now fully working gate.

“Master, wait!” Rose called out the same time the Doctor tried to hold him back. “No, no, _no_!” he shouted as if he had a strong assumption about what the Master would do. “You don’t know what’s on the other side of the link!”

Of course, he didn’t listen.

Rose didn’t know what to expect. But like so often, he did something she never even imagined. She believed she had her mouth open the entire process.

The Master came back, alright. And boy, didn’t he do things by half-measures.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Doctor’s face was sombre. It was more than that, it was pitch black. “And now, you genius?” he spat. “Did it work?”

“Something’s missing,” the Master answered, folded hands in front of his face and eyes closed like in some kind of meditation.

Rose tugged at her restrains. “Can you reverse it?” she bit out, not amused.

He huffed. “course I can.”

She couldn’t help but peering to the Doctor. He nodded. _Thank god_. The Earth full of Masters wasn’t something she’d like to deal with. Apparently, after all that had happened in her head, she was just different enough not to be affected.

He seemed to snap out of it, grabbed the chair he sat on earlier and placed it in front of Rose. When he sat down, he propped his arms on his upper legs. “We have to talk.”

She right out snorted. “That doesn’t even _begin_ to cover it.”

“You don’t have to be that way, it’ll all turn out _fine_.”

“That’s rubbish, you don’t even know what you’re dealing with,” she shot back.

“True,” he granted flippant, “but I’ll deal with it at the time.” She sighed in frustration. “Rose, please listen,” he said seriously. “Because I’m going to need you.”

She couldn’t stop the laugh escaping her mouth. “ _Why_ should I help you?” She knew it was mostly the anger talking. But he was utterly unpredictable.

“Because getting rid of the drums is only half the story.” He paused, never leaving her out of sight. “I’m going to die if you don’t help me.”

She was frozen for a second but huffed all her tension out a moment later. She shook her head, breath shuddering, eyes directed into nothingness. “That’s so unfair,” she said without a voice.

“Yeah well, you know how they say life’s not fair.”

“Shut it,” she sighed, but with less sharpness.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” the Doctor said calmly from behind.

“Yeah, and you can stay out of this,” the Master nagged.

“There’s not really a choice, though,” Rose answered the Doctor, ignoring the Master. “You can’t want him to die. I know you don’t.”

She heard a subtle sigh. “Not if it can harm _you_.”

“ _When_ did I _ever_ harm her with that?” the Master spat, now looking behind him to the other Time Lord.

“You may already _have_ ,” he argued sharply.

“There’s nothing to worry about, and she could have just as easily get hurt when you _tore_ down my construction,” he hissed truculently and twirled around, springing to his feet. “What was that all about? Jealousy?”

“It was nothing like that,” the Doctor spat back without hesitation. “I couldn’t get through, so I thought your construction could be the reason why.”

“You had no right to do that!” he yelled at him, actually livid.

“I had _every_ right,” the Doctor snorted back.

“ _Shut up_ , both of ya’!” Rose shouted into the room, pulling at her bonds. “I’m here with you in the room, you know.”

There was indeed a short silence that the Doctor quietly broke. “I’m sorry,” he said honestly. “But something _is_ happening to you Rose.”

“I get that, but really, Doctor …” she sighed, “you should’ve just told me.”

“Yeah, why didn’t you, _Doctor_?” the Master mocked, leaning forward. “Afraid she’d like to keep it?”

“Holy crap, boys …” Rose moaned more to herself, sagging back into the chair. She _must_ be in the wrong film. “Can we just focus on one thing at a time?”

“Oh, I _am_ focusing,” the Master murmured turning to the door as if there would be happing something. “Something fell from the sky. Don’t know what yet.” He turned to her determined. “Rose?” he prompted.

“I want you to stop,” she countered just as headstrong. “Let’s search for another way to stop the drums. Bad Wolf _could_ soothe them, it probably _can_ silence them forever.”

He groaned. “We don’t even know how…”

“We don’t know how we can save you!” she cut in. “We don’t know if it stops when you go through with your plan! We don’t…”

“Fine!” he spat, hands waving in the air. “Here’s the deal. We take another look and see what we can do. If there’s another way, I’ll stop.”

“Great,” she made with fake glee. “Untie me.”

“Not sure this is a good idea,” he hesitated.

If looks could kill. “No freedom, no deal.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you having a gun.”

She groaned. “You think I’m gonna shoot you?”

He grinned a little at that. “You never know.”

“I’ll hand the gun to the Doctor,” she suggested annoyed.

“Oh yeah, because _that’s_ reassuring,” he quipped, but thankfully he was coming closer. He fiddled with the gun on her belt, carelessly throwing it on the ground. Afterwards, he finally untied her. He took her hands, suddenly pulling her up. “Any more conditions?”

“I dunno, not now.”

“Hoping for loopholes?” he teased.

“Just start looking for answers.”

“Suit yourself.” He had her head in his hands within a second and their minds clicked immediately. It still felt different, their connection obviously affected by the deconstruction of the structure in her head. But there was still building something. She didn’t know how else to call it. Building in the sense of a feeling in her whole body. She felt him in her mind, touching it, and her body itched in a way she shouldn’t like.

It reminded her of how it had been.

And the more he _did_ something in there, the less she could hold back little sighs. _Completely_ innocent! Completely, _utterly_ …

She stepped out of his grip. “Okay, _you_. With me.” Without waiting for an answer, she fisted his jumper, dragging him into the small room they had first met. She twirled around, clearly shirty.

“Fancy some alone time?” he taunted amused and she hit his hands away, not even sure if they had been on the way to her head. She was just twitchy.

“You better make this all business,” she warned. “I don’t have time for _anything_ else!”

“Care to elaborate?” he asked, seemingly clueless.

“Don’t play dumb. Stop making this feel like … something sexual!”

His brows actually shot up at that. “You _do_ remember that our choice how this feels was rather limited, right?”

“I know you can control more of this than you always let on,” she hissed with her eyes becoming slits. “I figured that out a while ago, actually.”

“Wha-hat?” he chuckled astonished, but then relented. “Alright, yeah, I can control _some_ of it, but it actually _takes_ control. You know what this means? I can’t focus on what’s important. So, sorry. You’ll have to make do.”

It kind of made sense. Her eyes wandered into nothingness, still a little sulky. She didn’t exactly know how to handle this. “I’m with the Doctor,” she said absently.

She saw the small smile out of the corners of her eyes. “Believe it or not, I’ve noticed.”

There was silence for several seconds, but she finally took a deep breath and tried to stand upright. “Okay, well, let’s start over.”

He closed a bit in, hands slowly rising. “Are you nervous?”

More than she should. “Yeah,” she admitted.

“It’s gonna be all right, Rose,” he tried to assure her. “It’s not like it was before, with my construction not being quite the same. Some feelings might be triggered, though.”

“It’s okay, just … do it,” she said kind of defeated. And he did. He was a bit slower, this time. But when their minds clicked, she noticed him swallowing back a moan, only coming out as a small exhale. She knew a second later that he enjoyed the silence in his head. “So, still helping with the drums, huh?” she said. “That means it can still help permanently.”

“You’re two steps ahead,” he dismissed that. “This connection was never about the drumming, you know that.”

She swallowed a bit at that. No, it apparently wasn’t. He did it to ultimately save her life (even though he certainly had nothing against the sensations). And that touched her on a level she wasn’t quite ready to deal with at the moment. It also made her feel responsible to at least try to help him. Like she had said. She owed him. “Can you find something?” she enquired instead.

“I find _a lot_. It’s different. There’s what can possibly help me. A component that’s missing. I’m going to look into it.”

“Okay, but what would we have to do when …” She inhaled sharply at a sudden wave of … something.

He had to feel the same. His forehead dropped onto hers. “Okay, this feels familiar,” he admitted, breath a bit heavier than usual. “I think this can help. I’m going to try something, okay?”

“I, uh … okay.” What else was she going to say?

He did something. It wasn’t sharing their life forces, but something else. There was an intense feeling of his mind touching hers and she closed her eyes and fisted her hands to prevent to react to that. His hands on her skull felt like they were caressing her, even though they were probably barley moving. There was a moan from him which was probably just a little sigh. She was hyperaware of him and she hated to admit that he felt good. He always felt good.

She was glad she overall felt more control over herself than she remembered. But not reacting seemed so wrong and against the general idea of such a bond. She found her hands wandering up, softly landing on his chest. His hearts were beating a bit faster than usual.

She had the faint need for some skin in a way she didn’t have before. Her hands slid up until they reached his neck. They didn’t stop. Not until they found his cheeks.

Okay, this time his sigh was definitely verging on a moan, his breath quivered. His head was turning a little, his nose stroking over her cheek in the process, fondling it. He was close and he stayed there, like a cuddle without moving very much. She noticed him shivering ever so slightly. “You okay?” she asked gently.

“Yes. You?” he answered quietly but she heard his voice loud and clear due to his mouth being very close to her ear.

“Kind of.”

“Something doesn’t quite work …” he said, riled up. “I can’t see why … I’m missing something.”

“What did you do?”

“Sort of implanted a component of you in me, something I was missing. It should have worked. It has the potential to fix me. But it doesn’t _do_ anything inside of me.” He stepped even closer, one hand landed on her back, pushing her to him as his head moved back a little so that the fronts of their foreheads touched again. A long exhale followed, as he obviously tried it again all over.

She trembled a little, not necessarily in a bad way and her right hand slid down and found his side. His hand on her head cradled it and he unconsciously moved his thumb, stroking her lightly. She noticed her mouth opened slightly. “Why doesn’t it work?” he breathed against her lips.

“I …” she moaned absently, “I don’t know.”

“You feel what I’m doing?”

“I, what?” she frowned, opening her eyes for the first time again.

“Maybe _you’re_ the one who has to activate it,” he reflected. “So, can you?”

She looked at him flabbergasted. “I don’t even see it the way you do.”

He sighed. “Girl, you have to train your mind a bit. It doesn’t have to be _that_ blank, you know.”

“ _Oh_ , there’s the version of you I _didn’t_ miss,” she spat outright annoyed.

“So which part _did_ you miss?” he called her out, his smile laced with seductive amusement, and she wished he wasn’t quite so close to her.

“We already established that you think my mind is everything _but_ blank,” she ignored him. “You’re just frustrated that you don’t get it to work.”

“I am allowed to be a little frustrated when its inability to work eventuates in my death,” he argued drily. But then he suddenly gasped. “Unless …” Something stirred in her head and according to his look, he knew what it meant. “Ohh …” he sighed, letting go of her completely and stepping out of the room. “The fucking drums …” he drawled while striding across the room. “Comfortable there, Doctor?”

“Very,” he quipped.

“What about them?” Rose called after him while following.

“Boys, when are you here?” the Master asked via communication system.

“A few seconds,” his voice answered.

He twirled around. “Rose, come here,” he gestured while he walked to a table. “Remember the guy who held a gun to your head?”

“You mean, the guy you killed,” she added.

“You’re awfully unforgiving, even if I’m saving your life,” he said, rummaging around the table. “But yep, that’s the one.”

“What about ‘im?”

“Rose, look out!” the Doctor shouted, but something cold was already clicking around her wrist.

“I still have the cuffs,” the Master revealed, having cuffed her to the table.

“What?!” She pulled her arm, but of course, nothing moved. The table seemed to be fix. “But why?”

“Because I found out why it didn’t work. _Weell,_ kinda, it’s all a bit complex and muffled,” he granted, just as the other Masters came through the door. “Great, let’s have a look.” They were handing him something small, leaving the Master staring at this thing. “Huh.”

“What is it?” the Doctor asked.

“Is this a diamond?” Rose frowned.

He turned to the Doctor, lifting the shiny stone. “How about … a white-point star?”

Rose had no idea what that meant, but judging by the Doctor’s look, it wasn’t good. “No!” he called. “You don’t actually consider…”

“And _why the hell not_?!” he snarled, leaning forwards.

“ _Because_ ,” the Doctor started hissing, but obviously tried to calm himself. “Because Gallifrey isn’t what you remember.”

“Gallifrey?!” Rose couldn’t help but call out.

“It’s an ultimate chance!” the Master argued. “Why would you want to prevent the Time Lords from coming back? Oh, right. You _killed_ them.”

The Doctor was practically squirming in his seat. “Listen to me,” he pleaded. “They were on the edge of madness. Insane people with all the power in the universe.”

The Master couldn’t help but grin. “Remind you of someone? Maybe I’ll fit in just fine.”

“Don’t, please,” he whispered, shaking his head.

“I have to do it either way,” he countered. “I believe I can only be fixed _after_ I get rid of the drums. And for that they have to fulfil their purpose.”

The Doctor blinked at that but was frowning afterwards. “What have the drums to do with your resurrection?”

“I already said, it’s all muffled!” he cried annoyed. “You try to make sense out of Bad Wolf, let’s see how _you_ handle it! But then again,” he continued calmer, “You can’t get through to it, can you?”

“You base your actions on vague assumptions und you’re risking the entire planet in the process!” The Doctor couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah well, it’s my only chance. What am I gonna do, nothing?”

“Earth can’t survive this,” he pleaded, almost whispering. “You can do the right thing.”

He sighed, but put the diamond into a machine. “Sorry, Doctor. But the hero act is _your_ thing.”

“You think I’m a hero?” he shouted, making his chair move for a second.

“ _No_ , but I think you like to act as one.”

“I _killed_ them,” he stated gravely and there was no sound whatsoever in the room. The heavy silence was held throughout their eye contact. “I killed them, and I can never atone for that,” he finally said, voice almost breaking. Rose couldn’t breathe for a moment. Never before had he spoken about it so openly. She had known how he felt, but hearing it was something different.

“Then why do you fight this so bad?” the Master asked after a pause. “They can _come back_.”

Even though Rose thought this was a good question, some faint feeling in the back of her mind whispered to her that bringing them back for good – was a bad idea. She only had a vague notion _why_ from the Doctor implying some things in the past.

“Because they’re dangerous,” he answered, sounding fatal. “You bring them back, we all die.”

His swallow was hard, but he shook his head. “I’m sorry. That’s not enough.” He turned to the comm system. “Open up the nuclear bolt and fuse the power … _motherfucking crap_!” A sharp pain on his head made him tumble to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said, free of his restrains. “But I can’t let you do this.”

“Guards!” the Master shouted immediately and they floated the room, capturing the Doctor and Rose had no idea if he had reached anything. The Master started to chuckle, still holding the back of his head while standing up again. “You actually hit me. Didn’t think you had it in you.” The Master seemed happy enough and the Doctor was struggling to get out of the other Masters’ grip, so no. Probably didn’t reach enough. “The gun,” the Master suddenly added in thought. “It wasn’t on floor when we came back into the room.” He missed a beat but then started laughing. “I don’t know how you loosened your bonds but fine, keep the gun. You’re not gonna shoot me.”

Whatever was missing to bring the Time Lords back, the Master did it. And the gate started to illuminate in a bright light. Rose knew she probably couldn’t do much now, but she took her screwdriver out of her pocket and opened her cuffs. Really, he should know better.

She wanted to run to him, but one of the Masters blocked her way. It was strange. Was this really him? “Let me through,” she demanded.

The actual Master peered over his shoulder. “ _Oh_ , great,” he spat. “But you can’t do anything, it’s already too late.”

“What if this gets us all killed?” she called out.

“Then we’re pretty much dead,” he countered nonchalant. She shrugged out of the other one’s grip and walked straight to him. “You better stay back,” he warned, looking serious.

“Why?” she challenged. “It doesn’t matter if we’re all gonna die.”

“I _mean_ it,” he spat.

“He’s right, Rose,” the Doctor agreed. “Please, get back.”

She wasn’t sure she was going to listen, but the thing was … they were probably right. She was furious, but when she saw the shapes of people emerging from the light, she took at least a few steps into the background.

The Doctor still felt the others holding him, but it wasn’t as firm as before. They knew he couldn’t do anything to prevent this from happening. But dark thoughts were forming in his mind, thoughts to reverse all this. He didn’t want the gun but Rose with her loose touch to Bad Wolf knew it would be needed. And that’s how he was going to stop this.

The figures were forming more coherent shapes and getting faces.

They were here.

Rassilon stepped forward, examining his surroundings. “Lord Master. Lord Doctor,” he greeted, forming a slight grin. “We are gathered for the end.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Listen to me,” the Doctor tried again. “You can’t …”

“It's a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child,” Rassilon commented.

“Oh, he's not saving you,” the Doctor clarified. “If _that_ was your hope to end the drumming. Don't you realise what he’s doing?”

“I don’t care what he’s doing,” the Master growled quietly.

There was a light chuckle from Rassilon. “You will,” he promised. “Everything shall change and culminate in our triumph.”

“ _Our_?” the Doctor shot back. “Which one would that be?”

“Everyone whose worth …” he paused abruptly and bent his head a little to the right. “You have the strangest creature with you. Timelines are winding around you.”

The Doctor (and apparently the Master, too) needed a moment to recognize that Rassilon’s eyes were directed to Rose. “This is most curious. Maybe we should pay particular attention to this one, making sure she survives the next hours for further study.”

“ _Watch_ it,” the Master spat ominously (protectively?) before the Doctor could recover from this sudden change of direction. “You’re paying attention to the wrong _creature_ ,” he said, feeling indeed the urge to get Rose out of Rassilon’s grasp. “I’ve transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel, little species like them? Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord.” His hands flew to his sides, mocking amusement in his face. “Oh yes, Mr. President, sir, standing there, all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you’re gonna look as me!”

Rose _was_ thankful for the distraction he pulled off, but would he really do that? According to the Doctor’s face, he wasn’t sure either.

Neither of them would find out.

Rassilon’s knight-like glove began to glow and every Master who was formerly human started to change back. Okay, Rose had mixed feelings about this.

“You mere amateur,” Rassilon denigrated the Master and oversaw the room. “On your knees, mankind.” The frightened people just did as they were told, obviously terrified. His gaze landed on Rose still standing. “And there she is again,” he stated.

She was swallowing heavily. “I’m not gonna kneel before you,” she brought out determined although with a shivering voice.

The Master sighed loudly and watched her uncomprehendingly. “I just got you out of this Rose, couldn’t you just blend in?”

“Enough of this,” Rassilon didn’t let her answer (she couldn’t have anyway). “The approach begins.”

The Master frowned. “Approach of what?”

“Something is returning,” the Doctor threw in. “Don’t you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not some-one, some- _thing_.”

“What is it?”

“They’re not just bringing back the species,” he explained, his voice, his expression, everything was grim and bitter. “It’s Gallifrey. Right here, right now!” The earth quaking made them stumble. “Like I said, you weren't there in the final days of the war,” he continued sternly. “You never saw what was born. But if the time-lock’s broken, then everything’s coming through, not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-Have-Been King with his army of meanwhiles and never-weres, the war turning to hell. And _that’s_ what you’ve opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending! Even the Time Lords can’t survive that!”

“We will initiate the Final Sanction,” Rassilon said. “The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the time vortex apart.”

Okay, granted. The Master had thought that the Doctor had been exaggerating. “That’s suicide,” he alerted their leader but was almost sure he already knew that.

“We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone,” he elaborated. “Free of these bodies, free of time and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be.”

The Doctor’s head snapped his way with a dark peremptoriness. “You see now? That’s what they were planning in the final days of the war.” He was chewing his teeth for a second. “I _had_ to stop them.”

“Well, you could’ve gone more into detail!” the Master hissed, leaning forwards.

“ _Oh_ , as if that would’ve made a difference,” he shot back. “You’re too one-track minded. And I _tried_ , but you never listen.”

Well, it didn’t really make a difference for _him_ , did it? Because the Time Lords were here for a while now and he still heard them. The drums. He was losing faith this would work. That would mean he’d die. Unless … “Then take me with you,” he heard himself saying, eyes directed at the president a second later.

“What?” he heard Rose from the background. Admittedly, he hadn’t thought this completely through. Because … he had this majorly annoying need to make sure she was okay. And he only realized this now, although he acted like that for a while now. Why couldn’t he just take this chance? This body would probably die, so Rassilon’s plan came along just at the right time – didn’t it?

Maybe it did until he spoke again after a long pause. “You are diseased,” he denied him this option, so much revulsion in his face. And even though the Master was still struggling to really go down this path, he couldn’t help but feel the slight stab of his words. “Albeit a disease of our own making. No more.”

He was raising his hand, but the click of a gun made him stop. The Doctor’s thoughts had been with the gun for a while now. Rose was proven to be right. It _would_ be used. There wasn’t another way. And the Master was no help. He had fully intended to shoot Rassilon but in the end, he was hesitating. _Think, think, think_. Rassilon looked angered. “Choose your enemy well,” he threatened. “We are many. The Master is but one.”

“Yeah, but what use is _my_ death in this?” the Master challenged instantly, watching as the Time Lord twirled around, aiming at him.

“Doctor,” Rose gasped in surprise, shocked and … even afraid he would shoot him.

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one bewildered. “You _did_ notice that _he_ planned this long beforehand?” the Master enquired. “He’s to blame, not me!” The Doctor seemed so resolute, the Master only thought a moment later about _why_ he would want to shoot someone. It wasn’t about revenge or punishment. No, that wasn’t the Doctor’s style. He would want to solve this. And the Master finally realized how. “Oh, the link is inside my head,” he sighed, grinning bitter. “Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back.” He only just finished this sentence without losing his voice. This revelation got to him more than he thought. And it would be so easy. It was the most simple solution, why would anyone _not_ decide this way? And the Doctor didn’t flinch. Would this be it? Would it end this way? What was he even waiting for? “Go on, then,” he prompted him, getting louder with anger. “ _Do_ _it!_ ”

“No, _wait_ ,” Rose couldn’t hold back, taking a step forward. “There has to be another way.”

The Master made a noise between a huff and a chuckle but couldn’t stop the affection emerging in his eyes when he observed her. He tried to swallow his pesky feelings. He just had the urge to run to her if that would be it. He wanted to take comfort in her.

“A link has two sides, hasn’t it?” she tried desperate, and the Doctor’s eyes flickered to her. Shortly after he twirled around again.

That actually made sense. “Exactly!” the Master called out. “It’s not just me! It’s him! He’s the link! Kill _him_!”

Rose however, had flinched again. She didn’t want him to kill anybody, even if this guy was obviously even more megalomaniac than the Master always has been.

“The final act of your life,” Rassilon spat out, “is murder. But which one of us?”

Rose wanted to slap him, because this time the Doctor faltered at that. At the same time, she wanted to take this gun out of his hands. When she took the gun, she never thought it would kill someone. Only destroy some _thing_. And they did want to destroy some _thing_ , didn’t they? “Doctor,” she said surprisingly steady. And he properly looked at her this time. His cold determination was getting traces of sorrow. He was dying inside. She talked with a calm certainty. “We want to destroy the link,” she reminded him with clarity. “Not its end points.” They wanted neither Gallifrey destroyed nor the Master dead.

She practically could see her words sinking in. And he turned around again, gun pointing at the Master. Rose felt that something was changing (was it really the timelines she was feeling?) and knew the Doctor had made a decision. The Master felt gutted for a second, feeling too that the Doctor would shoot. His determined look was back in full force, but his voice was rather soft. “Get out of the way.” The Master’s eyes went wide. Could it be, that …? _Ohh._ A grin flooded his relieved face and he sprang to the side while behind him an explosion rattled.

He landed beside Rose who had fallen on the ground as well due to the shaking. “The link is broken!” he heard the Doctor yelling. “Back into the Time War, Rassilon! Back into hell!” Something was different, he was … the Master’s hand stopped on the way to his head. He huffed in joyful disbelief. “It’s gone,” he breathed. “I was right.”

Rose’s eyes fell on him. “The drumbeat s’gone? So, you’re healing now?”

“I, uh ...” His happy appearance was suddenly thwarted. He swallowed with a certain melancholia. “Yeah,” he said very quietly. “I’m slowly healing.”

She didn’t understand his sadness, but Rassilon’s next word caught her attention. “You'll die with me, Doctor!” he promised, raising his arm again.

“I know,” the Doctor sighed with a certain defeat.

“What, _no_!” she screamed terrified, ready to jump up, but she was clutched by the Master, holding her on her knees. He grabbed her head with both hands. “He’s not gonna die. _Now_ , you owe me.” His lips were suddenly pressed against hers in a passionate kiss that knocked the air out of her lungs. It was over before she understood what was happening.

The Master was standing upright again, rubbing his electrified hands. “Get out of the way,” he told the Doctor who was turning around in surprise. He jumped aside when the Master lunged out his hand. Rose caught him, needing to hold on to him, making sure he’s okay.

“You did this to me!” she heard him shout, electricity hitting Rassilon. “All of my life! You made me!”

“What’s he doing?” Rose wanted to know. “He said he was healing.”

The Doctor couldn’t answer immediately. “He’s pushing him back,” he said absently.

“But this leaking energy,” Rose tried to understand. “That was the reason he was dying. So if he lets it all out _now_ …?” The Doctor’s look focused on her, but it was grim. “No …?” she denied, not ready to accept it, not believing it. But she hadn’t time to intervene anymore. She only made a few steps running to him, but the Master was vanishing in the light, taking the Time Lords with him before they could do any last damage. Until they were gone.

Rose felt hollow. She couldn’t react. Only after she felt the Doctor’s hand envelope hers, she glanced up to him, returning the look. “He would’ve been okay,” she simply stated.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

She didn’t answer, but pulled him into a tight hug. She was split in two. Because she was _so_ happy the Doctor was still with her. She had felt a faint possibility of another outcome. She tried to push away the fact that this feeling wasn’t entirely gone. She just wanted to feel him alive and well and not slipping through her grasp. The Doctor was not immediately catching up, showing that he too was in some state of shock. But as soon as he did, his arms became tighter and tighter on her back like they wanted to squeeze her into his essence. He exhaled heavily in her neck, accepting her comfort, and her hand drove into his hair, holding him close.

“Well, this is awkward.”

They both span around startled.

The Master was standing there, both hands carefully stretched out a bit, observing them in total wonder und uncertainty. Rose didn’t want to know how comically big her eyes were just now. “You’re here? You’re alive?” she got out.

It was slow and faint at first, but his laugh bubbled to the surface until it was a full-blown guffaw, with his head thrown back, shoulders shaking and everything.

“You didn’t use up all your energy, did you?” the Doctor tried to get an explanation for this.

“Well, I didn’t need to,” he struggled to speak out, his voice shaky from his laughter. “They were gone.” He almost didn’t finish the sentence due to snorting out his next fit of laughter, bending forwards, needing to prop himself on his upper legs.

“But even when you used up _almost_ all of your energy …?” Rose frowned.

“It obviously was enough left for … whatever he adapted from you and tried to activate to fix him,” the Doctor elaborated.

The Master was actually swiping tears from his eyes as he finally started to calm down a bit. “Quite right,” he sniffled, stopping another laugh from breaking through. “I fucking love that stuff in your head,” he growled decidedly more lowly.

She swallowed. Not that she wanted him dead. She very much wanted him alive. But still, this was unexpected.

“Well?” the blond one asked with a perverse pleasure, both arms sprawled out to his sides. “Since the last time we three had so much fun together, don’t you want me to join your Team TARDIS?”

She peered over at the Doctor, biting her lip.

Nope, not expecting this at all.

(Should be fun.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all. Thank all of you who read this and left kudos, thanks so much for commenting and letting me know what you liked <3 This is the best gift you can give an author, seriously! It fills my heart with glee knowing that there are people who actually enjoyed this *.*  
> And generally speaking, keep in mind that when you're reading a story anyway, a few kind words won't hurt you and it will mean the world to the story's writer^^
> 
> And second ... yeeeah, concerning a sequel^^ At first, my plan was to let the Master die, but I personally had so much fun writing them that I changed things and started a sequel. I started writing this for me and I wasn't sure if I should even post it. If you would be interested in knowing how it continues, just let me know via comment or however :)
> 
> And again, I can't thank you enough for your support and I hope you enjoyed the ride! <3 Love you all :D


	14. Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ... the sequel is taking longer than planned due to work I have to do^^ But a lot of it has already been written, and since some of you actually asked for a sequel, I thought why not give you a VERY little sneak peek and post the first segment of the first chapter. Since I don't know when I will be done with the sequel *shame on me*
> 
> It picks up right after the last scene. Maybe you have fun with it :)

“What are you afraid of, seriously?” the Master asked, still in very good humour. All three of them headed into the TARDIS.

“Well, we’re questioning your motives, for once,” Rose declared and leaned herself against the console.

“Really?” he commented with dry annoyance. “You’re a ‘we’-couple?”

She only blinked annoyed back, having her arms crossed. “You almost caused the apocalypse out there,” she finally said. “For selfish reasons.”

“And I saved your _lives_ – in firm conviction that I would die,” he countered. “And seriously Doctor, I appreciate the concern, but shove your screwdriver up your arse.” He glared at the other Time Lord with the stretched-out arm.

The whistling stopped, and he let the screwdriver hesitantly sink. “Your energy levels normalize,” he stated.

“ _Yes_ ,” the blond hissed. “I noticed.”

Rose couldn’t help the subtle smile. This could only go wrong either way. Leaving the Master out of sight would always be risky because … well, duh. But was keeping him here the right choice? There were so many things that complicated matters, but – Rose kind of felt like the two Time Lords needed each other. It wasn’t the easiest way, they mostly couldn’t stand each other, but – they were the only ones left. That must do something to them.

She took a breath. “It’s not that simple,” she continued. “You do reckless stuff and don’t care if someone gets hurt.” She swallowed at the next bit. “You kill people.”

He huffed, but his tone was getting more serious. “I didn’t kill anyone since I came back.”

“You killed Tom,” she shot back.

“Apart from him,” he granted.

“Seriously?!” she called out, unknotting her arms.

“ _Tom_ would have killed you,” he argued. “He had a _gun_ to your head and was _pulling_ the trigger.”

“Did you really kill no one else?” she wanted to know. Because he had a point and so this was the only thing she wanted the truth of.

He paused but looked completely honest. “I didn’t,” he assured her intensely but rather quietly.

The Doctor joined Rose at the console with crossed arms, leaning on it as well. “Why do you want to come?” he asked softly.

“Honestly? Because I need to figure out some stuff,” he sighed. “And let’s not forget that there’s still a huge incertitude about Rose’s mind.” His eyes dropped to her. “If you still want to find out what’s happening.”

Aaaand they were getting to the more delicate stuff. It was the reasonable thing to do. She _was_ uneasy with all that was happening inside her mind because she didn’t know what it meant and if it could hurt her. Which wasn’t that far-fetched, by the way. But her answer was more unconvinced. “I guess,” she said with a small voice.

“You should do it,” the Doctor caught her attention. She looked up to him, questioning. She knew that his astonishingly reassuring face was something he had actively worked on. He wouldn’t let shine through that it bothered him, and it was exactly what she needed. “It’s about your welfare, you shouldn’t risk it.”

She pulled her lips inwardly, looking at him with a certain gratitude. She really _did_ love him. “Well, I guess,” she started again, her eyes finding the Master, “if you really _do_ want to help … I’d be glad.” Her smile was small, but honest. She couldn’t quite identify his expression. There was a ghost of a smile mingled with a know-it-all look in his eyes, but he signalled his okay with a gently hinted blink of his lids. She took a breath when she got up from the console, rubbing her hands on her jeans. “So, I’ll be off then. For a human this was a pretty exhausting day.”

She blinked tenderly to the Doctor whose corners of the mouth turned up in an equal way. She would let them have it out, whatever the Doctor had held back this whole conversation.

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who had noticed. When her steps had disappeared, the Master’s mouth was forming a crooked smile. “Why, haven’t you been uncharacteristically quiet.”

“There are some ground rules,” he answered matter-of-factly. “Have to be.”

“What, kill no one?” he sighed sort of bored.

“For instance,” he confirmed.

“What else, no touching your girl?” he provoked him amused.

Jesus, he had no filter at all, had he? “Letting you walk free on the ship is an enormous amount of trust I lend you,” he simply ignored his statement. “But let me tell you … I won’t get careless.” His voice had touched darker edges without changing it overall. “I _want_ to trust you, but I won’t forget what you’ve done.” His look didn’t waver a bit. “Don’t mistake my goodwill for weakness.” It was a plea and a threat at the same time.

The Master examined him for the longest time. His grin wasn’t quite gone, but the Doctor recognized that his words actually got to him. After a while he took a breath, breaking out of his motionlessness. “Fair enough,” he said, taking a look around before he focused on him again. “Anything else?”

“Not right now,” he answered quietly.

“Great,” he overdid his smile. “I gotta shower. Has been a while and you know how you can become inured to small things like that.” He winked at him, knowing that they didn’t really need to shower that often with their biology being different and all. The Doctor watched him leave the room.


	15. Sequel

For those who are still interested, the sequel is now available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399172/chapters/66964642).

:)


End file.
